Család és szerelem
by takiko chan
Summary: A Dobszó és Féltékenység című Gravi fic folytatása. Shu, Yuki, Kotani és a többiek sztorija még nem ért véget!
1. Egy ajándékba kapott délután

Yuki Eiri, Japán egyik –legalábbis hölgyek által- legkedveltebb szerelmes regény írója, péntek kora délután három órakor gördült be fekete mercédeszével a lakása elé és miután kiszedte a két nagy bevásárlószatyrot a csomagtartóból, magában a Bad Luck egyik slágerét dudorászva beszállt a liftbe és elindult felfelé a harmadik emeletre. Pár pillanat múlva jutott csak el az agyáig, hogy mit művel és dühös fejcsóválással kényszerítette magát, hogy ne az autórádióban hallott szám járjon az eszében. Illetve kényszerítette VOLNA, de néhány másodperc múltán azon kapta magát, hogy újra az ismert dallam akkordjai csengenek a fülében, amit a számára annyira jól ismert és szeretett hang harsogott az előbb az éteren át.

Ez nem is volt meglepő, hiszen a pár napja, először a Yuki-Shuichi emlékeinek olyan kedves koncerten elhangzott dal, a Bármerre jársz, máris a helyi slágerlisták élét ostromolta és a rádió naponta legalább tucatszor lejátszotta, hogy a még annyira nem Bad Luck függő egyének is kívülről fújták már a szövegét. De minden jelek szerint még nem unták meg.

Yuki, Shuichi előtt bármennyire is ódzkodott bevallani, el kellett ismerje, hogy a kis rockénekes, dalíró képességeinek legjavát nyújtotta ebben a szövegben és ez nem kismértékben Yukinak volt köszönhető. A sármos szőke férfi azonban sosem volt az a másokat ajnározó fajta, még a hozzá legközelebb állókkal sem, akkor aztán meg főleg nem, ha a munkájához ilyen közel álló témával volt dolga. Szakmai szemmel nézve Shuichinek még volt mit tanulnia, de Yuki tudta mennyire igyekszik, ezért a koncert után elejtett pár apró dícsérő-morzsát a kis énekes jelenlétében, mert tudta, hogy a fiúnak nagyon fontos, mit is gondol róla az „ő Yukija". Na nem kell persze valami hatalmas dicsáradatra gondolni, ha másnak mondta volna, az illető valószínűleg nemigen tudta volna eldönteni, hogy azt a pár szót dícséretnek szánták, de Shuichinál jobban senki sem ismerhette az Uesugi család középső gyermekének „sajátos" stílusát, így aztán azonnal megértette, mi rejlik a kimondott szavak mögött.

A lift ajtaja kinyílt és Yuki egyik kezébe markolva mindkét csomagot, a másikkal a lakáskulcsa után kezdett tapogatózni fekete kabátjának zsebében. Nagy nehezen sikerült is végrehajtania a műveletet, de a kulcsot a zárba illesztve meglepve állapította meg, hogy az csak egyszer van ráfordítva, ami csak egy dolgot jelenthetett.

-Shuichi, itt vagy? –emelte meg a hangját, hogy a kezében zizegő reklámszatyrok recsegését túlkiabálja, közben pedig az ajtó becsukásának olyan egyszerűnek tűnő, jelen esetben mégsem olyan egyszerű műveletével bajmolódott.

-Yuki, Yuki, Yuki! Megjöttél! –robbant ki a szobából az énekes, hogy Yuki leginkább csak egy feléje száguldó rózsaszín pacát látott.

-Állj meg, ne ugorj a nyakamba, és segíts a csomagokkal! –jelentette ki erélyes hangon, mert tudta mi következne, ha nem szabna gátat a fiú hiperaktivitásának.

Shuichi nagy nehezen le is fékezett előtte és nevetve vette át tőle a csomagokat.

-Rendben, most megúsztad, de amint a megszabadultam ezektől –bökött az immár saját kezébe átvándorolt szatyrok felé –már nem állhatsz az utamba.

-Felőlem. –vonta meg a vállát az író, miközben rendesen becsukta az ajtót, és a kabátját hámozta le magáról. A cipőjét rendszeretően a helyére téve, belecsusszant papucsába, az egyáltalán-nem-rendbarát-Shuichi csálén odavetett élénk színű lábbelijére csak egyetlen félpillantást vesztegetve. (régebben még morgolódott volna ilyesmiért, de már rég feladta, hogy ezen változtatni próbáljon.)

Laza mozdulattal a kanapéra telepedett és elégedetten nyújtóztatta ki elgémberedett végtagjait. Máskor, mostanra már rágyújtott volna egy cigarettára, de Shuichi annyit nyaggatta mostanság, hogy próbáljon meg leszokni, hogy a férfi –bármennyire nehezére esett is- megpróbált ennek eleget tenni. Persze nem mondott le teljesen az imádott nikotinról, de az eddigiekhez képest sokkal kevesebbet szívott.

-Hogyhogy máris itthon vagy? –pillantott az éppen belépő énekesre, aki rögtön elfoglalta szokásos helyét a férfi ölében, mialatt az, egyik karját öszötönsen a fiú köré vonva, felemelt szemöldökkel várta a választ. –Nem vall a menedzseredre, hogy ilyen korán elengedjen benneteket.

-Hát tényleg nem. –értett egyet mosolyogva Shuichi, lelki szemei előtt a harcias tekintetű K képével.

–De ma annyira ügyesek voltunk, és olyan jól haladtunk, hogy megkaptuk ezt a délutánt ajándékba hű fáradozásainkért. Úgyis itt a hétvége, így legalább kicsit meghosszabbíthatjuk a jól megérdemelt szabadságot. Most már teljesen kész a számok új hangszerelése. Nem volt könnyű feladat, de Kotani tényleg mindent beleadott. Látszik, mennyire felvillanyozta a koncert. Még mindig naponta emlegeti, hogy milyen nagyszerű érzés volt annyi ember előtt zenélni. Persze nem hibáztatom. Megint elkezdhetünk egy új albumon gondolkozni. Bár, ahogy K-t ismerem, ő már a megvalósításnál tart. Mármint a megvalósítás előkészületeinél…

Yuki hátradőlve hallgatta a bő beszámolót, szája szegletében ici-pici mosollyal, amit sosem tudott egészen visszafojtani, mikor az énekesnek feltett legegyszerűbb kérdést is 10 perc információáradat követett.

-Yuki, ugye figyelsz te rám egyáltalán? –érdeklődött a fiú gyanakvó pillantással. Ezt időről időre mindig megtette a Yukihoz való beszéd közben, a férfi sztoikus arcáról leolvasni a reakciót ugyanis nem volt a világ legkönnyebb feladata.

-Hm. –jött a megszokott a válasz, amit egy gyors csók követett.

-Akkor jó! Szóval… -folytatta Shuichi, mintha mi sem történt volna. –A másik ok, amiatt ma gyorsabban dolgoztunk, mint kellett volna, hogy Kotani megkérte K-t hagy mehessen el korábban, mert Kippei ma utazik vissza és Kotani szeretne vele tartani, hogy hazalátogasson hétvégére.

Yuki homloka kissé elborult, a dobos nevének ilyentén többszöri említésére, de aztán emlékeztette magát, hogy már semmi oka féltékenynek lenni a fiúra. Ha azt mondanánk, hogy Kotani továbbra sem volt Yuki szíve csücske, akkor talán még egy „cseppet" távol is járnánk az igazságtól, de már koránt sem volt meg benne az a gyűlölettel vegyes utálat, amit a lopott csók után kezdett érezni a sráccal kapcsolatban. Egyrészt igazán értékelte az igyekvést, amit a zenész az ő és Shuichi kibékítése iránt mutatott, elvégre, ha kevésbé nemtörődömebb módon fogta volna fel a dolgot, félre is állhatott volna, miután magában nyugtázta, hogy: jó, én nem akartam, hogy ezek ketten összevesszenek, oldják meg maguk, ahogy akarják. De Kotani nem így cselekedett és nagymértékben az ő makacs állhatatosságának is köszönhették, hogy nem lett szakítás a dologból. Másrészt pedig megígérte Shuichinek, hogy megpróbálja a dobossal való összetűzések számát minimálisra szorítani. Ebbe készségesen bele is egyezett, más feladata nem lévén, hogy távol tartsa magát a fiútól.

-Yuki? Valami baj van?

A férfi, fejét felemelve aggódó kék szempárral találta magát szemben és rögtön kitalálta mi jár a tulajuk fejében.

-Yuki, ugye nem utálod még mindig Kotanit? Mert ő…

-Nem, nem utálom. –rázta meg a fejét –Csak kicsit elgondolkodtam.

-Oh… ez biztos? –faggatta tovább Shuichi –Mert tudod, ő már annyiszor bocsánatot kért tőlem, hogy kezdem kicsit rosszul érezni magam miatta. De úgy tűnik, nem tud túllépni a dolgon. –motyogta, aztán a férfi szemébe nézett – Pár pillanatig még az is megfordult a fejemben, mikor bejelentette, hogy hazamegy, hogy esetleg szeretne távol lenni tőlünk, meg ettől az egésztől egy ideig. Tudod, megpróbálni megbocsátani magának meg ilyesmik. De lehet, hogy beképzelek magamnak dolgokat, és többet látok benne, mint ami. Elvégre lehet, hogy egyszerűen honvágya van. Vagy csak fáradt? Végül is mindannyian azok vagyunk, mostanában jó sok dolgunk volt, K egy perc nyugtot se hagyott nekünk. –mélázott a rocksztár, nem hagyva a másikat szóhoz jutni.

-Mondd csak mi volt az eredeti kérdés? –vágott közbe a szőke férfi, de csak miután merőn figyelte, hogy a fiú mikor vesz levegőt, keresve az alkalmat a közbeszólásra.

-Ha? –nézett rá értetlenül Shuichi –Ja, csak azt kérdeztem, hogy biztos nem utálod-e Kotanit?

-Hm, pedig ez elég egyszerűnek tűnik. És azt hittem NEKEM kell válaszolnom rá.

-Bocsi! –húzta be a nyakát Shu –Megint nem tudtam csöndben maradni.

-Nem baj. –borzolta fel a rózsaszín hajat az író –Már megszoktam.

Az énekes bocsánatkérően elmosolyodott, aztán a férfi vállára hajtotta a fejét és pár percig egyikük sem szólt, egyszerűen élvezték egymás jelenlétét, és -Yuki esetében- a csendet. Nem sokkal később azonban a fiú gyomra figyelmeztetően megkordult, mire rózsás pír öntötte el az arcát a szégyenkezéstől.

-Hoppá! Bocsánat, kicsit éhes vagyok.

-És ezért kérsz bocsánatot? –csóválta Yuki a fejét. –Megint nem ebédeltél rendesen a stúdióban?

-Nem volt rá idő, mert gyorsan kellett végeznünk, tudod…

-Persze, tudom, Kotani miatt. –forgatta szemét az író.

-Yuki! Nem Kotani hibája volt! –szólt rá Shuichi.

-Nem mondtam, hogy az volt. –vont vállat megint Yuki. –De már százszor kértelek, hogy ne úgy gyere haza, mint egy éhező hajléktalan, mert nem tesz jót neked. Most mi van?

Utóbbi kérdés az énekes ragyogó pillantásának szólt, aki bűbájos mosollyal az arcán kiáltott fel.

-Yuki, te így aggódsz értem?

_**Ajaj, tudhattam volna, hogy ilyesmit ne ejtsek ki a számon. **_–billentette magát fejbe gondolatban a másik.

-Gyere, pakoljuk el a csomagokat, aztán csinálok valami vacsorát. –próbált azonnal témát váltani, de Shuichit nem lehetett ilyen könnyen lerázni.

-Ha így féltesz, csinálhatnál nekem tízórait reggelente, amit elvihetek magammal.

Yuki felháborodottan horkant fel.

-Mégis minek nézel engem? Én nem a mamád vagyok és te már nem vagy kisiskolás. Te jó ég! –csattant fel hitetlenkedve. –Na, szállj le, mert a lábam kezd görcsöt kapni, és a vacsora nem főzi meg magát.

-De ugye nem haragszol? Csak egy ötlet volt! –konyult le a fiú, mint a sivatagi virág, nem mozdulva a helyéről, hogy a férfi nehogy elmenekülhessen.

-Elég bolond ötlet, ha engem kérdezel. De nem, nem haragszom, és igen, nagyon is aggódom, amikor egész nap koplalsz. A többieknek is lehetne több esze.

-Ugyan Yuki! –vágott vissza kajánul Shu. –Ezt pont te mondod? Mikor közeleg a határidőd, téged sem lehet kiimádkozni a laptopod mellől, még az a csoda, hogy a wc-re kimész.

Yuki gyűlölte, ha nem neki volt igaza, de azt el kellett ismerje, hogy a fiú szavaiban van némi igazság.

-De én nem vagyok olyan, mint a hét szűk esztendő. Na menjünk, segíts megteríteni.

-Rendben! –derült fel a fiú, mint mindig, ha Yuki valamiben a segítségét kérte. –A főzésben ne segí…

-Nem szükséges. –vágta rá Yuki gyorsan, miután az énekes kikászálódott az öléből, ő pedig elégedetten nyújtóztatta ki hosszú lábait.

-Félsz, hogy elégetem, igaz? –ráncolta homlokát bosszúsan Shuichi. –Pedig megígérted, hogy megtanítasz. Van poroltónk és sebtapaszunk is, mi történhet?

-Örülök, hogy ilyen könnyen veszed, de én nem akarom minden hónapban átépíttetni a konyhát. És az ujjaid sem biztos, hogy osztják a véleményed. –az elszontyolodva kullogó fiú láttán azonban így folytatta: -Na, nem bánom, de csinálj mindent úgy, ahogy mondom! És egy jottányit se térj el tőle. Kést viszont akkor sem adok a kezedbe. Majd kitalálom, miben tudsz segíteni.

-De jó! Köszönöm Yuki! Én leszek a legígéretesebb szakácspalánta a világon. Ígérem!

-Na arra kíváncsi leszek… -motyogta a férfi az orra alatt, de a vígan dudorászó Shuichi ezt már nem hallotta, mert máris a csomagok mellett termett, hogy rögtön megkezdje működését, mint „ígéretes" kukta.

Yuki az ajtófélfának támaszkodva figyelte és szavai dacára már alig várta, hogy együtt tölthessék ezt az ajándékba kapott délutánt.

-Kotani! Igyekeznél végre? A végén még lekéssük miattad a buszt. –kiabálta morcosan Kippei a mögötte pár méterrel lemaradva cipekedő barátjának.

-Persze, fogd csak rám nyugodtan, elvégre nem neked kell a fél lakásodat elvinned a hátadon. –nyögte elfúlva szerencsétlen fiú, aki két akkora táskát vonszolt magával, mint egy ház.

-Ki mondta, hogy minden cuccodat hozd el? Nem végleg költözöl haza, csak a hétvégére. Minek kellett ennyi pakkot telepakolni?

-Nem hoztam el még a cuccaim negyedét sem. De az otthoniaknak vettem pár ajándékot és mivel minden ruhám itt van, néhány dolgot azért hoznom kell magammal. –védekezett Kotani, de a mondanivalója erélyességéből igencsak levett az a tény, hogy az utolsó szavakat már inkább lihegte. Kippei fejcsóválva megvakarta a feje búbját (neki csak egy csomagja volt, így ő még ezt a luxust is megengedhette magának) és önfeláldozó sóhaj kíséretében megragadta Kotani poggyászának egyik fülét.

-Na ne panaszkodj, segítek, de nem túloztam az előbb, mikor sürgettelek, már csak 5 percünk van! Gyere!

Ezzel a két barát nekiiramodott, már amennyire erejükből tellett, így 3 perc múlva megnyugodva ültek a helyükön és várták az indulást.

-Jó lesz végre kicsit hazalátogatni. –sóhajtott nagyot Kotani a táskája súlyától elgémberedett ujjait dörzsölgetve, hogy újra elindítsa bennük a vérkeringést.

-Honvágyad van, igaz? –bökte oldalba pajkosan Kippei.

-Így is mondhatjuk. Meg ki is vagyok dögölve rendesen. K nem viccel, ha munkáról van szó. –dőlt hátra, fejét a háttámlának támasztva, és kisöpörve pár fekete tincset a szeméből.

-Lesz mit mesélni odahaza, annyi szent. –vigyorgott a másik –Ha meghallják a kis kalandodat…

-Hogy MI? –Kotani gyomra tüstént a torkába ugrott. Lelki szemei előtt már látta is azt a jelenetet, amikor a családja megtárgyalja a… -Kippei, ugye nem akarod elmondani nekik? Ugye…

-Megint bevetted mi? –Kotani hideg verejtékben fürdő arca tökéletesen mutatta, hogy igenis, mindent komolyan vett, amit hallott –Naná, hogy nem szólok róla senkinek. Ha már egyszer megígértem. De TE tényleg nem akarod elmondani senkinek? Még a hugodnak sem?

-Mért mesélném el épp neki? –felelte a dobos, zavartan bámulva kifelé az elsuhanó tájra.

-Hát, azt hittem ti elég közel álltok egymáshoz…

-Nem arról van szó, hogy nem mondhatnám el, mert nem bízom meg benne… csak épp… ez csak rám, Shuichira, meg Yukira tartozik. Nem volt épp kellemes epizód és mindegyikünk szeretné már elfelejteni. Megjegyzem nekem még nem sikerült…

-Nem mondod! –Kippei hangjából sütött a cinizmus.

-Jól van na, tudom, hogy Shuichit az utóbbi időben többet zaklattam emiatt a kelleténél…

-Az őrületbe kergetted! –helyesbített a barna hajú fiú –Naponta kétszer kértél tőle bocsánatot. Holott szerintem már másnap sem haragudott rád. Nem ismerem valami régóta, de ennyit már én is megtudtam a jelleméről.

-Tudom… -Kotani tekintete makacsul fürkészte az utat szegélyező fákat.

-Héj…

-Többet nem fogom szóba hozni Shuichi előtt ezt a dolgot. Így megfelel? –nézett végre rendesen Kippei szemébe a zenész.

-Nem nekem kell megfelelnie, hanem neked. Tudod szerintem mi a bajod?

-Na mi te nagyokos? –dobolta az ülés karfáján türelmetlenül ujjaival Kotani a Rage beat ütemét. (munkahelyi ártalom)

-Az, hogy te nem is igazán Shuichi bocsánatára vágysz, mert tudod, hogy ő már rég megbocsátott. Inkább Yuki…

-Ne is folytasd, ha megkérhetlek!

-Most mért ne? Ah, kerülni akarod a témát, vagyis igazam van! –Kotani elvörösödött -Aha! Ezek szerint igazam van! –Kippei tudta, addig kell ütnie a vasat, amíg meleg.

-Jó és mi van, ha így van!? Arról ne is álmodj, hogy én még egyszer elmegyek ahhoz a hapsihoz, hogy újra belenézzek abba szenvtelen borostyán szemeibe. BRRR! Már a gondolatától is kiráz a hideg! Hogy egyszer megtettem az egy dolog, de akkor Shuichi érdekeit tartottam szem előtt.

-És most a magad érdekében kéne megtenned ugyanezt, de erre már nem vagy hajlandó. Tipikus. Még mindig többet törődsz másokkal, mint magaddal. –jegyezte meg a másik behunyt szemmel.

-A te szádból fura ezt hallani. Nem én utaztam 200 kilométert, csak, hogy ottlehessek egy idióta koncertjén.

-Valóban nem, de ne ostorozd magad. –Kotani makacsul összeszorította a száját, így Kippei, csak, hogy oldja a feszülséget, mellékesen megjegyezte. –Bár az idióta résszel talán mégis egyetértek.

-Haha! –a dobos nem tudta elfojtani a szája szegletében megbújó mosolyt.

-Öhm…

A két fiú meglepve pillantott fel, mikor valaki megállt mellettük. Az illető, aki egy tizenévesforma lány volt, kissé megszeppenve szorongatott egy noteszt izzadságtól nedves tenyerében. Félénken a busz hátulja felé pillantott, ahonnan fojtott hangok és vihogás szűrődtek el a két barát füléhez.

-Öhm… -mondta megint a lány, szemmel láthatóan nem túl sok bátorságot merítve az előbbi közjátékból.

-Igen? –biztatta kedves hangon Kippei, mert sejtette már, mire megy ki a dolog, és kissé sajnálta is szerencsétlen lányt, hiszen alig pár napja ő is átesett hasonló szituáción. –Mondd csak nyugodtan, nem harap ez a morcos fiú itt! –bökött Kotani felé az ujjával, aki értetlenül pislantgatott hol egyikre, hol másikra. A lány, hálás mosolyt küldött Kippei felé, akiben váratlan szövetségesre talált és immár valóban a másik fiúhoz intézve szavait megszólalt.

-Um… Kotani-san… kérhetnék egy… egy… -Kippei biztatóan rákacsintott, mire mély levegőt véve végre kibökte –egy autogrammot!

-Oh! –esett le az újdonsült hírességnek is a tantusz, amitől azonnal zavarba jött. Persze részt vett néhány „rajongórohamon" az utóbbi időben, de még közel sem kezelte olyan gyakorlottan a hasonló helyzeteket, mint a Bad Luck többi tagja. Elvégre Suguru természeténél fogva nem esett pánikba a tömegben, hogy is tehette volna, mikor Seguchi Tohma volt a nagybátyja? Hiro sosem volt az az idegbeteg fajta, Shuichi meg… hát Shuichi Shuichi volt és kész.

-Persze, semmi gond… -nyújtotta ki kezét a füzet felé a dobos és felvéve legcsábosabb mosolyát, kezébe vette a tollat. Pár másodpercig firkálgatott rá, aztán visszaadta, a lány meg úgy kapott utána, mint fuldokló az után a bizonyos utolsó szalmaszál után.

-Kö… köszönöm… és üdvözlöm Shindou-sant és a többieket.

-Mi köszönjük, hogy hallgatjátok a zenénket.

A lány tovább irulva-pirulva visszavonult, és a vihogásözön pontosan tudatta a két baráttal, amikor visszaért a helyére, barátnői körébe.

-Na azt hiszem őt már örökre levetted a lábáról. És micsoda mosoly… -utánozta Kippei barátja előbbi arckifejezését, persze eltúlzott változatban.

-Dugulj el! –csapott oda Kotani morcosan és immár véglegesen az ablak felé fordulva -Kelts fel, ha odaértünk!

-Ahogy óhajtod… Casanova! –tette hozzá, amivel kiérdemelt még egy csattanós ütést, de persze nem bánta olyan nagyon.

Pár perc csend után, mikor a fiú azt hitte, barátja már rég alszik, egy bizonytalan hang megszólalt mellette:

-Kippei… szerinted otthon… büszkék lesznek rám?

-Hát persze… -nyugtatta meg az, és hangja igazi meggyőződéssel csengett. –Ki ne lenne?

-Akkor jó… -ez már leheletfinom suttogásként érkezett, a következő percben pedig Kotani az igazak álmát aludta.


	2. Hazatérés

-Héj, álomszuszék! Ideje felébredni, megérkeztünk.

Kotani homályosuló elméjén ezek a szavak próbáltak áthatolni, mialatt ő a megzavart álomban ringatózott, illetve ringatózott volna, ha a kezek nem rázták volna úgy, mintha valaki belehajította volna egy turmixgépbe.

-Abbahagynád végre?! –motyogta olyan dühös hangvétellel, amilyenre jelen pillanatban tellett tőle, vagyis körülbelül olyan vehemenciával, hogy egy hörcsög se rezzentette volna a bajuszát miatta. Hevesen dörgölve a szemét, hogy kicsit felébressze magát, kipillantott a tájra, és azonnal valami melegség öntötte el a szívét. Otthon volt! A busz éppen begördült egy mellékútra, ami annyit jelentett, hogy pár perc múlva tényleg megérkeznek a helyi állomásra. Mellette Kippei, miután megggyőződött róla, hogy barátját sikeresen felverte, a csomagokat szedegette le a tartóról, amivel nem volt egyedül, a még megmaradt utasok követték példáját.

Nem telt bele sok idő és máris a szabadban találták magukat, körülöttük úgy hevertek csomagjaik, mint hatalmas szigetek egy végtelen tengerben. Ha az ember rájuk nézett, szinte már érezte is, hogy NAGYON nehezek! Hiába vannak teletömve minden jóval, a tulajdonosaik ennek itt helyben kevéssé tudnak örülni, tekintve, hogy az átkozott poggyászok nem tudnak lábat növeszteni, hogy hazamenjenek önerejükből.

A két fiú tekintete találkozott és egymás fancsali ábrázata láttán, nem állták meg, hogy el ne nevessék magukat.

-Hát igen nincs más hátra. –nézte merőn Kotani az egyiket, de egy tapodtat se mozdult a helyéről.

-Igen ragadjuk meg őket és nyomás! –helyeselt Kippei is, meredten fixírozva a másikat.

Mindketten zengzeteset sóhajtottak, de mielőtt megragadhatták volna a csomagok fülét, Kotani egy örömteli kiáltást hallott, a következő pillanatban pedig valaki a nyakába vetette magát.

-Kotani!!! Végre itt vagy! –ölelte át egy lány a fiú nyakát, aki az első meglepetés után ugyanolyan vígan fonta a másik köré a karjait.

-Sayuri! Hát te hogy kerülsz ide? Nem írtam meg, melyik busszal jövünk. –somolygott a fiú rég nem látott húgára és simogatta meg annak szénfekete fürtjeit.

-Te nem, de én igen. –szólt közbe Kippei mosolyogva a testvéri szeretet eme kinyilatkoztatása láttán.

-Még szerencse, hogy valaki gondolkodik helyetted. –mondta egy mély hang, mire Kotani arca (az ugratás ellenére) még jobban felderült.

-Apa!

-Na, hogy van az én híres fiam? Már meg sem öleled öreg apádat?

-Dehogynem, persze, csak ha Sayuri addigra nem szorítja ki belőlem a szuszt. –a lány megjátszott duzzogással elengedte.

-Már örülni sem lehet neked?

Miután mindenki túl volt az üdvözlésen és kölcsönös hátbaveregetésen, a kis társaság felkerekedett és nevetgélve elindultak hazafelé, a csomagok terhe így elosztva pedig már nem is tűnt olyan rémítőnek. Félúton Kippei búcsút intett nekik, hogy elkanyarodjon a saját házuk felé, a három rokon pedig hiába próbálta tartóztatni, hajthatatlan volt.

-Anya biztos fejedelmi lakomával vár minket. Tuti, hogy képes vagy ezt kihagyni? Szívesen látunk, ugye tudod? –próbálkozott Kotani, de barátja csak vidáman megrázta a fejét.

-Otthon ugyanolyan királyi lesz nekem is a fogadtatás, elhiheted. Elvégre több mint egy hete nem láttak. És ki bírná ki olyan sokáig nélkülem? –kacsintott.

-Uramisten! Jobb is, ha mész, az ilyen szövegtől rosszul leszek. –forgatta Kotani a szemét, míg mellette a másik kettő csak nevetni tudott.

A család így Kippei nélkül indult tovább, szegény megtért fiút kérdések özönével ostromolva: milyen Tokio, a munka, az együttes, az ottani élet… hogy szerencsétlen gyerek csak kapkodta a fejét, nemhogy mindre válaszolni tudott volna.

-Héj Kotani… -szólt Sayuri félénken, mikor pár pillanatra kifogytak a kérdésekből és beállt a csend

–Hoztál nekem… tudod…

Bátyja elvigyorodott, mire a lány csak bosszúsan felnyögött.

-Jó, jó ne is kezd, tudom, hogy most jönnének az ugratások, de kímélj meg tőlük, ha lehet. –vágott közbe még mielőtt a másik megszólalhatott volna.

-Megtudhatnám én is, miről van szó? –vonta fel gyermekeihéhez hasonlóan fekete szemöldökét Kazuya Tomoeda.

-Nem! –vágta rá vérvörös ábrázattal lánya és erélyesen Kotani lábára taposott, hátha neki más lenne erről a véleménye.

-AU! Héj, így kell bánni a messzi nagyvárosból megtért testvérrel? Aki ajándékokkal megrakodva tért haza… -tette hozzá sunyin, mire húga hangulata azonnal 360 fokos fordulatot vett.

-Tényleg? Akkor tényleg elhoztad…

-El, persze, hogy el, megígértem vagy nem?

-Kotani, NAGY VAGY! –dobta el Sayuri a kezében tartott táskafület és nyomott egy csattanós puszit mosolygó bátyja arcára.

-Örülök, hogy örültök, de haladhatnánk is, mert anyátok kitér a hitéből, ha kihűl a vacsora, amit főzött. –hűtötte le őket apjuk, vagy legalábbis próbálta, de lánya Kotani bejelentése után majdnemhogy lebegett a föld felett széles jókedvében.

-Héj Kotani… -súgta fia fülébe a férfi kíváncsian, de egyszersmind gyanakodva –Mégis mi az az ajándék, ami miatt így fel van villanyozva?

-Majd meglátjátok otthon. –suttogta vissza hasonlóan lehalkított hangon a fiú –Neked és anyának is van ám itt valami! –somolygott rejtelmesen, a poggyász felé bökve.

-Megmondtuk, hogy nem kell miattunk költségekbe verned magad. Nem lehet olcsó az élet ott Tokióban.

-Ugyan apa, egy pár ajándék nem fog földhöz vágni. Különben is sztár lettem emlékszel? –düllesztette ki szertartásosan a mellét. –A szórakoztatóipar elég jól fizet, igaz jól meg is dolgozunk azért, amit kapunk.

-De remélem, nem dolgoztatnak halálra. Tudod, mennyire aggódtunk anyáddal, hogy milyen társaságba fogsz ott keveredni. –ráncolta homlokát a család feje.

-Emiatt igazán nem kellett volna. –rázta a fejét hevesen Kotani -Csodálatos barátaim lettek ott. És a menedzserünk nagyon lelkiismeretes, nemcsak a munkával, de velünk kapcsolatban is. Jól megdolgoztat, de soha nem a végkimerülésig.

-Tényleg? Egyszer szívesen találkoznék vele.

-Um… -ütközött meg Kotani, mert volt egy olyan érzése, hogy, ha apja vetne egy pillantást a pisztollyal hadonászó K-re, a bizalomgerjesztő menedzser képe, akit most felvázolt előtte, egy pillanat alatt darabokra törne. –Hát, majd talán…. Egyszer… -nyögte, csak, hogy mondjon valamit.

-Hehe. –suttogta most a másik fülébe húga, aki időközben leszállt a fellegekből. –Ebből vágd ki magad. –hangjából szinte áradt a kaján elégtétel, úgy tűnt ő jobban tisztában van a Bad Luck tagjainak és menedzserének dolgaival, mint az apja.

-Egy szót se, mert… -és Kotani fojtogató mozdulatot tett a kezével, ami Sayurira pontosan semmilyen hatással nem volt.

-Hát fiúk-lányok… -szólt közbe apjuk vidáman –Megérkeztünk.

És a kis család meggyorsítva lépteit a házuk ajtajában vadul integető, mosolygó Kumiko Tomoeda felé vette az irányt.

DINGDONG

-Nyitom! –kiáltott Hiro másnap reggel és óvatosan letéve kezében szorongatott gitárját, a bejárathoz sétált. A kukucskálón kipillantva rózsaszín hajkoronát látott, mire meglepetten nyitotta ki az ajtót.

-Héj Shu! Hát te?

-Talán zavarok? –kérdezte kezét szorosan háta mögé rejtve a fiú.

-Dehogy zavarsz, csak nem számítottam rád. Szombat van, azt hittem minden szabad percedet Yuki-sannal töltöd. Várj! Csak nem vesztetek össze megint? –rémült meg, hogy barátja megint ideiglenes szállásért látogatott el hozzá. Na nem mintha nem fogadta volna be szívesen, de az ilyen alkalmak mindig megviselték mindhármójuk idegeit.

-Nem, nem! –tiltakozott Shuichi és cipőjét lehámozva a lábáról, befelé indult. Helyet foglalva a kanapén már épp további magyarázkodásba kezdett volna, mikor a konyhából kijött…

-Ayaka-san? –döbbent meg az énekes elpirulva és úgy ugrott fel, mintha valaki felgyújtotta volna alatta az ágyat.

-Shindou-san! Rég találkoztunk. –nevetett a fiú döbbenetén a barna hajú lány, mire az csak méginkább zavarba jött.

-Sajnálom, nem tudtam, hogy van itt még valaki. Nem akartam zavarni… -hebegte hol egyikre, hol másikra kapva a pillantását.

-Na, ezt is megértem, hogy Shu nem találja a szavakat. –csapott a rocksztár vállára Hiro. –Különben is, megmondtam már az előbb, hogy nem baj, hogy itt vagy. Igaz Ayaka?

-Hát persze, sőt örülök, hogy találkozhattunk. Legalább nemcsak Hiro szájából hallhatom, hogy mi van veled és Yuki-sannal, hanem személyesen tőled. –helyeselt a lány is. –Hozzak valamit inni? –ment át hirtelen háziasszony üzemmódba, Hiro legnagyobb büszkeségére.

-Um… igen köszönöm, egy narancslé jól esne. –kapta össze magát a fiú és ült vissza a helyére.

-Szóval, minek köszönhetjük a látogatást? Ha nem kaptatok össze, akkor… -vette fel újra Hiro a beszélgetés elejtett fonalát, miután Ayakát elnyelte a konyha.

-Yuki épp a kiadójával, vagy szerkesztőjével, vagy mit tudom én, kivel találkozik, hogy megbeszéljék az új regényével kapcsolatban, amit meg kell beszélni. Nem lesz otthon pár óráig. –magyarázta Shuichi kezeit végre az ölébe fektetve, mire a gitáros szeme kerekre tágult.

-Hát veled meg mi történt? Harcoltál valahol? –ült le barátja mellé, hogy megcsodálja annak bekötözött ujjait.

-Nem! –szabadkozott a fiú, sérült kezét szorosan mellkasához szorítva, mire persze felszisszent fájdalmában. –Au!

-Tuti, hogy nem zördültetek össze? Ennyire elfajultak volna a dolgok? –mélázott Hiro, az ujjak felé nyúlva, mire Shu jól rácsapott a kezére.

-Miről hablatyolsz itt? Csak nem képzeled, hogy Yuki ilyet tenne velem? –háborodott fel már a gondolatra is az énekes.

-Ne harapd le a fejem, csak úgy mondtam. –nevetett Hiro –De akkor elárulod végre, hogy miért kellett elhasználni egy guriga kötszert, mikor tegnap délután még semmi bajod nem volt?

-Hát… -Shuichi elpirult és zavartan babrálni kezdte zöld pólója szegélyét. –Yuki… főzni tanított…

-AHÁ! –Hiro mindent értő fejcsóválással újra kezébe vette gitárját, ami ott hevert mellette. –Ne is mondd tovább, el tudom képzelni. Pedig, ha jól emlékszem azt mondta, többet nem enged a konyha közelébe.

-Ez most más volt! –biggyesztette le ajkát sértődötten Shu. –Megkértem, hogy hagy segítsek, és ő megengedte. De… megint olyan béna voltam… -kókadt le mostmár végleg, mikor a tegnap esti fiaskót felidézte. –Mért nem tudok én semmit sem jól csinálni? Pedig úgy megtanulnék főzni, hogy Yukit gőzölgő vacsorával várhassam néha-néha. Ő pedig megdícsérné, hogy milyen finom… -a nagy kék szemek álmodozó pillantással a távolba révedtek.

-Jó reggelt, szállj le a fellegekből! –hűtötte le a lelkesedést Hiro, szabad kezével barátja előtt hadonászva –Ez jelen pillanatban hiú ábrándnak tűnik, főleg a tegnapiak ismeretében. –pillantott ismét a bebugyolált ujjakra, aztán hirtelen támadt egy ötlete. –Ha ennyire szeretnél konyhatündérré válni, mért nem kérsz professzionális segítséget?

-He? Úgy érted pszichiátert?

-Nem, most az egyszer nem cukkolni akartalak. Mért nem mész el egy főzőiskolába?

-Egy hova? –nézett nagyot Shu. –Olyan is létezik?

-Naná, még mennyire! És gondolj csak bele, mennyivel nagyobb meglepetés lenne, ha úgy tanulnál meg kotyvasztani, hogy Yuki-san nem tud róla, hanem egyszer csak előállnál egy terülj-terülj asztalkámmal.

-Nem is tudom… -bizonytalankodott a fiú ép ujjaival tovább morzsolgatva a pólója szélét, és meglepetten pislantott, mikor egy pohár narancslé jelent meg az orra előtt.

-Hiro ötlete nem is rossz. –biztatta Ayaka is, aki időközben visszaérkezett. –Yuki-san úgyis sokszor megfeledkezik az evésről, mikor beletemetkezik egy-egy regénybe, legalábbis, ha jól emlékszem. –tette még hozzá, mire a rózsaszínhajú fiú hevesen bólogatni kezdett.

-Hát ez tényleg így van. De… nem is tudom… hogy titkolhatnék el ilyesmit Yuki elől? Mit mondanék neki, hol voltam, amíg ott vagyok a tanfolyamon?

-Majd mi falazunk neked. –ajánlkozott Hiro. –A nemes cél érdekében… Kotani, Suguru, meg K biztos belemennek a dologba. Semmi gond!

-Öhm… nem akarom lelohasztani a lelkesedést. –szólt közbe lágy hangon Ayaka mosolyogva –De nem feledkeztek meg valakiről?

-Kiről? –kérdezte szinkronban a Bad Luck jelenlevő két tagja.

-Egy bizonyos nagy hatalmú igazgatóról, aki mindenről tud, ami a cégénél történik.

-Ung! Seguchi-san! –eresztett le Shuichi, mikor ráeszmélt a nagy akadályra –Őelőle eltitkolni bármit is, főleg, mikor Yukinak is köze van a dologhoz… -nem fejezte be, de nem is volt rá szükség.

-Na igen, ez probléma. –ismerte el Hiro is.

-Megvan! –csapta össze a lány a kezét –Ahelyett, hogy titkolóztok előtte, mért nem szövetkeztek vele?

A két fiú úgy nézett rá, mintha hirtelen még egy fejet növesztett volna.

-Mi az? Valami rosszat mondtam? –lepődött meg Ayaka.

-Hogy ÉN megkérjem Seguchi-sant, hogy falazzon nekem Yukival kapcsolatban? –nyomta meg erőteljes hangsúllyal az énekes a személyes névmást. –Ha! Hát ez jó vicc.

-Ugyan már, csak nem féltek tőle ennyire? –derült a lány. –Ha Yuki-sannak csak jó származik ebből, akkor szerintem nagyon is számíthattok a segítségére.

Még mielőtt jobban megtárgyalhatták volna az ötletet, Hiro mobilja megcsörrent a zsebében.

-Bocsánat! –kért elnézést a gitáros és kapta elő a telefont. A kijelzőre pislantva felhördült. –K az! Te jó ég, szombat van! Mit akarhat?

-Remélem nem azt, hogy bemenjünk, mert…

-Mindjárt megtudjuk. –nyomott le egy gombot Hiro és tartotta a készüléket a füléhez. –Moshi-moshi.

A másik kettő feszülten figyelte a hosszú hajú zenész arcán elsuhanó érzelmeket, miközben a menedzserrel beszélgetett, megpróbálva leszűrni belőlük, miről folyhat a szó.

-Igen… hogy mi… ja igen ő is itt van –pillantott Shura, aki erre kérdő tekintettel nézett fel –Meg sem kérdezem, honnan tudod… persze, te mindent tudsz, szóval miről lenne szó?

A kérdést pár másodpercnyi hallgatás követte, Hiro arca pedig mindjobban elkomorult.

-K, szombat van… tudod, nem vagyok egyedül… és…

A kagylóból 3 elfojtott dörrenés hallattszott, arra késztetve a gitárost, hogy a telefont elkapja a füle mellől, Shu-t pedig, hogy reményvesztett hangon megszólaljon:

-Azt hiszem, sejtem, mi volt ez. Csak nem azt akarja, hogy bemenjünk?

-Hogy találtad ki? –Hiro úgy markolta a mobilt, mint egy kézigránátot, de nagy nehezen erőt vett magán és biztosította K-t, hogy nemsokára ott lesznek.

-Huh! –mérgelődött, levetve magát a kanapéra. –Már csak ez hiányzott. Valami szuperfontos, halaszthatatlan dolgot akar megbeszélni velünk.

-Ennyit a nyugodt szombatról… -fintorgott Shuichi is –Még Kotani járt a legjobban, őt biztos nem szalasztja ide olyan messziről.

-De Ayaka… -lépett oda Hiro a lányhoz elszontyolodott ábrázattal –Azt ígértem az egész napot veled töltöm és most ez!

Az gyengéden megfogta a fiú kezét és mosolyogva megnyugtatta.

-Nem a te hibád, különben sincs semmi vész, nem kell elválnunk.

-Hogyhogy nem? –kérdezte még mindig lehajtott fejjel Hiro, mert K telefonja annyira felzaklatta, hogy eszébe sem jutott a kézenfekvő megoldás, persze a lágy érintéstől cseppet megvigasztalódott. Shu csak álldogált mögöttük, kicsit megszeppenve, mert ugyan rég tudta, hogy ezek ketten szeretik egymást, de még sosem látta őket ennyire… igazi párnak.

-Ha jól gondolom K-san egy szóval sem említette, hogy nem vihetsz magaddal senkit a stúdióba. Amúgy is rég voltam az NG-ben, jó lesz kicsit nosztalgiázni.

-Jé, tényleg, de hülye vagyok, hogy ez eddig eszembe sem jutott. Látszik, hogy még reggel van. –csapott szertartásos mozdulattal a homlokára a hosszú hajú fiú, aztán barátjához fordult, mintha csak most venné észre, hogy ott van.

-Akkor indulhatunk?

-Jaj, dehogyis, még csak az kéne! –kiáltott fel hevesen az énekes, amikor valami bevillant az agyába.

-Öhm… ez valami idegbaj kezdetének a jele? –érdeklődött a gitáros óvatosan.

-Mi? Ja nem, csak eszembe jutott, hogy nekem még az NG előtt haza kell mennem.

-Mire föl? –kezdett matatni a másik fiú a slusszkulcsa után.

-Yuki csak pár órára ment el. Nem is mondtam neki, hogy idejövök, mert gondoltam úgyis hazaérek addigra, mire ő végez. De K-t ismerve ott leszünk majd a stúdióban egy jó darabig. Haza kell mennem, hogy írjak Yukinak egy cetlit, hogy ne idegeskedjen, hova tűntem csak úgy el.

-És mi lenne, ha egyszerűen felhívnád? –vetette fel a lány, de Shuichi megrázta a fejét.

-Amikor Yuki ilyen szakmai megbeszéléseken van, mindig kikapcsolja a mobilját, hogy ne zavarja senki. Ez van.

-Ebben van logika. –szólt Hiro, hanyagul pörgetve a megtalált kulcsokat mutatóujja körül. –Akkor elvigyünk?

-Nem, nem, ti menjetek csak, nyugtassátok meg K-t, hogy nem nyelt el a föld és hamarosan én is ott leszek. –állt elő ésszerű ötlettel a kis énekes.

-Yuki-san így szokott aggódni miattad? –villant fel Ayaka arcán egy mosoly, az ideges fiút nézve, aki már annak gondolatára is majd kibújt a bőréből, hogy a férfi esetleg nem találja odahaza. Shuichi elpiruló ábrázata pedig érthetően szolgáltatta a választ a feltett kérdésre.

-Akkor én indulok is. –hadarta az énekes, csak hogy ne kelljen válaszolnia. –Ígérem, igyekszem, amennyire csak lehet.

-Azért nem kell összetörni magad. –kiáltott utána Hiro, de a fiú már addigra rég elillant.

-Csak nem miattam viharzott el ilyen gyorsan? –aggódott Ayaka –Talán nem kellett volna szóba hoznom…

Hiro vigyorogva átkarolta a vállát.

-Ugyan, Shu nem sértődik meg egykönnyen, egyszerűen csak majd belehal, ha nem vezetheti le fölös energiakészleteit naponta egy kis rohangálással. Már arra is gondoltam, hogy talán ezért késik el minden áldott nap. Szóval akkor… -kormányozta szerelmét gyengéden az ajtó felé –induljunk, mert a végén még K jön el elénk, és azt nem szeretném.

És a pár mögött is becsukódott a lakás ajtaja.

Shuichi teljes gőzzel vágtatott át a városon, remélve, hogy Yukit esetleg máris otthon találja, ugyan tudta, hogy erre nem sok esély van. Futás közben Hiro és Ayaka jártak a fejében. Alig tudta elhinni, hogy 2 éve még ezzel a lánnyal kellett birokra kelnie Yuki szerelméért. Azóta tudta persze, hogy az író sosem szerette igazán a lányt, és csak a család nyomására lett volna hajlandó összeházasodni vele, ennek ellenére nem szívesen emlékezett vissza az akkori időkre.

Több éve történt mindez, mégis… máig nem felejtette el azt az érzést, ami beléhasított, mikor megtudta ki is valójában az a szende, barna hajú lány, akivel a véletlen folytán Hiroval összefutottak az utcán, és akiről kiderült, valójában annak a férfinak a menyasszonya, akit addigra már teljes szívéből szeretett. Akkoriban szinte az volt az érzése, hogy az egész világ összesküdött az ő és Yuki között kialakult kapcsolat ellen: Mika, Seguchi-san, Ayaka és maga Eiri sem mutatott nagyobb hajlandóságot, hogy a lányé helyett az ő „karjaiban kössön ki". És talán ez fájt a legjobban. Érzések. Még ő maga sem volt tisztában vele azokban az időkben, mit is érez valójában a férfi iránt, csak azt tudta, hogy érez VALAMIT. Valami különlegeset, amit eddig senki iránt.

És Yuki? Amikor Shuichivel volt néha teljesen más embernek látszott. Legtöbbször olyan volt, mint a jég, mégis… voltak pillanatok, mikor felengedett, a jég elolvadt és úgy viselkedett, ahogy a fiú mindig is szerette volna. Legtöbben csak annyit láttak, hogy ez a két ember egymás szöges ellentéte, de az énekes ezt mindig is máshogy fogta fel. Yuki erős volt ott, ahol ő gyenge, de visszafelé ugyanígy működött a dolog: a férfi hűvös jellemével visszafogta túlzott hiperaktivitását, életerejét, amikor erre szükség volt, ő cserébe melegséget, és vidámságot vitt annak sivár mindennapjaiba.

Megrázta a fejét, hogy elhessegesse ezeket a kellemetlen emlékeket, és emlékeztette magát, hogy épp az imént látta barátját felhőtlenül boldognak egykori vetélytársnőjével. Többé nincs miért aggódnia.

_**Lehetnének még felhőtlenebbek is, ha K-nek nem jutott volna hirtelen eszébe még szombaton is zaklatni minket. **_–fújt egyet dühösen, mostanáig sem bírva napirendre térni az eset fölött_** Fuh! Remélem legalább Kotani hétvégéje jól telik. Bár biztos, hiszen együtt lehet a családjával. Jut is eszembe, megígértette velem, hogy felhívom ma délután. Bár tudnám, mért olyan fontos ez? Elég titokzatosnak tűnt, mikor ezt kérte. **_

Úgy elmélázott, hogy észre sem vette az egyre jobban elboruló égboltot, amin hasas felhők gyülekeztek, záport ígérve. A szél is feltámadt, és a levegő máris nehéz lett, mint az ólom –tipikus vihar előtti csend volt. A fiúnak azonban legkevésbé az időjáráson járt az esze, így hazaérve, gyorsan lefirkantotta Yukinak a szükséges tudnivalókat: miért nem fogja itthon találni, hová ment és miért, kb. mikorra várható az érkezése, bár utóbbiban ő maga is bizonytalan volt.

Pár perc múlva már az utcán volt megint, bár most nem szaladt, egyrészt, mert nem volt értelme, másrészt, mert a Hiroéktól idáig való rohanás azért még őt is kicsit megviselte. Így csak sietősre fogta lépteit, és néha-néha megborzongott, mert hirtelen erősen lehűlt a levegő, hogy hamarosan csupa libabőr lett a karja. Ekkor vette először a fáradtságot, hogy felnézzen az égre és egyáltalán nem tetszett neki, amit látott.

_**A fenébe, hozhattam volna egy esernyőt legalább, meg egy kardigán se ártott volna. Na mindegy mostmár nem fordulok vissza, hogy a FENE ESSEN BELE!**_

Utóbbi káromkodás már az esőnek szólt, ami hatalmas cseppek formájában kezdett hullani, előbb ritkán, aztán egyre sűrűbben, végül már kész zuhatagként borított be mindenkit, aki nem tudott előle behúzódni sehová. A szerencsésebbek és előrelátóbbak azonnal előkapták esernyőiket, de Shuichi néhány pillanat alatt bőrig ázott, így már nem látta sok értelmét beállni egy tető alá, ahogy a legtöbben körülötte tették, persze nagyrészt erősen átkozódva.

_**Úgyis mindjárt az NG-ben vagyok. BBRR! De hideg ez az eső, hogy lehettem ekkora marha, hogy nem hoztam esernyőt? Bár ebben a szélben nem sokra mentem volna vele, legtöbbször már egy enyhe szélroham is kifordítja. Mégiscsak Hiroékkal kellett volna mennem! Persze én is akkor vagyok okos, mikor már késő. **_

Így duzzogott, puffogott magában, mire végre beért a biztonságot nyújtó épületbe. A biztonsági őr kissé megütközve bámult rá, mikor erősen csöpögve, és a tőle nem megszokott morcos ábrázattal, dideregve megállt, hogy kifújja magát.

-Shindou-san… -pislogott a férfi, küzdve a kitörni készülő kacagás ellen, mert a fiú olyan látványt nyújtott, amit nem gyakran lehetett nála megcsodálni.

_**Egyszerűen kawaii! **_–az őr nem tudott ennél jobb jelzőt találni, de mivel nagyon kedvelte a fiút, aki mindig kedves volt hozzá: mielőtt hazament általában volt hozzá pár érdeklődő szava, így minden erejével azon volt, nehogy megbántsa azzal, hogy „nyomorúságában" még ki is neveti. Így csak nyelt egyet és így szólt:

-Láttom elkapta az eső. –szögezte le az egyértelműt, amire a fiú savanyú mosolya volt a válasz. –Öhm… segíthetek valamiben?

-Felteszem nincs egy törölközője Goushiro-san. –csavarta ki agyonázott pólójából Shuichi a vizet.

-Sajnos nincs. –mosolygott az őr, a reszkető fiúra vetett újabb pillantásra azonban eszébe villant egy ötlet.

A kis énekest hirtelen beburkolta valami meleg és fejét felvetve meglepve, de egyben hálásan állapította meg, hogy az immár mellette álló férfin nincs rajta a sötétkék öltöny, amit minden őrnek kötelező volt viselnie.

-Na, ne nézzen rám ilyen rémült szemekkel, csak nem akarom hogy halálra faggyon, amíg itt van. Hazafelé menet majd visszadja. –mondta és az énekest egy apró lökéssel a liftek felé tessékelte.

-De biztos nem kerül bajba emiatt? –szólt vissza a válla fölött Shu, összehúzva vállán a kabátot, amibe ötször is belefért volna.

-Nem, nem, emiatt ne aggódjon Shindou-san. –ült vissza őrhelyére laza mozdulattal, a fiú pedig hálás intéssel elbúcsúzott és elvágtatott a stúdió irányába, ahol a többiek már türelmetlenül vártak rá. A liftben állva megpróbálta kicsit rendbe szedni magát, hátrasimította csapzott, csepegő haját a homlokából, mikor hirtelen megcsendült a mobilja. Összerezzent, ugyanúgy a hidegtől, mint az ijedtségtől, hogy a nagy süket csendbe így belevisított a Nittle Grasper egyik számának dallamát imitáló géphang. Gyorsan előhalászta a készüléket a zsebéből és az egyetlen száraz dologgal, ami nála volt, történetesen az előbb zsákmányolt kabát egyik ujjával, letörölte róla a kósza esőcseppeket. Meglepve látta, hogy Yuki az, amit a kijelzőn villogó sok-sok szívecske rögtön elárult. (szeretőjének is megmutatta, mikor letöltötte őket, aki felhúzott szemöldökkel és egy dünnyögéssel kommentálta a dolgot, a fiú azon felvetésére pedig, hogy, ha akarja az övére is átküldi, csak mély hangon felmorrant és rágyújtott egy cigarettára.)

-Moshi moshi Yuki! Otthon vagy már?

-Épp most értem haza.

-Sajnálom, hogy el kellett jönnöm, de tudod, hogy K-vel nem lehet kukoricázni. Ha azt mondja jönnünk kell, akkor jönnünk kell. –magyarázkodott sietve, pedig Yuki egy betű szemrehányást nem ejtett ki a száján. (Na nem mintha lett volna esélye szóhoz jutni)

-Ezt én is tudom! Nagy nehezen elolvastam a macskakaparásodat!

A férfi valóban meglepődött, hogy az ajtón belépve nem ugrik a nyakába senki, és a rocksztár helyett csak egy cetli várja az íróasztalán, laptopja mellett. Shuichi ösztönösen érezte, hova tegye az üzenetet, bölcsen tudva, hogy az író első útja mindig dolgozószobájába vezet. A szőke férfi még magán is meglepődött, hogy a csalódottság apró szikrája motoszkál a szívében, hiszen titokban ő is arra számított, hogy a fiú ma egész nap otthon lesz. Nem tudta, mikor mehetett el, de ösztönei megsúgták, hogy nem lehetett az olyan régen, és aggódott, hogy esetleg elkapta a vihar. Egy gyors pillanatás a szekrénybe pedig megerősítette abbeli hitében, hogy ha elkapta az eső, hát meg is ázott, mivel a kék esernyő ott porosodott a helyén, pár régi cipő meg a porszívó társaságában.

-Naa! –hallotta Shu tiltakozó nyafogását a vonalban –Ne már, külön amiatt mentem haza, hogy hagyjak neked üzenetet. És még le is szólod. –sértődött meg Shuichi, egy alattomos tüsszentéssel viaskodva és megpróbálva elrejteni fogai árulkodó kocogását, mivelhogy kabát ide, kabát oda, egyre jobban rázta a hideg.

-Elkapott az eső, igaz? –a férfi mély hangjából áradó aggodalom, szinte simogatta Shuichi szívét.

-Öhm… hát, úgy is mondhatjuk. HAPCI!!!

_**Már csak ez hiányzott. Ha egész nyáron egyszer lenne zápor, ez a bolond biztosan ott lenne a közepében. **_–morgolódott az író magában, de az elhatározás máris megszületett a fejében.

-Bocsánat. –szipogta a vonal túlfeléről Shu. –Ha végeztünk itt, majd hazavitetem magam Hiroval.

-Nem mész sehova, ott maradsz, ahol vagy. –szögezte le Yuki, ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon. –Elmegyek érted. Most azonnal!

-De, de, de… mi lesz a megbeszéléssel? –dadogta a fiú ledöbbenve, miközben kinyílt a liftajtó és ő kilépett rajta. –Ennyi idő alatt, biztos nem leszünk készen és…

-Akkor jobb, ha közlöd velük, hogy legyenek gyorsak, mert semmi szükségem rá, hogy megfázz és rám is átragaszd a nyavalyádat, hogy ne tudjak dolgozni egy hétig. –mormogta Yuki, próbálva leplezni, mennyire szívén viseli a fiú egészségét.

-Hai, hai…! –„értett egyet" az énekes mosolyogva, hiszen világosan hallotta, honnan fúj a szél.

-Ne vigyorogj, hanem öltözz fel, valami meleg ruhába, még innen is hallom, ahogy vacog a fogad, baka!

-Honnan tudtad, hogy nevetek? –lepődött meg a másik, de már későn, mert a vonalban csak sípolást hallott. –Nahát, képes volt csak így letenni. Micsoda modortalanság! –húzta el a száját, de visszagondolva a beszélgetésre, tüstént megvigasztalódott.

_**Köszönöm Yuki… hogy olyan vagy, amilyen.**_


	3. Egészségben, betegségben

-HAPCI!!! –tüsszentett Shuichi akkorát, hogy majd lefejelte az asztalt.

-Egészségedre. –mondta Hiro már vagy tucatszorra, mióta beültek a tanácsterembe és elkezdődött a „hiperfontos megbeszélés", amin K a legközelebbi koncertjükkel és az azt követő turnéval kapcsolatos legfrissebb híreket ismertette, több-kevesebb sikerrel, tekintve, hogy énekesük már vagy hatodszor szakította félbe. A rocksztár ugyan látványos belépője óta, -mikor is erősen csepegve berobbant a terembe- már megtörülközött, de úgy tűnt ez sem sokat segített rajta.

-Így jár, aki nem hoz magával esernyőt, vagy öltözik fel rendesen. –vetette közbe Suguru, és odacsúsztatott egy papírzsebkendőt a szipogó fiúnak.

-Nem tehetek róla, olyan hirtelen jött. –tiltakozott nyomorultul Shuichi –Gondolhatod, hogy nem akartam, hogy ez legyen. Mikor elindultam még nem esett.

-Hallottál már a viharfelhőkről? –szólt Hiro, gyilkos pillantást zsebelve be a gúnyos megjegyzésért.

-Mivel látom, hogy úgyis mindenki rám figyel –K hangjából szinte csepegett a szarkazmus –így bejelenthetem, hogy mára ennyi volt. –fejezte be, az együttes tagjainak legnagyobb meglepetésére

-Hogy mit mondtál? –kapta fel Hiro a fejét, mire a mellette ülő Ayaka, aki a tüzes menedzsertől külön engedélyt kapott a résztvételre, nyugatólag a kezére tette a kezét. –Úgy értem, mi az, hogy ennyi volt? –halkította le a gitáros a hangját, cseppet megköszörülve a torkát. –Azért rángattál be minket szombat délelőtt a stúdióba, hogy 10 perces megbeszélést tart…

Már nem fejezhette be, mert K, halántékán lüktető erekkel hármat belelőtt a mellette levő falba.

-Hogy mondtad? –kérdezte és veszélyesen nyugodt volt a hangja.

-Öhm… -a fiú legszívesebben tőből leharapta volna a nyelvét, de már nem szívhatott vissza semmit az előbbiekből, és zavartan kezdte piszkálni azt az egy-két elszenesedett végű hajszálat, melyeket a golyók az előbb kissé megkurtítottak. –Csak kérdeztem…

-Gondoltam legalább kicsit örülni fogtok, hogy elintéztem nektek egy ilyen turnét, amitől még a Nittle Grasper is ugrált volna örömében fénykorukban, de nem!! –az utolsó szavakat újabb két lövéssel nyomatékosította, hogy a dörrenésekre peregni kezdett a plafonról a vakolat. –Én mondom…

-Nocsak, nocsak! –Seguchi Tohma hangjára meglepetten fordultak hátra, és legnagyobb megdöbbenésükre Yukit is megpillantották, aki szokásos, kimért, hosszú lépteivel egyenesen Shuichihez „trappolt", mire az félénken odaintett neki, csak, hogy a gesztust egy újabb hangzatos tüsszentéssel zárja, az író legnagyobb bosszúságára, aki fejcsóválva kezébe nyomott egy otthonról hozott élénk narancsszínű kardigánt.

-Kösz Yuki. –nézett fel rá hálásan a fiú, a férfi pedig vállatvonva kihalászta zsebéből cigijét és öngyújtóját.

-Látom, remekül megy a megbeszélés. –Tohma elgondolkodva vizsgálgatta az egyik magnum ütötte lyukat. K nem szólt, csak morgolódva tokjába süllyesztette a fegyvert és karba tette a kezét. –A madarak azt csicsergik, hogy a Bad Luck ismét turnéra indul. –folytatta, szokásos modorában, mintha nem tudna már amúgyis 20 éve a dologról.

-Igen, most tudtuk meg, és NAGYON örülünk neki. –nézett Hiro bocsánatkérően K-re, akinek erre szája szélén egy alig észrevehető mosoly árnyéka tűnt fel.

-Yuki-san… -lépett oda Ayaka a magas, szőke férfihoz, aki eddig annyira a mellette orrát törölgető fiúra koncentrált, hogy észre sem vette a rég nem látott lányt. Persze mivel nem volt az a „ismerősünk nyakába borulunk, és látványosan örülünk neki" fajta, csak barátságosan biccentett egyet, amit egykori menyasszonya egy kedves mosollyal viszonzott.

-Mi most hazamegyünk. –siklott át az író tekintete újra a rózsaszín hajzuhatagra miközben hasas füstfelhőket eregetett.

-Nagyon helyes. Már úgyis mindent tudtok, amit egyelőre tudnotok kell. –adta fel a hallgatást K. –Még lett volna miről beszélni, -itt Tohmára tévedt a tekintete -de ha az énekesetek halálra fagy itt nekem, akkor nem lesz semmiféle turné, semmikor. Most nyomás haza! –adta ki a parancsot, mire mindenki szedelőzködni kezdett.

-A kocsi a hátsó kijáratnál áll. –jelentette be Yuki, mire Shu azonnal tiltakozni kezdett.

-Nem, a főbejárat felé kell mennünk.

Yuki szemöldöke felszökött a magasba , mire a fiú sürgősen tovább magyarázott.

-A kabát… -mutatott a kérdéses ruhadarabra, amit immár a kezében szorongatott. -Goushiro-santól kaptam kölcsön. Vissza kell adnom neki…

-Ki az a Goushiro-san? –kérdezte Hiro értetlenül, mert nem emlékezett ilyen nevű emberre Shuichi ismerősei között, és ő nem haverkodott egy biztonsági őrrel sem.

-Ezt majd én elintézem. –termett ott Tohma, mintha csak a föld alól bukkant volna elő és nyújtotta ki kezét a kabát felé.

-De… -Shu habozott –Csak azért adta oda, hogy nekem segítsen. Ugye nem fog bajba kerülni miatta?

-Shindou-san, lehet, hogy úgy nézek ki, de általában nem szoktam leharapni senki fejét sem. –mosolygott a tejfölszőke igazgató vidáman, mire a fiú zavartan nevetgélni kezdett, és átnyújtotta a kért ruhadarabot.

-Te csak menj haza és kúráld ki magad. –lépett oda Ayaka mellé Hiro és veregette meg az énekes feje búbját. –Rekedten nem vesszük sok hasznodat.

-Induljunk végre. –nyomta el Yuki türelmetlenül az elszívott csikket a hamutartóban.

Így aztán a rövidre sikeredett megbeszélés végeztével gyorsan kiürült a szoba.

Az autó felé tartva Yuki valahogy furán érezte magát, mintha nem stimmelne valami és pár pillanat múlva rá is jött, mi az. Shuichi hallgatagon jött mellette! A férfi, persze nem mutatta, de már azóta szörnyen aggódott a fiúért, hogy meghallotta a hangját a telefonban, mostanra viszont biztosra vette, hogy valami baj van. Sosem gondolta volna, hogy valaha egy mondatban kell majd említenie a Shuichi és a Csend szavakat, valamint még arra sem igen volt példa 2 éve tartó együttlétük alatt, hogy neki kellett megtörnie a kialakult hallgatást.

-Minden rendben? –kérdezte a fiútól, aki szemlátomást úgy el volt gondolkozva, hogy a mély hang hirtelen csendülésétől kissé összerezzent.

-Hm? Ja, igen persze, semmi gond. Csak eltűnődtem.

Yuki egy szavát sem hitte, de rándított egyet a vállán és úgy döntött, nem erőlteti.

Shuichi maga sem tudta, mi van vele, de nagyon nyomorultul érezte magát.

_**Nem hiszem el, hogy már egy kis esőtől rögtön így kidőlök. Micsoda anyámasszony katonája vagyok! De legalább megértem azt is, hogy Yuki önként vállalkozzon a hazavitelemre. **_

Kilépve az utcára szinte fejbe vágta a hűvös szél, ami pedig igazán nem volt annyira hideg. Felpillantott a mellette baktató férfira, akire láthatóan semmilyen hatással nem volt ez a kis légáramlat.

_**Tudtam! Azt hiszem, beteg leszek… vagy már az is vagyok! És pont, most mikor turnénk lesz és rengeteget kéne gyakorolni. Gondolom Yuki is repesni fog a boldogságtól… Lehet, hogy nem is akar majd a közelemben lenni, csak, hogy nehogy ő is elkapja… **_-ilyen és egyre sötétebb gondolatok forogtak a fejében, amik egyébként sosem jutottak volna eszébe.

A hazaút sem volt sokkal eseménydúsabb. A piros lámpáknál Yuki oda-odasandított a mellette ülőre, aki csak egyre szorosabbra húzta magán szerencsétlen kardigánt, a férfi pedig ezt látva jól feltekerte a fűtést, amiért egy hálás mosoly volt a jutalma. Ő önkéntelenül is viszonozta, de a hallagtást még most sem törte meg egyikük sem. Pár perc elmúltával az író nem bírta tovább.

-Mi a bajod? Mért hallgatsz? Általában el se lehet némítani, mindig jár a szád.

Egyenesen! Köntörfalazás nélkül! Mint mindig… viszont, bár a szavak nyersek voltak, a hangsúly… közel sem volt a szokásos „Yuki Eiris" mogorva morranás, sokkal inkább az aggódásnak és kíváncsiságnak valamiféle keveréke. Shuichi nyelt egyet.

-Nem…

-És nehogy azt mondd, hogy semmi, mert látom, hogy valami nincs rendben. –tette még hozzá, hogy a felesleges hazugságoknak elejét vegye. A fiú felsóhajtott és mivel tudta, hogy esélye sincs átverni a másikat, na meg amúgy sem volt a legnagyobb hazudozó, végül csak kinyögte.

-Nem érzem magam túl jól Yuki… -felelte rá nem jellemző csendes beletörődéssel, ami még a szavaknál is jobban megrémítette a férfit.

-Mindjárt hazaérünk. –hangja minden reményei szerint megnyugtatóan csengett és valóban, épp akkor kanyarodott be a lakásuk előtti parkolóba.

Hamarosan már odafenn is voltak, ahol az író ellentmondást nem tűrően megparancsolta Shuichinek: azonnal vegyen egy forró fürdőt, ami ellen az nem is tiltakozott, hiszen már vagy 1 órája neki is ez volt leghőbb vágya.

-Most pedig nyomás az ágy! –jelentette be 20 perc múlva a fürdőszobából kilépő énekesnek, aki homlokát ráncolva megrázta a fejét.

-Nem vagyok olyan rosszul Yuki, hogy egész nap az ágyban kelljen kuksolnom. Így, hogy felmelegedtem, már kutya bajom. Naaaa, mit csinálsz???

A kiáltás Yukinak szólt, aki határozott mozdulattal megfogta a vállát és a hálószoba felé kormányozta a kapálózó rocksztárt, mialatt az folyamatosan azt bizonygatta, hogy ez igazán nem szükséges.

-Ahhoz képest, hogy beteg vagy, feltűnően túlteng benned az ellekezési hajlam. –jegyezte meg szárazon a férfi, és ágyba tuszkolta Shuichit. Már fordult volna sarkon, mikor a csuklójára fonódó kéz megállította.

-Most itthagysz? –biggyesztette le ajkát játékosan a 21 éves fiú.

-Egyelőre nem. –hangzott a tömör válasz -Csak főzök egy kis teát. –sóhajtott fel, mert szeretője jelen pillanatban inkább nézett ki 9-nek, mint 21-nek. Nem sokkal később Shuichi pálcikaemberrel díszített bögréjével tért vissza, benne a gőzölgő folyadékkal, amit a fiú hálásan elfogadott és óvatosan kortyolgatni kezdett. Mikor a férfi újfent felállt, hevesen lecsapta a még mindig félig tele poharat az éjjeliszekrényre.

-Azt mondtad, nem hagysz itt egyedül.

-Én nem mondtam ilyet.

-De az előbb…

-Azt mondtam, csinálok neked teát. Csináltam! Egyébként jobban tennéd, ha mindet meginnád. Nekem mennem kell dolgozni.

-Yuki…! –kiáltotta szemrehányóan, majd egy láthatatlan ráncot elsimítva a takarón, habozva megszólalt:

-Ugye kellemetlen neked ez az egész? Hogy így kell pátyolgatnod engem?

-Rém kellemetlen. –értett egyet Yuki, mire az énekes alsó ajka megremegett és olyan szánalomra méltóan könyörgő arcot vágott, aminek még a szőrös szívű író sem tudott ellenállni.

-Na nem bánom, maradok egy kicsit. Csússz arrébb. –Shuichi, fültől fülig húzódó vigyorral engedelmeskedett, Yuki pedig leült mellé az ágyra.

_**Kezdek túl könnyen manipulálható lenni. **_–ötlött fel benne, de hangosan nem mondta ki, inkább így szólt:

–Jobban érzed már magad?

-Már megmondtam az előbb is. Semmi bajom. HAPCI!! –hazudtolta meg szavait rögtön egy hatalmas tüsszentéssel Shu.

-Na persze! –kommentálta tüstént a férfi. –Én is látom, hogy majd kicsattansz az egészségtől.

Shuichi nem szólt, csak kifújta az orrát, aztán pillanatnyi habozás után addig mocorgott, míg feje Yuki ölében nem pihent. Az egy kicsit meglepődött ezen a hirtelen fordulaton, de nem tett kísérletet az énekes eltávolítására, kiérezve a mozdulatból a néma könyörgést, így inkább csak kisimította a kósza tincseket a homlokából, mellőzve minden további megjegyzést. A fiú lehunyt szemmel élvezte a gondoskodást, hálásan, hogy szeretője megértette az üzenetet.

Yuki jól ismerte őt, és bár együttlétük óta nem volt sokszor beteg, néhányszor azért mégis előfordult ilyen is, így jól tudta, ilyenkor nem szeret egyedül lenni.

_**Ezt a hétvégét úgyis arra szántuk, hogy kicsit többet legyünk együtt, mint általában. Nem egészen így gondoltam ugyan… de, ha már így alakult, legalább ennyit megtehetek érte…**_

Így aztán keze nem is hagyta abba a megkezdett mozdulatot, tovább simogatta a fiú fejét, aki elégedett kis sóhajt hallatott. Nemsokára megszólalt:

-Most jut eszembe… a koncert, amiről K beszélt… pont…

-A születésnapod előtti napon lesz. –fejezte be helyette a másik.

-Kizárt, hogy ez véletlen legyen. –nézett fel a fiú gyanakodva, remélve, hogy kiolvashat némi infot a férfi arcáról, kevés sikerrel. –Te ma beszélgettél Seguchi-sannal. Tudom, hogy mindent tudsz. –nógatta, hátha kicsikarhatja belőle a választ.

-Fogalmam sincs, miről beszélsz. –mondta Yuki blazírt képpel.

_**Tudtam, hogy ezt fogja mondani. **_

-Na jól van, titkolózz csak. Viszont ezek szerint megint törhetem majd a fejem egy újabb dalon. A nézőknek mindig kell valami újdonság. –hangja egyre álmosabban csengett, az egyoldalú beszélgetés kifárasztotta és kis idő múlva jótékony álomba merült. Yuki ült még egy ideig, szinte mozdulatlanul, hogy véletlenül se ébressze fel, aztán óvatosan kitornázta magát Shuichi feje alól és ügyesen egy párnát csúsztatott oda, ahol előtte a lába volt. Cseppet habozott, mielőtt lehajolt és apró puszit nyomott a fiú homlokára, majd utolsó pillanatást vetve hátrafelé, lábbujjhegyen elhagyta a szobát.

A nappaliban lerogyott a kanapéra és elővette cigarettásdobozát. Kis lelkiismeretfurdalása volt, hogy Shuichi háta mögött dohányzik, de egy ilyen nap után egyszerűen SZÜKSÉGE volt a nikotinra, annál is inkább, mert az utóbbi időben kb. fele annyit szívott, mint annakelőtte.

Néha-néha a hálószoba felé pislantott, azon tűnődve, nem kellene-e majd orvost hívnia, de megnyugtatta magát, hogy egy kis megfázásból az örökvidám Shuichi, az egészség megtestesítője pár nap alatt magától is kilábal.

_**A patikába akkor is el kell mennem később. **_–sóhajtott egy nagyot, miközben kéjesen szívta be a cigaretta füstjét. Az járt a fejében, amiről Seguchival beszélgettek.

_**Azt hiszem, ennél jobb születésnapi ajándékot ki sem találhattam volna. A kölyök garantáltan ki fog bújni a bőréből miatta.**_ –húzódott szája diszkrét félmosolyra, hogy örömet szerezhet majd a fiúnak. Shuichi mindig is igen komolyan vette a különböző ünnepi alkalmakat, ki nem hagyott volna egyetlen születésnapot vagy évfordulót sem, a csendesen dohányzó íróról viszont már közel sem lehetett ezt elmondani. Legszívesebben visított volna, mikor a rózsaszínhajú energiabomba Hiro, Suguru, K illetve minden élő és mozgó ismerőse ünnepének közeledtével megkérte, menjenek együtt ajándékot választani. Ő maga számára Shuichi viszont más volt.

Már maga a gondolat, hogy mennyire fog örülni egy-egy apró figyelmességnek, amit Yuki iránta tanúsít, olyan jóleső érzéssel töltötte el a férfit, hogy annak már egészen egyéni ötletei támadtak, a hasonló ajándékozások alkalmával. De csak és kizárólag, ha Shindou Shuichiről volt szó! Fordítva már nem működött, ugyanis a fiú hiába noszogatta, könyörgött vagy csinált bármit, akkor sem volt képes rávenni őt, hogy akár Seguchinak, akár Mikának vagy Tatsuhának jól „rákészüljön" a születésnapjára. Persze, persze, mindig vett valamit, de az átadást annyival elintézte, hogy Tohma kezébe nyomta a díszszatyorba csúsztatott ajándékot és meghagyta neki, hogy adja oda az éppen illetékesnek. Bunkóságnak tűnik? Nos, igen az, de őt aztán szemernyit se izgatta a dolog. Amit most kitalált… az pedig valóban egyéni, és csak a rózsaszínhajú fiúnak szóló meglepetés lesz.

Mélázásából a telefon csörgése rázta fel: a vidám Nittle Grasper dallam hallatán az is nyilvánvalóvá vált, hogy nem a sajátja. Gyorsan felpattant és a csikket a hamutartóba hajítva a vibráló készülék után kapott, hogy elhallgattassa mielőtt tulajdonosát felébresztené. Így nem is bajmolódott a kijelző nézegetésével, csak benyomta a gombot és füléhez tartotta a mobilt.

-Shuichi! –hallott egy vidám hangot, mire száját azonnal egyenes vonallá préselte és magában felsóhajtott.

_**Még csak ez hiányzott.**_

-Mért nem hívtál fel, ahogy ígérted? –folytatta Kotani, nem is sejtve, hogy egyáltalán nem az van a vonalban, akire számított, hanem az, akivel a világon legutoljára akart beszélni.

-A kölyök alszik. –hasított Yuki mély baritonja a fülébe, mire szegény fiú majd kiejtette kezéből a telefont.

_**Te jó ég, te jó ég, te jó ég!!! **_–ismételgette, mint valami monoton sirámot. _**Most mi legyen? Valamit szólnom kéne, de mit, mit, mit? **_

-Mi lelt bátyus? –nézett rá ijedten a szobában matató Sayuri, akinek, mihelyt megtudta, hogy testvére a híres Shindou-sant készül felhívni, „véletlenül" éppen ugyanott akadt dolga. A dobos arcán tükröződő színtiszta rémületet pedig nem tudta mire vélje.

-Öhm… -nyögte elhalóan a fiú, mert jelenleg többre nem futotta az erejéből, bár agya továbbra is lázasan kutatott valami semleges mondanivaló után, minek végeztével majd sebesen rövidre zárhatja a „beszélgetést".

-Van még valami? Mert, ha nincs, akkor azt javaslom, hívd később. –vetette oda az író, szokásos Kotaninak tartogatott szívélyes modorában.

_**Ez nem változott semmit. **_–gondolta keserűen a fiú és a kemény szavak elérték azt, amit magától nem tudott: kirángatták az első sokk okozta döbbenetből, ami átadta helyét a dacnak.

_**Azt nem értem, hogy képes még mindig egyetlen mondatával így felhúzni az agyamat. Külön tehetsége van hozzá! **_–dohogta, majd, immár határozott hangon megszólalt.

-Elnézést kérek Yuki Eiri-san. –itt meg kellett állnia egy pillanatra, hogy a húgára pillanatson, mivel az a név hallatára majdnem asztmás rohamot kapott. –Nem tudtam, hogy Shuichi alszik.

-Most már tudod. –Yuki tisztában volt vele, hogy egyáltalán nem cseng megfelelő udvariassággal a hangja és emlékeztetnie kellett magát arra, mit is ígért szeretőjének „Kotani téren". –Ha felébredt, majd szólok neki, hogy keresték. –tette hozzá erőltetett segítőkészséggel.

-Értem és köszönöm. –a fiú habozott, hogy mondjon-e még valamit, mert eszébe jutott a Kippei-el a buszon folytatott eszmecsere, de rájött, hogy egyelőre képtelen rá. Még nem, illetve talán igen, de így nem, jelen körülmények között.

-Fura, hogy ilyenkor alszik. –felelte inkább, csak, hogy mondjon valamit –Ez egyáltalán nem rá vall.

-Nem érezte jól magát. –informálta az író, és hallotta, hogy a másik levegő után kap.

-Tényleg? És… de mi történt? Mikor eljöttem még semmi baja nem volt.

A szőke férfi meglepve konstatálta, hogy már vagy 3 perce beszélgetnek anélkül, hogy bármilyen sértést vágnának egymás fejéhez, így megdícsérve magát érte, készségesen válaszolt.

-Délután kisebb zápor volt errefelé. Megázott. –ennyi volt a Yuki Eiri féle mesedélután.

-De remélem, jól van. –aggódott tovább Kotani, mire Yuki megvonta a vállát, aztán észbe kapva, hogy a másik ezt úgysem látja, hozzátette:

-Jól. Csak egy kis megfázás. De, mint mondtam, ezt vele is megbeszélheted pár óra múlva. Égni fog a vágytól, hogy elmeséljen mindent egészen az elejétől.

Kotani felsóhajtott, de mivel már az is csodaszámba ment, hogy normálisan elcsevegtek pár percig, nem akarta továbbra is próbára tenni a szerencséjét.

-Jó, akkor majd később újra hívom. És Yuki-san… -hadarta sebesen, mielőtt a másik letenné a kagylót, neki pedig elillanna a merészsége.

-Hm?

-Elnézést… mégegyszer… azért, amit tettem. Visszhall! –ezzel tövig benyomta a hívásmegszakító gombot és az ágyára hajította a telefont, mintha égetne.

_**Kimondtam. Megcsináltam, kimondtam. Most már minden rendben. **_Mélyeket lélegezve próbálta lecsillapítani szíve riadt dobogását és csak ekkor figyelt fel újra a húgára, aki még mindig tátott szájjal állt a szoba túlsó végében.

-Vigyázz, mert berepülnek a legyek. –mondta és kifelé indult egy pohár vízért, hogy kissé lehűtse magát. _**Inkább egy hideg zuhany kéne. **_

-Kotani… -Sayuri hűséges vadászkopóként eredt a nyomába. –Te telefonon beszélgettél… YUKI EIRIVEL?

-Igen, és akkor mi van? –vetette át a válla fölött.

-Hogy hogy mi van? Egy szóval sem említetted, hogy őt is ismered! Ez egyszeűen… KIRÁLY! –a lány teljesen el volt bűvölve, el sem akarta hinni, amit hallott. –Hogy a bátyám nemcsak a kedvenc bandám tagja lesz, de össze is barátkozik Yuki Eirivel, akinél jóképűbb nincs az egész univerzumban!

Kotaninak az „összebarátkozott" és „jóképű" szavakra torkán akadt a víz, és hevesen fuldokolni kezdett.

-Jaj, tudom már, hiszen ők együtt vannak Shindou-sannal! –folytatta Sayuri zavartalanul, bátyja vívódását észre se véve. –Mikor először meghallottam, el sem akartam hinni, tisztára kiakadtam, aztán rájöttem, hogy milyen aranyosak együtt…

-Befejeznéd VÉGRE? –a cigányútra tért kortytól kissé lila arcú fiú úgy döntött, ezt nem hallgatja tovább. _**Akkor mit szólnál, ha tudnád, mit csináltam? **_

-Jól van na, csak azt nem tudom, mi bajod van. Néha tiszta hülye tudsz lenni. De ezegyszer megbocsátok, mivel ígéretedhez híven elhoztad nekem a Bad Luck cd-jét méghozzá dedikálva. Olyan fura volt a te aláírásod is ott látni, már, ha azt annak lehet nevezni. –mondta, aztán nevetve elugrott a feléje sújtó tenyér láttán.

-Legközelebb semmit sem hozok, ha ez a hála. –dörmögte a fiú –Egyébként lehet, hogy nemsokára személyesen is találkozhatsz velük. –szólt utána csak úgy mellékesen, a lány viszont rögtön táncra perdült.

-Csak nem meggyőzted anyáékat? Csak nem?

-De igen, beleegyeztek, hogy mivel vakáció van, egy hétre velem jö-h-e-t-sz. Sayuri, meg-foj-tasz! –nyögte, alig hallhatóan, de Sayuri még nagyon sokáig nem eresztette el.

_**Hát ez nagyon érdekes egy hét lesz, annyi szent. **_


	4. A gyógyulás útján

Yukinak aznap még sokszor eszébe jutott az a telefonbeszélgetés. És rájött, hogy fogalma sincs, mit érez azzal a fiúval kapcsolatban. Eddig azt hitte, gyűlöli, végül is megérdemelte, azért, amit Shuval csinált, de most… mikor kicsit magába nézett, azt találta: már nem haragszom rá. Valójában teljesen közömbös lett számomra. Különben is, már mindenki lezárta ezt az ügyet, jobb lenne teljesen elfelejteni. Eddig azt hittem csak nekem nem sikerült. De ezek szerint mégsem én voltam az egyetlen. Elvégre, ha már rég napirendre tért volna fölötte, nem kért volna megint bocsánatot. Bár, mintha a kölyök is említette volna, hogy még mostanában is a bocsánatkéréseivel nyaggatja őt. Hát legyen, én biztosan nem fogom magamtól szóba hozni a dolgot. És szerintem ezzel mindenki így van.

Mivel épp nem volt semmi dolga: a könyvet, ami miatt ma megbeszélésre kellett mennie, még nem kellett elkezdenie, így volt egy pár szabad napja, de ilyenkor sosem tudott mit kezdeni magával. Csak téblábolt ide-oda, aztán úgy döntött, ha már úgyis ennyi fölös ideje van, megy és főz valami vacsorát. A megfázásnak is jót tesz, ha az illető meleg ételt eszik. Azért előtte még gyorsan benézett a hálószobába, majd miután megállapította, hogy a fiú ugyanolyan édesdeden alszik, mint mikor otthagyta, megnyugodva neki is látott a kotyvasztásnak.

Eszébe jutott, hogy az ő kis önkéntes kuktája most nem tud neki segíteni, és leszámítva a pirotechnikai kockázatot, amivel a fiú konyhai jelenléte általában járt, kicsit sajnálta, hogy ma egyedül kell ügyködnie.

_**Nem, azt hiszem, jobb, ha hagyom, hogy begyógyuljanak az ujjai. Még az a szerencse, hogy le nem vágta őket tőből. Ha valaki nem ismeri, a végén még rámfogná, hogy bántalmazom.**_

Miközben tett-vett, észre sem vette, hogy lágyan fütyörészni kezd, pontosan azt a dallamot, ami az utóbbi időben a legtöbbet járt a fejében: vagyis a Bármerre jársz című Bad Luck slágert. Nem is sejtette, hogy valaki a háta mögött settenkedik és a hamisan, de azért felismerhetően sípolt hang hallatán, büszkén elvigyorodik. A konyhában matató és közben Bad Luckot dúdoló Yuki Eiri látványa olyannyira nem volt mindennapi, hogy Shuichi úgy döntött, lüktető feje ellenére marad, ahol van és megpróbál olyan észrevétlen maradni, amilyen csak lehet, hogy minél tovább élvezhesse ezt a rögtönzött „koncertet".

Az író inkább érezte, semmint meghallotta, hogy valaki van mögötte, és mivel nem volt túl nagy tolongás a lakásban, kétsége sem lehetett afelől, hogy ki az. Yuki pedig CSAK ekkor vette észre magát… hogy fütyül… Bad Luck slágert… Shuichi előtt…

Úgy markolta meg az épp kezében szorongatott kést, mintha rögvest bele akarná vágni valakibe, a hangulatán az sem javított túl sokat, hogy nevezett darabbal éppen hagymát darabolt, és a könnyfacsaró illatú növénytől kissé homályosan látott. Lassan megpördült tengelye körül és egy mosolygó, bár kissé kócos, és szemmel láthatóan nem 100 egészségben lévő Shuval találta magát szemben.

-Kölyök! –dörrent rá, de csökkentett vehemenciával. –Mit keresel te itt?

-Itt lakom… -vigyorgott tovább a fiú.

-Ha még egyszer így a hátam mögé lopózol, nem leszünk jóban! Egyébként is, neked ágyban lenne a helyed!

Az énekes ugyan pontosan tudta, mitől olyan dühös a férfi, és egy cseppet sem félt tőle, de azért a vérvörös füllel, könnyes szemmel álló és késsel hadonászó Yuki nem volt egy szép látvány, úgyhogy úgy döntött, visszakozik.

-Jól van, na, csak kijöttem megnézni, mit főzöl, mert a gyomrom felébresztett. Éhes vagyok! –tette hasára a kezét, majd kapta a szájához, mikor óriásit tüsszentett.

Yuki tüstént lecsillapodott, és átkozva magát ostobaságáért, hogy mit fütyörészik itt össze-vissza, aztán meg hibáztat érte másokat, odasétált a fiúhoz és annak homlokához érintette hosszú ujjait. Az a nem remélt gondoskodás láttán csak tágra nyílt szemmel bámult, majd pár pillanat múlva a tenyér felé hajolt, mert égő homlokának nagyon jólesett az író kezének hűvös érintése.

-Nem vagy nagyon lázas, de biztos, hogy hőemelkedésed van. Nyomás vissza az ágyba, azonnal! –parancsolta a csak Shuichinek tartogatott lágy és megértő hanghordozással. Már épp húzta volna vissza a kezét, mikor a fiú megállította.

-Ne… csak még egy kicsit hagyd ott… olyan jó érzés… és nem szeretek egyedül lenni odabent. Inkább ittmaradok veled és nézem, ahogy főzöl. Talán még tanulhatok is belőle valamit! –mondta csintalanul, mert hirtelen eszébe jutott Hiro ötlete a főzőiskoláról.

-Nem vagy jól baka! Látom rajtad! Itt akarsz ücsörögni a konyhában, hogy még jobban megfázz? Hogyisne! –tiltakozott Yuki, de a kezét ott hagyta, ahol volt, a fiú legnagyobb örömére.

-Nem megyek vissza, hogy aztán egész délután felém se nézz! –makacskodott és dacosan a férfira függesztette nagy kék szemeit. Nagy kék szemek…

_**Csak ezt ne! **_–nyögött fel magában a főszakács, mert tudta, hogy ennek a tekintetnek nem tud ellenállni. Ezzel a pillantással egy vasrácsot meg lehetett volna kérni, hogy álljon szépen félre az útból, egy vicsorgó pitbullt, hogy ne harapjon meg és… egy Yuki Eirit, hogy adja be a derekát.

-Felőlem azt csinálsz, amit akarsz. –mondta és sarkon fordulva visszamasírozott a hagymáihoz. –De meg ne lássalak itt kardigán nélkül! –tette még hozzá, mire az énekes artikulálatlan kiáltást hallatott és eltűnt a szobában meglelni az említett ruhadarabot. Néhány másodperc múlva már ott is volt megint, de épp csak lerogyott a legközelebbi székre, mert szó, ami szó tényleg nem érezte magát valami remekül.

_**Nem számít! Yukival lehetek és ez a lényeg!**_

Egy ideig csak ült és nézte a férfi darabolását, gondolatai viszont akaratlanul is visszavándoroltak az imént véletlenül meglesett pillanathoz. Újra elvigyorodott, persze csak miután gondosan megbizonyosodott felőle, hogy Yuki nem látja. Ekkor dúdolni kezdett. Igaz, kicsit fájt a torka, de nem annyira, hogy ez a halk duruzsolás megártson neki, így aztán most ő kezdte dúdolni az előbbi dalt:

_**Bármerre jársz, ott rám találsz**_

_**Hosszú az út, de hozzám fut…**_

_**És sorsunk együtt álmodjuk…**_

A férfi nem fordult hátra, a fiú csak a hátát láthatta, de nem zavarta… Yuki már régebben bevallotta, nagyon szereti, ha Shuichi énekel neki, mert úgy érzi, ilyenkor egyáltalán nem úgy szól a hangja, mint egy koncerten, mikor a rajongói majd széjjeltépik. Hanem… valahogy másképpen. Hiába tette volna fel bárki azt a kérdést, hogy: hogy érti azt, hogy másképpen? Nem tudott volna válaszolni rá, egyikük sem. Ezek voltak azok a meghitt pillanatok, amikben sajnos nem sok részük lehetett, lévén mindketten elfoglalt emberek, most azonban adódott egy ritka alkalom és ők éltek vele. Ámde a szép pillanatoknak megvan az a tulajdonságuk, hogy nem tartanak soká: ez a jelenlegire ugyanúgy igaz volt.

CSING –csörrent meg a csengő, megszakítva a varázst.

-Valaki csönget. –zökkent vissza az író a valóságba, és már indult volna az előszoba felé, de a másik megelőzte.

-Majd én kinyitom. Te addig vigyázz, el ne égess valamit.

-Ezt pont ő mondja! –morogta a férfi az orra alatt, magában pedig ez járt a fejében.

_**Megeszem ezt a fakanalat, ha nem Hiro az…**_

-Hiro, Ayaka-san! Hát ti? –hallotta az énekes hangját odakintről.

_**Bingó!**_

-Gondoltuk, megnézzük élsz-e még. –fűzte ki cipőjét Hiro, majd felegyenesedve tanulmányozni kezdte barátja arcát. –Meg kell mondjam, nem nézel ki valami fényesen.

-Jól vagyok. –jött a szokásos válasz.

-Remélem nem zavarunk. –szólalt meg Ayaka is, mire Shu hevesen rázni kezdte a fejét.

-Ugyan dehogy! Gyertek beljebb! Yuki a konyhában ügyködik, mindjárt kijön. Addig hozok nektek valamit inni. –buzgólkodott Shuichi, lüktető halántékát masszírozva. A lány rögtön kezébe vette a kezdeményezést.

-Szó sem lehet róla. Te ülj csak le, én majd elintézem. –szokatlan elszántsággal csengett a hangja.

-De… de hát ti vagytok a vendégek… -dadogta a fiú, barátja viszont nem hagyta, hogy befejezze.

-Igaza van, neked leginkább amúgy is ágyban lenne a helyed, ahogy elnézem. Különben is, próbáld csak megállítani, ha átment házias üzemmódba.

-Hiro-kun!!! –dörrent rá Ayaka, mire a gitáros behúzta a nyakát a lány meg fejcsóválva a konyha felé vette az irányt.

-Juj, nem is tudtam, hogy ilyen félelmetes tud lenni. –bámult Shu.

-Jobb is, hogy nem tudod. –felelte a másik halálkomoly képpel, pár másodperc múlva meg kitört belőlük a nevetés.

-Eiri-san… -szólította meg a konyhába érve a lány a magas férfit, aki valamit kavargatott a tűzhelynél.

-Isten hozott. –borostyánszín szeme a tanácstalanul álldogáló lányt kutatta, majd megszólalt –Csak nem téged szalasztottak ki inniért? –bár a férfi tudta, hogy a könnyed csevegés nem erős oldala, azért úgy döntött megpróbálkozik vele, végül is jó tanára volt Shuichi személyében. Úgysem találkoztak a lánnyal már régóta, legalábbis nem így, hogy kettesben legyenek egy helyiségben, és mindketten érezték a helyzet iróniáját.

-Valójában én ajánlkoztam a feladatra. –kapott a felkínált téma után Ayaka –Shindou-san elég rosszul nézett ki, gondoltam ennyit megtehetek.

-Mondtam neki, hogy ne keljen fel, de hallgatott rám valaha is? –dörmögte orra alatt Yuki, aztán megszólalt: -Az innivaló a hűtőben, többféle is van, lehet válogatni. Poharak ott, abban a szekrényben. –bökött a fakanállal a kérdéses hely felé.

Ayaka mosolyogva nézte, mire a férfi szemöldöke magasba emelkedett.

-Nem is tudtam, hogy ilyen házias vagy Eiri-san.

-Ha nem lennék az, a kölyök mellett már rég éhen haltam volna, vagy arra kéne fanyalodnom, hogy folyton égett kaján nyámnyogjak.

Ayaka beharapta felső ajkát, mert eszébe jutott ötletük a főzőiskoláról, és hogy a fiú mennyire szeretne megfelelni a mogorva férfi elvárásainak.

-Egyszer talán még ez is megváltozhat. –mondta rejtelmesen –Csak légy vele türelemmel. Ő nagyon jól ismer téged. Ez rólam már nem mondható el… -csúszott ki a száján, mire a férfi megfordult, és a tekintetük összefonódott.

A lány felsóhajtott, de úgy döntött, hogy ha már elkezdte, akkor be is fejezi.

-Úgy értem… olyan sokáig nem találkoztunk, én mégis annyira erőltettem az egybekelésünket. Pedig már akkor is úgy éreztem, szinte nem is ismerlek, csak ezt magamnak nem akartam bevallani. Most már látom, hogy igazán csak Shindou-san értette, mit érzel, meg persze Seguchi-san, de ő egy másik kategória… -elhalt a hangja, és égővörös füllel lesütötte a szemét. Fogalma sem volt minek is hozta szóba most ezt a dolgot, de ha már kikívánkozott belőle, nem tehetett semmit.

-Én is hibáztam, mikor belegyeztem. –vallotta be Yuki, hátát a konyhapultnak támasztva. A lány meglepve kapta fel a fejét. –Csak ki akartam használni az alkalmat, hogy elijesszem magamtól Shuichit véglegesen. Az a házasság erre remek alkalom lett volna, de hatalmas hiba is. És veled szemben sem lett volna fer. Sajnálom.

Ayaka könnyes szemmel lépett oda hozzá.

-Mindketten hibáztunk Eiri-san. Shindou-sannak hála mégsem tettük meg és ezért mindig hálás leszek neki.

Kettejük között soha nem tapasztalt egyetértéssel mosolyogtak össze, pehelykönnyű lélekkel, hogy kimondhatták végre, amit évekkel ezelőtt ki kellett volna mondani. A pillanat elmúlt, így aztán Yuki visszatért a vacsorához, Ayaka pedig az innivalókhoz, de utóbbi jó hangulata nem tartott sokáig, mert mély levegőt véve, nekikezdett annak, amiért eredetileg kijött az író után.

-Egyébként apád többször is érdeklődött felőled.

-Tényleg? –a férfi hangjában nyoma sem volt a lelkesedésnek. –Tőlem még sosem érdeklődött.

-De te sem tőle, igaz? –kockáztatta meg a lány.

-Nem hiszem, hogy nekem kéne jobban törni magam. Nem mondta ugyan, de elég világossá tette, hogy nem repes túlságosan az olyan fiúkkal való kapcsolataimért, akik néhanapján lánynak öltöznek.

-Ki tudja, talán megváltozna a véleménye, ha találkozna Shindou-sannal. Elvégre az a… találkozás az egyetlen tapasztalata róla. ÉS valljuk be, tényleg nem volt a legszerencsésebb szituáció.

Ebben Yukinak is egyet kellett értenie, de a véleménye nem változott.

-Ha rajtam múlik, ez is marad az egyetlen tapasztalat. Végre minden rendben köztem és Shuichi között. Semmi szükség újabb… bonyodalmakra.

-És, ha… -Ayaka tudta, hogy próbára teszi a szerencséjét, de egykori „leendő" apósa meggyőzte, hogy ne hagyja magát, és addig kérlelte, míg a lány végül belegyezett az összekötő szerepébe. –Ha… ő tenné meg az első lépést?

-Azzal, hogy erőt vesz magán, és egyszer felhív?

-Azzal, hogy idejön. –bökte ki végül a másik, Yuki meg csak nézett, mint, aki nem jól értette. Aztán pár pillanat múlva magához térve a meglepetésből, kitört.

-Szó sem lehet róla!

-Eiri-san… öhm… szerintem meg kéne gondolnod… ez nem kényszer. Csak annyit mondott, hogy ha hajlandó vagy rá… akkor csak szólj neki, és… de ez már rajtad múlik.

Erre már hiába várt választ, a másik visszafordult a tűzhely felé és bőszen kavargatni kezdett valamit.

-Megyek, mert a fiúk már biztos nem tudják mire vélni, hogy hol késik az italuk. –hagyott fel a próbálkozással Ayaka, úgy döntve, a többit a gondviselésre bízza.

-Shuichinek majd én viszem a teáját. –szólt utána az író.

-Rendben! De ne késs sokáig!

-Hm. –tért vissza a férfi szokásos, szűkszavú önmagához, de a másik nem bánta és hamarosan eltűnt a szobában. Yuki még állt ott egy darabig maga elé meredve, fanyarul mosolyogva. „Majdnem" házasságára, akkori baklövéseire és apjára gondolt. Majd ismét Ayakára, aki meg merte tenni azt, amit neki is meg kellett volna: egyszer magától szóba hozni a dolgot, nem arra várni, hogy a másik tegye meg. Ráadásul nem is volt olyan nehéz… de ez a hirtelen fordulat az apjával azért nagyon meglepte. Most mégsem akart erre gondolni. Túl hirtelen volt ez… túl… furcsa… Hatalmas sóhajjal megkeverte még egyszer az ételt, aztán ő is befelé indult, Shuichi újratöltött bögréjével a kezében.

Épp akkor ért oda, mikor a fiú mobilja megcsördült.

-Moshi moshi! Áh Kotani! Hoppá! –rikantott nagyot, hogy mind Hiro és Ayaka, mind a vonal másik felén Kotani összerezzentek. –Megígértem, hogy felhívlak, de teljesen kiment a fejemből! De hülye vagyok!

-Ja ez nem gond, emiatt még nem kell így becézgetni magad! Azt hittem már összedőlt a ház, hogy ekkorát ordítottál. –nevetett Kotani, és húga orra előtt becsapta szobája ajtaját, aki lemondó sóhajjal elvonult, magában megfogadva, hogy a bátyja ezért még megfizet. –Hallom beteg vagy. Aggódtam, mikor Yuki-san mondta, úgyhogy…

-Hogy mi? –nézett nagyott az énekes –Yuki mondta? Mikor? Hogyan?

-Hát, amikor először hívtalak. Nem szólt? Azt mondta, megmondja neked, hogy kerestelek.

Yuki gyorsan kitalálta miről folyik a szó és magában dühösen átkozódni kezdett, egy csapásra megfeledkezve szülőkről, Ayakáról és mindenről, a bögre fülét erősen megszorongatva, hogy szegény sikítozott volna, ha teheti.

_**Francba, ki is ment a fejemből a dolog. Most úgy fog tűnni, direkt nem árultam el. Fantasztikus! **_

Közönyt erőltetett magára és az asztalra téve az énekes innivalóját, előhúzott egy szál cigit a zsebében tartogatott dobozból. Nem szólt egy szót sem, csak rágyújtott és arra törekedett, hogy megőrizze arcának merev higgadtságát.

-Oh… nem még nem szólt róla, de nem vagyok olyan régóta fenn. Biztos csak elfelejtette. –találgatott Shuichi, akinek hirtelen megütötte orrát a cigarettafüst szaga és felvetve a fejét rögtön ki is szúrta az írót azzal a kiismerhetetlen kifejezéssel az arcán.

_**Most meg mi baja lehet? Csak akkor szokott így nézni, ha nagyon nem tetszik neki valami. **_

A vonal másik felén Kotaninak valóban eszébe ötlött az a lehetőség, hogy a férfi szántszándékkal hallgatta el a fiú elől délelőtti kis véletlen eszmecseréjüket, de aztán ugyanolyan gyorsan el is hessegette magától a feltételezést. Az író nem volt éppen a kedvence a világon, de ahhoz azért már elég jól kiismerte, hogy tudja, nem az a kicsinyes fajta, aki ilyen apró kis csínytevésekkel áll bosszút másokon.

_**Persze szívesen hinném, hogy képes erre, csak épp jól tudom, hogy ez nem igaz. **_

-Igen, biztos elfelejtette, meg különben sem üzentem semmit. –mondta, csak, hogy minél előbb lezárhassák a témát, már amúgy is bánta, hogy szóba hozta. –Szóval mi van azzal a betegséggel?

-Nincs semmilyen betegség, csak kicsit megfáztam, ennyi! Naaa! –többre nem volt ideje, mert Hiro kikapta kezéből a telefont.

-Ne hallgass rá! Mindenkit azzal etet, hogy semmi baja, de látnod kéne. Homlokára van írva, hogy NEM VAGYOK JÓL!

Kotani vigyorogva hallgatta a kagylóból kiszűrődő hangokat, amik arra engedtek következtetni, hogy a két jó barát éppen csatát vív Shuichi mobiljának birtoklási jogáért, amíg egy dühös morranás meg nem állította őket és vetett véget a vitának.

-Ezt odakint is lehet folytatni! –dörrent rájuk Yuki érezve a kezdődő migrén jeleit. Shuichi, akit ilyesmikkel már nem lehetett megijeszteni, kihasználta az alkalmat, mikor barátja a mély hang hatása alá kerülve megfeledkezett az óvatosságról, cselesen megkaparintotta a telefont és folytatta a megkezdett beszélgetést.

-Hallom odahaza most is zajlik az élet. –jegyezte meg Kotani kajánul.

-Mi is az, ami miatt fel kellett volna hívjalak? –terelte el az ingoványos témák felől a csevegést Shuichi, miközben kék szeme máris kíváncsian csillogott. –Nagyon titokzatosnak tűntél, mikor mondtad. Most már elárulod, hogy mi az?

-Ha hagysz szóhoz jutni, akkor szívesen. –mosolyodott el a dobos, és szinte látta is lelki szemei előtt, ahogy a rószaszínhajú fiú lebiggyeszti ajkát a megjegyzésre. –Jó, jó nem cukkollak. Tulajdonképpen nem olyan nagydolog, csak annyi, hogy nem egyedül megyek vissza Tokióba.

-Kippei megint veled jön?

-Nem, nem, ő egy darabig most itthon marad. A húgomról beszéltem.

-A húgodról? –az énekes lázasan kutatott emlékezetében egy név után –Ja igen, tudom már, sokszor meséltél róla. Sayurinak hívják igaz? –ugrott be neki hirtelen. –Tényleg veled jön? Hát ez nagyszerű, már nagyon kíváncsi vagyok rá, főleg azok után, hogy annyit hallottam róla tőled. Hasonlít rád? Milyen idős? Sokkal fiatalabb?

A szobában jelenlévő három másik ember csak lemondóan rázta a fejét, bár szívük mélyén örültek neki, hogy a fiú elég jól van ahhoz, hogy szokásos szóáradatával kápráztassa el őket.

-Ígérem, mindenre válaszolok majd idővel. Vagy még jobb, ha inkább ő maga válaszol. Úgyis ég a vágytól, hogy megismerkedjen veletek. Ha megtudná, hogy magadtól emlékeztél a nevére… na mindegy… Hétfő délután érkezünk.

-Rendben, akkor hétfőn találkozunk. Nekünk is lesz ám bejelentenivalónk. Illetve K-nek, mindent még mi sem tudunk, de… erről majd hétfőn.

Miuátn kölcsönösen elbúcsúztak egymástól, Hiroék is készülődni kezdtek, hiába tartóztatta volna őket Shuichi vacsorára. Yuki nem tartóztatott senkit, csak ült és egyik csikket a másik után nyomta el a hamutartóban. Az üzenetet mindenki érthette, ahogy akarta, mindenesetre Ayaka és barátja sietősen búcsút intettek és már ott sem voltak. Mikor Shuichi visszaért az előszobából, az író csukott szemmel ült a kanapén, kezei lazán a teste mellett és minden jel szerint fütyült a világra.

-Yuki…

-Mi az?! –jött a türelmetlen válasz, de a férfi magatartása rögtön megváltozott, mikor meglátta a vele szemben álldogáló fiút, aki elég sápadtnak látszott.

-Mi a baj?

-Kiengedtem Hiroékat és az ajtón át besüvített a szél. És most nagyon, nagyon fázom… -odabújt Yuki mellé, majd hozzátette: -Te pedig megint undok vagy…

Az elfojtott egy dörmögést, aztán átölelte a fiút és a még mindig gőzölgő tea után nyúlva Shuichi kezébe nyomta.

-Ha megittad, visszamész az ágyba! Nincs ellenkezés, világos? –inkább érezte, mint látta, hogy a rocksztár rábólint, így hát megnyugodva visszaereszkedett, miközben a másik a teáját szürcsölgette.

Odakint még fényesen sütött a délutáni Nap, a reggeli viharnak már hírmondója sem maradt.

-Mondtam már, hogy utálom a megfázást? –szólalt meg végül a fiú.

-Mindenki utálja. –felelte Yuki.

-De én még a többieknél is sokkal, sokkal jobban.

-Hm.

Shuichi, bár igen vágyott már az ágya után, mégsem akarta, hogy véget érjen ez a meghitt pillanat, ezért apró, mikroszkópikus kortyokban itta a teáját, hosszú szüneteket tartva két nyelés között. A férfi természetesen észrevette ezt, de nem szólt, így sokáig nem hallattszott más, csak az óra ketyegése, és a kintről behallatszó autódudák halovány hangfoszlányai.

A másnap ugyanilyen békésen telt, aminek mindketten hihetetlenül örültek, egyrészről, mert NAGYON hosszú idő óta nem volt ilyen békés hétvégéjük, és ezt még az énekes gyakori tüsszentéssekkel, orrfújásokkal teletűzdelt betegsége sem tudta megváltoztatni. Szerencsére a nyugalom és, ahogy azt a fiú hangozatta: Yuki közelsége sokat javított állapotán, így vasárnap délutánra már szinte teljesen régi önmaga volt.

Az író eldöntötte, kiélvezi ennek a nem várt békességnek minden cseppjét, és ennek érdekében száműzte gondolataiból Ayaka bejelentését, apját, illetve mindent, aminek köze volt a témához. Világosan érezte: hiába tiltakozott a lány előtt, mégsem intézheti el ennyire félvállról a dolgot. De akkor hogyan? –tette fel magának a kérdést újra és újra… hiába. Így inkább minden gondolatát Shuichi ápolásának szentelte, elnapolva a döntés idejét későbbre.

A rocksztár, habár ennél csodálatosabb hétvégét nem is kívánhatott volna, mégis csábították az új lehetőségek, amiket K azon a rövidkére sikerült megbeszélésen tárt eléjük, és amikre akkori állapotában nemigen figyelt, valamint nem értékelt… nos érdemük szerint. A hétfő közeledtével viszont újra fellángolt benne a lelkesedés a koncert gondolatára, meg persze mindenáron meg akarta fejteni: ugyan mit tervez Seguchi-san, hogy pont a születésnapja előestéjére szervezte meg a dolgot? Yuki persze nem kommentált semmit, és hűen ellenállt a fiú makacs kérdezősködésének, ugyanis magában rég elhatározta, végre megadja szerelmének, amire az már olyan régóta vágyik: egy dalszöveget, nem a Nittle Graspernek, nem Tohmának, nem Ryuichinek, hanem csakis Shuichinak és senki másnak.


	5. Egy őszinte vallomás

Kotani arra ébredt fel legédesebb álmából, hogy odakint a szobája előtt nagy rohangászás, csapkodás, készülődés zajlik, és még így, álomtól homályos aggyal is tudta, hogy forrása nem lehet más, mint Sayuri, akit tegnap óta le sem lehetett lőni, mert minden második szava a mai Tokiói utazásukkal volt kapcsolatban. Ő maga tegnap délután szinte nem is tartózkodott odahaza, sorra vette minden régi barátját, akikkel közelebbi kapcsolatban volt, hogy felelevenítsék a régi emlékeket, meg Kippeihez is elment, hogy kihasznáják a távozásáig még hátralévő időt, így aztán este 10 után hullafáradtan szédült bele az ágyba. Fogalma sem volt mennyit aludt, de kótyagos tekintete most az óra vörösen világító kijelzőjére vándorolt, mert a szorosan behúzott függönyök, melyek mögött már ragyogóan sütött a Nap, alig engedtek be valamicske fényt a helyiségbe.

A szoba tipikus fiúszoba volt, azoknak minden bájával és… nem bájával. Nem volt túl tágas, de azért kicsinek sem mondta volna senki, Kotani pedig mindig is imádott itt lenni. A fiúra annyira jellemző használati tárgyak, mint például egy kisebb dobszett, erre-arra pár használaton kívüli dobverő, ruhák „otthonos összevisszaságban", ahogy a szoba tulajdonosa emlegette, ugyan a ház asszonya nem osztotta teljes egészében ezt a minden kritikát nélkülöző véleményt. Mindig morgott egy sort, ha egyszer-egyszer idetévedt és odébbtolt egy-egy tárgyat, de végső soron mindig tiszteletben tartotta gyermekei magánbirodalmát, Kotani pedig mindezek ellenére sem volt az az igazán hanyag fajta, hogy sokat kelljen bosszankodni miatta. Különben is, ki látott már katonás rendben tartott szobát, ha egy fiatal és ambíciózus rocksztár lakott benne?

Nevezett híres ember, éppen fél könyökre támaszkodva bámulta tovább meredten a digitális órát, de pár pillanatig csak egy piros pacát látott, mire dühösen kitörölte a csípát a szeméből. A fénylő számok tudatták vele, hogy alkalmasint még csak „hajnali" fél hétre jár az idő. Egyet mordulva a másik oldalára fordult és fejére húzta a takarót, hogy a nem kívánatos zajokat kirekessze… mindhiába! Aztán arra is rájött, hogy úgyis mindegy. Ha egyszer felébresztették már sosem tudott utána visszaaludni. Pedig tegnap még szépen eltervezte, hogy mivel a Tokiói járat csak fél 11-kor indul, elég, ha nyolc után kibújik az ágyból, de hát… Kotani tervez, Sayuri végez…

Az utóbbi két napnak minden percét kiélvezte, kihasználva az alkalmat, hogy végre otthon lehet, mert sejtette, hogy ilyen alkalom nem adódik majd túl gyakran, a Bad Luck zsúfolt programjának és vérmes menedzserének köszönhetően, de időközben meglepve konstatálta, hogy mennyire elszokott ettől a kisvárosi élettől. Máris hiányzott a nyüzsgés, a dolgos mindennapok a stúdióban, ahol mindig történt valami, ha más nem, egy-két pisztolygolyó biztos elszállt az ember füle mellett. Ezt itthon persze nem hangoztatta és említeni sem említette, mert nem akart hálátlannak látszani, és mert saját magát sem értette e téren.

Nagyon remélte, hogy következő koncertjükre majd a szülei is ellátogathatnak, s azon nyilvánvaló tény ellenére, hogy a rock nem igazán volt az ő műfajuk, mégis szinte ragyogtak a büszkeségtől fiuk sikerei láttán, és persze szívesen megnézték volna maguknak annak a híres együttesnek a tagjait, ha már drága csemetéjük miattuk kényszerült távol tőlük. Kotaninak továbbra is fenntartásai voltak ezzel kapcsolatban, végül mégis meggyőzte magát, hogy lehetne kicsit több bizadalma is barátaiban, elvégre mind nagyon kedvesek, Kippei is milyen gyorsan beilleszkedett közéjük! Mondjuk, az a bizonyos kis rosszindulatú hang folyton azt suttogta a fülébe, hogy egy több mint 10 éve jó havert nem igazán érdemes a szigorú „ősökkel" egy kalap alá venni.

-Bejöhetek? –a halk megszólítás közvetlenül az ajtóból jött és visszarángatta a fiút a valóságba.

-Nem! –válaszolt morcosan, fejére húzva a takarót, bár tudta semmi értelme, az álom már kíméletlenül magára hagyta. Az előbbi hang azonban kitartóan szólongatta, ő pedig sóhajtva a hátára fordult és a plafont tanulmányozva megszólalt:

-Gyere be!

Az ajtó kinyílt és édesanyja mosolyogva lépett be rajta, kis idő múlva pedig már ott is ült fia ágya szélén.

-Sajnálom, hogy felébresztettünk. –mosolygott Kumiko, a ház asszonya, és lesimította a fiú alvástól összeborzolódott fürtjeit.

-Igen, én is sajnálom. –felelte, de hangjában már nem volt semmi szemrehányás. Felült és nagyot nyújtózkodott, majd hátát a falnak támasztva anyjára pillantott. –Már szinte el is felejettem, hogy idehaza nem nagyon lehet addig aludni, ameddig az ember akar, főleg, ha van egy húga.

-Ne hibáztasd érte. Már nagyon rég nem láttam ilyen izgatottnak. –vont vállat az asszony, kényelmesen elhelyezkedve az ágyon. –Fel nem foghatom, mi lehet olyan érdekes egy-két vad zenére tomboló rocksztárban.

-Au! Ez most fájt! –mondta tettetett sértettséggel Kotani. –Már elfelejtetted, hogy én is egy olyan vad zenére tomboló őrült vagyok?

-Jaj, kisfiam, nem úgy értettem! –visszakozott gyorsan a nő, de szemében pajkos mosoly bújkált. –Csak hát, olvastam egy-két cikket az újságban róluk… vagyis rólatok… és hát…

-Anya… -a fekete hajú fiúnak kezdett nem tetszeni, merre tart ez a beszélgetés, bár magában csodálkozott, hogy még nem került rá sor eddig. Tudta ő jól, egyszer meg kell vívnia ezt a csatát, de nem úgy tervezte, hogy reggel hétkor, álomtól zavaros fejjel lesz kénytelen védekezni. –Tudom, mit akarsz mondani, de inkább el se kezd. Rólam is fogsz még olyan cifrákat olvasni a lapokban, hogy tátva marad a szád, de ne adj hitelt nekik!

-Mi csak aggódunk érted!

-Nincs miért!

-Ezt mondod te, de jobban ismerlek ennél! Gyönyörűen előadtad, hogy minden szép és jó, de kétlem, hogy olyan problémamentes lenne ott az élet. Még, ha minden ideális is, akkor is akad néha egy-egy kis nézeteltérés, a te elbeszélésedből viszont akár azt is hihetnénk, hogy az a város maga a földre szállt Éden, ahol soha semmi nem történik, csak jó dolog. –hadarta Kumiko egy szuszra.

-Anya!

-Nem vitatkozni akarok, de… régen mindig elmondtad, ha valami nem volt rendben. És az elbeszélésedből világossá vált, hogy valamit eltitkolsz, valamit, ami bánt. –a nő hangja és tekintete könyörgővé vált –tudod, hogy velünk mindig lehetsz őszinte.

_**Tudhattam volna, hogy rájönnek. **_–bámulta Kotani figyelmesen a sötétítő függöny rombuszmintáit. _**Sose tudtam rendesen elhallgatni előlük semmit. Azt azért mégsem adhatom elő csak úgy, hogy majdnem tönretettem Yuki és Shuichi kapcsolatát az első két hétben, hogy odakerültem. Hogy lehet ilyesmit elmondani? **_–tépelődött, zavarában a lepedője csücskét markolászva és gyűrte, csavargatta, mintha az tehetne az ő minden nyomorúságáról.

-Apa küldött, hogy beszélj velem? –nyögte ki végül nagy nehezen, hogy szinte saját maga számára is idegenül csengett a hangja.

-Igen. –vallotta be édesanyja, a fiatalember arcát fürkészve –De ez nem kihallgatás! Úgy festesz, mint, akit a kivégzőosztag elé állítottak. –szabadította ki szelíd kényszerrel az összegyűrt anyagot a fiú ujjai közül.

-Egy kicsit úgy is érzem magam. –vallotta be a dobos, bátran belefúrva pillantását a nő szemébe.

-Ajaj, ez az én bűnöm. Nem kellett volna így letámadjalak. De… Miért ilyen nehéz elmondani? Ugye nincs nagyobb baj? –vált az asszony tekintete ijedtté.

-Jaj, dehogyis anya. –ölelte át szorosan Kotani, majd hirtelen elhatározással eltolta magától. –Jó elmondom, hogy megtudd, mekkora egy nagy marha fiad van!

-Hékás, ne beszélj csúnyán! –feddte meg mutatóujjával anyja, de legbelül reszketett, vajon milyen szörnyűséget fog hallani.

-Azért nem mondtam el eddig… nos… mert azt gondoltam, hogy ez csak három emberre tartozik, és mert még soha nem szégyelltem magam ennyire semmi miatt.

-Hát ez jól kezdődik… -motyogta Kumiko, mire a másik felvonta a vállát, mint akinek már minden mindegy, a nő pedig intett neki, hogy folytassa. Ő pedig beszélni kezdett.

Beszélt Shuichiról, hogy mennyire kedves, vidám, szeretetreméltó és hogy nagyrészt neki köszönhetően tudott olyan villámgyorsan beilleszkedni az akkor még számára ismeretlen NG-beli életbe. Elmondta, hogy beleszeretett, és makacsul kitartott az érzelem mellett, habár tudta, hogy sosem fog viszonzásra találni. Leírta Yukit, olyannak amilyennek ő látta, mikor megismerte és, hogy mit gondol róla most. És végül arra is rátért, hogy mit tett. Beszélt a csókról… az utána következő gyötrelmes két napról, amikor látta Shuichi szenvedését, de nem segíthetett rajta, és tudta, hogy Yuki valószínűleg ugyanúgy érzi magát. Hogy az énekes megbocsátott neki, szinte azonnal, nem illette szemrehányásokkal, pedig oh, de mennyire megérdemelte volna, és hogy végül ez az önzetlenség bírta rá: tegye meg, amit meg kell tenni és menjen el Yukihoz, hogy meggyőzze.

-Még ma is megborzongok a gondolatra, hogy mi lett volna, ha az a fickó nem hallgat rám. Ha, a büszkesége erősebb, mint a józan esze. Ha nem megy el arra a koncertre, talán még most sem békültek volna ki, örökre elvesztették volna egymást, és ez csak az én hibám lenne. Ha rágondolok is, milyen disznó voltam… felfordul a gyomrom! Kippei persze vigasztalni próbál, de… -kimerülten elhallgatott és az elbeszélés kezdete óta először egyetlen hallgatóságára pillantott, félve, mit fog látni édesanyja szemében. Utálatot? Haragot? Csalódottságot?

_**Talán mégse kellett volna mindent elmondani? **_–ötlött fel benne, mielőtt felemelte volna tekintetét, hogy kiolvassa az asszony szeméből az „ítéletet". _**Mondjuk, jókor jut eszembe! Kotani, legyen benned tartás! Elmondtad, és így volt helyes! Most már utánam az özönvíz!**_

Fekete szeme csak egy pillanatra találkozhatott az övéhez annyira hasonló szempárral, mert hirtelen egy szoros ölelésben találta magát.

-Tudtam, tudtam, hogy nincs valami rendben, mikor a telefonban hallottam a hangod akkoriban! Hát ezért volt minden! –a nő hangjából szinte sütött a megkönnyebbültség. Ő valami vad, durva történetet várt, azok után, ahogy csemetéje beharangozta, képzelete pedig már jól előrevetítette az összes rémséget, ami fiával történhetett. Bár nem értette, hogy követhetett el a fiú ennyi csacsiságot, mégsem volt ez olyan rettenetes, mint amire számított, legalábbis számára. Azt viszont világosan látta, hogy a dobos egyáltalán nem így van ezzel, hiszen anyai szemével rögtön kiszúrta, hogy remeg Kotani keze az elbeszélés közben.

_**Nagyon bánthatja a dolog. Hiába, mindig is túl önérzetes volt, na nem mintha ez baj lenne… de néha nem válik hasznára. Ezek után még jobban kíváncsi lennék erre a Shuichira, és egy jó nagy köszönettel is tartozok neki. **_–azt persze nem közölte a fiával, hogy kisebbfajta tájékozódás céljából már egy hete megvette és még aznap ki is olvasta Yuki Eiri egyik könyvét, mert bármit mondott is, nagyon jól tudta, hogy az újságok, mint hiteles információforrás, nem éppen megbízhatóak. Ennél jobb viszont a rószaszín hajú énekesről, vagy a banda többi tagjáról nem állt rendelkezésre, így aztán a rocksztár barátja felé fordult a figyelme. „_**Egy regény sokat elárul arról, aki írta…" **_–elgondolással, villámgyorsan végig is rágta magát a művön, de nem talált benne semmi kivetnivalót, ami elmarasztalásra adhatott volna okot. És bár magánakciója parányi bűntudatot keltett benne, mégsem árulta el senkinek, ezt a kis epizódot.

-Akkor, nem haragszol, nem gyűlölsz, nem undorodsz tőlem? –vinnyogta Kotani vékonyka hangon, mire a nő szemei elkerekedtek az iszonyattól.

-Hogy képzelhetsz ilyeneket, te gyerek? Hát ezért nem mesélted el nekünk ezt eddig? Mert, azt hitted, akkor már nem fogunk szeretni?

A fiú csak biccentett egy aprót, mire a másik hitetlenkedve rázta a fejét.

-Hát ilyennek ismersz te minket? Eddig sem neveltünk drákói szigorral, ezután sem tudnánk gyűlölni téged kisfiam. Apád még ilyenebb dolgokat is csinált, mikor fiatalok voltunk. Ha szerelmes az ember… -nem fejezhette be, mert Kotani gyorsan leintette.

-Inkább nem akarom tudni! –kiáltotta hevesen, mire anyja játékosan megfenyegette az ujjával, rá egy percre meg mindkettejükből kitört a nevetés.

Kotani hirtelen pehelykönnyűnek érezte magát, most, hogy megszabadult végre kételyeitől, és szülei képzelt reakciója miatt érzett félelmeitől. Így visszatekintve rájött, tényleg mekkora bolond volt, amiért azt hitte, nem fogják megérteni, na persze utólag már könnyű okosnak lenni.

Anyja lassan felemelkedett az ágy széléről és cuppanós puszit nyomva az arcára mosolyogva távozott, közölve, hogy negyed óra múlva kész a reggeli. Egyikük sem vette észre az alakot, aki az ajtó nyílása előtt egy másodperccel eliramodott és eltűnt a folyosó túlsó végén lévő másik helyiség biztonságában, mielőtt felfedezhették volna.

Sayuri lihegve támaszkodott saját szobája ajtajának, nem a futástól való kimerültségtől, inkább az imént kihallgatott történettől, amire a fürdőből visszatérőben lett figyelmes, mialatt elhaladt bátyja szobája előtt. Mindenki tudta, hogy vékonyak itt a falak, a lány pedig nem volt az a szemtelenül hallgatózó típus, de testvérét imádta, és elhaladtában felfigyelt annak aggodalmas tónusára, valamint a hangjában bújkáló félelemre. Ekkor még fogalma sem volt, miről diskurálhatnak odabent, de mivel aggódott, hogy esetleg a fiúnak valami baja van, lázongó lelkiismerettel bár, de a bejárat hűvös fájához szorította a fülét. Ettől kezdve szinte minden szót hallott, olyan tisztán, mintha maga is odabent lenne, és neki mesélnék el az egész történetet.

És most itt állt, megpróbálva összeszedni gondolatait és megemészteni az előbb hallottakat. Mostanában annyi hihetetlen dolog történt a bátyjával. Egyeseknek már az is elég megfoghatatlan lett volna, ha testvérük hipp-hopp, seperc alatt bekerül egy szerte Japánban nagy népszerűségnek örvendő fiúcsapatba. Hogy megismerkedhet a hírességekkel, akiket az ilyen hozzájuk hasonló kisvárosiak, csak a Tv-ben csodálhatnak. Sayuri tudta, hogy kiváltáságos helyzetbe került, mert Kotani révén akár még meg is ismerkedhet Shuichival és a Bad Luck többi tagjával, pedig tegnapelőtt erről még álmodni sem mert volna. Mikor megtudta, hogy ez az elképesztően mázlista bátyja még Yuki Eirit is ismeri, arra a végkövetkeztetésre jutott, hogy ez már igazán mindennek a teteje, és megpróbált nem tudomást venni a fiú fintoráról és megmagyarázhatatlan zavaráról, ha a lány esetleg megkísérelte témaként felhozni a szerelmesregény írót. Sayuri talán fiatal volt még, de ha a dobosról volt szó, már most nagyon éleslátó tudott lenni, így az sem került túl nagy erőfeszítésébe, hogy felfedezze, Kotani valamiért nem kedveli a pasast.

De miért? –tette fel a kérdést, miközben egész nap újdonsült Bad Luck cd-jét hallgatta, szórakozottan együtt dúdolva velük és ujjaival többször végigsimítva az aláírásokon. Tudta, hogy bátyja úgyse fogja magától elárulni, ami kicsit fájt neki, mert hiába voltak fiú és lány, gyerekkorukban mégis mindig megosztották egymással apró-cseprő problémáikat. ÉS Kotanit most nagyon bántotta valami. De akkor mért nem mondja el, mi az?

_**Hát most megtudtam. **_-gondolta és ellökve magát az ajtótól, lassan ágyához sétálva hanyatt vágta magát rajta. _**Hogy Kotani és Shuichi… te jó ég… szegény bátyus. De azt azért nem hittem volna, hogy csak így lesz bátorsága megcsókolni… uramatyám a bátyám megcsókolta Shindou Shuichit! Szóval ezért volt olyan fura egész hétvégén. Szerelmi bánata van. Azt mondta, feladta Shuichit, persze ez érthető a történtek után… **_

_**Csakhogy kimondani könnyebb, mint teljesíteni. A szívednek nem parancsolhatsz. Bárcsak összehozhatnám őket valahogy. De nem, nem, miket is képzelek? Bátyus elmondta, hogy Shindou-san és Eiri-san mennyire boldogok. Olvastam ugyan az újságban… de így valaki olyan szájából hallani, akiről tudod, hogy biztos forrás… Vajon Yuki-sannal is találkozhatom, ha odaértünk Tokióba? Juj, az hihetetlen lenne!!! Bárcsak találkozhatnánk! Ő olyan… mesés férfi…**_

Gondolataiból anyja kiáltása riasztotta fel, aki így közölte a háznépével, hogy kész a reggeli. A lány sóhajtva feltápászkodott, és gyors pillantást vetett a szekrényajóra szerelt tükörbe. Észrevette, hogy kicsit kipirult, és az előbbi felfedezéstől még mindig furán csillog a szeme, így aztán gyorsan megpaskolta az arcát és ígyekezett közömbös arckifejezést magára erőltetni.

-Senki nem tudhatja, hogy tudom. Fogadok, hogy úgysem árulnák el nekem. Na mindegy. Kotani a fontos és ő biztos nem örülne, ha tudná, hogy tudom.

-Sayuri!!! Már csak rád várunk!

-Jó, jó megyek már! –kiáltotta és leviharzott a lépcsőn, be a konyhába, ahol valóban már csak az ő széke volt üres. Apja a megszokott helyén ült és újságot olvasott, aminek teteje fölött időről időre kíváncsi pillantásokat vetett fiára, aztán feleségével is összevillant a tekintetük, de az asszony csak intett egyet, hogy majd később megbeszélik. Kotani nem vette észre a néma üzenetváltást, ennek ellenére párszor Kumikora tévedt a szeme, és azon tűnődött, az vajon elmondta-e már apjának, amit hallott. Abban biztos volt, hogy el fogja mondani, csak abban nem, ő maga jelen akar-e lenni abban a bizonyos pillanatban. Sayuri, akiről senki sem sejtette, hogy hallott mindent, nagyon is tudatában volt a titkos pillantásoknak, mind szülei, mind bátyja részéről, persze kiváltságos helyzetben volt, hiszen ő tudta mit kell figyelni, a többiek nem. Úgy döntött megtöri a kialakult hallgatást.

–Mi ez a nagy felhajtás? Máskor sosem volt fontos, hogy egyszerre reggelizzünk. –dobta le magát a székbe, mialatt szemügyre vette a választékot.

-Meglehet, csakhogy már olyan régen volt rá lehetőség, hogy így együtt legyen a család, és sokáig nem is lesz, ezért úgy döntöttem, miért is ne! –tüsténkedett Kumiko az asztal körül. –Szívem, letennéd végre azt az újságot? Most eszünk és nem olvasunk!

-Jól van, na! –hőbörgött a családfő morcosan, de azért engedelmeskedett, gyerekei nagy vigadalmára.

-Ti meg mit vigyorogtok. –ráncolta össze a szemöldökét, de a testvérek csak tovább kuncogtak, a férfi legnagyobb bosszúságára. Kumiko mosolyogva figyelte őket, de kicsit össze is szorult a szíve, ha arra gondolt, hogy egy hétre még a lányát is nélkülöznie kell, Kotanit meg isten tudja, mikor fogja újra látni. Aztán gyorsan meg is feddte magát ezekért a komor gondolatokért, és inkább csatlakozott a többiekhez.

A reggeli békésen telt, végeztével pedig Sayurin kezdett újra kitörni a reggeli idegbaj, ahogy egyre közelebb jött az indulás időpontja. Vagy háromszor öltözött át, és hatszor rámolta újra a bőröndjeit, de csak míg Kotani rá nem szólt, hogy mindenki a saját táskáját fogja cipelni, így aztán mit volt mit tenni, újrakezdte az egészet, hogy csak a legfontosabb holmikat csomagolja el. Így is akkora lett a csomagja, hogy a család összegyűlt egy kis tanácskozásra, mit is kezdjenek vele. Végül úgy döntöttek, négyen csak megbirkóznak vele, Kotani pedig felhívta Shuichit, hogy ha Tokióba érnek, nem jönne-e ki eléjük valaki az állomásra, mert egyedül nem bírnának hazacuccolni. A fiú persze készségesen felajánlotta segítségét, és mivel bölcsen tudta, hogy bármennyire szorgalmazta is a Yuki és Kotani közti fegyverszünetet, azért mégsem lenne tanácsos őket ilyen hamar „összeereszteni", így aztán Hirot hívta fel, hogy asszisztáljon a harci feladathoz. Az író egy morranással vette tudomásul a dolgot, és vállat vonva rágyújtott egy cigarettára.

-Yuki! Az előbb szívtál el egy szálat! Azt mondtad, megpróbálsz kevesebbet dohányozni. –tette csípőre a kezét a fiú, szigorú kék szemekkel méregetve a „bűnöst", aki a legnagyobb lelki nyugalommal fújta a füstöt a négy égtáj felé. –Yuki!!!

-Ez az utolsó szál a dobozban, kölyök! Ne idegesíts! –magyarázta a férfi a kanapén ücsörögve.

-Olyan vagy, mint egy gyerek, aki addig eszi a cukorkát, amíg csak talál a doboz alján. –jegyezte meg az énekes, mire a borostyánszínű szempár fenyegetően megvillant. A fiú viszont ezúttal nem futamodott meg, mert szentül eltökélte, hogy leszoktatja szeretőjét a káros szenvedélyről, így aztán dacosan és egyben kihívóan ő is belefúrta tekintetét a tüzes szemekbe. Pár pillanatig nem történt semmi, aztán Yuki felállt, elnyomta a csikket a hamutartóban és hosszú, öles léptekkel megindult Shuichi felé, aki erre már kissé riadtan hátrálni kezdett.

-Na mi az, csak nem félsz? –villantott meg egy fenyegető vigyort a szőke férfi, miközben szorosan odalépett a másik elé, hogy még egy centi távolság sem maradt közöttük.

-N-nem. –hebegte Shu, és most már akkor sem mozdult volna, ha teheti. De nem is tehette, mert Yuki egy mozdulattal a szájára tapasztotta a sajátját, és gyengéden megcsókolta. Mikor végül szétváltak, Shuichi felpillantott az előtte állóra és mosolyogva megszólalt:

-Ha mindig ez lesz a büntetésem az inzultálásodra, akkor gyakrabban fogom csinálni.

-Én a helyedben nem tenném ennyire próbára a szerencsémet. –felelte Yuki és egy utolsó csókkal sarkon fordult, egyenesen a dolgozószobájába masírozva. Az énekes felsóhajtott, ugyanis tudta, hogy a pihenés szép napjainak egyelőre vége: nekik újra itt lesz a munka a stúdióban, a férfi pedig nekiállhat legújabb könyvének, amiről annyit diskuráltak az utóbbi időben a kiadójával. Bár az írónak nem mondta, Shu titokban megvette szeretője egyik művét. Bármilyen furán hangzik ugyanis, Yuki egyetlen darabot sem tarott saját irományaiból odahaza, a fiú pedig nemrég rájött, hogy már több mint két éve élnek együtt, és ő még nem olvasta egyik regényt sem.

_**Ez igazán szégyen gyalázat. **_–gondolta, így aztán bement a legközelebbi könyvesboltba, ahol katonás rendben sorakoztak nevezett remekművek, Yuki mogorva ábrázatával a hátoldalukon. A fiú találomra kivett egyet a polcról és egészen hazáig azt olvasta, hogy közben alig nézte hová lép, aminek következtében persze majd a nyelvét harapta el, mikor nem kerülte el a jópár gödröt, ami útjába állt. De nem foglalkozott vele, tudván, hogy Yuki előtt nem olvasgathatna nyugodtan, amúgy is meg akarta lepni vele, hogy egyszer csak előáll a nagy hírrel: elolvastam a „Tiszta lappal"-t! –ez volt ugyanis a mű címe. A feltüntetett dátum alapján a férfi ezt még megismerkedésük előtt írta, így a fiú arra is kíváncsi volt, vajon mennyire látszik ez meg az író stílusában. Vajon volt rá akkora hatással a kapcsolatuk, hogy ez az írásában is megmutatkozik?

Egyelőre még csak ennek az első könyvnek a közepén tartott, hiszen nem volt időmilliomos, de nagyon élvezte, és tetszett neki, ahogy Yuki írt. Remélte egyszer ő is eljut arra a szintre, hogy dalszövegeit nem érheti majd semmi kritika, bár olyan illúziókba azért mégsem ringatta magát, hogy a férfi majd halálra dícséri, ha ez esetleg megtörténik. A könyvet a szekrényében rejtegette, remélve, hogy lakótársa nem fog rátalálni, habár nem volt rá jellemző, hogy a narancs, zöld, sárga pólók és egyéb ruhadarabok között kotorásszon.

A fiú ekkor észbe kapott, hogy neki még dolga van ma, mivel Hiroval úgy beszélték meg, az állomásra indulás előtt, a gitárosnál találkoznak. Shuichi csendben a csukott dolgozószoba ajtóhoz lopózott és halkan benyitott. Mosolyra ránduló ajkakkal nézte a férfi arckifejezését, amit ilyenkor általában felöltött, mialatt hosszú, karcsú ujjai villámgyorsan cikáztak a billentyűzeten. Lábujjhegyen odament hozzá és finom puszit lehelt az arcára, miközben azt suttogta a fülébe:

-Akkor én elindulok Hirohoz. Amint Kotaniékat hazakísértük, jövök. Légy jó.

A férfi nem szólt, csak dolgozott tovább, de a fiú nem sértődött meg, hiszen már az is kiváltság volt, hogy bejöhetett ide, mikor az író a regényén ügyködött. Ez senki másnak nem volt megengedve, csak neki és erre igen büszke volt. Utolsó, szerelemmel teljes pillantást vetve a szőke fej felé, ugyanolyan hangtalanul becsukta az ajtót, ahogy bejövetelekor és pár perc múlva a bejárat is bezáródott mögötte.

Amint a fiú távozott, Yuki szemügyre vette a csukott ajtót, majd miután meggyőzpdött róla, hogy valóban egy szál maga tartózkodik csak a lakásban, egy kattintással eltüntette a dokumentumot, amibe eddig írt, hogy megnyithasson egy másikat, amin eredetileg dolgozni akart: Shuichi születénapi dalszövegén. Egy pillanatra behunyta a szemét, felidézve magában a fiút, kiürítve agyából minden más zavaró gondolatot, hogy csakis a jelenlegi feladatra koncentrálhasson. Annyi minden kavargott az elméjében, hogy akár regényt is képest lett volna összehozni belőle, nemhogy egy rövidke dalszöveget, most mégis kirekesztett minden mást, hogy csak a legszükségesebbet írja le, és hogy kiürítse száguldó gondolatainak lomtárát.

_**Mit meg nem adnék most egy szál cigiért. **_–masszírozta meg halántékát, majd az üres képernyőn villogó kurzorra meredt, ami kedves szokásához híven rosszindulatúan „visszanézett" rá. Hogy hogyan tehette ezt meg szem nélkül? Na igen, csak az írók tudhatják, hogy egy üres képernyőnél nem létezhet semmi megátalkodottabb az egész világon, a fránya kurzornál meg jobb partner a farkasszemet nézéshez, legtöbbjük pedig keserű tapasztalatok árán tanulja meg, hogy általában ők állnak a vesztes oldalon.

Yuki is számtalanszor szembenézett már ezzel a problémával, viszont, amint lelki szemei szemei előtt megjelent a mosolygó, csillogó kék szemű, rószaszínhajú énekes képe, szinte érezte, ahogy a kívánt szavak kikristályosodnak és összeállnak egyetlen dalszöveggé. Pár percig csak a csattogó billentyűk zaja hallatszott a szobában, majd a férfi gyorsan elmentette, amit írt és rá nem jellemző igazi mosollyal, elégedetten dőlt hátra, az alkotó büszkeségével szemlélve az imént született művet. Rövid gondolkodás után megnyomott pár gombot és a nyomtató szinte azonnal ki is köpte a papírt, amit a férfi egy mozdulattal a zsebébe süllyesztett. Gyorsan kikapcsolta a gépet, és az előszobába vonult. Lekapta a fogasról fekete zakóját, és slusszkulcsa után tapogatózva elindult a mercédesze felé, azzal a feltett szándékkal, hogy az NG urát megörvendezteti a személyes jelenlétével és a zsebében lapuló papírral, ahogy azt előre megbeszélték.

_**Csak Shuichi előtt érjek haza.**_ –futott át fején a gondolat és meggyorsítva amúgy is hosszú lépteit, ő is elhagyta a házat.


	6. Régi és új ismeretségek

Hiro és Shuichi a buszállomáson ücsörögtek egy padon és a szép sorban érkező járműveket figyelték, jól tudva, hogy még vagy negyed óráig úgysem ér be az, amelyikre ők várnak. Így hát jobbára csevegéssel ütötték el az időt, meg a pénztáraknál sorban állók bámulásával, akiknek unott arckifejezése azt suggalta, nagyon elegük van már a várakozásból. A legelöl álló utas végre megkapta a jegyét, mire a mögötte állók sietve léptek egyet előre, a két fiú pedig ezekkel a monoton mozdulatokkal mérte az eltelt időt.

-Nekiálltál már a legújabb dalszövegednek, Shu? –érdeklődött Hiro unottan.

-Milyen legújabb szövegre gondolsz? Nem emlékszem rá, hogy K kért volna bármi ilyesmit.

-Még nem is kért, de az a koncert, amiről regélt 2 hónap múlva lesz. Általában ilyenkor megörvendeztetjük az áhítózó közönséget egy új számmal, de szerintem ezt már te is kitaláltad.

A fiú felsóhajtott és az égen úszó bárányfelhőket tanulmányozta figyelmesen.

-Igen, már gondolkoztam rajta, de nekem sosem megy könnyen az ilyesmi.

-Nekem nem kell bemutatnod magad. Majd a fellépés előtt egy órával fogod bejelenteni, hogy befejezted, már HA addigra sikerül megírni egyáltalán, így aztán mindhármunknak szembe kell majd néznünk K morcos képével és Sakano-san idegrohamaival az elkövetkezendő hónapokban. –jósolta minden neheztelés nélkül a hangjában a gitáros, barátjára pillantva, aki épp azon tűnődött megsértődjön-e vagy sem. Végül úgy döntött, nem teszi, inkább megvonta a vállát.

-Jó, elismerem, igazad van, de nem tehetek róla, nem vagyok én Yuki!

-Ja igen, elolvastad már a könyvét?

-Milyen könyvét? –adta az ártatlant Shu, könnyedén elpirulva, mert eddig senkinek nem számolt be róla, mit csinál az író háta mögött, még legjobb barátjának sem.

-Hát azt, amit már több hete rejtegetsz a táskádban. –felelte a másik könnyedén, fél szemmel az énekesre sandítva.

-Honnan tudod te, mi van az én táskámban!? –húzta el a száját a fiú, magában dohogva, hogy semmit sem tud titokban tartani.

-Ha nem lennél olyan átlátszó, amilyen, nem tudnék róla, csak azt nem értem, minek ezt ennyire sunyiban csinálni? Vagy, ha már Yuki-san elől eltitkolod, előlem mért kell?

-Mert… mert… ah mit tudom én! –fakadt ki Shu és pattant fel, szélvészként járkálva a másik előtt fel-alá. –Még az is lehet, hogy Yuki sem találna benne semmi kivetnivalót, de az igazság az, hogy nem lehetek biztos benne. És én el AKAROM olvasni ezt a könyvet. És az összes többit is, amit írt. Elvégre, ha ő meghallgathatja a mi számainkat, akkor én mért ne tehetném ezt az ő műveivel? Ha már úgy hozta a sors, hogy két „művész" így összekerült, akkor az a legkevesebb, hogy értékelik egymás munkáját. –hadarta egy szuszra, majd kissé fanyarul hozzátette –Mondjuk ő a kelleténél kicsit többször „értékeli" az enyémeket, de ezen már rég nem akadok fenn.

Hiro addig követte tekintetével, amíg el nem kezdett szédülni.

-Megállnál végre? Árkot taposol a betonba. –Shuichi engedelmeskedett, de nyugton így sem bírt maradni, inkább tovább hintázott a talpán. –Egyébként semmi hibát nem találok az okfejtésedben. Igaz, Yuki kissé különc ember, -itt megállt egy pillanatra, magában a „kissé" szót a „nagyon"-nal helyettesítve -de lehet, hogy még örülne is, amiért érdeklődsz az irományai iránt.

-Igen, de… először elolvasom ezt a könyvet TITOKBAN –nyomta meg barátja az utolsó szót erélyesen –aztán úgyis mindenképpen megmondom neki, de addig nem!

-Felőlem azt csinálsz, amit akarsz. –mondta még Hiro, majd hirtelen felpattant ő is, és a közeledő buszra mutatott. –Az lesz a miénk!

-Na végre! –fordult a mellette álló fiú is arrafelé. –Már nagyon kíváncsi vagyok Kotani húgára.

-Én hasonlóképpen.

-Vigyázzatok magatokra. Kotani figyelj oda húgodra! –aggódott Kumiko aznap reggel, mikor férjével kikísérte gyerekeit a buszmegállóba.

-Szerintem inkább nekem kéne vigyáznom rá. –vágott közbe sértődötten a lány. –Nem vagyok már 5 éves anya, és nem egy hónapra megyek el, csak egy hétre.

-A szüleitek vagyunk, az a dolgunk, hogy aggódjunk. –avatkozott közbe Kazuya is, lánya hatalmas bőröndjén ücsörögve.

-Bármikor eljöhettek, ha akartok. –ajánlotta fel Kotani. –Még nem is láttátok, hol élek, és Shuichiéket is megismerhetnétek.

-Igen, szívesen megismerném őket. –vágta rá anyja, kicsit gyorsabban, mint kellett volna, amiért egy szúrós pillantást zsebelt be előbb Kotanitól, később férjétől, majd mindhárman Sayurira pillantottak, aki igyekezett értetlen képet végni, mint, aki semmiről sem tud. Elég nehezére esett, és remélte nem árulja el magát.

_**Mit is szoktam tenni olyankor, mikor látom, hogy titkolnak előlem valamit? Lássuk csak… ja igen! Most meg kell sértődnöm, különben gyanút fognak.**_

-Jól van, tegyetek csak úgy, mintha itt se lennék, és ne áruljatok el semmit, elvégre nem is ehhez a családhoz tartozom. –mondta végül fennhangon, élvezve, hogy kicsit színészkedhet. A hatás nem is váratott magára…

-Sayuri! Nem beszélj butaságokat! –förmedt rá erélyesen Kazuya, de hangjából világosan kiérződött a lelkiismeretfurdalás. Felesége eddigre már tájékoztatta arról, amit fiuktól megtudott, és a férfi, akit azért kicsit jobban megdöbbentett az eset, mint a nőt, még nem tért teljesen napirendre fölötte. A mindenféle titkok rejtegetése pedig sosem volt az ő stílusa, mondhatni egészen pocsék hazudozónak számított, de hiába tiltakozott, Kumiko ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy a Kotani iránti szolidaritásból hallgatniuk kell, és megadni a lehetőséget a dobosnak arra, hogy ő maga mesélje el húgának, amikor elérkezettnek látja az időt. Ami valószínűleg igen hamar bekövetkezik, elvégre pár óra múlva személyesen is találkoznak majd azzal a híres Bad Luck-kal, meg azzal a Shuichival. Ő maga is szívesen megejtett volna egy amolyan apa-fia beszélgetést, de sajnos erre már nem volt idő, meg igazából fogalma sem volt, hogy kezdene hozzá.

-Engem nem tudtok megtéveszteni, de nem érdekel. Most az egyszer szemet hunyok felette, de csak, mert ma jókedvemben vagyok. –bocsátott meg nagy kegyesen a lány, Kotani szemöldöke körül pedig egyre több ránc kezdett gyülekezni, és szinte belengte a düh fekete aurája, hogy így kitárgyalják az „ügyét", még, ha csak burkoltan is.

-Milyen nagylelkű itt valaki. –vetette oda gúnyosan, mire a másik rányújtotta a nyelvét.

A szülők fejcsóválva figyelték a jelenetet és kezdték megbánni, hogy belegyeztek ebbe az egészbe.

-Gyerekek… -kezdte volna a családfő, de a busz épp ekkor állt be melléjük és a két jómadár, megsejtve a két idősebb jelenlevő hangulatát, a lehető legszaporábban kezdték összeszedni csomagjaikat.

-Akkor sziasztok! –nyomott Sayuri cuppanós puszit anyja arcára és ölelte meg Kazuyát, bátyja pedig követte példáját.

-Egy hét múlva! –kiáltott még utánuk Kumiko, mielőtt felszálltak volna és még akkor is bőszen integetett, mikor a járműből már csak az utána húzott porfellege látszott.

-Gyere, menjünk haza. –lépett oda mellé a férje, az asszony pedig csüggedtségét leplezve rábólintott.

-Tudod, amit Kotani mondott, hogy látogassuk meg, szerintem nem is rossz ötlet. –mélázott a férfi, átkarolva Kumiko vállát.

-Persze Tokió szépségeire vagy kíváncsi igaz? –pillantott oda a szeme sarkából a nő, legbelül mosolyogva.

-Hát persze! –vágta rá Kazuya –Elvégre még csak egyszer voltam ott egész életemben. A végén még teljesen elzárkózom a világtól, ha sosem mozdulok ki innen.

-Érdekes... –játszotta tovább a játékot neje is, habár már rég tudta, miért viselkedik úgy a férjecske, ahogy, az pedig pontosan tudta, hogy felesége tudja. -…régebben mindig azt mondtad, hogy, ha üldöznének se mennél oda, mert megfulladnál az autók füstjétől és megsüketülnél a hangzavartól.

-A vélemények változnak…

-A te véleményed változásainak pedig nyilván semmi közük Kotani ma reggeli elbeszéléséhez.

-Nyilván… -jött a komoly válasz, ami nemsokára nevetésre váltott. –De, ha már itt tartunk, te nem szólhatsz egy szót sem, hiszen már vagy egy héttel előttem „kezdtél" fiunk viselt dolgai után… nagyobb fokú figyelmet tanúsítani.

Most a nőn volt a sor, hogy elpiruljon.

-Nem tudom, mire gondolsz.

-Nem? Akkor nyilván puszta véletlen, hogy épp most kezdtél éreklődni az irodalom eme remekei iránt. –húzta elő sunyi képpel Yuki regényét a táskájából.

-Hát az meg, hogy került hozzád? –kapott a könyv után az asszony, de próbálkozásai hiábavalónak bizonyultak. –Jól van, elolvastam! Mért ne olvastam volna? Csak szerettem volna többet megtudni erről a híres Yuki Eiriről.

-És ebből… -emelte fel sarkánál fogva a művet Kazuya, mintha egy döglött patkányt tartana a kezében -szerinted meg fogod ismerni?

-Nem, nem fogom, de legalább kapok egy képet arról, hogy… mit tudom én, ha véres horrorregényeket írna, vagy krimiket, egészen más lenne a benyomás róla. –vonta meg a vállát. –És szerelmesregényhez képest, nem is rossz.

-Én is elolvasom. Bár az ábrázatát látva én nem sok jót feltételezek róla. –tanulmányozta összehúzott szemmel a férfi, Yuki háttérborítón virító képét.

-Szerintem nagyon is jóképű.

-Aha, na várj csak! –fenyegette meg tettetett szigorral Kazuya, majd mégegy utolsó pillantást vetve a szőke író képére, bevágta a táskába, megfogadva, hogy a későbbiekben még alaposan áttanulmányozza. Felesége mosolyogva nézte, mit csinál, gondolatai viszont gyorsan visszaszálltak Kotanihoz és Sayurihoz, így aztán a két szülő magukban máris tervezgetni kezdték azt a bizonyos egy hét múlva esedékes Tokiói utat.

A járművön is elég feszült volt a helyzet, persze csak Sayuri számára. Most, hogy minden kilométerrel egyre közelebb kerültek Tokióhoz, és az annyira várt, jelenleg mégis rettegett találkozás órája is megállíthatatlanul araszolt közelebb és közelebb, a lány egyszerűen nem találta a helyét.

_**Nyugodj meg, nyugi. **_–mondogatta magában, és vagy századszorra játszotta le képzeletében a megérkezést, szépen kigondolva szóról szóra, hogy mit fog mondani, tenni, szinte még azt is kiszámította hányat szabad majd pislognia, csakhogy esélye se legyen nevetségessé tenni magát. Fél óra múlva kezdtek az idegösszeroppanás tünetei mutatkozni rajta, így aztán gyorsan utolsó mentsvára, a discmanje után nyúlt, ideges kezekkel kibogozta a fülhallgatót, majd maximumra tekerte a hangerőt, azt remélve, saját zavaró gondolatait is elnyomhatja vele.

Kotani figyelmét persze nem kerülte el húga szenvedése, viszont azt is tudta, nem segíthet rajta. Ő ugyanezt átélte, amikor először ült fel erre a buszra, hogy végre megismerkedjen a Bad Luckkal. Még most is élénken élt emlékeiben annak a gyötrelmes útnak minden pillanata. De még annál is élénkebb volt az azt követő pár hét, amikor megismerkedett a csapattal és azok befogadták. Mikor végre azt csinálhatta, amire egész életében készült: egy híres zenekarban dobolhatott.

_**Sayuri is hamar jobban lesz majd. Nem adok neki 5 percet Shuichi társaságában és olyan felszabadultan fognak csevegni, mintha 20 éve jó barátok lennének.**_

Így aztán utolsó megértő pillantást vetve az ablaknál ülő Sayurira, hátrahajtotta a fejét, hogy bepótolja a reggeli megzavart alvást.

Yuki egyik lábával türelmetlenül dobolt Tohma irodájának padlóján, a csukott ajtót fikszírozta, és eme érdekfeszítő cselekvést már 10 perce folytatta, amikor is közölték vele, hogy az NG ura egy fontos megbeszélésen van, így aztán várnia kell egy kicsit. Unalmában inkább felállt és az ablakhoz sétált, mert szó, ami szó, sógora igazán nem panaszkodhatott a kilátásra, ami eléje tárult a hatalmas helyiség tágas ablakából. A férfi, kezét lazán zakója zsebébe süllyesztve lépett oda, amikor is váratlan öröm érte. Kabátjában tapogatózó ujjai egy szál cigarettára találtak, ő pedig kihúzva onnan a váratlan ajándékot, amit mintha a Sors pottyantott volna az ölébe, elmosolyodott.

A szájába illesztette a viharvert, gyűrött dohányrudacskát, és ismét belenyúlt a zsebébe, ezúttal az öngyújtója után kutatva. Össze-vissza átforgatta, majd egypercnyi szenvedés után egyszerűen kifordította az egészet, de hiába… pár összegyűrt papíron és a dalszövegen kívül semmit nem talált benne… az az istenverte öngyújtó nem volt közöttük. Agya járni kezdett, megpróbálva visszaidézni, hol látta a holmit utoljára, majd arra a végkövetkeztetésre jutott, hogy tök mindegy. Ha nincs itt, akkor nem sokra megy vele, ha eszébejut is, hol felejtette.

Belévillant, hátha Tohma rejteget egyet valahol az irodában, de gyorsan elvetette ezt az ötletet is. Sógora egyrészt nem dohányzott, másrészt meg nem az a fajta volt, aki haszontalan holmikat hagy szét a munkahelyén, ha nincs is rá szüksége.

A szőke író bosszúsan felszisszent. Hiába próbált mostmár pár hete leszokni róla, egy hónapja még akkor is szinte láncdohányosnak számított. Ha tudta volna ELŐRE, hogy most nem lesz lehetősége elszívni egyet, könnyedén leküzdhette volna magában az ingert, de így…? Így, hogy már szájában lóg az annyira áhított cigaretta- az ördögök már kibújtak a zsákból és nem lehetett őket egykönnyen visszaparancsolni. Yuki igényelte a dohányosmozdulatot és a cigi fanyar füstjét, amiről most megint kénytelen volt lemondani. Ingerülten kikapta szájából a szegény, meggyötört kis rudat, amit pár perce még áldásnak hitt, mostanra viszont inkább átokká vált, és újra visszagyömöszölte a zsebébe. Már azon, volt, hogy fogja magát, és inkább hazamegy, amikor végszóra nyílt az ajtó és a mosolygó Seguchi Tohma lépett be rajta.

A férfi rángatózó arcát látva ugyan kissé mérsékeltebb lett a vigyor, de azért ott maradt a helyén, amikor a tejfölszőke igazgató üdvözölte az írót.

-Szia Eiri! Valami baj van?

-Semmi. –vált Yuki arca közömbössé, mert inkább meghalt volna, mint, hogy kimutassa Tohma előtt, mennyire felhúzta ez az eset az előbb.

-Hm, hát persze. –értett egyet a másik, aztán a borostyán szempár figyelmezető pillantására, bölcsen úgy döntött, nem firtatja tovább az ügyet. –Minek köszönhetem a látogatást?

-Ennek. –nyújtotta át a férfi a papírt, Tohma pedig meglepett szemöldökráncolással hajtogatta ki és rögtön el is olvasta, mialatt Yuki ismét helyet foglalt az egyik kipárnázott székben.

-Hm, ezt gyorsan megírtad. –futotta át a szöveget újra és újra.

Yuki tudta, hogy ez csak amolyan futó megjegyzés volt, így nem is nagyon izgatta magát a válaszadással, inkább csak vállat vont, de szemében azért ott csillogott a kíváncsiság. Persze, ha nem Seguchi Tohmával ült volna szemben, akkor ezt a halvány, alig észrevehető felvillanást senki nem vette volna észre, de az igazgatónak elég volt egy sanda pillantás, hogy végül így folytassa:

-Shindou-san nagyon fog örülni neki. Az igazat megvallva, nem hiszem, hogy le lehet majd állítani, ha megtudja, hogy írtál neki egy dalt. Főleg egy ilyet…

-Hogy érted, hogy „ilyet"? –vágott közbe Yuki ujjaival a szék karfáján dobolva.

-Tényleg kíváncsi vagy a véleményemre?

-Seguchi…

-Jó rendben! –emelte fel tiltakozóan a kezét Tohma és tekintete ellágyult, mikor a férfira nézett. –Ez igen meglepő szöveg… tőled. Úgy értem 1 éve még meglepő lett volna, de most… örülök, hogy végre eljutottál idáig. –mondta, és hiába nem fejtette ki, mire gondol, nem is volt rá szükség, mindketten tökéletesen értették.

-Akkor én megyek is. –állt fel Yuki, és máris azon tűnődött, beugorjon-e a boltba, egy újabb doboz cigiért, hogy kárpótolja magát az előbbi kis fiaskóért, amikor barátja hangja utánaszállt, visszazökkentve az NG iroda fényűző helyiségébe.

-Eiri… még valamit szeretnék kérdezni.

Yuki magában felnyögött. Már azt hitte, megússza, de tudhatta volna, hogy ez hiú remény.

-Igen, apám üzent nekem Ayakán keresztül.

-Mindig meglep ez a már-már gondolatolvasó képességed. Egyébként nem csak Ayaka-sant környékezte meg a cél elérése érdekében.

-Aha. –támaszotta neki Yuki hátát a falnak. –Kedves nővérem megint úgy dönt, hogy beleszól az életembe?

-Nos, én azt tanácsoltam neki, hogy ne tegye, de lehet, hogy neki van igaza. Szerintem számíts a látogatására az elkövetkezendő napokban valamikor.

-Majd felvértezem magam. –forgatta a szemét az író, majd Seguchi kutató tekintete láttán megint hátat fordított és a válla felett szólt vissza, hogy ne látszódjon, milyen képet vág. –Fogalmam sincs, mi ez a hirtelen fellángolás apám részéről, de, ha csak arra megy ki ez az egész, hogy megpróbáljon Shuichi és közém állni, nem fog sikerülni.

Hirtelen egy kezet érzett a vállán, és mivel nem számított rá, összerezzenve nézett vissza, egyenesen az NG urának szemébe.

-Személyes véleményem, hogy nem erre készül, de ne zárkózz el a lehetőség elől csak azért, mert váratlanul jött. Shindou-sant még nem kérdezted meg erről?

Yuki kifürkészhetetlenné váló arckifejezése láttán, sóhajtva folytatta:

-Persze ő még nem tud róla.

-Nem kell tudnia róla! Ez nem az ő dolga!

-Miért nem?

Yuki kissé tétován vonta fel a szemöldökét a váratlan megjegyzésre.

-Azt szeretnéd, ha apád elfogadná, hogy egy pár vagytok, Shindou-sant mégsem vonod be a családoddal kapcsolatos döntésekbe. Ez eléggé elletmondásos, te nem így érzed?

-Úgyis tudom, mit mondana. –húzta el a száját a férfi –„A családodról van szó Yuki! Nem zárkózhatsz el előlük, apukád biztos nagyon szeret téged!" Vagy valami ilyesmit. –imitálta Yuki élethűen az énekes arckifejezését, Tohma pedig erősen beharapta a száját, hogy el ne kezdjen harsányan nevetni.

-Ez talán nem is lenne olyan rossz állásfoglalás. Különben is, ha már az én tanácsaimra nem hallgatsz, az övével talán más lenne a helyzet. Nagyon meggyőző tud lenni, legalábbis… így hallottam.

-Azért, mert mindent leegyszerűsít, és azt hiszi, egy szép szóval elintézhető minden ügy. Lehet, hogy apámra rájött a kezdeményezhetnék, és talán… ismétlem talán, hajlandó lenne kompromisszumra, de abban teljesen biztos vagyok, hogy eleinte igencsak ferde szemmel nézne Shuichira. Talán goromba is lenne vele.

-ÉS emiatt aggódsz ennyire? –kiáltott fel Tohma, hogy még önmagát is meglepte vele –Az ég szerelmére Eiri, az a fiú semmibe vette, hogy Mika megvesztegette, melletted maradt, mikor Aizawa kikezdett vele, és körülbelül ugyanilyen magasról tett az én próbálkozásaimra is. Szerinted mennyire tántorítaná el, ha apád egy kicsit goromba lenne vele szemben? Keményebb fából faragták, mint hiszed, és ha már itt tartunk… -szoírtotta meg Yuki vállát az igazgató, aki kissé tágra nyílt szemekkel bámult a szokatlanul heves kinyilatkoztatás hatására –Szerintem őt használod ürügyként saját magad meggyőzésére, hogy elkerülhesd a minden bizonnyal kialakulóban lévő összekoccanást közted és apád közt. De talán… épp Shindou-san… hogy is fejezzem ki magam… lelkes segítőkészségére van szükség ahhoz, hogy minden gördülékenyen menjen.

-Nem is tudtam, hogy ilyen jó véleménnyel vagy róla… -jegyezte meg összehúzott szemmel Yuki, de legbelül örült neki, hogy így alakult a helyzet.

-Oh, nos változnak az idők… mondjuk úgy, egy-két dologért hálás vagyok neki. Egyébként is, együtt éltek már több mint két éve. És ilyen módon már-már családtagnak számít.

-Egészen elképesztesz. –dörmögte a másik férfi, szája szélén viszont kis mosoly játszadozott, aztán csak úgy mellesleg az órájára pillantott, és rájött, hogy már vagy 20 perccel túllépte az erre a látogatásra szánt időt. –Most már tényleg indulok.

-Rendben. Majd tájékoztatlak, mikor megmutatjuk a Bad Lucknak a dalszöveget. –lebegtette meg az NG ura a még mindig kezében szorongatott papírt. –Gondolom, szeretnél itt lenni, elvégre mégis csak a te ajándékod.

-Hm.

-Akkor nemsokára jelentkezem.

Miután az író után becsukódott az ajtó, Tohma lassan újra a székéhez sétált, kényelmesen elhelyezkedett, és még vagy ötször átolvasta az alig egy oldalt, ami hatalmas örömet fog majd szerezni a Bad Luck énekesének, önmagának pedig nagy megnyugvást, hogy sógora immár valóban a legjobb irányba halad a változás útján.

-Valóban hálás vagyok neked… Shuichi.


	7. A hírnévről, főzésről és egyebekről

Kotani elégedetten konstatálta, hogy idefelé úton tett jóslatai igazán remekül teljesültek. Épp a buszvégállomásról tartottak hazafelé a dobos lakása felé, elöl Shuichi és Sayuri, mögöttük Hiro és ő maga, mindannyian hatalmas csomagokkal felszerelkezve, azoknak száma ugyanis szükségessé tette, hogy mindenki kivegye részét a hurcolkodásból. Persze a fiúk azért jó gavallér módjára vállalták a legnehezebb bőröndöket. A fiú mosolyogva nézett össze Hiroval, miközben előttük a rószaszínhajú énekes élénk csevegésbe merült a lánnyal, tisztára, mintha évek óta jól ismernék egymást.

Persze, mikor megérekeztek húga még kicsit visszafogott volt, és bár másnak ez nem tűnt volna fel, Kotani azért kiszúrta, hogy arca pirosabb a megszokottnál, de ezegyszer megkönyörült rajta és nem hozta szóba, még egy kis ugratás erejéig sem. Miután bandatársaival kölcsönösen üdvözölték egymást, a fiú előrelökdöste húgát, aki eddig a háta mögött álldogált és szertartásosan rámutatott:

-Ő itt Sayuri Tomoeda! A húgom.

-Szia! –Shuichi arcán máris ott volt 100-os vigyora, és szokás szerint egy pillanatot sem vesztegett, mikor rájött, hogy itt beszélni is lehet, mégpedig jó sokat. –Örülök, hogy végre megismerhetlek, Kotani már sokat mesélt rólad, persze csupa jó dolgot! Alig vártuk, hogy végre ideérjetek, kicsit késett a busz, nem? Elfáradtatok? Még szerencse, hogy Kotani nem lakik messze, ennyi csomagot nem lesz könnyű elcipelni.

Mialatt Hiro és Kotani csak a szemüket forgatták, Sayuri érezte, hogy kezdeti aggályai máris eloszlóban vannak. A kedves szavak megnyugtatták, és az izgalmat kezdte felváltani a lelkesedés, hogy szemtől szemben áll Shindou Shuichivel. Így, amikor végre szóra nyitotta a száját, hangja teljesen normálisan csengett.

-Én is örülök, hogy végre találkozhatunk. Szinte el sem hiszem! Kotani odaadta a cd-t, amit mind dedikáltatok. Nagyon köszönöm, örültem neki.

-Még, hogy „örültél"! Az nem kifejezés! –szúrta közbe a bátyja –Egész nap nem lehetett leállítani… -mondta volna tovább, de Sayuri olyan pillantást vetett rá, ami nemhogy a dobost, de egy vérengző fenevadat is megállított volna.

-Inkább mi köszönjük, főleg, ha tetszik, ami rajta van. –nevetett Shu, mialatt megragadta az egyik csomag fülét, Sayuri meg egy másikét, miután Hiroval is köszöntötték egymást.

-Hogy tetszik-e? Viccelsz? Egyszerűen imádom! Főleg a legutóbbi számot… a Bármerre jársz… jelenleg az a kedvencem.

Shuichi kissé elpirult, mert eszébe jutott, milyen körülmények között született az a dalszöveg. A lány figyelmét nem kerülte el a dolog, de mivel ilyen mélységekig azért nem ismerte a történteket, azt sem érthette, mi ütött bele hirtelen.

-Sajnálom, valami rosszat mondtam?

-Mi? Jaj, dehogyis! Épp ellenkezőleg, az a szám… sokat jelent nekem. Ezért, ha megdícsérik, mindig kicsit zavarba jövök.

-Akkor elég sokszor jöhettél zavarba mostanában. –felelte kedvesen Sayuri, Shuichi pedig hálásan fogadta a bókot.

-Ez a rész tetszik benne a legjobban… -lelkesedett fel a lány, hogy valaki olyannal beszélhet szabadon a zenéről, akit biztos nem untat vele –lalala-la-lala-lallalala. Bocs, a hangom nem a legjobb. –nevetett fel zavartan, füle pedig pirosból lángvörösre váltott.

-Hogyisne, szerintem nagyon is jó hangod van! –védte meg önmaga kritikájától a fiú hevesen.

-Habár tudom, hogy csak örömet akartál szereni ezzel a kijelentéssel, azért köszi…

-Szó sincs róla! Komolyan mondtam! –vágta rá határozottan Shu, a lány pedig saját maga legnagyobb meglepetésére hitt neki.

-Kotani mindig azzal heccelt, olyan hangom van, hogy kimegy tőle a biztosíték. –kezdte és az emlék hatására elkomorulva, kissé elfordította fejét, hogy válla fölött gyilkos pillantást küldjön bátyja felé, Shuichi pedig követte példáját. Szegény dobos meg, aki egyetlen szót sem hallott a társalgásból, elképzelni sem tudta, hogy lett hirtelen „közutálat" tárgya. -Az igazat megvallva, akárhányszor csak meghallott énekelni, ezt a poént mindig elsütötte. –vonta meg a vállát, és nem értette, hogy mondhat el ilyesmiket egy fiúnak, akit még alig ismer. Mégis, valahogy úgy kikívánkozott belőle… most értette csak meg igazán, amit bátyja otthon mesélt az énekesről, és, amit akkor ott, ő maga is túlzásnak tartott…

-Biztos csak amolyan testvéri ugratásnak szánta. –vigasztalta Shu. –Hiro is állandóan cukkol engem, de már fel se veszem.

-Persze, hogy cukkol, azt mesterfokon űzi. –nevetett fel csilingelőn Sayuri –Félre ne érts, Kotani a legjobb bátyus a világon. Csak néha elég elviselhetetlen tud lenni. El sem tudom képzelni, hogy fogjuk egy hétig elviselni egymást.

-Majd mi segítünk. Elvégre, ha jól hallottam, ez a vakációd. Mi vagyunk a házigazdák, így a mi feladatunk, hogy elérjük, jól érezd magad. Bár lehet, hogy a stúdióban csak unatkoznál…

-Hogy hol??? –képedt el Sayuri, és szemei akkorára tágultak, mint egy-egy malomkerék. Shuichi, aki még nem ismerte túl jól, kissé félreértelmezte a kifakadást, és azonnal mentegetőzni kezdett.

-Úgy sajnálom, hülye ötlet volt, hogy azt hittem, egész nap a munkahelyünkön akarsz kuksolni. Csak gondoltam Kotani meg akarja majd mutatni a helyet. De…

-Uramisten! Elmehetek a stúdióba, ahol a Bad Luck felveszi a számait??? Élőben hallhatlak titeket? Valaki csípjen meg, hogy biztosan nemcsak álmodom-e! –lelkendezett a lány, az énekes legnagyobb ámulatára, aki végre felfogta, hogy az előbb nem voltak egy hullámhosszon.

-Oh! Az más… -felelte és nem állta meg, hogy el ne mosolyodjon. Sayuri ekkor kapott észbe, hogy úgy viselkedik, mint valami hülye kis csitri, pedig a buszon egész végig azon agyalt, ezt hogy kerülheti el. Így a lelkesedés azonnal átcsapott szégyenkezésbe, minek hatására halkan megjegyezte:

-Most biztos annak látszom, ami valójában vagyok… egy vidéki lány, aki minden kis dolog miatt, ami itt másnak természetesnek tűnhet, ekkora cirkuszt csinál. Olyan nevetségesnek érzem magam.

Shuichi rémülten vette tudomásul a beszégetés ilyentén szerencsétlen fordulatát, érezve, hogy kezd kicsúszni a lába alól a talaj. Első látásra megkedvelte a lányt, aki éppenhogy előbbi szavai dacára képes volt elvonatkoztatni attól, hogy kivel áll szemben, és hajlandó volt normálisan elcsevegni vele. Ez volt az egyetlen, amit Shuichi nehezen viselt: ezt a hírnévvel járó procedúrát, hogy bárki, aki öt lépésnél közelebb kerülhetett hozzá, főleg, ha nőnemű volt az illető, tüstént hisztériás rohamot kapott, és vagy azonnal a nyakába akarta vetni magát, vagy épp az ellenkezőjét produkálta, meg se mert szólalni. Sayuri egészen más volt, mert leszámítva kislányos lelkesedését, képes volt fesztelenül beszélgetni vele, az pedig, hogy így fellelkesült az énekes ajánlatától, inkább aranyos volt a fiú szemében, mint megvetendő.

-Nincs abban semmi rossz, ha az ember lelkes. –mondta végül –Csak a lelkességet nem szabad összekeverni a túlzott imádattal, és a legtöbben itt tévednek el, legalábbis én így tapasztaltam. De nem nálad. Élvezem, hogy végre van valaki Yukin és a munkatársaimon kívül is, akivel el lehet beszélgetni, azért meg pláne nem foglak elmarasztalni, ha a zenénket dícséred. Elvégre minden szentnek maga felé hajlik a keze. –nevetett fel, és most a lányon volt a sor, hogy hálás szemmekkel bámuljon rá.

-Köszönöm… Kotani tényleg nem hazudott, amikor rólad mesélt.

-Mért, miket mesélt? –figyelt fel a másik, de választ már nem kapott, mert megcsörrent a mobilja. –Bocsánat, egy pillanatra. –halászta ki zsebéből a készüléket, és tartotta gyorsan a füléhez, mikor látta, hogy nem más az, mint…

-Yuki! Miért hívsz?

A férfi épp akkor állította le mercédesze motorját, és mivel nem szerette volna, ha kis kiruccanása, -a dalszöveg eltitkolása miatt- napvilágra kerül, úgy döntött megbizonyosodik róla, sógorával folytatott hosszúra nyúlt beszélgetése alatt az énekes nem ért előtte haza.

-Már hiányoltál, igaz? Tudom, hogy így van, különben estig nem is szakadtál volna el a laptopodtól! De ezek szerint tőlem nehezebb elszakadni. –incselkedett lelkesen a fiú, akinek fogalma sem volt róla, hogy „átejtik". Az író persze nem osztozott ezen a felhőtlen jókedven, főleg mert még mindig Tohma „jótanácsai" és apja jártak a fejében, meg aztán hazudozni sem szeretett, így aztán minden jópofizási hajlam nélkül állt neki ennek a beszélgetésnek, minekutána szerette volna gyorsan be is fejezni.

-A válasz „nem"! És, ha hagysz szóhoz jutni, el is mondhatom, amit akarok, baka! –förmedt rá Shura, aki ismerve a férfi hangulatait, nem is törte magát tovább feleslegesen.

-Jó, vedd úgy, hogy meg se szólaltam. Szóval, mért hívtál?

-Hol vagy?

-A busz késett kicsit, úgyhogy Kotaniékat még csak most kísérjük haza. –pillantott röviden Sayurira, aki az előbbi beszélgetés fényében próbálta teljesen természetesnek venni, hogy épp Shindou Shuichivel sétálgat, aki Yuki Eirivel telefonál. Az eredmény a szántszándékkal magára erőltetett komoly pofa és az arcára fagyott vigyor keveréke lett.

-Akkor jó. Csak ennyit akartam.

-Csak ennyit? Aha, szóval örülsz, hogy még nem vagyok otthon, mi? –tette csípőre játékosan a kezét Shu, majd rögtön le is vette, mikor rájött, hogy a telefonba hiába gesztikulál.

-Naná. –vágta rá a férfi a legnagyobb lelki nyugalommal, érzelem-, és minden rosszindulattól mentes hangon –A hiányod azt jelenti, hogy végre nyugodtan dolgozhatok.

-Na szép! Akkor használd ki ezt a… -kicsit elhallgatott, megbecsülve a hazatérésig körülbelül hátralévő időt -… másfél órát, mert, ha már ott leszek, nem menekülsz. –vigyorgott a dalnok.

-Jaj nekem! –mosolyodott el Yuki is, miközben a lakáskulcs után túrt a zsebében, ami persze saját öntörvényének engedelmeskedve a sok lim-lom legaljára vándorolt. –Akkor megyek is kihasználni az időmet.

-Szia Yuki! –búcsúzott a fiú, jókedvűen nyomva le a hívásmegszakító gombot, megszaporázva lépteit, hogy beérje Hirot, Kotanit és Sayurit, -utóbbi időközben a többiekhez csatlakozott, nehogy úgy tűnjön, hallgatózni akar.

-Na megvolt a mai adag Yuki-féle telefonbeszélgetés? –kérdezte Hiro.

-Gondolom, ez azt jelenti, nem tiszteled meg szerény hajlékunkat jelenléteddel ma délután. –vonta le Kotani a következtetést, miközben kissé megborzongott a gitáros szavaira, amik eszébe juttatták saját tapasztalatait az íróval való telefonálás terén.. –Pedig Sayurival azt reméltük, esetleg tartunk egy amolyan vacsorával egybekötött összeröffenést.

-Jó lenne. –ismerte el Shuichi, és szeretője előbbi rossz kedvének ismeretében érzett is kis csábítást, hogy elfogadja, de gyorsan meggondolta magát. A férfi saját szavai, miszerint „megy kihasználni az idejét", arra utaltak, már elszánta magát, hogy az ő jelenlétében ma félreteszi a munkát, és, ha mérlegre kellett tennie egy barátaival vagy szerelmével töltött estét- szégyen, nem szégyen- mindig Yuki felé billent a mérce. Tudta, ezt a többiek is megértik majd, tehát így felelt:

-Ma semmiképpen sem. Talán először jobb is, ha berendezkedtek és elrendeztek mindent, ezt pedig megejtjük valamikor máskor.

-Ezzel egyetértek, mert ma én sem tudnék maradni. –szólt közbe Hiro is -Ayaka holnapután visszamegy Kyotóba pár hétre, és szeretnénk addig annyi időt együtt tölteni, amennyit csak lehet.

-De jó is annak, aki szerelmes. –sóhajtott nagyot Kotani, szívében villanásnyi fájdalommal, ami rögtön el is múlt, ahogy barátaira nézett. –De nem irigykedem, inkább menjetek, érezzétek jól magatokat, amíg még lehet. –mondta, épp, ahogy bekanyarodtak a ház elé.

-Áh, szóval Hiro már elmondta, mi vár ránk?

-El, és ha K-t jól ismerem, nem sok romantikázásra lesz időnk az elkövetkezendő hónapban.

-Hát nem! –értett egyet egyszerre és lemondóan a két jó barát, Sayuri meg mosolyogva vigasztalta a letört társaságot.

-Hát nem irigyellek titeket, hogy még nyáron is melóznotok kell, de mint közönség és Bad Luck rajongó megparancsolom, hogy ne lazsáljatok!

-Na most aztán fel van adva a lecke. –húzta be a nyakát Shuichi –De igazad van, különben is már alig várom, hogy elkezdjünk dolgozni az új számokon.

-Új számok? –csillant fel a lány szeme, mire Kotani gyorsan befogta a fülét, és nem eresztette, hiába kapálózott –Te kis csaló, nehogy kihallgasd itt nekem a szakmai titkokat. Egyébként az új számokhoz, először új szöveg kell, nem?

-Értem én a célzást. –fanyarodott el az énekes –Mindent megteszek, rajtam ne múljon a koncert sikere.

-Innen már mi is megoldjuk. –tette le a dobos a csomagját, hogy elbúcsúzhasson barátaitól.

-Biztos?

-Persze, ti menjetek csak turbékolni. Nyomás!

Így aztán hosszas búcsúzkodással, pár ugratással és vicces megjegyzéssel később, a testvérek egyedül találták magukat a ház kapujában.

-Igazad volt. Tényleg kedves fiúk. Nem kellett volna úgy aggódnom.

-Én megmondtam nem? Egyébként miről diskuráltatok annyira Shuichival idefele jövet? –kérdezte Kotani, mert eszébe jutott a feléje küldött randa pillantás.

-Erről-arról. –tért ki Sayuri, akinek persze esze ágában nem volt elárulni, miről folyt a szó, mert még ő maga sem döntötte el, vajon kellemetlenül kell-e éreznie magát miatta vagy sem.

-Persze „erről-arról". –gúnyolódott Kotani fejcsóválva. –Pedig eléggé kényes témákról lehetett szó.

-Na ne mondd! –tört ki most már Sayuri is, csodálkozva, hogy bírták ki eddig is veszekedés nélkül.

-Honnan veszed, talán ott voltál?

-Nem, csak annyit láttam, hogy az arcod a diskurálás alatt többször is színt vált.

-Nem volt jobb dolgod, mint engem bámulni?

Kotani vett egy nagy levegőt és arra gondolt, hogy ha most a szüleik látnák őket, cseppet sem repesnének a boldogságtól. Elvégre felelősséget vállalt Sayuriért, mint idősebb testvér, erre tessék, itt van, egy kapualjban állnak és vitatkoznak. Így hát jól megszívta magát és békítőbb hangnemben folytatta.

-Igen, bevallom, figyeltelek, mert kicsit aggódtam, hogy hogy sikerül majd ez az első találkozásod velük. Nem akartam, hogy rosszul süljön el, mert akkor napokig nem lehetett volna hozzád szólni, ez a vakációd pedig túl rövid ahhoz, hogy ilyesmire vesztegesd.

Sayuri ellágyulva pillantott bátyjára, kiérezve hangjából, hogy ezúttal tényleg komolyan gondolja, és magába nézve belátta, talán ő is elvetette a sulykot.

-Sajnálom. De nem kell aggódnod miattam, Shuichivel remekül megértettük egymást. –mondta kicsit belepirulva, mert még nem szokta meg, hogy a híres Bad Luck frontemberét keresztnevén szólítsa, ahogy a fiú meghagyta neki. –De talán hagyjuk abba az ordibálást, mert a házinéni nem fog a szívébe zárni engem.

-Miatta ne aggódj. Dobos vagyok, ami közismerten hangos foglalkozás. Szerinted mért ide jöttem lakni?

-Nem rossz. Biztos emlékszel még anyáék reakciójára, mikor szombat esténként jutott eszedbe gyakorolni. –nosztalgiázott a lány, a táskák terhe alatt roskadozva. –Azért arra is gondolhattál volna, hogy ne a padláson vegyél ki szobát. Mindjárt leszakad a karom. –panaszkodott, de rögtön elhallgatott, mikor bátyja büszkén szélesre tárta előtte lakása ajtaját.

-Isten hozott Tokióban és egyben az én kis kuckómban!

-Hú ez nagyobb, mint gondoltam! –ámuldozott a húga, aki a csomagoktól megszabadulva rögtön felfedező körútra indult, Kotani meg hűséges idegenvezetőként loholt a nyomában.

-Híres ember vagyok! A szórakoztató biznisz jól fizet. –vonta meg a vállát a fiú, de Sayuri látta milyen jólesik neki a dícséret. Mikor végül a lakás minden négyzetcentijét bejárták, szinte szinkronmozdulattal szédültek bele egy-egy fotelba, pár pillanat múlva meg már vigyorogtak egymásra, mint a bolondok.

-Jó hogy itt lehetek bátyus.

-Jó, hogy itt vagy velem hugi.



-Hiro! Hova rángatsz? Yuki lakása nem erre van! És, ha már itt tartunk, a tiéd sem. –nyafogta Shu, barátja meg csak somolygott, és vonszolta tovább maga után.

-Ne ellenkezz már annyit, van egy meglepetésem számodra!

Ez meg is hozta a kívánt hatást, mert hát Shuichi mindig is imádta a meglepetéseket, a gitáros pedig nagyon jól tudta, mivel lehet felkorbácsolni az énekesnél a lelkesedést.

-De akkor is, messze vagyunk még? Yukinak azt mondtam…

-Másfél órát mondtál neki, és addigra bőven hazaérsz. Nyugi, nem akarlak egész estére elrabolni, ha nem haragszol, jobban preferálom Ayaka társaságát.

-Jó, de…

-Már itt is vagyunk.

Shuichi értetlenül meredt, bámult, ide-oda forgatta a fejét, kétszer még meg is pördült a tengelye körül, mégsem látott semmi különlegeset, aminek örülni kéne.

-Nem látok semmit.

-A ház az, te lökött. Emiatt hoztalak ide. –bökött a másik ujjával az irodaházra, ami 20 méterrel föléjük magasodott. Barátja továbbra sem értette.

-Egy irodaépület. Jó. Mi van benne olyan különleges?

-A főzőtudományod. –szólalt meg mögöttük egy kedves hang, aminek hatására Hiro tüstént vigyorogni kezdett, és úgy eltűnt az énekes mellől, mint a kámfor, hogy megfoghassa a lány kezét.

-Ayaka-san. –lepődött meg Shuichi, és bár örült a találkozásnak, jelenleg sokkal jobban érdekelte, amit az előbb hallott. –Hogy értetted, hogy…

-Ezek itt nem csak irodák. –fogott bele a lány a magyarázkodásba –Van itt nyelviskola, különféle hivatalok, és, ami a téged leginkább érint… az Uramaki főzőiskola.

A fiú hirtelen azt sem tudta mit mondjon. Ő már szinte el is feledkezett arról a múltkori fellángolásáról, hogy megtanul főzni Yuki kedvéért, de most, hogy itt állt, egyre szebbnek találta az elképzelést.

-Mivel beteg voltál a hétvégén, eszembe jutott, biztos nincs kedved ilyesmikkel törődni, ezért bátorkodtam helyetted cselekedni. –mondta tovább szerényen Ayaka, mert az énekes szótlanságától elbizonytalanodott, hogy jól tette-e, amit tett.

-Én… én… én… nem is tudom, mit mondjak. –hebegte a fiú, Hiro pedig mosolyogva lépett oda hozzá, kéz a kézben Ayakával.

-Mondjuk azt, hogy beiratkozol, és te leszel a világ… az ország… na jó a környék legjobb szakácsa.

-Hát ezt nem ígérhetem, de… mindent megteszek. –villantotta fel végre 100 wattos mosolyát, Ayaka legnagyobb megkönnyebbülésére.

-Na kezdek rád ismerni. Mikor akarsz beiratkozni? –kérdezte Hiro, de a mellette álló lány sietve közbevágott.

-Arra nincs szükség. Mikor azt mondtam, intézkedtem Shindou-san helyett, akkor úgy értettem, hogy MINDENT elintéztem helyette. Gratulálok! Mostantól ennek a főzőtanfolyamnak a diákja vagy! –nyilatkoztatta ki szertartásosan, a tátott szájjal bámuló Shunak, és hasonlóképpen meglepett Hironak.

-Le vagyok nyűgözve. –szorította meg gyengéden kezét a barna hajú fiú, büszke mosollyal az arcán.

-Szóval… -szólalt meg Shu, bár nem szívesen szakította félbe a romantikát, de kulináris képességeinek teljes tudatában továbbra is kissé szkeptikusan kezelte a dolgot –Azt állítjátok, van itt egy személy, aki belőlem, a világ legtehetségtelenebb, legbénább amatőrjéből, egyszer még szakácsot farag?

-Ó igen. –bólogatott hevesen Ayaka, és felpillantott az épület üvegfalára, amin meg-megcsillant a lemenő Nap fénye. A többiek követték pillantását. –A tanfolyam vezetője jó ismerősöm. Ha ő nem tanít meg, akkor senki sem fog.

-Kizárt dolog. –motyogta a fiú, Hiro legnagyobb bosszúságára.

-Mondták már neked, hogy lehetne több önbizalmad? Ha nem sikerül, hát nem sikerül, de legalább megpróbálod! Yuki a kísérletet is értékelni fogja. Azt hiszem… -halt el kissé tétován a hangja.

-Hát úgy legyen. TE jó ég! –ugrott nagyot Shuichi, mikor meglátta az órát. –Rohannom kell, már 10 perce el kellett volna indulnom! Jó mulatást nektek!!! És mégegyszer köszi! –kiáltotta, de már futtában, mert hamarosan el is tűnt az utcasarkon, a pár meg mosolyogva nézett utána.

-Remélem tényleg olyan jól tanár az illető. Köztünk legyen szólva… szegény még nem tudja, milyen vészt szabadítottál rá. –árulta el Hiro is aggályait, most, hogy barátja már nem hallhatta.

-Ne aggódj. Egy hónap, legfeljebb kettő múlva, úgy fog főzni, mint a kisangyal!

-Eddig is úgy főzött, mint a kisangyal, csak épp az eredmény nem volt ehető. Na mindegy... –a gitáros ugyan nem volt meggyőzve, de most, hogy végre az előttük álló estére koncentrálhatott, nem is vesztegetett erre több gondolatot.



Yuki kedvenc kanapéján ült, és cigaretta híján csak bámult maga elé üveges tekintettel. Mikor Shuichinak mondta, még valóban az volt a terve, hogy az élő tornádó hazaérkezése előtti időt írásra használja fel, a fejében kavargó gondolatok viszont esélyt sem adtak neki arra, hogy a történetére koncentrálhasson.

Bosszús volt, de nem a munka miatt, jelenleg az érdekelte legkevésbé.

_**Azt hittem túljutottam már ezen a „család" dolgon. És tessék… apám küld egy üzenetet, és máris oda a lelki békémnek. Pedig tudhattam volna, hogy ez egyszer bekövetkezik. A családom egyik tagja sem arról volt híres, hogy hagyják, hagy menjek a magam feje után. Mikától már fel se veszem, de ő legalább tényleg segíteni próbál. Legtöbbször csak a baj van vele, de tényleg segíteni akar. Viszont apa… **_

Eszébe jutottak a régi emlékek… az apjával kapcsolatosak… nem volt sok belőlük. A legrégibbek még kellemesek voltak. A gyerekkoriak… a Kitazawa előttiek… de ami utána jött…

Nem hibáztatta az apját soha azért, mert nem volt igazi támasza a fiának abban a nehéz időben. Nem is nagyon volt rá szüksége. Ott volt Seguchi, aki segített, ha kellett, sőt akkor is, ha nem kellett. Apja közeledésre tett próbálkozásai rendre kudarcba fulladtak, és bár később azért változott a helyzet, a találkozásaik mindig kissé hivatalos-ízűre sikerültek. Mintha mindketten belátták volna, hogy nem megy ez nekik, és nem erőltették a dolgot. Mikor Yuki majdnem elvette Ayakát, tudta, miért volt olyan készséges az apja… remélte, hogy fiának végre megjött az esze… és megpróbál végre „normális" életet élni, remélte, hogy ezt talán érte is teszi. Hát nem sikerült.

_**Azt sem érted tettem volna apa… -**_gondolta Yuki behunyva a szemét _**Sokkal inkább magamért és főleg… Shuichiért. Azt hittem az a legjobb neki, ha véget vetek a kapcsolatunknak. Tévedtem. És most el kéne hinnem, hogy te kapitulálsz? Épp TE adod fel a harcot, hogy olyanra formálj, amilyennek te akarsz engem látni és nem fordítva? Bármennyire meggyőző is Seguchi, ezt még neki sem hiszem el. ÉS többet nem leszek olyan naív, hogy azt higgyem, ha valaki tönkre akarja tenni a kapcsolatunkat Shuval, akkor nem képes rá. A múltkor elég volt egyetlen csók, csak egy félreértés… és majdnem vége lett. **_

Mikor a mobilja csörögni kezdett, szinte monoton mozdulattal, gépiesen nyúlt utána, oda se hederített, mikor beleszólt. Ez viszont csak addig tartott, míg az illető meg nem szólalt.

-Szervusz Eiri!

Egy pillanatig csak nézett, megpróbálva lenyugtatni magát. Nem jött össze. Végül mégis válaszolt, a körülményekhez –és saját lelkiállapotához képest- higgadt hangon.

-Szia apa!


	8. A család az első, ugye?

-Mi újság veled mostanában Eiri?

_**Méghogy mi újság velem! Valahogy sejtettem, hogy így fogja kezdeni. Eljátssza a „mi tulajdonképpen jóban vagyunk" játékot. Vagyis eljátszaná! Én ebbe nem megyek bele, különben nem keveredünk ki belőle holnapig sem! Tiszta vizet a pohárba, most azonnal!**_

-Semmi különös, ha csak az apám nem küld egy-két üzenetet néha-néha.

-Fiam… nem így kéne kezdeni ezt a beszélgetést. –sóhajtotta a férfi, Yuki majdhogynem felhorkant, és hatalmas kísértést érzett, hogy a telefont azonnal beledobja a lefolyóba.

-Szóval még mindig író vagy.

-Továbbra is. Nem szoktam kéthavonta állást váltani.

-A kiadód még mindig olyan keményen tartja a pórázt? Vigyázni kell velük, nehogy túl magabiztossá váljanak. A paptanoncokkal is ez a helyzet. Mindig valami rosszban törik a fejüket, így sokszor a körmükre kell nézni. Bár már jó ideje nem kaptam rajta egyiket sem.

-Talán öregszel.

Yuki egyszerűen képtelen volt elhinni, hogy ilyesmiről cseveg vele. Az egész irracionálisnak és képtelenségnek tűnt. Pontosan tudta, hogy a vén sarlatán nem azért hívta fel, hogy a papokról társalogjon vele, de inkább várt, hadd bújjon csak ki a szög a zsákból.

-Seguchi?

-Ahogy mindig.

-Mika?

-Többet beszélsz vele, mint én.

-Értem…

-Apa, tegyél egy szívességet és…

-Jól van értem én! És alighanem igazad van, de… tulajdonképpen úgyis tudod, mit akarok.

-Azért jobb szeretném tőled is hallani. Vagy, ha nincs közvetítő, akkor már nem megy? –Yuki tudta, hogy, ha most nagyon elveti a sulykot, akkor talán már nincs kettejük számára visszaút, hogy valaha legalább megpróbálhassanak békében élni, de egyszerűen nem bírta türtőztetni magát. A telefonban is csend volt, hogy az író még az erkélyajtó előtt álló fán csicsergő madarakat is tisztán hallotta. A férfi számolni kezdte a másodperceket és épp 12-nél tartott, mikor a vonal másik végén újra megszólaltak.

-Csapnivaló a kapcsolatunk, és szeretnék változtatni ezen. Tudom, hogy leginkább én vagyok a hibás, de, ha csak én igyekszem, nem fogunk eljutni se előre, se hátra.

-Hátra inkább nem mennék, ha lehet! –szólt közbe Yuki.

-Ebben legalább egyetértünk. –helyeselt apja és hangjában mintha kicsit felengedett volna a feszültség. -Csak szeretnék még egy esélyt… tőled. Hogy újra megismerjük egymást… mit mondasz?

-Valamit elfelejtesz! Ha újra meg akarsz ismerni, akkor valaki mást is meg kell ismerned. –felelte a szőke férfi szenvtelenül, a legkritikusabb téma felé kanyarodva.

_**Itt süllyedjek el, ha nem szól be valamit. Azt úgysem fogja kihagyni. **_–mondta magának hatalmas meggyőződéssel, amiben persze nem is csalódott…

-Ah persze, a kis…

Yuki kíváncsian várta, hogy fejeződik majd be a mondat, és magában megfogadta: elég egyetlen becsmérlő szó, és magasról tesz mindenféle kibékülési akcióra, legyen az az utolsó esély vagy sem. Pokolba a családi összetartással! Ha a vénember annyira ki akar békülni, kezdheti azzal, hogy megbarátkozik Shuichi gondolatával.

-… barátod. –vágta ki magát a férfi szorult helyzetéből.

_**Szerencséje.**_

-Akkor, határozol Eiri? Most már csak rajtad áll.

-Határozok, de nem most! Egyébként, mintha azt hallottam volna, ide akarsz jönni. Vagy Ayaka tévedett.

-Nem, valóban igazat mondott. Úgy gondoltam meglátogatlak… titeket. Még nem is láttam, hol élsz.

-Mert nem igyekeztél minden hétvégén rokonlátogatásra.

-Eiri! Most már elég volt! Az apád vagyok, nem beszélhetsz velem ilyen hangon! -csattant fel felháborodva a másik, hogy fia még a zihálását is hallotta a vonalban, ahogy felpaprikázta magát. –Kérlek, csak próbáld meg…

Yuki megértette, hogy ennél tovább nem mehet és már maga is bánta, hogy ilyen messzire merészkedett, de mit tehetett? A hirtelen hívás minden régi sérelmet, minden kis aprócska emléket felszínre hozott, amikre egyáltalán nem szívesen emlékezett, így aztán minden keserűségét apja nyakába zúdította volna, ha teheti. De nem tehette. Maga sem tudta mért, de ezt valahogy nem lehetett csinálni. Így aztán magában visszavonulót fújt és gyengédebb hangnemet húzott elő a kelléktárából, azt azonban megfogadta, hogy ha megölik sem kér bocsánatot az előbbiekért. Talán tiszeteletlen volt az apjával szemben, de nem igazságtalan.

-Jó, rendben. Felejtsük el. A látogatás ügyében pedig majd felhívlak. Tudod, meg kell beszélnem Shuichivel. Elvégre együtt élünk, nem hívhatok váratlan vendégeket, ha ő nem tud róla.

_**Ó ravasz Eiri! **_–mondta volna Tohma. Hát igen, az énekes nevével dobálózni apjának, egyféle újabb próbatétel volt, hogy az majd hogyan reagál szeretője ilyentén többszöri említésére, azonban legfőbb csodálkozására, apja remekül vette ezt az akadályt, ami csak két dolgot jelenthetett. Vagy elég ravasz és körmönfont ahhoz, hogy ne sétáljon bele a csapdába, vagy tényleg komolyan gondolja a kibékülést. Eiri, magát is meglepve, utóbbiban reménykedett, bár erős kételyei voltak.

-Ez természetes. Beszéljétek csak meg nyugodtan. Akkor majd várom a hívásodat. Szia Eiri. –búcsúzott a férfi.

-Viszlát. –nyögte még Yuki, aztán lenyomta a gombot és keze lehanyatlott az ölébe. Meredten nézett kifelé az ablakon, és nem értette, az a madár hogy csicsereghet még mindig olyan vidáman, ha neki ennyire szar kedve van. Addig bámult egy bizonyos pontot, nagyra nyílt, de semmit sem látó szemekkel, hogy a fa lombja egyetlen zöld pacává olvadt szét, ami egybeolvadt az ég kékjével. Tehát az élet szép, énekelnek a madarak, kék az ég, zöld a fű, ő pedig el kell, hogy hívja apját saját lakásába. Már a gondolatra is összerándult a gyomra. Nem arról volt szó, hogy nem szerette, vagy nem akarta szeretni az öreget, egyszerűen csak… nem készült még fel erre. Ekkor apró zajt hallott a háta mögül, és meg sem kellett volna fordulnia ahhoz, hogy tudja, Shuichi hazaérkezett. Szemét lassan belefúrta a fiú nagy, kék és ezúttal komoly tekintetébe.

-Hallottad? –kérdezte halkan.

-Igen.

-Jó.

Nem volt jó, de már nem számított. Leglább nem kell magyarázkodnia. A fiú majd erőnek erejével rá akarja beszélni, hogy első a család, hogy szeresse apját, aki majd viszontszereti őt, ő pedig majd bólogat hozzá mérsékelt lelkesedéssel, hiszen mi mást tehetne még?

Kétség és félelem rágta a szívét. Ő sosem lesz tökéletes fia az apjának, mindig csak egy hiba lesz, a család fekete báránya. Fenébe is, az egész élete egy nagy hiba! Yuki sok éven át szinte immunisnak képzelte magát a sértő megjegyzésekre, és egyáltalán mindenre, de be kellett látnia, apja hangja, jelenléte, véleménye semmiképpen sem közömbös számára. Szerette volna, ha szeretnék.

Shuichi csak állt ott csendesen, nem szólt, aztán habozva mégis elindult Yuki felé. Az pedig, a rábeszélés helyett, amit várt, egészen mást kapott. Bízott Shuichiban. Sokáig tartott, hogy ez a fajta bizalom kialakuljon, de bízott benne. És ez a bizalom engedte meg, hogy, mikor a fiú csendesen leereszkedett mellé az ágyra, ne küldje el, hogy megvédje saját magát, hanem óvatosan helyzetet változtatva az énekes ölébe hajtsa a fejét.

Shuichi nem számított erre, de kezét gyengéden a szőke hajra fektette, és nyugtató semmiségeket mormolt a fülébe. Mintha kitalálta volna, hogy itt most nem szavakra van szükség, csak egy kis emberi kontaktusra. Yuki pedig elfogadta, amit a fiú nyújtott neki. Ismét csend ereszkedett a szobára, de ez nem az a fajta, fojtogató, kellemetlen csend volt, mint a telefonban, inkább megnyugtató, szinte simogató.

-El fogom hívni ide apámat. –jelentette ki végül.

-Ahogy gondolod. Én itt leszek veled.

-Mint mindig.

-Mint mindig.

Furcsa volt, mennyire egyszerű lett hirtelen az ügy. Shuichi itt lesz vele, ő pedig elviseli azt a pár napot vagy bármennyi időt, amit a férfival kell töltenie. Ami előbb még bonyolultnak tűnt, most teljesen világossá vált. Ha így van, hát így van. És volt valami, ami még ennél is furcsább volt Yuki számára. Hiányolt valamit. Jól esett a csend, de most, hogy végre megnyugodott, mégis különösen irracionálisnak tűnt. Nem idevalónak. Így aztán pillanatnyi gondolkodás után, megszólalt:

-Mi történt, míg hazakísététek a dobost? Meséld el!

Shuichi akkor se lepődött volna meg jobban, ha a férfi azt kéri, főzzön neki háromfogásos vacsorát. Kezdett komolyan aggódni. Az egy dolog, hogy rosszul érzi magát a közelgő konfrontáció miatt az apjával, az egy másik, hogy az ölében fekszik, de SOHA a múltban nem fordult elő, és a fiú nem számított rá, esetleg VALAHA történhet olyasmi, hogy Yuki maga kérje meg személyesen… hogy BESZÉLJEN. Már vagy egy éve szépen viselte, ha az énekes félórás előadásokat tartott napja alakulásának apró részleteiről, meg persze Shu nem is nagyon adott neki választási lehetőséget e téren, de ez… itt már elég súlyos lehet a helyzet!

-Yuki szerintem te beteg vagy! –jelentette ki és az író homlokára tette a kezét.

-Ne fontoskodj kölyök, hanem mesélj. –söpörte le Yuki a matató tenyeret.

_**Újra a régi. Remek. **_–húzta el a száját a dalnok, majd egyet rántva a vállán nagy levegőt vett és beszélni kezdett. A Hiro és Ayaka féle meglepetést persze kihagyta a sztoriból, de mindent mást részletesen elmagyarázott, közben le-lenézve a borostyán szemekre, hogy nem húzódnak-e még össze türelmetlenségükben. És nem! Shuichi pedig fellelkesülve ettől a váratlan fejleménytől továbbment a gopndolatmenetben.

-Tudod, a következő koncertre szeretnék valami különlegeset.

-Vagyis egy új dalt? –szúrta közbe a másik.

-Igen… és nem. Úgy értem, persze, hogy új dalt, de mégis valami… meglepőt, ami még nem volt.

-Például?

-Gőzöm sincs. Szerinted Seguchi-san teljesen hülyének nézne, ha elmondanám neki?

-Mit mondanál el? –tápászkdott fel az író, lesimítva összekócolódott haját. –Épp az előbb mondtad, hogy nincs is ötleted.

-Azt mondtam, valami különlegeset akarok. Csak még azt nem tudom, mi legyen az.

-Vagyis nincs ötleted. –szögezte le a nyilvánvalót Yuki.

Shuichi morcosan villantotta rá a szemét, de aztán rájött, hogy tulajdonképpen tényleg így van.

-Oké, nincs, de majd lesz.

-Abban biztos vagyok. –felelte a férfi minden meggyőződés nélkül.

-Nem akarsz bátorítani? –ügetett utána a fiú, mert Yuki elindult kifelé a konyhába. –Tudod, pár kedves szó, meg ilyesmik.

-Nem!

-Hmpf! Az előbb jobban tetszettél. Mikor abban a fura hangulatban voltál. –pattant fel az asztalra Shuichi, hogy egy szintben legyenek a nála magasabbal, de Yuki fél kézzel letolta a földre elhaladtában, mielőtt a hűtőhöz lépett.

-Nekem nincsenek hangulataim.

-Naná, hogy nincsenek! De tudod mit?

-Nem, de te mindjárt elmondod nekem.

-Talán jobb is, hogy újra régi önmagad vagy. Az előbb kicsit hátborzongató voltál.

-Leszek még hátborzongatóbb is, ha tovább nyaggatsz, baka!

-Most mit csinálsz?

-Vacsorát.

-Oh! Rendben. –ezzel a fiú, arcán hirtelen megjelenő rejtélyes mosollyal, amit a férfi már nem láthatott, bement a szobába, az író pedig meglepve nézett utána.

_**Na mi az? Semmi könyörgés, hogy hagy segítsen nekem? Semmi nyavalygás, hogy adjak már valami feladatot? Ez gyanús. Bár lehet, hogy csak az ujjait sajnálja.**_

Hiába töprengett erre a talányra nem talált megfelelő választ.

_**Vagy talán mindketten „fura" hangulatban vagyunk. **_–döntötte el végül, és berakta a nagylábast a csap alá, hogy teleengedje vízzel, pont, mikor csöngettek az ajtón. Gyorsan lepörgette fejében a lehetséges látogatók névsorát. Az ajtónyitással nem foglalkozott, szeretője ugyanis úgy trappolt a bejárat felé, hogy egy rinocéroszhorda is megirigyelhette volna, neki esélye se lett volna előtte odaérni. Hallotta az ajtó nyílását-csukódását, beszélgetés hangfoszlányait, de a csapból zubogó víz csobogásán nem tudott áthatolni a beszéd. Sóhajtva elzárta, hiszen az udvariasság megkövetelte, hogy bárki legyen is az, legalább odatolja a képét és beköszönjön, mégis ott motoszkált a szívében valami megfoghatatlan bizonyosság, hogy ennek a látogatásnak valamiért nem fog örülni. Mikor kiért a konyhából és megpillantotta az illetőt, azt kívánta bár csapná be az ösztöne kicsit gyakrabban.

-Szia Eiri! –üdvözölte nővére, aki mint mindig, most is elegáns ruhában feszített és olyan határozottság lengte körül, amivel puszta téglafalakat lehetett volna ledönteni. Yuki pedig tudta, hogy „határozottan" ideges lesz, mire megszabadul tőle.

-Mika-san, olyan régen találkoztunk! –lelkesedett az énekes, és a két testvér olyan hajszálpontosan egyforma sóhajjal nyugtázták a kirohanását, ami kétséget sem hagyott a rokonság felől. –Hozhatok valamit inni? Narancslevet, sört… ja, azt biztos nem kér, akkor mondjuk teát, kávét, esetleg vizet, bort? Hoppá az nincs is itthon.

-Akkor minek kínálgatod? –dörrent rá Yuki csípősen, és megfogva a vállát, a konyha felé lökdöste, gyengéd erőszakkal. –Csak menj és hozz valamit, ami a kezed ügyébe kerül.

-De… Mika-san még nem mondta, hogy mit kér.

-Mert nem hagytad szóhoz jutni.

Mika Uesugi felvont szemöldökkel szemlélte a házaspárra emlékezetető modorban vitázó két embert, és majdhogynem barátságos mosoly ömlött el az arcán a látványra. Seguchinak igaza volt, Eiri tényleg megváltozott, sokkal kiegyensúlyozottabbnak és, ami a legfontosabb, boldogabbnak tűnik.

_**Vajon a látogatásom végén ugyanilyen lesz? Utálom mindig én letörni a jókedvét, de ennek az ostoba viszálykodásnak közte és apa között, véget kell vetni. Csak járjak szerencsével, bár… nem sok reményt fűzök a dologhoz. Ha van valami, amiben apával hasonlítanak egymásra, az a makacsságuk. De én is tudok makacs lenni, ha arról van szó.**_

Mire újból felpillantott, Shuichi már eltűnt a színről, fivére pedig a halántékát masszírozva állt a falnak támaszkodva. Szája újra felfelé görbült, és egy pillanatra eszébe jutott, vajon milyen innivalót fog kapni végül.

-Akkor, bemegyünk, vagy még ácsorogjak itt egy darabig?

Yuki nem szólt, de elindult a szoba felé, nővére követte, hamarosan pedig már egymással szemben ültek odabent, a férfi a szokásos közönyös ábrázatával.

-Hiába jöttél. –zengett fel hirtelen mély hangja, és Mika, aki még nem tudhatott a kis telefonbéli összeszólalkozásról, máris felöltötte védekező és egyben támadó arckifejezését.

-Szerintem nem. Egyébként nem tűnsz meglepettnek.

-Seguchi említette, hogy esetleg felkeresel.

-Gondolhattam volna. –fújt egyet a nő –Mindig kikotyog neked mindent.

-És én hálás vagyok neki. Legalább fel tudok készülni a rám váró megpróbáltatásokra.

-Mert én az vagyok?

-Attól függ. Ha apáról akarsz beszélni, akkor igen, és… -folytatta, mikor látta, hogy nővére kinyitná a száját –mivel biztos vagyok benne, hogy róla akarsz beszélni, határozottan igen!

-Hát azzal sose vádolt senki, hogy nem vagy könyörtelenül egyenes. De én meg könyörtelenül elkötelezett vagyok, hogy megbeszéljem ezt az apa-fia dolgot közted és közte.

-Nincs semmiféle apa-fia dolog köztünk, éppen ez a gond, ha még nem tűnt volna fel. –dőlt hátra Yuki, de magában ezt gondolta: _**Sok bűntettet el tudnék most követni egy cigiért cserébe.**_

-És éppen ezen kell változtatni.

-Tessék Mika-san! –robbant be Shuichi a szobába, kezében tálcával, és szeretője gondolatban a szívéhez kapott, féltve a szőnyeget, a fiú azonban minden különösebb gond nélkül tette le a holmit az asztalra. –Végül narancslevet hoztam, remélem, megfelel.

-Igen, köszönöm. –bólintott a nő és kis mosolyt küldött az önjelölt pincér felé, aki kissé el is pirult az örömtől, hiszen nem volt titok, régebben nem tartozott az asszony kedvencei közé. Habozva visszamosolygott hát, és csak ekkor tűnt fel neki Yuki arckifejezése és nővére sem tűnt felhőtlenül boldognak.

_**Hoppá, akkor ez nem csak valami hirtelen családi látogatás. Mondjuk, az nem is lenne Mika-sanra jellemző. Akkor miért… **_-még a gondolat befejezése előtt jött rá a megoldásra, hiszen olyan kézenfekvő volt, hogy még az ő e téren korlátozott képességei is elégnek bizonyultak a feladathoz. _**Hát persze, Yuki apja! Róla akarnak beszélni. Akkor talán jobb lenne, ha lelépnék a színről. Elvégre ez az ő családjukat mélyen érintő téma, és én… hát én nem vagyok igazán az ő családjuk része. Talán sosem leszek az… **_-még sosem jutott igazán eszébe ilyesmi, de most olyan slunggal kólintotta fejbe a felismerés, hogy pár pillanatra egészen elkomorult az arca. Ezt ő is érezte, és mivel tudta, hogy Yuki általában úgy olvas benne, mint egy nyitott könyvben, ha nem akarja, hogy felfedezzék, el kell tűnnie. Gyorsan.

-Hát akkor én megyek is. Van egy-két… dolgom… dalszövegek meg minden…

Az író eddig úgy elmerült a saját gondolataiban, hogy szinte ügyet sem vetett az énekesre, de annak hangjában bújkáló szokatlan felhang azonnal kirángatta onnan. Shuichinak igaza volt, ha volt valaki, aki rosszul értett érzelmei elrejtéséhez, az ő volt, és, ha volt valaki, aki jobban tudott olvasni másokban, az Yuki.

_**Most meg mitől szontyolodhatott így el? Sokért nem adnám, ha tudnám, mi jár a fejében néha. **_

Az énekes ügyetlen próbálkozására, hogy kimentse magát valahogy, nem is tudta, hogy megkönnyebbülés, vagy szorongás fogja el. Egy éve még meg sem fordult volna a fejében, hogy egyáltalán elgondolkodjon ezen, inkább maga küldte volna ki a fiút, mondván, semmi köze az ilyen ügyekhez. Most is küzdött a menekülési kényszer ellen, de nem felejtette el Tohma aznapi intelmeit sem. Az igazgató nagyon jól bánt a szavakkal, és egyik megjegyzése különösen szíven találta a mogorva írót.

„**Azt szeretnéd, ha apád elfogadná, hogy egy pár vagytok, Shindou-sant mégsem vonod be a családoddal kapcsolatos döntésekbe. Ez eléggé elletmondásos, te nem így érzed?" **–zengtek vissza fejében a szigorú mondatok, hogy végül szinte ösztönösen nyúlt a karja, és a kifelé curikkoló Shuichi kezét megtalálva, visszahúzta maga mellé, a döbbenetében rémülten kapálódzó énekest.

-Nem mész sehová, ez téged is érint.

-De… de…

-Semmi de! Na hol is tartottunk? –fordult végül vissza narancslevét kortyolgató nővére felé. –Ja, igen, mint már az elején említettem, hiába jöttél. Már beszéltem vele.

A nő majdhogynem fuldokolni kezdett a váratlan bejelentésre, ezért poharától gyorsan megszabadulva elővett egy zsebkendőt, és pedánsan megtörülközött vele. Yuki kaján vigyorral az arcán figyelte, de csak, amíg Shuichi meg nem szorította a karját és halálkomoly képpel nem suttogta a fülébe: -Nem illik kinevetni Yuki!

A férfi vállat vont, de, ha volt valami, ami teljes mértékben hiányzott az arcáról, az a megbánás volt.

-Örülök, hogy így tetszik a műsor Eiri, de mégis, hogy értetted, hogy már…

-Felhívott. –volt az egyszerű válasz.

-Inkább bele se gondolok, miket vágtatok egymás fejéhez.

-Semmi olyat, amit eddig nem.

-Igen ettől félek én is. –sóhajtott fel a nő, egy pillanatra a kissé szorongva icergő-mocorgó fiúra nézve. -És?

-És mi?

-Ne kelljen már mindent úgy kihúzni belőled! –csattant fel Mika.

-Apa nemsokára idejön, hogy… hogy is mondta? „Most már csak rajtad áll…" „Kérlek, próbáld meg…" Hát megpróbálom. Este felhívom, hogy jöjjön ide, amikor jónak látja. Hogy rendezzük a kapcsolatunkat, kibéküljünk és, hogy megismerje Shuichit. –fejezte be, és érezte, hogy az énekes megrezzen mellette.

-Értem. –vette tudomásul a nő az információt. Lelki szemei előtt már látta is, mi lesz itt, ha apjuk tényleg megérkezik, de egyelőre elhessegette az eleven és igen zavaró képet. –Ennek örülök, legalább kimozdultok a holtpontról.

_**Csak az a kérdés merre. **_–tette hozzá, de már csak saját magának.

Felállt.

-Akkor én megyek is. –biccentett egyet öccse felé, de szemében megértő kifejezés bújkált, amit Eiri nagyon értékelt, és, ami végül arra késztette, hogy ő is felemelkedjen azzal a feltett szándékkal, hogy kikísérje vendégét. Shuichi már korábban felpattant, mint a gumilabda, jelenleg is Mika körül fontoskodott, aki hirtelen visszafordult és játékos hangon megszólalt:

-Apropó, még valami. Seguchi küldött egy üzenetet. „Holnap az NG-ben. Ideje átadni az ajándékot."

-Milyen ajándékot? –csipogta közbe értetlenül Shuichi, Yuki pedig sietve közbevágott.

-Semmilyet, az üzenetet egyébként is NEKEM küldték. –hurrogta le a fiút, akinek ajka azonnal duzzogva lebiggyedt.

-Viszlát Eiri, nemsokára talákozunk. Mikor apa idejön, szeretnék én is itt lenni.

-Ezt valahogy gondoltam. Szia!

-Viszlát Mika-san!

-Shindou-san… -bólintott kurtán a nő, aztán már ott sem volt.

-Yuki… -dörgölőzött oda az oldalához a rózsaszínhajú rocksztár.

-Hm?

-Mi az az ajándék?

-Semmi.

-De…

-Semmi kölyök! Engedj el! –próbálta hiábavaló kényszerrel lefejteni a fiú ujjait a derekáról, az azonban csak tovább vigyorgott és csak még erősebben kapaszkodott.

-Ez azt jelenti, hogy holnap együtt megyünk az NG-be?

-Eddig úgy terveztem, de lehet, hogy még meggondolom magam, és itthagylak, hogy te gyalog menj.

-Olyat úgysem tennél.

-Miért nem?

-Mert szeretsz! –ágaskodott fel Shuichi és száját a férfiéra tette, mire az tüstént feladta a küzdelmet és sokkal készségesebbé vált. SOKKAL készségesebbé. És nem egészen öt perc múlva becsukódott utánuk a hálószoba ajtaja.


	9. Ajándék

-Még mindig alig merem elhinni, hogy éppen hova tartunk. –pillantott álmodozón Sayuri az égboltra az NG felé menőben, miközben Kotani még kissé bambán lépkedett mellette, lévén egyáltalán nem koránkelő fajta. Mondjuk a ma reggeli ébredésében nagy szerepe volt húgának is, akit késői lefekvés ide, késői lefekvés oda, hajnalhasadtakor kivetett magából az ágy. Bátyja, akinek ez csak egy megszokott, átlagos napnak számított, durcásan húzta magára a takarót, hogy a még hátralévő félórát kihasználja, ami felkelésig elvileg hátravolt. A mozdulat reprezentatív voltát nem lehetett eltéveszteni, így a lány nagy nehezen visszafogta magát, és inkább letáborozott bőröndje előtt, hogy eldöntse, mit is vegyen fel eme rendkívül fontos alkalomra. És most itt voltak az utcán.

-Biztos, hogy jó ötlet ez bátyus? –aggódott a lány századszor is.

-Hányszor mondjam még? –tört ki a fiúból félig bosszúsan, félig vidáman, hogy húga tisztára úgy viselkedik, mint egy kislány. –Shuichi is hívott, Hiro is, én is. K nem fogja leharapni a fejed, ha nem leszel láb alatt. Mondtam neki, hogy egy hétig itt leszel, és nem hagyhatlak magadra egész napra, ő pedig beleegyezett, hogy velünk gyere. –magyarázta sokadszor.

-Ez kedves, de Kotani…

Szólítottnak egyáltalán nem tetszett a hangsúly, ezúttal viszont elképzelni se tudta, mit mondhatott, amivel kiérdemelte a mellette sétáló hangjában bújkáló dühöt.

-Most mi van?

-Ne állíts be úgy a munkatársaid előtt, mint valami dedós kis kölyköt, akire egész nap vigyázni kell! –ágált a lány vörös fejjel.

-Hadd, tisztázzuk… akkor most az a bajod, hogy nem akarlak fél napra a lakásba dugni, hogy hozzá se szólhass senkihez? –próbált a dobos lépést tartani a női logikával, kevés sikerrel, mert szavaival épp az ellenkező hatást érte el.

-Nem! Hogy lehetsz ilyen érthetetlen? –képedt el Sayuri, magában mérgelődve –A szándék igen nemes, de nem kell nekem bébiszitter. Ha nem lennél velem sem ülnék a lakásban, hanem körülnéznék kicsit a városban. Naná, hogy nem nagy öröm tökegyedül, de így, hogy bemehetek a stúdióba, még jobb! Egyvalamit ígérj meg nekem… -torpant meg és elállva bátyja útját, két kezét könyörgő tekintettel összekulcsolta –Ne égess be a hülye dumáddal ezek előtt az emberek előtt, mert, ha már első nap nevetségessé teszel, tényleg bezárkózok a lakásba és elő se jövök egy hétig.

-Sayuri, Sayuri, Sayuri! –emelte fel Kotani a kezét –Ígérem, olyan leszek, mint egy kisangyal. Azt akarom, hogy jól érezd magad itt, és anyáéknak majd ne csak a kudarcaidat kelljen ecsetelned. –felelte ünnepélyes ábrázattal.

-Jó.

-Jó.

Ezzel folytatták az utat. Pár perc múlva a lány ismét megszólalt.

-Már alig várom, hogy újra lássam Shuichiékat.

-Aha. Gyorsan összebarátkoztatok. Bár ez nem meglepő.

-Igen, kezdem belátni, tényleg igazad volt. Shuichi tényleg édes pofa.

-Édes pofa? –hüledezett a másik. _**Lányok! **_–gondolta, de hangosan nem merte kimondani.

-Igen az. Nem is csodálom, hogy neked is… -húga gyorsan félbehagyta a mondatot, mielőtt még olyasmit kotyog el, amit nem akar, bátyja gyanakvó pillantását látva pedig legszívesebben tőből leharapta volna a nyelvét.

-Sayuri, mit…

-Hiro is jófejnek tűnt, bár vele még nem sokat beszélgettünk. –fűzte tovább gyorsan az előbbi gondolatot a lány, és nagyon remélte, hogy makacs bátyja most valami angyali suggallatra magát is meghazudtolva, nem fogja tovább feszegetni a témát.

-Majd lesz arra is idő. –vonta meg végül a vállát a dobos, Sayuri megkönnyebbülésére. -És ott van még Fujisaki.

-A tv-ben ő is Shuichihez hasonlónak tűnt.

Kotani majdhogynem felhahotázott a képtelen hasonlatra. Ő még véletlenül se tudott egy apró párhuzamot sem húzni a két ember között. Az ellentéteket ellenben órákig tudta volna sorolni. Szerencsére húga nem várt megerősítést, továbbra is előbbi „majdnem" elszólása járt a fejében és egyáltalán nem érzett nagy örömöt, hogy hazudoznia kell a fiúnak. Kissé bántotta a lelkiismeret amiatt a kihallgatott beszélgetés miatt odahaza, de már nem tudta meg nem történtté tenni, valamint továbbra is úgy gondolta, hogy talán a másiknak még hasznára is válik, hogy ő tud a dologról. Valahogy úgy képzelte, hogy Kotani talán most olyan, mint egy hősszerelmes, és hogy esetleg még nem adta fel ezt a románcot, de be kellett látnia, hogy, ha bánkódik is még miatta, már túltette magát a dolgon. Kissé csalódott volt, annak ellenére, hogy örült is neki, mert még sosem hallotta a fiú hangját olyan… elveszettnek, mint akkor otthon, az ajtó mögött fülelve figyelmesen. Leshelyén… egy pillanatra még villanásnyi dühöt is érzett Shuichi Shindouval szemben, hogy ő az oka Kotani szenvedésének, de még azelőtt, hogy idejöttek és megismerte volna az énekest rájött, mennyire hülye volt, hogy egyáltalán eszébe jutott ilyesmi. Kotani hibázott, ez nem is vitás, de bocsánatot kért és ezzel vége. A hősszerelem meg csak buta libáknak való. Mégis félt, hogy, ha a fiú megtudná, hogy ő végig tudott mindenről, talán megharagudna rá és azt semmiképpen nem akarta megkockáztatni.

Immár amúgy is minden figyelme az épület felé fordult, hiszen éppen ekkor értek az NG üvegajtaja elé, ők pedig összemosolyogva beléptek rajta.

Ezt a békés és nyugalmas hangulatot az Uesugi-Shindou rezidencián már hiába kereste volna bárki, aki éppen odatéved. Yuki reggel óta már százszor is megbánta, hogy egyáltalán felajánlotta a fuvart szeretőjének, de mit tehetett volna még? Annyira azért ő sem volt bunkó, hogy az NG-be luxusmercédeszen furikázzon, a másikat meg hagyja kutyagolni, mert a fiú igencsak érzékeny volt az ilyen dolgokra. Lehetett vele a férfi bármilyen mogorva, még azt is eltűrte, de egy ilyen figyelmetlenség Yuki részéről, napokra le tudta törni az énekes kedvét. Ha pedig Shuichi rosszkedvű volt, Yuki is az lett. És sajnos, fájdalom, de be kell vallani -számtalanszor volt már erre példa- az íróból egy-két különösen fárasztó nap után könnyen előbújt régi énje, hogy, mint egy kisördög, megkeserítse a dalnok mindennapjait. Szerencsére egyre ritkábban fordult elő ilyen eset, de Yuki, amint cigarettával a szájában figyelte a fiú rohangálását, kezdte úgy érezni, talán mégis megérné.

-Yukiiii! Nem segítenél? Nem találom a cipőmet!

-Azt nem is csodálom. –szívott egy élvezetes slukkot félig már elszívott cigijéből –Talán, ha a helyére raknád egyszer, másnap meg is találnád, és nem kéne ekkora cirkuszt rendezni.

-Ez nem cirkusz! –méltatlankodott Shuichi, de nem állt meg egy pillantra sem, és felidéztve magában a régi mondást, hogy „ott keresd, ahol legutoljára keresnéd", a legképtelenebb zugokba is bepillantott, hátha a fránya lábbeli valahogy odakerült.

Yuki elnézte még egy darabig, magában megjegyezve, még jól is jön, legalább nyugodtan elszívhatja a cigijét, de amikor végül elnyomta a csikket a hamutálban, úgy döntött, ideje véget vetni a színjátéknak.

-Mondd csak. –kaparintotta meg a fiú vállát és rántotta magához, mikor az épp elviharzott volna mellette.

-Mit? –érdeklődött Shu és rögtön elengedte magát az ölelésben.

-Nézted már a HELYÉN?

-Nem, de én oda nem…

-Azt tudom, de azért csak nézd meg, jó?

Shuichi vállat vont, és az esélytelenek nyugalmával a cipősszekrényhez sétálva, felrántotta azt. Csodák csodájára, az első, ami rávigyorgott onnan, nem volt más, mint a keresett darab, szép katonás rendben egymás mellé állítva.

-Nahát, ez…

Válla fölött sandán hátrapillantott, és bár a férfi arckifejezése nem változott, szinte esküdni mert volna rá, hogy magában vigyorog.

-El kell ismerjem, Yuki Eiri aranykeze mindenhova elér. –dícsérte meg az immár slusszkulcsával csörömpölő írót.

-A te kezed is mindenhova elér, csak épp az ellenkező hatást fejti ki. Na menjünk, mert még én is elkésem miattad. Hihetetelen, hogy nem vagy képes időben felkelni.

-Te vagy a hibás!- fortyant fel Shu, már odakint a folyosón. –Szépen elnézted, hogy 10 perce keresem a cipőmet, holott pontosan tudtad, hol van.

-Ez volt a büntetésed, amiért széthagytad.

-Ha pedig elkésünk, az a te büntetésed lesz. –mondta lágyan a fiú, és halvány csókot lehelt a férfi ajkára, ő pedig kurtán viszonozta azt.

-Egyébként mi is az a meglepetés? -szúrta közbe gyorsan a kis kíváncsi a kérdést. Ezt a játékot már tegnap óta játszotta, remélve, hogy Yuki egyszer véletlenül nem figyel oda eléggé és kikottyantja a választ, hiszen már annyira kíváncsi volt! Mika tegnapi bejelentése teljesen lázba hozta, és fúrta faragta a vágy, hogy megtudja, mi lehet ez a nagy titkolózás. De Yukival sajna nem volt szerencséje, bár szíve mélyén ő is tudta, hogy ez így lesz. A férfi legtöbbször még jelét sem adta, hogy egyáltalán meghallotta a kérdést, ráadásul elég tapasztalt volt "Shuichi téren" ahhoz, hogy ne dőljön be egy ilyen régimódi trükknek. Most is csak vetett egy félpillantást a mellette haladóra, de több időt nem vesztegetett az ilyen kisded játékra… Shuichinak persze nem tetszett a dolog.

-Yuki, mért nem...

-Ne nyaggass folyton, te kölyök. -mondta végül a morózus író -Az NG-ben majd úgyis mindent megtudsz, képtelen vagy várni még fél órát?

-Fél óra egy örökkévalóság! -nyüszített az énekes.

-Nekem mondod?

-Nem is tárgyalok veled! -húzta fel az orrát a rocksztár, és vágta be a kocsiajtót maga után, hogy csak úgy csattant. Yuki össze is rezzent a hangra, mert Shuichi után az autója volt a legkedvesebb számára.

-Helyes, nem is reméltem, hogy ilyen szerencsém lesz. Legalább csendben vezethetek. -vágott vissza végül, ez egyszer szó nélkül hagyva a fekete mercédesz ellen elkövetett merényletet, mert természetesen nem felejtette el, hogy végül is mégiscsak szülinapi ajándék átadására készül, ha kissé korai is még az ügy.

Szívesen húzta volna tovább is, de tudta, ha Tohma azt mondta itt az idő, akkor itt van és kész. Elvégre ez még csak egy szöveg, zenét is kell írni hozzá, gyakorolni is kell, satöbbi satöbbi, de ez már a zenészekre tartozik. Többek között rá itt, aki épp duzzogva ül mellette. Tűnődött, hogy talán mondania kéne valamit, amivel kiengesztelheti a másikat, de aztán rájött, hogy a túlzott engedékenységnek meglenne később a böjtje, Shuichi amúgy is olyasmin sértődött meg, ami teljesen lényegtelen, és egészen dedós dolog, de hiába ő már csak ilyen. Azért annak jeléül, hogy nem haragszik, előrenyúlt és bekapcsolta a rádiót, hogy a háralévő két perc, ne ilyen kellmetlen csendben teljen el. A fiú meglepve pislantott egyet, mert szeretőjére nem volt jellemző, hogy túl sokat harsogtatná az autórádiót, de mivel végső soron nem bánta, sőt örült a dolognak, hátradőlt és lehunyt szemmel élvezte a zenét, ami véletlenül épp valami romantikus ballada volt.

-Yuki...

-Hm?

-Sajnálom... azt hiszem igazad volt... nem...

-Nem, nem haragszom.

-Akkor jó. -mosolyodott el végül, majd tűnődve így szólt. -Befejezted a mondatomat.

-Mi van?

-A mondatomat. Azt mondtam...

-Hallottam, de mért olyan nagy szám ez?

-Te sosem nézel tv-t Yuki? -csóválta meg a fejét az énekes, miközben begördültek a parkolóba. -Ez azt jelenti, hogy két ember között akkora az összhang, hogy...

-Ne is folytasd. Az ilyen nyálas dolgokkal én nem foglalkozom.

-Azt tudom, pedig...

-Jössz, vagy bezárjalak a kocsiba?

-Vajon a többiek már itt vannak? –tette fel a kérdést teljesen feleslegesen Shuichi.

-Nyilván igen, ha egyszer „valakinek" köszönhetően több mint fél órával később értünk ide a kelleténél. –dörmögte bosszúsan Yuki, azon tűnődve, hogy még ahelyett, hogy ő lenne jó hatással a fiúra, éppen az ellenkezője történik. A másik látszólag nem törődött ezzel, mert válaszra sem méltatva az írót gyorsan belekarolt és szinte vonszolni kezdte befelé, nem törődve vele, ki látja őket, és ki nem. Na nem mintha nem tudott volna már minden létező ember az NG-ben a kapcsolatukról… Fenébe is, egész nyomorult Japán tudott róla! Yuki mégsem volt az a nyilvánosan ölelkező, meg odabújós fajta. Most mégsem tiltakozott, mert magába nézve úgy találta, hogy már egyáltalán nem annyira gátlásos e téren, mint régen. Egy ilyen ártatlan mozdulat pedig nem árthat senkinek, így aztán kart karba öltve léptek be a cég forgóajtaján, megközelítőleg fél órával Kotaniék után. Shuichi lelkesen odaköszönt az épp szolgálatban lévő Goushiro-sannak, aki szokásos kedves mosolyával üdvözölte és nem létező bajsza alatt elnyomott egy mosolyt, látva a párt ilyen nagy egyetértésben közeledni.

-Még meg sem köszöntem a múltkorit, mikor odadta a kabátját. –állt meg Shu, Yuki pedig biztos volt benne, hogy most aztán nem szabadulnak egyhamar, mert ha az énekes elkezdett beszélni…

A biztonsági őr elég jó emberismerő volt, és azonnal kiszúrta a magas szőke férfi szemében az elégedetlenség kis szikráját, de egyáltalán nem sértődött meg, inkább elhatározta, hogy az udvariasság keretein belül igyekszik majd minél hamarabb befejezni a csevegést, ami nem volt olyan könnyű vállalkozás, hiszen a hiperaktív fiút nem volt valami egyszerű lelőni.

-Ugyan már, ne is beszéljünk erről többet. Szinte azonnal vissza is kaptam azt a kabátot, Seguchi-san ideküldette valakivel.

-Szóval nem volt semmi gondja belőle? –aggódott tovább Shu.

-Nem abszolút semmi. –erősítette meg a férfi, majd hozzátette –Azt hiszem, odafent már nagyon várják magukat. Mindenki itt van, egy kis hölgy is, akivel még nem találkoztam eddig. Elég izgatottnak tűnt, habár megpróbálta nem mutatni. –emlékezett vissza a férfi.

-Áh, Sayuri! –örült meg a fiú. –Szóval Kotani mégis elhozta, ez remek.

-És halálra unatkozza magát odafent, míg mi itt diskurálunk. –vetette közbe Yuki, aki már nem bírta tovább, Goushiro pedig hogy segítsen neki, hevesen bólogatni kezdett.

-Igaz, akkor mehetünk Yuki?

-Alig várom. –felelte az, fellélegezve, hogy még viszonylag könnyen megúszta. 5 perc múlva, mikor kiléptek a liftből, az első dolog, ami, illetve aki szemükbe akadt K volt, aki meglátván Yukit gyorsan övébe csúsztatta fegyverét.

_**Minden bizonnyal szigorú parancsokat kapott Tohmától, hogy fogja vissza magát, ha Yukiról van szó. Legalábbis lövöldözés terén. Még jó, hogy Yuki itt van velem, így legalább egy reggel nem kell aggódnom az életemért.**_ –gondolta Shu, K-re vigyorogva, akit egyáltalán nem lehetett meghatni ilyen gesztusokkal és türelmetlen mozdulattal beljebb tessékelte a későn érkezőket.

-Örülök, hogy végre megtisztelsz a jelenléteddel! –vetette oda, mire a fiú csak bocsánatkérően elmosolyodott, aztán egykettőre beperdült a helyiségbe, ahol a Bad Luck tagjai, Sayurival kiegészítve várták őket.

-Ugye megmondtam! –szólalt meg Hiro közönyös arccal. –Ide a lóvémat.

Kotani lógó orral halászott ki a zsebéből néhány papírpénzt, és a barna hajú gitárosnak nyújtotta.

-Honnan tudtad?

-Ha egyedül jött volna, akkor neked lett volna igazad, de mivel Yuki-san is vele van, így a fél óra elég jó tippnek tűnt. És igazam lett!

Shuichi szigorú arccal fordult feléjük, mikor nagyjából körvonalazódott benne, hogy a két jómadár mit talált ki már megint.

-Ti csak nem fogadást kötöttetek rám?

-Én mondtam nekik, hogy ez csúnya dolog, de nem hallgattak rám. –csóválta fejét Sayuri és rosszallóan nézett a két bűnösre.

-Áh szia! –köszönt neki oda rögtön Shu, a lány pedig kissé félszegen visszaintett. Yuki csak ekkor lépett oda mellé, és majdnem, persze csak majdnem felfelé rándult a szája, látva a lány igyekezetét, hogy elfojtson egy elragadtatott sikolyt. Az író méltányolta az igyekezetet, mert herótja volt már a nyakába ugró sikítozó rajongóktól.

A lány egyébként annyira hasonlított Kotanira, hogy a hasonlóságot, ha akarta volna, se tudta volna eltéveszteni és pillantása most először sok idő után a dobosra vándorolt. Utoljára annál a véletlen telefonbeszélgetésnél hallotta a hangját, és már akkor elhatározta, hogy részéről lezártnak tekinti a „csók incidenst". Nem volt könnyű, de belátta, hogy nem érdemes a múlt sebeit nyalogatni, és, ha valaki Ő aztán tudta, hogy ez a mondás mennyire igaz.

Említett fiú nyelt egy aprót a borostyán szempár tüze alatt, de nem nézett félre, és keményen állta a férfi tekintetét, aki ha létezett valami, amit mindig is méltányolt a fekete hajú zenészben, a bátorsága volt.

-Sayuri, hadd mutassam be Yukit! –tüsténkedett Shuichi, és vidám hangja kirángatta mindkét embert az ábrándozásból. –Yuki, ő itt Sayuri, Kotani húga!

Sayuri mélyet lélegzett és halálmegvető bátorsággal lépett oda a morcona képű íróhoz, kinyújtva felé a kezét.

_**Úgy látszik utóbbi jó tulajdonságot, a család ezen tagja is örökölte.**_ –volt Yuki első gondolata, mert a lány, habár remegett a keze, még egy halvány mosolyfélét is magára erőltetett. Az író nem is teketóriázott, elfogadta a feléje nyújtott jobbot, ami kétszer is elfért volna a sajátjában.

_**Sayuri nagy pillanata!**_ –gondolta a lány lelkesen. _**Kizárt, hogy ezt elhiszik otthon, ha elmondom! Teljesen kizárt. Nincs még egy ilyen mázlista, mint én!**_

-Örvendek! –szólalt meg végül, a férfi pedig elengedve a kezét rábólintott, de nem szólt.

-Akkor kérhetnék egy kis figyelmet fiúk… és lányok?! –tette hozzá K, mire vendégük apró biccentéssel tolerálta a kiegészítést. –Mint tudjátok, nemsokára újabb koncert elé nézünk, és ahogy kitaláltátok, illik ilyenkor egy újdonsággal is előrukkolni a rajongóknak!

-Ezt már mi is…

-Szövegelés helyett, már el is kezdhetitek írni a zenét.

-Zenét, de mire? –horkant fel Hiro. –Nincs…

-Ha hagynátok, hogy végigmondjak három mondatot, már tudnátok, hogy a szöveg itt lapul a zsebemben és csak arra vár, hogy dallam is legyen hozzá.

A zenekar tagjai értetlen ábrázattal néztek előbb egymásra, majd veszettül vigyorgó menedzserükre, azon tűnődve, hogy végül mégiscsak elment-e az esze. A magas amerikai azonban egyáltalán nem úgy nézett ki, mint, aki épp most sütött el valami hatalmas tréfát, így a meglepődés helyét átvette az öröm.

-Nahát. Ezt nevezem Shu! –trappolt oda a barna hajú gitáros a továbbra is tátott szájjal bámuló énekeshez, miközben Yuki a semmiről sem tudók szenvtelen arckifejezésével álldogált mellette, azon tűnődve, hogy fogja így „átadni" Shunak az ajándékot. Mivel Tohma keze is benne volt a dologban, nem is egyeztetett vele előzetesen semmit, gondolta sógora amúgyis tudatában van annak, milyen fontos a férfinak ez az esemény és elintézi, hadd maradhassanak kettesben a fiúval eme meghitt pillanat örömére. Egyelőre azonban nem így állt a helyzet és az író szemöldöke akaratlanul is egyre mélyebb ráncokba mélyült.

Lelkes munkatársai ezenközben még mindig nem hagyták megszólalni a rózsaszínhajú dalnokot, aki szegény végleg úgy érezte, kicsúszott a lába alól a talaj, miközben a kezét rázogatták, vagy a hátát paskolgatták. Segélykérő pillantást küldött előbb Yuki, majd K felé, de alkalmasint mindkettő a saját gondolataiba merülni látszott, és cseppet se törődtek az ő dilemmájával. Sayuri, kissé kirekesztve az illusztris társaságból, mellőzötten álldogált a sarokban, így elsőként ő vette észre a fiú kérlelő pillantását és merült fel benne, hogy esetleg nem stimmel valami.

Végül K észbe kapott és fejcsóválva közbeavatkozott:

-További részleteket a stúdióban tudhattok meg. Nyomás! Mindenkinek! –süvöltötte teli torokból, hogy hangja ne vesszen el az általános örömkiáltások közepette.

-Helyes, induljunk is! Már alig várom, hogy végre elkezdhessünk dolgozni. –dörgölte kezeit elégedetten Fujisaki, olyan képpel, mint egy hajléktalan, aki épp most talált egy aranypénzt az utcán.

-Most az egyszer egyetértek veled! –lelkendezett Kotani is, aztán hirtelen elkomorult, elszégyellve magát húgához sprintelt, hiánya szerencsére nem tűnt fel senkinek, mert a többiek az egy Shuichit kivéve még mindig a bejelentésen örömködtek. A lány még mindig félrehúzódva álldogált, bátyja pedig, hogy ne keltsen feltűnést, füléhez hajolva belesuttogta.

-Sajnálom, hogy így megfeledkeztem magamról… vagyis rólad. Csak hát…

-Nem kell elnézést kérned Kotani. –mosolygott az elnézően–Jó látni, hogy ennyire lelkesedsz a munkádért. Egyébként is, világosan megmondtam, hogy nem kell engem pesztrálgatni. Ha állandóan velem lennél elfoglalva, nem tudnál rendesen a munkádra figyelni.

-De megígértem anyáéknak…

-Nagyon jól tudom, mit ígértél nekik, hiába sutyorogtatok olyan titkolózva a szobában. –forgatta szemét, felvetett fejjel. –De én magamban is elhatároztam valamit. Nem koloncnak jöttem ide, hanem szórakozni, neked pedig ez a munkahelyed! Fogalmad sincs mekkora élmény nekem már az, hogy itt lehetek. Életem minden vágya egy csapásra teljesült és ez csak neked köszönhető, mert voltál olyan mázlista és ügyes, hogy bekerülj ebbe az együttesbe. Szóval jól elleszek én itt, bízz bennem, és ne aggódj. –fejezte be pajkosan kacsintva egyet, mintegy nyomatékosítva a monológot. Bátyja szája félmosolyra rándult az igyekezetre, amit húga mutatott, és bár átlátott a szitán, inlább csak játékosan megborzolta a lány fekete fürtjeit.

-Héj, mit csinálsz a hajammal? Elment az eszed. –sziszegte az, hirtelen jött dühvel.

-Nem. És igen. Igazad van abban, amit az előbb mondtál, de nekem is van szemem. Láttam milyen elveszetten álldogálltál itt az előbb és minden okod megvolt rá. Ilyen többet nem fordul elő, ígérem.

-Jó, jó. Nem kell a nyálas duma. –fordította el fejét Sayuri, de csak, hogy a fiú ne lássa, mennyire meghatódott. Ekkor azonban újra látóterébe került egy bizonyos énekes, így újra Kotaninak címezve szavait, megszólalt:

-Ha már az elveszettségnél tartunk, Shuichi elég furán viselkedik, nem gondolod?

-Most, hogy mondod…

Többre nem volt idő, mert K, megelégelve a késlekedést, kiemelte fegyverét tokjából és ez éppen elég motivációnak bizonyult ahhoz, hogy mozgásba lendítse a lelkes Hirot és Fujisakit, Kotani és Sayuri pedig elnapolva Shuichi problémáját, követték a zajos párost ki, a stúdió felé. Az énekes, még minidg egy szót sem értve az egészből indult volna, hogy a nyomukba eredjen, de K határozott „Te itt maradsz!" felszólítására megtorpant, az ajtó pedig bevágódott előtte.

-Na de… ez… én…

A vállára nehezedő kéz érintésére összrezzent és ekkor tudatosult benne, hogy immár kettesben van Yukival. Most már kezdett neki gyanús lenni az ügy, hiszen ő maga arra számított, hogy a férfi, amint beteszik a lábukat, eltűnik a színről, feltehetően, hogy Tohmával tárgyaljanak mindenféle… hát olyasmikről, amiről ők ketten általában szoktak, bármi legyen is az. Bár az események tükrében sejtette, hogy a Yuki apja téma legnagyobb valószínűséggel előkerül.

-Yuki mit… -fordult meg, de amint talákozott a tekintetük még neki sem jött ki több szó a száján. A férfi szemében volt valami… nem tudta megmagyarázni, hogy mi… egy olyan láng, amit csak nagyon, nagyon ritkán lehetett látni benne, de ami egészen különlegessé tette az arcát. És azzá tette az egész helyzetet is. A férfi lassan lehajolt és megcsókolta, és ez volt az a pillanat, amikor a fiú úgy döntött, nem tudja, mi ez az egész, de ha lehet, tartson jó sokáig. Végül szétváltak és a mély hang megszólalt:

-Azért vagyunk itt, hogy megtudd, mi az a nagy titok, amiért idefele, annyit nyaggattál. –kezdte, és azt várta Shuichi majd rögtön izgatottan szövegelni kezd a hír hallattán, de ezúttal nem így történt. A másik csak bólintott egyet és komoly képpel várta a folytatást, csak a szemében csillogott a kíváncsiság, ami nemhogy elrontotta, inkább csak fokozta a pillanat varázsát.

Yuki méltóságteljes képpel előhúzott a zsebéből egy egyszerű, ezüstszínű borítékot és az elképedt fiú kezébe nyomta.

-Tudom, hogy csak pár hét múlva lesz, de, ha meglátod mi ez, tudni fogod, mért kellett ilyen korán odaadnom. Boldog születésnapot koi.

Shu remegő kézzel nyitotta ki a borítékot és egy gondosan összehajtogatott lapot húzott ki belőle. Óvatosan kisimította, de mielőtt olvasni kezdett volna, először Yukira nézett a tiszta hála pillantásával.

-Azt hiszem, már tudom mi ez, és… -elhallgatott, de aztán erőt véve magán befejezte –köszönöm. –hangja ekkor már nem volt több suttogásnál, így égő fejét gyorsan a papírlap mögé dugta, hogy ne látszódjon, mindjárt sírva fakad, ha ez így megy tovább. Szeme szinte falta a sorokat és mikor a végére ért, elolvasta újra és újra és újra, aztán pedig átölelte a férfit, és ott álltak még nagyon nagyon nagyon sokáig…


	10. Zene, szöveg, konyha és vér

Pár órával később, mikor Yuki már rég hazament, a banda máris az új dalon dolgozott, és a reggeli izgalmakból nem maradt meg más, csak a Shuichi szemében tükröződő különös kifejezés, ami egész délután beragyogta az arcát. Hiro, Kotani és Suguru csak összemosolyogtak néha-néha, örülve barátjuk örömének, mintha az övék lenne, és bizonyos tekintetben az is volt, az új szöveg miatt, amit eddigre szinte máris kívülről fújtak. Ezúttal nem is tettek egyetlen árva megjegyzést sem Shuichinak, mindannyiuk belemerült abba, amit csinált. Kotani időről időre húgára pillantott, félve, hogy esetleg ígérete ellenére a lány nem érzi jól magát, de aggodalmai szerencsére alaptalannak bizonyultak. Még reggel megemlítette K-nek, hogy jó lenne, ha rajta tartaná a szemét kishúgán, vagy csak tenne róla, hogy ne legyen sokat egyedül. A férfi csak jól megnézte magának a fiút, aztán vállat vont, de két perc múlva már vagy három NG-beli munkatársnak akadt éppen „arrafelé dolga", ahol Sayuri álldogált vagy nézelődött, és rögtön szóba is elegyedtek vele. Kotani befelé somolygott egy kicsit és motyogott valamit a kiszámíthatatlan menedzserekről, de ezentúl, hogy már nem kellett aggódnia, teljes gőzzel a zenére koncentrálhatott, annál is inkább, mert nagyon meg akarta mutatni jelenlevő hozzátartozójának, hogy nemhiába került bele a Bad Luckba.

A zene alakulgatott, de mindannyian tudták rengeteg munka áll még előttük. Ezt többek közt annak köszönhették, hogy megszokott munkarendjük kissé felborult, vagy inkább mondjuk úgy: megszokták már, hogy énekesük munkamoráljához igazodnak, ami annyit jelentett, hogy ők írtak egy zenét, aztán Shuichi utolsó pillanantban beállított egy szöveggel, amihez aztán hozzáigazították az egészet. Most azonban a váratlan ajándékkal utóbbi máris rendelkezésükre állt, ráadásul egészen más stílusban íródott sorok voltak ezek, mint a rózsaszínhajú rocksztár tollából kikerült, erősen Shindou-ízű dalocskák.

Shuichi mikor éppen volt ideje és azt hitte, senki sem figyeli, végig-végigsimított a saját példányán, amit Yukitól kapott és ilyenkor különösen ábrándos lett a tekintete, pillantásával pedig K-t kereste, amikor hirtelen eszébe jutott valami. Sajna, nem volt szerencséje, a menedzsert, mintha elnyelte volna a föld, így egy óvatlan pillantban Hirot vonta félre.

-Valamit kérdezni akarok. –motyogta oda barátjának, aki az izzadtságot törölgette a füle mögül, mivel három órája ez volt az első hosszabb szünete.

-Jó, akkor kérdezz. De miért suttogsz?

-Psszt!! –csitítgatta a zenész hevesen és még távolabb vonta a többiektől.

-Kezdesz megijeszteni. Mivan?

-Most jutott eszembe valami! A főzés! –mondta a másik, de Hironak egyelőre nem esett le, miről is van szó.

-A főzés? –kérdezte hát, értetlenül. –Ha éhes vagy, majd hozatunk egy pizzát, vagy mit tudom én…

-A tanfolyam, te őrült! –gesztikulált hevesen Shu –Amire Ayaka beíratott. Tisztára megfeledkeztem róla. Ma lesz az első óra. 4-től. De hogy fogok én addig elszabadulni?

-Ja, hogy az a tanfolyam. –a gitáros Ayaka nevének említésére zengzeteset sóhajtott.

-Mért szerinted még hány tanfolyamra iratkoztam be? –türelmetlenkedett barátja, de látva a másik arckifejezését, lenyugodott és együttérzően megveregette a vállát. –Tudom, hogy hiányzik Ayaka-san, de mindennap beszéltek telefonon nem?

-Igen persze, de az nem ugyanaz. –felelte Hiro –Több, mint egy hónapig otthon lesz.

-Hát az tényleg elég hosszú idő. –Shuichi hangjából csepegett az együttérzés –Ha nekem kéne annyi ideig távol lennem Yukitól…

-Ne is mondd, elviselhetetlen lennél. –vigyorgott teli szájjal még mindig Ayakán jártatva az agyát a gitáros. –De igazad van, nem panaszkodom, inkább oldjuk meg a te problémádat. Bár nem tudom, mit aggódsz annyira. Még van vagy egy hónapunk a koncertig. Nem muszáj ma mit tudom én meddig ittmaradnunk. Azt mondod, hogy dolgod van és kész. Folytatjuk holnap.

-Hát ebben van valami. –tűnődött Shuichi –Akkor nem lesz gyanús, ha ma hamarabb lelépek?

-Nem, majd én falazok neked. Bár igazán nem kéne titkolóznod, nem szégyen az, ha…

-Minél többen tudnak róla, annál nagyobb az esélye, hogy Yuki fülébe jut a dolog. –vágott közbe határzottan a fiú. –Már így is többet titkolóztam előtte, mint kellett volna.

-Miről… -kezdte volna. –Áh… -vette ki barátja kezéből a könyvet, amit az előhalászott a táskájából. –Csak nem végigolvastad?

-De igen. –derült fel a másik –És nagyon tetszett. Yukinak még nem említettem, de nemsokára sort kerítek rá.

Hiro egyetlen pillantással lemérte, hogy ez inkább csak amolyan üres ígérgetés, mint igazi elhatározás, így megszólalt:

-Nemsokára, vagyis sohanapján, mi? Mért nem inkább ma este?

-Nem kell elsietni…

-Csak kifogásokat keresel. –jelentette ki köntörfalazás nélkül Hiro.

-Talán igen. –ismerte el Shu, hiszen teljesen felesleges lett volna az ellenkezőjét bizonygatnia.

-Ez csak egy könyv. Azt megértem, hogy mindenben Yuki kedvében akarsz járni, de egy ilyen apróságon nem kéne fennakadnod. Ha nem tetszik neki, hogy elolvastad, bár ez számomra egyébként teljesen értelmetlen lenne, akkor nem törődsz vele és kész.

-Na persze… -húzta el száját az énekes, de továbbra is olyan képet vágott, mint aki különösen savanyú uborkába harapott és elgondolta hogyan tudná ő valaha is figyelmen kívül hagyni azt, hogy Yuki valamire hevesen reagál.

Tovább nem folytathatták az eszmecserét, mert Suguru, aki szüntelenül nyomkodta szintetizátora billentyűit, újabb ötlettel állt elő, ők pedig rohantak meghallgatni.

A nap olyan gyorsan elszáguldott, hogy mire Shuichi észbekapott, már negyed négy is elmúlt. Ekkortól persze képtelen volt nyugton maradni, így idegességében szinte feje tetejére állította a stúdiót, amikor feldöntötte a mikrofonállványt, lesodorta Suguru kottáit, megbotlott a székben, és hasonló apró balesetek történtek vele. Hiro már oda se bírt nézni, ennyi bénázás láttán még a hülye is kitalálta, hogy a fiú titkol valamit, annyira a képére volt írva minden, de azt hiába próbálták kiszedni belőle az együttes kevésbé tájékozott tagjai, nevezett Kotani és Suguru urak, hogy mégis mi lelte. Shuichi makacsul ellenállt a faggatózásnak. Végül Hiro úgy döntött ideje neki segíteni, és harsány hangon megkérdezte:

-Shu, nem azt mondtad reggel, hogy Yuki megkért, ma legkésőbb 4-re érj haza?

A fiú úgy kapott a mentőövként odavetett kérdés után, mint aki most bukkan fel a víz alól pár órányi fuldoklást követően.

-De, tényleg, még jó, hogy szóltál, majdnem elfelejtettem! Akor én megyek is, ha nem baj!

-Áh, szóval erről van szó. –lombozódott le Kotani, mert ő valami izgalmasabb dologra számított.

_**Gondolhattam volna, hogy ha már ilyen izgatott, annak csak Yukihoz lehet valami köze. **_

Suguru már nem is válaszolt, máris újra visszamerült saját világába, ahol csak ő meg a hangszere léteztek, így Shuichi utolsó hálálkodó pillantást küldve Hiro felé, búcsút intett, majd a még mindig ott lábatlankodó Sayurival pár kedves szót váltott, aztán úgy eltűnt, mint a kámfor.

Mivel ekkor már erősen késésben volt, a távot természetesen futva tette meg, közben pedig egész végig a ma reggeli eseményeket pörgette le fejében újra és újra. Hirtelen nem is tudta honnan, Yuki apja is eszébe jutott. Halványan emlékezett még a férfira, de különösebben nem élt éles kép az emlékezetében arról, pontosan milyen is volt az arca. Közeledő látogatásának réme pedig minden nappal egyre közelebb és közelebb jött. Múlt éjjel például zaklatottan ébredt valami zavaros álomból, ahol Uesugi-sant képzelete erőszakos, utálatos, durva lénynek állította be, és habár szíve mélyén érezte, hogy bármennyire legyen is rossz a férfinak fiával való kapcsolata, természetét mélységes mély szakadék választja el, ettől a rémképtől. Legalábbis NAGYON remélte!

Pár saroknyira az épülettől, amit alig pár napja mutatott neki Ayaka és Hiro, újdonsült dalszövegük egyik sorát kántálta magában:

_Naplómban poros lapok_

_Múlt időbe tettek a múlt napok._

Továbbra is ott motoszkált benne a vágy, hogy ezzel a dallal valami különlegeset, újat kéne mutatni. Ott volt előtte a megoldás, szinte úgy érezte, megérintheti, ha kinyújtja a kezét, de mikor gondolatban utánanyúlt, megint újra homályba borult az egész.

_**Miért, miért, miért? Tudom, mit akarok, de mégsem tudom. Elég hülyén hangzik, de így van. Már látom is a többiek arcát, mi lenne, ha ezt így fejteném ki nekik. Suguru úgy nézne rám, mintha teljesen lökött lennék, Kotani megnyugtatna, hogy ő megérti, hogy érzek, de persze naná, hogy ettől még ugyanúgy nem tudná, miről hadoválok. Sayuri tuti, komplett idiótának nézne. Hiro már túlságosan hozzászokott a különcségeimhez, hogy meglepje a dolog, de…**_

Az épület elé érve megállt pár percre, hogy kicsit kifújja magát, és erőszakkal tudata legmélyére száműzte az előbbi problémát, hogy egy újabbal nézhessen szembe.

Shindou Shuichi főzni indult.



-Tadaima. –nyögte elhaló hangon, amint belépett a lakásba. Nagy nehezen lerúgta magáról a cipőit, nem törődve vele, merre landolnak, befelé haladtában pedig kis híján nyakát szegve botlott el bennük. A kanapéhoz vonszolva magát, leheveredett rá, és szorosan behunyta a szemét.

Az, hogy holtfáradt volt, nem írta le kielégítően részletesen jelenlegi állapotát. Kicsit sok volt ez a mai nap, még az ő hiper természetének is. Ayakának abban igaza volt, hogy az a bizonyos ismerőse, aki a tanfolyamot tartotta, valóban az Ősök minden nyugalmával felvértezett nőszemély volt, akit Shuichi azonnal szimpatikusnak talált, amint meglátta. A hölgyet Atsuminak hívták, és miután a 11 főből álló csoport átesett az első nagyobb döbbeneten, hogy Shindou Shuichivel együtt járnak tanfolyamra, biztosította őket, hogy, ha szorgalmasan tanulnak, ő minden bizonnyal konyhatündért farag belőlük.

Szegénynek nem volt könnyű dolga: Shuichi már az első öt perc után megállapította, hogy ha létezik 11 reménytelen eset Japánban, vagy a Föld kerekén, azok most mind egymásra találtak.

Kezdődött a gond azzal, hogy az egy-két kivételtől eltekintve fiatalokból álló főzni vágyók eleinte többet bámulták Shuichit, mint a hozzávalókat, ami amúgy is –mondjuk ki bátran- halálosan béna, szánalmas próbálkozásaikat csak tovább rontotta, így a hatalmas konyha 10 perc múlva inkább háborús övezetre hasonlított.

Shuichi nem is értette, hogy képes Atsumi ugyanolyan kedves vigyorral viselni a dolgot, mint ami egész lényét általában jellemezte. A tény, hogy a lány egyáltalán nem hatódott meg a Bad Luck híres énekesének jelenlététől bizonyította, hogy Ayaka azért megtette a szükséges előkészületeket, és nem csak amolyan „bele a lecsóba" alapon szervezte meg ezt az ügyet.

Ha másra nem is volt jó a rózsaszínhajú fiú megjelenését követő káosz, arra biztosan, hogy végre megbizonyosodhatott a tényről: nincs egyedül a világegyetemben kritikán aluli konyhai teljesítményével. És ez a tény nemcsak bátorsággal, de a megfelelő adagnyi önbizalommal is felvértezte ahhoz, hogy az elkövetkezendő két órát valahogy átvészelje.

Atsumi, aki böcsen tudta, hogy a dalnok jelenléte milyen hatást fog kiváltani az illusztris társaságból, azzal kezdte, hogy mindenkit megkért, mutatkozzanak be egymásnak, és Shuichi közvetlen természetével azonnal el is érte azt, amit ő magától nem tudott volna: a társaság immár nem szupersztárként (vagyis inkább nem CSAK úgy) nézett rá, ő pedig minden kezdeti kételytől megszabadulva, fesztelenül elcsevegett mindenkivel, aki a közelébe került. Azon kijelentését követően pedig, hogy:

„Yuki szerint én vagyok az egyetlen, akinek az elemi szén előállítása a konyhában megy a legjobban… „–mindenki elvigyorodott, biztosították róla, hogy ők pontosan ugyanígy állnak ezzel, Shuichi pedig ezek után teljesen otthonosan érezte magát.

Most, ahogy itt feküdt, óvatosan az ajtóra sandított, ami mögött tudta, hamarosan megjelenik Yuki arca, és megpróbált pókerarcot magára erőltetni, ami neki körülbelül annyira ment könnyen, mint elefántnak a repülés.

_**Ne légy már megint hülye. **_–becézgette magát és a kis vágást szemlélte az ujján, amit egy sárgarépa felszeletelése közben szerzett. Első órájuk ugyanis nem szólt másról, csak a különböző konyhai eszközökkel való megismerkedésről, Atsumi pedig nevetve biztosította a baleset után kissé elkenődött fiút, hogy ilyesmi még a legjobbakkal is előfordul. Eddig rendben is lett volna az ügy, de ha nem akarta, hogy Yuki gyanút fogjon, jó kifogást kellett kitalálnia, amivel a sérülést megmagyarázhatja.

A kifogás máris megvolt, csak abban kételkedett, hogy hitelesen elő fogja tudni adni.

-Hát mostmár utánam az özönvíz. –jelentette ki fennhangon, amikor megjelent mellette két láb, és a teret hamarosan betöltötte Yuki dohányfüst aromájú jelenléte.

-Yuki! –fonta a magas férfi nyaka köré a karját, mikor az leült mellé a kanapéra. –Szia!

-Szia. –lehelt egy csókot a szőke író Shuichi ajkaira, aki gyakorlottan belesimult az ölelésébe. –Látom fárasztó volt a nap.

-Az volt. –felelte a fiú, majd mély levegőt véve feltartotta sebes ujját.

-Mit csináltál már megint? –érdeklődött Yuki megszemlélve a kérdéses testrészt.

-Áh semmit… -puszta akarattal kényszerítette magát, nehogy ösztöneire hallgatva görcsösen megmarkolja a kanapét, vagy kezdjen el idiótán vigyorogni, mint általában, ha füllenteni készült. –Csak elvágtam az egyik kottapapírral. Kutya bajom. –még magát is meglepte, milyen nyugodtan cseng a hangja. Aztán csak várt, várt, hogy a férfi majd csak megszólal, azonban nem történt semmi, Shu pedig nem tudta, vagy inkább nem akarta eldönteni, hogy ez vajon annak a biztos jele-e, hogy máris lebukott, vagy…

Nem jutott eszébe, mi jöhetne még ezután a „vagy" után, de mikor bátorságát összeszedve végül a borostyán szempárba meredt, rájött, hogy a férfi nem valószínű, hogy hallotta is, amit az imént mondott. Az arckifejezése és a tekintete olyasmi volt, ami kezdett a fiú számára gyanúsan ismerős lenni.

-Yuki… történt valami? –kérdezte, de sejtette már, hogy ha lesz egyáltalán válasz, akkor abban mindenképpen helyet kap egy bizonyos szó… -Tudod, hogy nekem elmondhatod.

-Apám felhívott. Holnap érkezik. –közölte Yuki érzelemmentesnek szánt hangon.

Shuichi felült és törökülésben elhelyezkedve a férfira pillantva, hirtelen valami nagy bizonyosság szállta meg. Keze egy pillanatra a zsebe felé vándorolt, ahol a szülinapi ajándéka lapult.

-Félsz ugye? –kérdezte végül, halkan, de határozottan.

A férfi már nyitotta volna a száját, hogy visszavágjon erre valami nagyon Yuki Eiris megjegyzést, de odanézve, a várt mélységesen együttérző kép helyett egy mosolygó Shuichival találta magát szemben. A szarkasztikus válasz valahol megakadt a torkán, félúton, és átadta helyét egy mosolyféleségnek, meg egy: „Talán"-nak.

-Én is tartok a találkozástól kicsit. –vallotta be a fiú, majd a zsebébe nyúlt, elővette a dalszöveget, és vidáman folytatta: -De biztos vagyok benne, hogy bárhogy süljön is el, ketten csak átvészeljük valahogy.

-Nem attól tartok, hogy valami nagyon balul sül el. -dőlt hátra Yuki, arra gondolva, hogy az elmúlt 10 évben, ha megvitatta valakivel családi gondjait, az Tohma, vagy legfeljebb Mika volt. A fiú előbbi megjegyzése talán megnyitott valamit… nem is az volt a legfurcsább, hogy végre megoldódott az énekes előtt a nyelve, hanem hogy egyáltalán nem érezte furcsának. –Ami elromolhatott apám és köztem, az már régen elromlott. Ennél rosszabb aligha lehet a helyzet. Inkább csak örülök, hogy már régen magam mögött hagyhattam azokat a végtelen és teljesen értelmetlen vitákat vele arról, hogy hogy elfuseráltam az életem. Most pedig visszajön és, ha előérzetem nem csal, kezdődni fog minden elölről.

-Ez nem olyan biztos. –bizonygatta Shuichi. –Talán, ha meglátja, milyen egyetértésben élünk…

-Ha hibát akar találni valamiben, akkor sikerülni fog neki. –vont vállat Yuki.

-Hm. -tűnődött Shuichi. -Mindegy, akkor is az a lényeg, hogy kedvesen fogadjuk, és mindent megtegyünk, hogy jól érezze magát. Majd elvisszük az NG-be és eléneklem neki az új dalt, amit írtál.

Yuki majdnem felhördült, mint a sebzett vadkan, annak gondolatára, hogy apja ott mászkál a stúdióban és elfougltan hallgatja a Bad Luck legújabb számait. Na ez az! Bízz Shuichiban, ő majd kitalál még hasonló elmés ötleteket.

-Nem hiszem, hogy díjazná az ötletet.

-Nem kéne vennnük neki valamit?

-Nem.

-Mért nem?

-Nem és kész!

-Ja, ne már! Csak egy kis figyelmesség Yuki!

-Persze. Mire gondoltál? _**Inkább nem akarom tudni.**_

-Hát mondjuk egy… virágcsokor… nem, nem az túl nőies… legyen parfüm… az meg túl ünnepélyes… bonbon! Ez az!

-Meg egy pelyhes tollú kiskacsa.

-Yuki! –a fiú a megátalkodottan vigyorgó íróra vetette magát és teljes súlyával ránehezedve megpróbálta lebirkózni. A meglepetés ereje hatott, de nem sokáig, így hamarosan már ő volt hátrányosabb helyzetben, Yuki pedig kócos hajjal, de elégedetten hajolt föléje.

-Nem éri. Te sokkal nehezebb vagy. –mosolygott szélesen.

-Te kezdted. Magadra vess. Egyébként mi is történt az ujjaddal?

-Semmi! –jelentette ki a fiú –Egyszer már elmeséltem, ha nem figyeltél, az a te bajod.

-Aha. –kommentálta Yuki, és úgy helyezkedve, hogy a másiknak esélye se legyen védekezni, csiklandozni kezdte.

Shuichi visításokkal tűzdelt nevetése messzire hangzott a lakásban, a búskomor hangulat pedig mit tehetett mást… csalódottan odébbállt.


	11. Egy ötlet és következményei

-Biztos vagy benne? –kérdezte századszorra is az énekes, egy szőke hajú férfi ölében ücsörögve.

-Biztos.

-De…

-Shuichi! –dörögte Yuki, az énekes teljes keresztnevét használva nyomatékosítés céljából. –A biztos szó melyik betűje nem világos?

Shu lassan lemászott a lábáról és vállát megvonva az asztal mellé ledobott táskájáért nyúlt. Ez a beszélgetés már nem újkeletű volt, tegnap este óta a fiatalabb „vitapartner" folyamatosan arról győzködte a másikat, hogy nem hagyhatja egyedül egy ilyen fontos napon, de az író csak nem akarta beadni a derekát. Hogy miért, az viszont teljes rejtély volt a fiú számára. Azt hitte a tegnapi beszélgetés után már eljutottak arra a pontra, hogy legalább ilyen helyzetekben ne kelljen könyörgőre fognia a dolgot. Tévedett.

-Most kivételesen nem idegesíteni akartalak. Csak gondoltam, amit tegnap mondtam, komolyan vetted. Hogy KETTEN meg fogunk birkózni a megpróbáltatással, amit apád látogatása jelent neked.

Yuki sóhajtva felállt és a csüggedtségtől megereszkedett vállú fiúhoz lépett.

-Igen, sokat jelent, hogy itt akarsz maradni velem, de…

-De? –fordult meg kíváncsian a másik.

-De apám minden valószínűség szerint csak este érkezik meg, addig meg mást se csinálnánk, csak idegesítenénk egymást, ha itthon maradnál. Arról nem is beszélve, hogy ha jól tudom, van egy dal, amin dolgoznod kéne.

Shuichi elpirult ennek hallatán, de sebesen le is rázta magáról a romantikus hangulatot, túl jól ismerve Yukit ahhoz, hogy bedőljön a trükkjeinek.

-Az a dal nem szalad el sehova, egy nap pedig nem a világ és…

-Nem! –vágott közbe Yuki komoly hangon, felsóhajtva –Szükségem van erre a napra, hogy kicsit… átgondoljam a dolgokat… Egyedül…

-Értem. –bólintott a fiú.

-Shu…

-Nem! Ezt nem csak úgy mondtam Yuki, tényleg megértem. Akkor én indulok is. De amint lehet, jövök haza! Ebben nem akadályozhat meg senki.

-Ebben biztos vagyok. –nyomott egy csókot a szájára a férfi, hálásan, hogy nem kell tovább magyarázkodnia.

-Akkor, szia! Majd hozok valamit hazafelé jövet a boltból. Hiába beszélsz, valamit akkor is kell ajándékoznunk apádnak, és, ha te nem, akkor majd én. Szerinted K el fog engedni ma hamarabb? Tegnap is… um úgy értem tegnap jó sokáig ott voltunk, akkor ma talán megkegyelmez és…

-Uramatyám. –masszírozta a homlokát az író, mert ahhoz képest, hogy Shuichi olyan nagy hangon kikiáltotta, indulni készül, már 10 percre állnak itt a nyitott ajtóban. -Persze, persze… -lökdöste ki a tovább hablatyoló fiút a lépcsőházba, majd annak méltatlankodó kiáltásaival mit sem törődve, fáradtan befelé indult.

Amit az imént az énekesnek mondott, részben igaz volt, részben pedig nem. Valóban szerette volna még egyszer végiggondolni, mit is akar tenni, ha majd szemtől szembe állnak rég nem látott apjával, de ebben Shuichi jelenléte egyáltalán nem akadályozta volna meg. Akkor miért küldte el?

Kicsit megijedt attól a hirtelen változástól, amit az utóbbi időben magán tapasztalt. Ami pedig tegnap történt, hogy úgy kiöntötte Shuichi előtt a szívét… meglepte őt magát is. Meglepte, de… örült neki. Este még sokáig beszélgettek a fiúval, és ha kerülték is apja témáját, nem kényelmetlen csendben tették ezt, hanem azzal a mindent betöltő megértéssel, ami mostanában jellemezte együttlétüket, és amit Yuki kezdett megszokni és megszeretni. Shuichi olyasmit hozott az életébe, amit azelőtt egyáltalán vagy csak nagyon ritkán érzett… kötődést. Kötődhetett valakihez, aki ezért nem kért cserébe mást, csak hogy viszonozza ezt az érzést. Hogy az öreg, aki megátalkodottan ellenezte a múltban Yuki hasonló kapocsolatait, (amikből egyébként nem volt sok… ezt Mika, Tohma és úgy egyébiránt Yuki maga intézte így) most nem fog ugyanígy viselkedni, azt a férfi esetleg annak a számlájára tudta volna írni, hogy apja valóban próbálkozik kibékülésük érdekében. De meddig fog ez tartani?

Az is meglehet, hogy Shuichi egy nap alatt kikészíti…

_**Ez nagyon is elképzelhető **_–gondolta fanyar mosollyal, mert a rózsaszínhajú energiabomba sokszor még az ő mostanra megedződött idegeit is próbára tette.

Sebaj, ahogy a telefonban is mondtam neki, minden azon múlik, Shuval hogy viselkedik. Ő biztos lenyelné az esetleges sértéseket az én érdekemben, de ÉN nem fogom eltűrni, ha piszkoskodni akar.

Ezt már vagy ezredszerre határozta el, tegnap pedig, mikor a fiú már összegömbölyödve aludt mellette, magához vette az éjjeliszekrényen heverő dalszöveg egy példányát, újra és újra elolvasva, időről-időre szórakozottan végigsimítva egy-egy élénk színű hajfürtön, ami a vállán pihent.

Igen, megadja ezt az utolsó esélyt apjának… illetve nem csak neki… maguknak. Hogy megint család lehessenek, csak immár egy újabb fővel kiegészülve.

És hogy saját maga által írt dalszövegének első sora többé ne legyen rá igaz… soha többé…



Életemre árnyát veti a tegnap –énekelte Shuichi legújabb számuk első sorát. 

-Na mit gondoltok, így már jobb? –kérdezte végül, mert ez már legalább a hetedik verzió volt, csak erre az egy sorra.

-Igen, szerintem ez tökéletes. Suguru?

-Nekem is ez tetszik legjobban.

-Dettó. –kontrázott rá Kotani is.

-Jó. –felelte Shu, a legkisebb lelkesedés nélkül. Ez persze rögtön felkeltette a többiek érdeklődését.

-Hát nekem ez nagyon úgy hangzott, mint egy „cseppet sem elégedett Shuichi". –törte meg a pár pillanatig tartó csendet a fekete hajú dobos. –Mért nem tetszik?

-Nem mondtam, hogy nem tetszett. –tiltakozott vállát vonogatva a fiú.

-Nem is kellett mondanod, látszik rajtad. –erősködött Kotani. –Nyugodtan megmondhatod, ha valami ötleted van. A „Bármerre jársz"-nál is a te javaslataidat követtük és nem is jártuk meg vele.

-Nem arról van szó, hogy nem tetszik. Csak…

Itt megint elhallgatott, mert nem tudta, hogy fejezze ki magát, illetve azt a frusztrációt, amit érzett amiatt a bizonyos ötlet miatt, amiről nem is tudta micsoda… Csak a képzeletében létezett… de nem sikerült még előhúznia onnan, eddig legalábbis.

-Csak mi?

-Áh, nem is tudom… van ez az ötlet…

-Igen eddig előbb is eljutottunk, de milyen ötlet? –türelmetlenkedett Suguru.

-Nem tudom! –kiáltott vissza ugyanolyan hangnemben Shu.

-De azt mondtad, van egy ötlet?

-Van!

-De nem tudod, mi az?

-Igen!

-Érdekes… -mondta végül Kotani, de Suguru nem érte be ennyivel.

-Ez nem érdekes, ez totál hülyeség. Nincs értelme.

Hiro felemelte kezét, hogy megakadályozza ezzel az epés megjegyzést, ami kis híján már ki is csúszott frontemberük száján.

-Ne akarjátok, hogy szétválasszalak titeket.

-Mi lenne, ha ezt egy frissítő mellett beszélnénk meg, odalent a büfében. –indítványozta Kotani. –És egy szendvicset sem utasítanék el, ha idedobná nekem valaki.

-Ez nem is rossz ötlet. –vidult fel Shuichi azonnal.

-Ügyes! –súgta oda Hiro a dobosnak, aki csak kajánul elvigyorodott, tudván, hogy a bajban mindig apellálhat Shuichi gyomrára.

-Talán azért mert ez egy olyan ötlet, amiről tudjuk micsoda. –szúrta oda közben Suguru, akin valamilyen okból ma kötekedő hangulat lett úrrá. De mivel erre már Hiro és Kotani is szúrósan néztek rá, megértette, hogy ideje lesz abbahagyni.

-Jól van bocs. Egy üdítő talán nekem is jót fog tenni.

-Ez a beszéd! –csapott a hátára Kotani. –Sayuri, megyünk ebédelni. Gyere te is!

A lány, aki épp K egyik alkalmazottjával beszélgetett, intett nekik, hogy mindjárt megy ő is, induljanak csak el. A fiúk úgy döntve, hogy nem ildomos egy lánynak egyedül ballagnia ebédelni, várakozó álláspontra helyezkedtek, ki a falnak dőlve, ki keresztbe vetett karral ácsorogva. Suguru tovább mormogott valamit az orra alatt, Hiro a semmibe bámult –a többiek meg mertek volna esküdni rá, hogy egy bizonyos barna hajú szépségen jár az esze- Kotani tűnődve nézegette húga és a vele beszélgető férfi kettősét, az énekes pedig…

Shuichi még mindig kissé bosszúsan húzta a száját, de el kellett ismernie, hogy szintetizátorosuknak igaza van. Miközben elmélkedett, Sayurira tévedt a tekintete, aki éppen búcsút intett az illetőnek, akivel eddig eszmecserét folytatott. A lány máris feléjük tartott… egyedül… az előbb még ketten álldogáltak ott, ketten… ketten… ketten…

-KETTEN! –süvöltötte hirtelen a rocksztár, elkerekedett szemekkel meredve oda, ahol az előbb még Kotani húga állt. A többiek persze nem tudták mire vélni ezt a kifakadást, de mielőtt még kinyithatták volna a szájukat, énekesük futásnak eredt, hogy csak úgy porzott, és pár pillanat múlva el is tűnt a színről.

A Bad Luck megmaradt három tagja és az időközben hozzájuk csatlakozott lány olyan értetlen-értelmetlen kifejezéssel néztek egymásra, ami semmi kétséget nem hagyott afelől, Shuichit immár teljesen bolondnak tartják.

-Mi ez itt szoborcsoport? –szólította meg őket K, aki egy fontos telefonhívás végeztével csak most érkezett vissza a stúdióba, ahol az imént leírt nem mindennapi látvány fogadta. –Hol van…

-Elrohant.

-Ho…

-Nem tudjuk hova. –előzte meg a kérdést Hiro. –Csak fogta magát és elszelelt.

-Mégis mit akart jelenteni az, hogy ketten? –tette fel a hiábavaló kérdést Kotani, de persze nem kapott feleletet.

-Biztos Yuki apjának közelgő látogatása zavarta meg kicsit a fejét. –találgatott a gitáros.

-Majd én kiderítem, mi folyik itt. –jelentette ki K, a biztonság kedvéért előkészítve fegyverét, hátha szüksége lesz rá Shuichi fegyelmezéséhez. Már ha megtalálja egyáltalán.

-Azért ne légy vele túl szigorú. Csak akkor szokott így villogni a szeme, ha kitalál valamit. –szólt még utána Hiro, talán az egyetlen, aki nemcsak a zengő felkiáltást, de barátjának arckifejezését is jól megfigyelte az imént.

-Talán rájött mi is az a remek ötlet. –döntött úgy Suguru, hogy ő is részt vesz a beszélgetésben.

-Jaj, hagyd már azt az ötletet!!! –fakadt ki Kotani is –Te sosem voltál még úgy, hogy kérdeztek tőled valamit, és már ott van a nyelved hegyén a válasz, mégsem jut eszedbe? Szerintem így értette Shuichi, amit mondott.

-Nekem is említette már ezt az ötletet. –kotyogta közbe Sayuri is.

-Érdekes. –sandított rá gyanakodva bátyja.

-Mi az, hogy „érdekes". –utánozta a lány a fiú hanghordozását.

-Csak annyi, hogy Shuichinak akkor támadt kedve futkározni menni, mikor meglátott téged meg azt a… fickót beszélgetni. Talán tud valamit, amit én nem? –ment át Kotani aggódó bátyba, de rögtön meg is bánta, mert húga arca egy csapásra lilás színt öltött a dühtől.

-Mégis kinek képzelsz te engem! –szorította ökölbe Sayuri a kezét.

-Öhm… talán mi most… -Hiro, aki megérezte a testvéri vihar előszelét, úgy gondolta, ő sokkal jobban érezné magát, ha nem kellene benne lennie a közepében. Máris elfelé oldalazott, de Sayuri megelőzte.

-Ha majd rájössz, hogy milyen hülye voltál, számítok a bocsánatkérésedre! –sziszegte oda magából kikelve a lány bátyjának és a lépcsőház felé indult.

-Hé, most hova mész? Különben is, csak egy ártatlan megjegyzés volt! Sayuri!

De már csak a csukott lépcsőházajtónak kiabálhatott.

-Jó! Felőlem azt csinálsz, amit akarsz. Na mi lesz, nem megyünk kajálni!? –förmedt rá a bámuló zenésztársaira, akik mit tehettek mást: megszeppenve engedelmeskedtek és beszálltak a liftbe morgó barátjukkal.



Ez az! Megvan! Hogy lehetettem ennyire hülye, hogy eddig nem jutott eszembe??? Hiszen teljesen egyértelmű! Már csak meg kéne találnom K-t.

Az énekes így, magában motyorászva futkosott erre-arra az NG folyosóin, nem is sejtve, hogy akit annyira keres, az meg éppen őutána kutat. Majdnem toporzékolt frusztrációjában, mikor 10 percnyi hiábavaló kutatás után sem lelt a szőke amerikai nyomára, pedig minden arra járót megkérdezett, hogy nem látták-e esetleg valamerre. A sorozatos nemleges válaszoktól csüggedten, végül a bejárati csarnokban találta magát, ami a szokásnak megfelelően csak úgy nyüzsgött az élettől. Páran felnéztek, mikor meglátták, néhányan, akik nyilván most jártak itt először, ujjal mutogattak rá, de ő nem törődött velük. Továbbra is egy magas alakot kutatott, szőke hajkoronával –aki a szokástól eltérően most nem Yuki volt.

Hol a fenében lehet, mikor éppen szükségem van rá. Épp a kreatív inspiráció pillanatában kell eltűnnie? –dohogta, de képzeletben továbbra is az ötleten töprengett. Szeme sarkában megjelent egy figura, aki szőke volt ugyan, mégsem lehetett K, hiszen sokkal alacsonyabb volt nála, láttára Shuichi szeme mégis felragyogott, és már rohant is oda Seguchi Tohmához –mivel ő volt az illető személy. Szemlátomást éppen valami találkozóra tarthatott, mert elegáns öltöny feszült rajta –igaz ez volt általános napi viselete is az NG-ben, de a mostanin látszott, hogy kivételes gonddal kiválasztott példány. Az igazgató már majdnem a kapunál járt, így Shuichinak ugyancsak szednie kellett a lábát, ha még utol akarta érni mielőtt beszáll az ajtó előtt rá várakozó autóba.

-Seguchi-san! –kiáltotta kifulladva, hiszen az izgatottság, ami ötlete miatt eltöltötte és az össze-vissza rohangálás a stúdióban azért még neki is elvették a hangját. Az igazgató nem is hallotta meg, ami aligha volt csoda –a csarnokban itt is, ott is álldogáló csoportok beszélgetésének moraja keveredett a kintről behallatszó délutáni csúcsforgalom zajával és a hangok kakofóniájában az ő lihegő kiáltása el sem értek a fülekhez, amiknek szánták őket. A fiú kezdett kétségbeesni. Nem igaz, hogy végre megvan a megoldás, amire ennyi ideig vágyott és most nem mondhatja el senkinek!!! Megállt hát, ott ahol volt, nagy levegőt vett és teljes tüdejéből megismételte a kiáltást: -Seguchi-san!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

A teremben azonnal minimálisra csökkent a zajszint, a fiú nagy buzgalmában ugyanis, hogy biztos meghallják, minden erejét beleadta a felkiáltásba, mire a plafonról szinte peregni kezdett a vakolat. Tohma csodálkozva fordult hátra, még Goushiro-san is előjött portásfülkéjéből, megnézni, mi ez nagy ordibálás -Shuichit megpillantva persze rögtön mindent értő kifejezés jelent meg mindkettejük arcán.

A fiú, miután örömmel állapította meg, hogy kis akciója sikeres volt, futva tette meg a pár métert, ami az igazgatótól elválasztotta, és még mielőtt az tettetett szigorúsággal kérdőre vonhatta volna az incidensről, az énekes már el is darált vagy három mondatot:

-De jó, hogy még sikerült elérnem Seguchi-san! Végre megvan! Először K-vel akartam közölni, de sehol nem találom, és mikor megláttam, rájöttem, hogy K úgyis elmondaná és így én is elmondhatom. Tudom már, mi az a különlegesség, amit ennek a számnak tartogattam, de ehhez nyilván szervezés kell, meg ilyesmi, ami ugyan K feladata, de biztos Seguchi-sannal is meg kéne osztania, de nem is ez a lényeg… hanem az, hogy a dal, amit Yuki írt különleges és ezért különleges dolgot találtam ki…

-Shindou-san! –szakította félbe inkább bosszúsan, mint mérgesen Tohma a szóáradatot, amiből csak annyit tudott kivenni, hogy Shuichinak ötlete van, de ha nem állítja le belátható időn belül, úgysem tudja meg, mi az.

-Éppen fontos dolgom lenne, és oda kell érnem… -itt órájára pillantott- negyed órán belül. Szóval. Ha a mondanivalód tényleg annyira fontos, MOST szeretném megtudni, egyébként várjunk vele, még vissza nem jövök.

Shuichi olyan hevesen rázta meg a fejét, hogy rózsaszín hajfürtjei csak úgy lebegtek utána. Már annak gondolatára is bukfencet vetett a gyomra, hogy még egy percet kell várnia a bejelentéssel, nemhogy több teljes órát.

-DUETT! –rikkantotta, ahogy a torkán kifért. –A dal, amit Yuki írt… duettet kell csinálni belőle!!

Mivel ezen a ponton a közelükben állók már ugyancsak hegyezték a fülüket, Tohma intett Goushiro-sannak, ő maga pedig karjánál fogva megfogta a fiút és pár méterrel arrébb húzta.

-Nos! –nem is kérdés volt ez, inkább valamiféle felszólítás. Shuichi szeme pedig immár nemcsak izgatottan, de várakozóan is csillogott.

-Ha duettet akarsz a dalból Shindou-san, én nem bánom, de ehhez valóban szervezés kell. És hosszas munka is… félek olyan hosszas, hogy már kissé kifutottatok az időből.

Shuichi elkámpicsorodott képe láttán sietve folytatta.

-Egy duett teljesen más, mint egy egyénileg előadott szám, így ha nem találtok valakit, akivel előre is tudtok gyakorolni, míg nem találunk valakit, aki elénekli veled, nem lesztek készen a koncertig. Mondanom sem kell, hogy ebben az esetben maradni kell az eredeti verziónál.

-De… de hát honnan szedünk hirtelen valakit, aki…

-Ez már a Bad Luck problémája és K-é. De ha két napon belül nincs meg ez az ideiglenes segítő, akkor a dal marad szólónak.

A fiú lehorgasztotta a fejét. Ez nem lehet igaz! Tudta, hogy K-re mindig számíthatnak, és ha kell még a föld alól is kerít nekik valakit, nem kettő nap, de akár kér óra alatt is… mégis… a gondolat, hogy esetleg mégsem valósíthatja meg ötletét, nagyon megrémítette. De tudta, hogy itt már nincs mit tenni. Ha Seguchi Tohma így döntött, akkor így döntött, és kész. Az igazgató máris újra a bejárat felé fordult és megint induláshoz készülődött, Shuichi pedig ugyanígy tett, csak ő befelé az NG-be készült.

Sayuri épp ekkor robbant ki a lépcsőházból és Shu a hirtelen beléhasító felismeréstől úgy elkábult, hogy még a lány borús arca sem tűnt fel neki.

-Seguchi-san!!!!!!!! –üvöltött megint hatalmasat, az igazgató pedig most már valóban bosszúsan hátrafordult.

-Shindou-san, ez már kezd szokásoddá válni, és figyelmeztetlek…

Shu azonban oda se figyelt. Sayurihoz rohant, aki Kotani megjegyzésén dúlva-fúlva csak annyit érzékelt, hogy valami megragadja a karjánál fogva és elkezdi vonszolni magával –a valamit pár másodperc után Shuichiként azonosítva megszólalt:

-Shu- Shuichi! Mi történt?

Ekkor már újra Tohma előtt álltak, Sayuri pedig minden szégyenlőssége ellenére is észrevette, hogy nem ő az egyetlen, aki nem érti, mi folyik itt.

-Shindou-san… -kezdte fenyegetően Tohma újra az órájára pislantva és dühösen állapítva meg, hogy ha valami mágikus csoda folytán nem tanul meg transzportálni, nem fog odaérni a találkozóra.

-Seguchi-san ideiglenes embert kért, aki segít nekünk, míg nem találnak valaki mást? –lelkendezte Shu és színpadias mozdulattal a cövekként álló Sayurira mutatott. –Hát megtaláltuk azt az embert!

Tohma a homlokát ráncolva felsóhajtott.

-Shindou-san…

-Mielőtt bármit mondana, hallottam őt énekelni. Segíthetne nekünk, amíg nem találunk valaki mást. Persze csak, ha elvállalja. –nézett itt aggódva a lányra, aki csak hápogni tudott.

-De mit… mi… hogy?

-Csak pár napról van szó… -folytatta az énekes, biztatóan és egyben szinte könyörgően pislogva rá szempillái alól. Aztán Tohmára vándorolt a tekintete. Az már tudta, hogy veszített. Nem volt türelme tovább vitatkozni, főleg mert jobban ismerte már Shuichit annál, hogy kis naivan azt hihesse, az majd békén hagyja, ha elég sokáig ellenáll. Yuki elbeszéléseiből tudta, hogy ilyen helyzetekben nem a fiú szokta húzni a rövidebbet.

-Rendben. Ha úgy érzed, működik a dolog, akkor legyen így. De K mindig jelenteni fog nekem, hogy mennyire haladtok… vagy mennyire nem. És most tényleg mennem kell! Viszlát Shindou-san. Ma este.

-Viszlát. –felelte szórakozottan a fiú, aki szinte el sem hitte, hogy ilyen könnyedén megnyerte a csatát. Csak akkor tudatosultak benne az utolsó szavak, mikor Tohma már becsapta maga mögött a kocsiajtót, minden bizonnyal azt megelőzve, hogy Shuichi esetleg újra leállítsa.

-Hogy érthette azt, hogy ma este? Yuki nem mondott semmi olyasmit, hogy Seguchi-san meglátogat minket. Talán Yuki apja miatt. Vajon ő tud róla? Seguchi-san nem mindig jelenti be, ha látogatóba indul hozzánk.

Sayuri csak ekkor állt oda mellé.

-Öhm…

-Sajnálom, hogy így belerángattalak… szó szerint –mosolygott a fiú, és a lány nem állta meg, hogy el ne piruljon.

Már értem hogy csavarhatta el Kotani fejét.

-Odafenn mindent elmagyarázok, de előbb meg kell találnom K-t.

-K-t? –csodálkozott a másik. –Ha őt keresed, akkor elkerültétek egymást. Szerintem már tűvé tette érted az egész épületet. A pisztolya is nála volt. –tette hozzá, csak hogy Shu tudja, mire számítson. A fiú azonban csak legyintett egyet.

-Az mindig nála van. Akkor menjünk fel, hátha ott megtaláljuk.

-De a többiek már biztos a büfében vannak.

Csak ekkor tudatosult mindkettejükben, hogy mennyire megéheztek már. Sayuri Kotani beszólása, Shuichi meg ragyogó ötlete miatt feledkezett meg a beígért szendvicsről, de most mindkettejüknek korogni kezdett a gyomra a kaja gondolatára.

A délután további része Shuichi ötletének elemezgetésével telt. A két testvér egy időre hajlandó volt elásni a csatabárdot, mert egy sokkal égetőbb problémával találták szemben magukat. Sayuri magánkívül volt, hogy énekelnie kell. Naná, hogy mindig is ez volt a leghőbb vágya, de ez azért mégiscsak túlzás volt. Shuichi hiába biztatta, hogy nyugodjon meg, teljesen biztos volt benne, hogy hamis kornyikálásával mindenkit el fog űzni maga körül, és már a gondolatra is olyan égővörös lett az arca, hogy félő volt, szívrohamot kap.

Suguru komoran csóválta a fejét, és maguk között megjegyezte, bármennyire kedveli is a lányt, ezt mégsem tartja jó ötletnek. K meglepődött ugyan, és jó pár lövést elsütött mire lenyugodott, hogy nélküle intéztek el egy ilyen ügyet, ami a Bad Luck szempontjából ekkora fontossággal bírt, de végül ő maga állt ki Shuichi ötlete mellett. Végül nagy viták után és pár epés megjegyzéssel később arra jutottak, hogy mára befejezik, mondhatni, hagyják hogy lenyugodjanak a kedélyek és másnapra eldöntik mi legyen. K meg biztosította Sayurit, hogy azonnal nekiáll megkeresni az illetőt, aki Shuval fog együtt énekelni, ezzel is arról biztosítva a lányt: csak pár napról van szó.

Végül Shuichi holtfáradtan lépett ki az NG kapuján, és barátainak búcsút intve Yuki lakása felé vonszolta magát.

Csak ekkor tudatosult benne, hogy milyen nap van ma! Lehet, hogy Yuki apja már meg is érkezett? Mennyit bizonygatta, hogy átsegíti a férfit ezen az érzelmi válságon és erre pont akkor hagyja cserben, mikor legnagyobb szüksége lenne rá?

Kényszerítve testét, hogy mozgásba lendítse fáradt lábait, újra futásnak eredt és nem kellett sok idő, hogy a ház előtt találja magát.

Kissé megnyugodott, mikor egyetlen idegen autót sem fedezett fel a parkolóban. Nem volt valószínű, hogy a reptértől idáig sétálva teszi majd meg az utat várva várt látogatójuk. A fiú felpillantott, hátha megpillantja a férfit az erkélyen, de a Nap csak a csukott ajtón csillantotta meg bágyadt délutáni fényét.

Te jó ég, és ha taxival jött? Lehet, hogy mégis itt van és Yukival máris ölik egymást?

Még mielőtt képzelete véres csatajelenetet festhetett volna eléje, rémülten bámulva látta, ahogy egy sötétkék autó gördül a ház elé. Seguchi Tohma autója. És a kép, ami olyan homályosan élt emlékezetében arról a két éve lezajlott látogatásról most hirtelen olyan élessé vált, mintha egyenesen az agyába égették volna bele. Tohma és Mika után ugyanis egy másik férfi szállt ki a járműből. Egy középmagas alkatú, borotvált fejű, és bár nem borostyánsárga, de igencsak szigorú és határozott tekintetű férfi, akinek rögtön megakadt a szeme a megkövülten álldogáló fiún. Egy szó, mint száz: Shindou Shuichi és az Uesugi család feje, hosszú idő után újra farkasszemet nézhettek egymással.

8


	12. Várva várt találkozás

Shuichi szíve vadul dörömbölt a mellkasában. Gondolatai összekuszálódtak. Sok minden járt a fejében, a legtöbb persze úgy kezdődött: „Te jó ég" „Most mi lesz?" és ezek különböző változatai, zavaros összevisszaságban. Régóta számított már erre a találkozásra és Yukinak számtalanszor bizonygatta, hogy felkészült rá, őt aztán nem hozza majd zavarba semmi. Részben igazat is mondott, hiszen mikor ezeket mondta valóban így is érzett. Tudta, hogy össze kell szednie magát, de ilyen hirtelen, ilyen szerencsétlenül időzített találkozásra azért nem számított.

Yuki múlt este elmondta, hogy apja sokszor az első benyomás alapján ítélte meg az embereket, a fiú pedig el tudta képzelni, hogy is nézhet ki e pillanatban: verejtéktől csepegő arccal, kócos hajjal (amibe a duett ötletének bizonygatása során vagy tucatszor beletúrt), zilált külsővel mutatkozva áll Yuki lakása előtt, mint egy nagy rakás szerencsétlenség. Hát nem éppen ideális pillanat…

Mondjuk volt valaha valami ideális, amihez Uesugi-sannak és nekik kettőjüknek, közösen Yukival közük volt?

A dermedt pillanat nem tartott 10 másodpercnél tovább, mégis elég volt ahhoz, hogy az amúgy is felcsigázott idegeket még jobban megtépázza. És Yuki még meg sem jelent a színen! Pedig titokban mindenki a szőke író reakciójától tartott.

Shuichi kirázva magát az első ijedtség és megrökönyödés állapotából, kissé szorosabbra markolta hátizsákja szíját (muszáj volt keresnie valamit, amibe kapaszkodhat, habár legszívesebben Yuki kezét szorongatta volna), és semmi más jelét nem mutatva annak, hogy kellemetlenül érinti az eset, elindult a hármas felé.

Tohma arcán ott volt szokásos mosolya, amiről senki a világon el nem tudta dönteni, hogy viselője mit akar kifejezni vele: igazi örömöt, rosszallást, vagy bármi mást. Mika magassarkú cipőjében, elegáns halványkék kosztümjében, vállán szétterülő barna hajával a nyugalom megtestesítőjeként csapta be a kocsi ajtaját és sétált apja mellé, szinte egyszerre érve oda az énekessel.

-Örülök, hogy találkoztunk Uesugi-san. –öltötte magára Shu legkedvesebb mosolyát, ami legnagyobb meglepetésére, nem is esett **annyira **nehezére. –Már nagyon vártuk, hogy megérkezzen, sajnos én csak most értem haza, mert elhúzódott a mai munka, de Yuki már biztosan várja magát.

_**Vagy nem.**_ –tette hozzá, persze csak magában, és a férfi megnyúlt képe mutatta, hogy nincs egyedül ezzel a véleménnyel. Shuichi hangja elhalt, keze továbbra is kinyújtva a férfi felé, a pillanat pedig kezdett hosszúra nyúlni. Túl hosszúra. Mikor a fiú már-már visszahúzta a karját, Uesugi-san észbe kapva utánakapott a sajátjával és kissé mereven, de megvolt az első kontaktus kettejük között. (bár kissé acélosabbra sikerült a megszokottnál)

-Én is… örvendek. –szólalt meg a férfi eleresztve Shut és elfordítva róla a tekintetét, felnézett a házra.

Ekkor már Mika is mozgásba lendült, mintha érezné, hogy kezd feszültté válni a helyzet. (mondjuk ehhez nem kellett különösen okosnak lenni, mivel szinte szikrázott a levegő)

-Gyere apa. –karolt bele a nő a férfiba, Tohma pedig Shuichi mellé állt, távirányítójával előbb gondosan bezárva a kocsit. A halk pittyenésre Shuichi szinte vágyakozva megfordult, egy pillanatra heves vágyat érezve, hogy megkérje az igazgatót, úgy zárja újra vissza azt az ajtót, hogy ő a jármű belsejében tartózkodik.

Mika halkan magyarázott valamit a férfinak, Shuichi pedig, habár nem Seguchi Tohma volt a legjobb beszélgetőpartner, akit el tudott képzelni, (hiába javult a kapcsolatuk, mindig kissé feszélyezve érezte magát mellette) most mégis felé fordult:

-Most már értem, mért mondta Seguchi-san, hogy este találkozunk. Yuki is tudott róla? –érdeklődött, de tekintete végig az előttük haladók hátára tapadt.

-Eiri-sant tájékoztattam, hogy Mikával kimegyünk az apja elé a reptérre. Ő maga nem vállalkozott túl lelkesen a feladatra.

A fiú majdnem felhorkant. Hát ezt nagyon is el tudta hinni. Yuki lelkesedése azért odáig már nem terjedt, hogy még maga furikázza az „öreget" -ahogy nevezte párszor. Tohma hangja rázta fel az elmélkedésből.

-Zilált külsődből arra következtetek, nem mindenki fogadta 100-os lelkesedéssel azt a ragyogó ötletet. –jegyezte meg mosolyogva, miközben beszálltak a liftbe. Mivel itt már nem volt köztük akkora távolság, hogy ne hallják egymás szavát, a másik két szempár is feléjük fordult, és Shuichi bár csak fél szemmel mert arra sandítani, meg tudott volna esküdni, hogy Uesugi-san udvariasan érdektelen arcot vág. Vajon Tohma az ő megsegítésére szúrt közbe egy ilyen kérdést? Úgy döntött, túl fáradt ahhoz, hogy ezt eldöntse, így inkább beszélni kezdett, ügyelve rá, hogy a duett szót ne ejtse ki a száján. Szerette volna, ha ezt az információt nem mástól, hanem csak és kizárólag tőle tudja majd meg Yuki. Bár Tohma úgysem árulta volna be, amilyen tapintatos tudott lenni néha, az még a nem túl „Seguchi-san" rajongó Shuichit is meglepte. Jelen pillanatban amúgy is a dal volt a legutolsó, amire gondolni tudott.

Amikor végül kiléptek a liftből már az énekes is elhallgatott, az utolsó métereket pedig kissé remegő lábakkal volt kénytelen megtenni. Nem tudta, a többiek hogy vannak ezzel. Főleg Uesugi-sanra lett volna kíváncsi. Elvégre azért jött ide, hogy kibéküljön a fiával. Vajon mit érzehet most? Yuki már napok óta ingerült volt, talán az apja ugyanígy várta már ezt a pillanatot? Shuichi maga, a bátortalanság és esztelen pánik közötti szűk térben ringatózott, főleg mert az öregemberből felé áradó hangulat igencsak… fagyos volt.

A fiú szomorúan állapította meg, hogy akármennyire igyekszik is majd a férfi udvariasan bánni vele, az nem neki fog szólni, csupán Yukinak. Tolerálni fogja, elviseli a jelenlétét és ezzel vége. Belül a mellkasában feszítő szorítást érzett. Ez már nem csak a csüggedésé volt. Elmúlt már az az idő, amikor jámborul tűrte, hogy azt tegyenek vele, amit akarnak. Többé nem akart koloncként csimpaszkodni ennek a családnak a nyakára, könyörögve, hogy fogadják be. A múltkori jelenet, mikor Yuki Mikával beszélgetve nem hagyta kimenni a szobából, sokkal többet jelentett egyszerű figyelmességnél. Szavak nélküli megértés volt, hogy a férfi nem kutyaengedelmességet vár el tőle, hanem valódi összetartozást.

Mikor ujjai végül megkoppantak az ajtón, még mindig reszketett, de már csak kívülről- a helyzet extrém voltának reakciója volt ez a teste ellen, de már nem a lelkében. Ott kikristályosodott a meggyőződés: Yuki és ő egy pár! És ez nem fog megváltozni.

_**Miért kopogtam?**_

Szeretője jól ismert ráérős lépteinek zaját hallva a vastag faajtón keresztül, akaratlanul is kicsúszott a száján.

-De hülye vagyok. Itt a kulcs a kezemben.

Mika az ég felé fordította a szemét, a mellette álló férfi viszont csak rosszallóan ráncolta a homlokát és meredten fixírozta a csukott ajtót, ami azonban pár másodperc múlva kipattant feltárva a szőke írót teljes valójában. Teljes morózus valójában.

Shuichi habozott, hogy a szokásos módon üdvözölje-e: ami nagyjából abból állt, hogy a másik nyakába vetve magát, megcsókolja, de úgy döntött, nem akarja, hogy az ő viselkedésén álljon vagy bukjon a találkozás sikere. Egy ilyen akció pedig erősen rontaná a békés megegyezés esélyeit. Így hát egyszerűen mosolyogva átölelte a férfit és már húzódott volna el, csakhogy nem tudott. Mégpedig azon oknál fogva, hogy Yuki nem eresztette. A következő pillanatban pedig lehajolt és megcsókolta, és nem is akárhogyan!!!

Nem mintha nem lett volna jó érzés, de Shuichi érzékeit már annyira kihegyezte ez az egész hülye helyzet, hogy öröm helyett, csak bosszúságot, sőt haragot érzett iránta. Ez nem egy diszkrét „Isten hozott" csók volt, amit a férfi mások előtt általában megengedett magának. Sokkal… intimebb… már-már hálószobai… olyan, ami csak kettejüknek szólt… illetve kellett volna, hogy szóljon.

_**Ha tesztelni akarta az apja reakcióját, más módot is találhatott volna. Mi vagyok én, hogy így lehet bánni velem?**_

Mivel a helyzet nem volt alkalmas ennek megtárgyalására, a fiú a nemrég tanult konyhai kifejezéseket kezdte sorolni magában, miközben kötelező vigyora végig ott maradt az arcán. Végül elhúzódva utat engedett a társaság nagyobb felének is, ügyelve rá, hogy még véletlenül se pillantson kopasz látogatójuk szemébe. A szemekbe, amelyek most már egyenesen Yukiéba meredtek, míg végre a férfi, másodszor mióta Shuval találkoztak, megszólalt:

-Szervusz fiam. –mondta alig hallhatóan.

Shuichi mintha némi érzelmet vélt volna felfedezni a rövid mondatban.

-Szia… apa. –jött a válasz, és a fiúnak már nem kellett hozzá nagy ész, hogy arra jusson:

_**Ez egy hosszú és emlékezetes este lesz.**_



Kotani csepegő hajjal, kényelmes öltözékben csörtetett ki a zuhanyzóból. Eseménydús napjuk volt, annyi szent. Főleg Sayurinak. Maga a dobos is alaposan ledöbbent énekesük javaslatát hallva, hát még a lány mennyire meg lehetett illetődve… Ez már tényleg legvadabb álmainak megtestesülése lehetett, és Kotani arra készült, hogy elmondja neki: pontosan tudja, mit érez.

Kishúga helyett is örömöt érzett, de csak amíg meg nem látta annak arckifejezését. Elhatározta, hogy amint hazaérnek, alaposan elbeszélget vele. Ez ugyan nem volt épp az ő műfaja: szívesen megkérte volna Shuichit, hogy segítsen kicsit a lánynak eligazodni ebben a világban -a fiú boldogan teljesítette volna a kérést, de Kotaninak esze ágában sem volt most még ezzel is terhelni. Bár a részleteket nem ismerte, Yuki apjáról sokat hallott az utóbbi időben és ott volt még a fiúnak a főzőiskola is.

Igen, Kotani tudott róla. Nem volt kíváncsi természet, de figyelmetlen sem. Arra már régen rájöttek, hogy az énekes titkol valamit, Hiro nyilván tudta is, hogy mi az, és ha nem mondta el, az azt jelentette, hogy Shuichi kérte meg erre.

Pár napja véletlenül kapta rajta őket, amint fejüket összedugva épp erről beszélgettek. Volt is miatta rendesen lelkiismeretfurdalása, hogy kihallgatta a két jó barátot, bár tulajdonképpen nem az ő hibája volt. Pontosan akkor ért oda, mikor a főzőiskola szót kiejtették a szájukon és a fiú azt ecsetelte a gitárosnak, milyen élményei voltak az első óráján. Kotani rögtön elszégyellte magát és cipőjét a lehető legvehemensebben földhöz csapkodva, nagy hangon bukkant elő a sarok mögül, megadva a másik kettőnek a lehetőséget, hogy titkolják el, miről beszéltek, ha akarják. Shuichi rajtakapott bűnösként el is hallgatott, ami végül meggyőzte Kotanit arról, hogy valóban olyanba tenyerelt, amihez semmi köze, így úgy döntött, megadja a fiúnak azt az örömöt, hogy elhiteti vele: a titka továbbra is titok. Bár nem értette, miért kell ezt a csapat háta mögött csinálni: elvégre nem halálos bűn, ha valaki nem a konyha ördöge, viszont annyi gondjuk-bajuk lett hirtelen, hogy teljesen el is feledkezett az incidensről, pedig előtte meg akarta környékezni Shuichit hátha magától is kitálal neki.

Szerette volna, ha az énekes megbízik benne, mert legbelül továbbra is attól tartott, megmaradt még annak a csók-incidensnek a tüskéje Shuicih vajszívében, ami tudat alatt visszatartja attól, hogy igazi barátjaként kezelje a dobost. Most azonban, hogy Sayurit kinevezték ideiglenes énekesüknek, Kotaninak sürgetőbb dolgokkal kellett szembenéznie, amik közül az egyik szótlanságba burkolózó testvére volt, a másik szülei ígérete, miszerint ma este felhívják őket telefonon, mintegy ellenőrizve, minden rendben van-e. Ahhoz viszont, hogy erre válaszolni tudjon nekik, meg kell találnia húgát és alaposan kikérdezni őt.

Körülnézett a lakásban, de a lányt sehol sem látta. Bekukkantott a konyhába, a hálószobába, a wc-be, még a spájzba is, hiába! Sóhajtva magára kapott egy kardigánt és az utolsó lehetséges hely felé indult. Az erkélyen aztán meg is találta, akit keresett.

-Ennyire azért nem rossz, ha kineveznek valakit énekesnek.

Húga jelét sem mutatta, hogy hallotta a hangját, csak állt tovább, a semmibe bámulva, haját felborzolta a lágy szél.

-Mi történik velem Kotani? Én csak egy jót nyaralni jöttem ide. Nem azért, hogy ilyesmikbe keveredjek.

-Ezt úgy mondod, mintha valami gyilkossági kísérlet részese volnál. –nevetett a fiú, de a másik arca egy fokkal sem lett derűlátóbb.

-Én ezt nem akartam.

-Sayuri…

-NEM! Te is csak nevetségessé akarsz tenni! Csak, mert te rögtön lecsaptál Shuichira, miután idejöttél, és azonnal botránnyal kezdted a pályafutásod, én még nem akarok a nyomdokaidba lépni!

Magából kikelve ordibált, szeme villogott, és szemlátomást nem törődött vele, hogy elszólta magát. Kotani nem felelt semmit, csak állt, nyugodtan, tekintete a távolba révedt. Ez mintha még jobban dühítette volna a lányt.

-Na mi az? Mondj valamit! És NÉZZ RÁM!

-Nézlek Sayuri. –felelte csendesen a fiú és valóban találkozott a két barna szempár. –És tudod mit látok? Egy rémült lányt, akit hirtelen annyi hihetetlen hatás ért, hogy nem tudja feldolgozni őket. –hangja egy pillanatra sem vesztette el lágy csengését, és Sayuri érezte, hogy a düh lassan elszáll belőle.

-Kotani…

-Nem kérdezem meg, honnan tudod, mi történt köztem és Shuichi között. És nem kell bocsánatot kérned, inkább én sajnálom, hogy nem mondtam el már hamarabb. És talán önző vagyok, de nagyon, nagyon, nagyon boldog voltam, mikor megtudtam, mit talált ki Shuichi már megint. –itt mosolyogva kinyúlt és kezével még jobban szétborzolta testvére fekete haját. -Bármennyire is megszerettem ezt a helyet és ezt a munkát, a család mindig is hiányzott és hiányozni is fog. De most kaptunk egy esélyt, hogy kis ideig ez a kettő összefonódjon, hogy együtt dolgozhassunk és ez olyasmi… amiről én magam sem álmodtam soha. De ha nem szeretnéd, akkor megértem és a többiek is meg fogják érteni. Senki közülük nem tart nevetségesnek Sayuri. Bíznak benned, én pedig büszke vagyok rád.

A lány szeme árulkodóan csillogni kezdett, és elfordulva újra kibámult az eléjük táruló panorámára.

-Legszívesebben felképelném magam, azért, amit az előbb mondtam. –szólalt meg mégis. –Te és Shuichi…

-Már túl vagyok rajta. –rögtön magán érezte húga kérdő pillantását -A szerelem részén legalábbis. –javította ki magát.

-Mért, van még más része is?

Kotani csak mosolyogni tudott ezen a naív kérdésen.

-Hogyne lenne. Megmaradt a barátság, amit az ember először kevésnek érez, de aztán, hogy a buta érzelmi szálon túltette magát, hirtelen nagyon is értékessé válik. Hihetetlenül fontossá. És ott van még az a tény, hogy az életben többet nem fogok tudni lelkiismeretfurdalás nélkülYuki Eiri szemébe nézni.

-Azt el is hiszem. -vigyorgott teli szájjal a lány, Kotani meg bosszúsan visszavágott.

-Látom, majd meghalsz a sajnálattól.

-Na ne sajnáltasd magad ennyire, te kis mártír. -bokszolt bele bátyja vállába, persze csak játékosan.

-Micsoda? Na várj csak! –indult volna rohamra a fiú, de húga nevetve leállította.

-Tudod mit? Ha mindenáron tombolni akarsz, dobolj nekem egy kicsit. Nézzük meg, tényleg annyira süket-e az a házinéni.

-Hát nem is tudom…

-Kérlek.

Sayuri meglebegtette hosszú szempilláit, a fiú elvigyorodott és néhány perc múlva már zengett tőle a ház. A lány lábával verte a taktust és arra gondolt, ha tényleg arra vágynak, hogy hamis hangon kornyikáljon nekik, hát megteszi, de meg ám! Csak aztán magukra vessenek.

Egyikük sem vette észre a nagy hangzavarban, hogy a dobos telefonja megcsörren, majd úgy 10 csengés után elhallgat.



-Uesugi-san, kér valamit inni? –buzgólkodott Shuichi, mikor mindenki kényelembe helyezte magát. Ő úgy érezte, nem lenne képes nyugodtan üldögélni, így rögtön valami melléktevékenységbe fogva, magához ragadott egy tálcát a szekrényből. Egy pillanatig attól tartott, hogy még választ sem kap, de a férfi nyilván tudta, hogy a fiú iránt tanúsított viselkedésén áll vagy bukik a találkozás sikere, így látszólag érdektelen, de nem udvariatlan hangon egy pohár ásványvizet kért.

Miután a többiek is megmondták, mit szeretnének (Yuki persze hallgatag maradt), az énekes kimenekült a konyhába. Mielőtt a hűtőhöz lépett volna, nyugalomra intette magát.

_**Csak nyugi. Minden rendben lesz, csak viselkedj úgy, ahogy… ahogy szoktál? Nem az nem lesz jó. Általában mindenki idegesítőnek talál, ha úgy viselkedek, ahogy szoktam. De máshogy nem tudok! Ez jó nagy slamasztika. Legalább a poharakat baleset nélkül be tudnám vinni… micsoda égés lenne azzal kezdeni, hogy a nyakába löttyintek egy nagy adag hidegvizet. **_

Ez olyan borzasztó gondolat volt, hogy meg kellett állnia lecsillapítani a keze remegését. Ami legjobban gyötörte az a bizonytalanség volt. Szívesen előretekerte volna az idő kerekét, hogy belekukkantson a pár nap múlva lezajló eseményekbe. Alkalmasint, hogy ki kivel lesz addigra még beszélőviszonyban.

_**Ne tökölj! Szedd össze magad! Ennyi idő alatt már húsz pohárral is kitölthettél volna. Most szépen bemegyek, és minden baj nélkül leteszem az asztalra a tálcát. Legalább lesz mivel dicsekednem Atsumi-sannak a következő órán. Nálam már az is ritkaságszámba megy, ha nem töröm össze az első üvegtárgyat, ami a szemem elé kerül. **_

Mély levegőt vett és feltornázva a tálcát a kezébe, elindult a szoba felé, erősen hegyezve a fülét, nem hallja-e veszekedés hangfoszlányait. Semmi ilyesmiről nem volt szó, így határzottan belépett és ügyesen egyensúlyozva letette terhét a dohányzóasztalra. A hamutálban már jó néhány csikk sorakozott, de most az egyszer nem haragudott érte… tudta, Yuki mindig a dohányzásba menekül, ha nagyon ideges.

És neki minden oka meg is van rá! Most is épp a kanapén ült, keresztbe vetett lábbal, szájából lógó cigarettával és elgondolkozva nézve a belépő fiút. Éppen Tohma beszélt, és Shuichi csak most döbbent rá, hogy nem is hallja, amit mondd. Ez a gondolat mintha kihúzta volna füléből azt a képzeletbeli dugót és a beszéd beáramlott a fülén át, egyenest az agyába, ami azonban képtelennek tűnt az információ feldolgozására.

_**Szedd már össze magad!**_

Uesugi-san merev háttal ült és a fiát fixírozta. Hogy a borostyán szemek hová néztek, azt Shu nem tudta megállapítani. Gyorsan leült a szabadon hagyott helyre Yuki mellett, gondosan kerülve a kopasz férfi pillantását.

-Shindou-san, épp arról volt szó, hogy holnap elmennénk vacsorázni, így öten. –vette kézbe Tohma az italát, felesége pedig ugyanígy tett. A nő szeme folyton családján pihent, mintha várna valamire és Shuichi meg tudta érteni, hogy feszült. Nem Mika volt a kedvence a családból, de azzal tisztában volt, mennyire szívén viseli az asszony Yuki, és bizonyára apja sorsát is.

-Ez nagyszerű. –mondta mosolyogva bögréjét szorongatva. A bögréjét! **Te úristen!**

Meghűlt ereiben a vér. Öt egyforma poharat kellett volna hoznia, ő meg képes volt ezt az idétlen bögrét mutogatni… Még csak ez hiányzott… Érezte, hogy elvörösödik, és hová máshová menekülhet ilyenkor? A beszédbe…

-Biztos nagyon kellemes lesz, már alig várom. Sok mindent szeretnék megtudni Uesugi-sanról, végül is alig ismerjük egymást. És Yukiról is! Sosem hajlandó a gyerekkori dolgairól mesélni. Hogy milyen fogkrémet használt, félt-e a sötétben, meg ilyesmik…

Érezte, hogy egyre mélyebbre süllyed ebbe a saját maga ásott mederbe, de már nem tudott kikászálódni belőle. Idegesen somolygott hát, és belekortyolt gyümölcslevébe, mikor látta, hogy vendégük szeme megakad a bögrén.

_**Ez már a vég!**_

-És hová megyünk vacsorázni? –kérdezte, tovább vigyorogva. _**Tiszta idiótának nézhetek ki!**_

-A Shinjo International-be. –tájékoztatta Mika.

-Még sosem hallottam róla. –rázta a fejét Shuichi.

-Mi sem járunk oda túl gyakran. –felelte a nő.

-Nem is csoda. –szólalt meg Yuki most először, a csikket a hamutálba hajítva. –Az ilyen puccos helyek csak magamutogatásra jók, nem arra, hogy az ember egy jót egyen.

-Ha van olyan hely, ahová szívesebben mennétek, nekem megfelel.

Mindenki Uesugi-sanra nézett. Shuichinek, aki a közeledés jeleként értékelte a felajánlást, rögtön felderült az arca.

-Mi sem járunk sokat étterembe Yukival, de tavaly voltunk egy kellemes helyen. Az étel remek volt és mindenki nagyon figyelmes. –emlékezett a fiú második randijukra csillogó szemmel.

-Ha étel alatt az édességet értjük, akkor tőled biztosan kérhetünk tanácsot. –játszadozott kis mosoly a szőke író arcán, aki most átölelte Shuichi vállát. A fiú félt, hogy megint olyasmivel próbálkozik majd, mint az ajtónál, de Yuki talán megérezte, hogy az előbb hibázott, így a mozdulat korántsem lett tolakodó. Az énekes pedig megnyugodva belesimult az ölelésbe.

-Persze, csak ha Seguchi-san és Mika-san sem bánja, ha nem arra a másik helyre megyünk.

-Engem nem zavar. –vont vállat Tohma, és Mika is tagadólag rázta a fejét.

-Akkor ebben meg is állapodtunk. Apa nem vagy fáradt? –érdeklődött a nő.

-Nem vészes. –közölte a férfi kimérten, majd csodálkozva nézte, ahogy a rózsaszínhajú fiú felpattan, és vidám, de kissé aggódó pillantással méregeti.

-Ha Uesugi-san fáradt, nyugodtan szólhat. De mielőtt elmennek, nem szeretne körülnézni a lakásban?

Yuki felsóhajtott. Eddig nem történt semmi olyasmi, amitől tartott, de ez a semmi ugyanúgy nem elégítette ki, mintha azonnal összevesztek volna. Nem odázhatta a végtelenségig a küszöbön álló apa-fia beszélgetést, de mindannyian érezték, hogy ez a mai nap már nem alkalmas rá. Örült volna, ha végre mindenki elmegy, és kettesben maradhat az énekessel, mert tudta, kicsit elvetette a sulykot ott az ajtónál. De tesztelni akarta, hogy apja türelme és elkötelezettsége, vajon terjed-e odáig, hogy ne botránkoztassa meg ez a jelenet. Az öreg nem szólt semmit, de Shuichin világosan megérezte, hogy neheztel. És nem is ok nélkül. Nem volt fer, amit vele művelt, de most már nem szívhatta vissza.

-Yuki nem mutatod meg apukádnak a lakást? Addig én megbeszélnék Seguchi-sannal valamit. –próbálkozott a fiú, és Yuki sóhajtva felemelkedett.

_**Kissé nyílt, de hatásos próbálkozás, hogy kettesben hagyjon minket.**_

Míg apa és fia a lakásban rótták a köröket, a másik három aggódva követte őket pillantásával, hiába! Nem hallhatták, mit beszélnek. Végül aztán Seguchi törte meg a csendet, mert igazgatóként nem érezte helyesnek, hogy ennyire nyíltan hallgatózni próbál.

-Szóval, mit akartál megbeszélni velem, Shindou-san?

Az énekes kissé bambán rápillantott.

-Hogy mit? Hát… csak azt… hogy… -hebegte, mert hirtelen fogalma sem volt, mit feleljen. Célját elérte: Yuki és Uesugi-san kettesben lehetnek egy kicsit, de most mi a pokolról társalogjon Tohmával?

-Ugyan hagyd már Seguchi. –szólt közbe Mika is, haját kisöpörve arcából és elegáns mozdulattal átdobva a válla felett. –Ügyes húzás volt az előbbi. Kissé átlátszó, de hatásos.

Tohma egészen elképedve bámult rá, Shuichi nemkülönben, de a nő arcán elomló hálás mosoly olyan őszinte volt, hogy nem tehetett mást, mint hogy visszavigyorgott.

-Az még nem jelenti, hogy sikeres is lesz.

-Talán nem, de már az is valami, hogy szóba elegyednek egymással.

A továbbiakban az NG-beli munkáról folyt a szó, és Shuichi dobogó szívvel bár, de bevallotta a főzőiskolát is, megemlítve, hogy szeretné, ha Yuki nem tudna róla. A gúnyos mosolyok helyett, amit várt, csak biztatást kapott, meg egy pár kedves szót, Tohma pedig biztosította, hogy szerinte nagyon jó az ötlet, és számíthat a segítségére. Épp a végére értek a témának, mikor meglátták közeledni a másik kettőt, de hiába igyekezetek, egyikük arcáról sem tudtak leolvasni semmit. Se örömöt, se bosszúságot, se haragot, egyáltalán semmit. Most látszott csak Yuki kitől tanulta a szenvtelenséget.

A két társaság kölcsönösen elbúcsúzott egymástól, megállapodtva, hogy ugyanitt találkozzanak holnap este, vacsora előtt. Mikor az ajtó végre becsukódott, Shuichi már olyan kimerült volt, hogy csak az ágyára tudott gondolni. Bár fűtötte a vágy, hogy megtudja, miről diskuráltak Yukiék, nem volt biztos benne, hogy ébren tudna-e maradni a beszámoló alatt.

Az elkövetkezendő félórában csak tébláboltak erre-arra, letusoltak, aztán kényelmesen elnyúltak a kanapén, egymás karjában a tv előtt, de egyikük se mozdult a távirányítóért.

-Minden rendben Yuki?

-Igen. –a férfi őszintének hangzott, de Shuichi nem elégedett meg ennyivel.

-Nem lehet minden rendben. Mért nem mondod el?

-Mert késő van? –mosolyodott el Yuki, Shuichi meg csak kuncogott egyet az ügyetlen válasz hallatán.

-Jó, de holnap ugye elmondod?

A férfi felsóhajtott. Ha az énekes egyszer a fejébe vett valamit…

-Yuki?

-Igen, holnap el.

-Akkor jó.

Shuichi érezte, hogy kezd leragadni a szeme, és majdnem meg is adta magát az álom sürgető érzésének, de valami még visszatartotta. Nem, nem akart újra Uesugi-san felől érdeklődni, hiszen Yuki nyilvánvaló vonakodását e téren nehéz lett volna nem észrevenni.

De most, hogy az első találkozás izgalma elmúlt, és agya önkéntelenül vissza-visszapörgette a nap eseményeit, nem tudott nem megállni újra és újra egy bizonyos jeleneten.

Szinte még most is érezte, ahogy Yuki szája az övére tapad, abban a heves, vad csókban, ami nem volt más csak színészkedés. Semmi több. És még Shuichi mindent megbocsátó, és mindent szebbé varázsoló természete sem tudta másként értelmezni az esetet, mint kicsinyes bemutatót egy olyan színdarabban, aminek egyáltalán nem erről kéne szólnia. Az énekes nagyon is jól tudta milyen szerepet játszik ebben az egész hercehurcában, illetve, hogy mit várnak el tőle, és határozottan érezte, hogy addig kell hangot adnia nemtetszésének, amíg lehet, és amíg egyáltalán komolyan tudják venni.

Remélte, hogy Yuki is megérti majd, de ha nem, neki kell megértetnie vele.

-Yuki.

-Hm?

-Mért csináltad… azt a csókot. Az ajtónál.

Érezte, hogy a férfi teste kissé megfeszül, de ő nem mozdult, inkább kivárta, míg a másik lecsillapodik. Nem kellett soká várnia, a férfi legendás hidegvére most sem hagyta cserben, a fiú pedig megnyugodva folytatta.

-Helyesebben fogalmazva tudom én jól, hogy miért csináltad, de szeretném, ha többet nem tennéd. Sok mindenre hajlandó vagyok érted Yuki, de…

-Sajnálom.

Shuichi felemelt szemöldökkel fordult hátra, hogy tekintetük találkozhasson. Nem lepődött meg a válaszon, érezte ő, hogy Yuki tudja… elrontott valamit, mégis szüksége volt a megerősítésre.

-Tényleg?

-Igen. Hiba volt. Bocsáss meg Shu-chan.

A fiú szája akaratlanul felfelé rándult a ritkán használt becenév hallatára, és immár teljesen „megpuhítva" hajtotta vissza kócos fejét a férfi vállára.

-Megbocsátok. Szeretlek Yuki… ugye te is engem?

-Hát persze. –felelte az író meglepően türelmes hangon

-Elmeséled? –kérdezte álmos hangon. –Hogy mit beszélgetettek apukáddal?

-Majd holnap. –mondta az író –Ma már úgysem tudnád végighallgatni.

-Ennyire látszik, hogy…

-Ennyire.

-Oh…

És mondat közben elaludt. Yuki csak ült tovább. Egy percig, egy óráig? Aztán lassan felkelt, felnyalábolta az alvó Shuichit és a hálószobába vitte. Pár perccel később őt is elnyomta az álom.

9


	13. Emlékezetes kocsiút

Megjegyzés: kicsit sokáig tartott, de itt az újabb fejezet. Az előző végét pedig átírtam/kibővítettem kicsit. Jó olvasást! (és ha nem siettek nagyon szívesen várom a kritikákat is )

**13. fejezet: Emlékezetes kocsiút**

Másnap, amikor Shuichi kinyitotta a szemét, a napfény már bekukucskált az ablakon, naná, hogy egyenesen a szemébe. Szívesen arrébbhúzódott volna egy centit, hogy kirekessze a fránya fénysávot, de képtelen volt rá –egyrészt, mert annyira jólesett neki ez a kis heverészés, olyan kényelmesnek, ellazultnak érezte magát, amilyen csak rögtön ébredés után lehet az ember. A másik ok pedig az volt, hogy az éj folyamán olyan közel húzódott Yukihoz, hogy orra hegye a férfi nyakát súrolta, lehetetlenné téve minden mozdulatot. Picit elmosolyodott, és hangyányit arrébbhúzódott, nem akarva kihagyni azon ritka alkalmak egyikét, mikor kivételesen előbb ébred fel az írónál és megcsodálhatja arcán az éber állapotban sosem látható békés kifejezést.

Nem mozdult. Igyekezett addig húzni a pillanat varázsát, ameddig lehetséges volt, Yuki pedig nagyon könnyen felébredt a legkisebb zajra is, így reggelente. Csak bámulta a szőke fürtöket, amik a lehunyt szemhéjakra hullottak, küzdve a vággyal, hogy megérintse és lágyan arrébbtolja őket.

A megelégedettség kis sóhaja szakadt fel belőle és egy érzés… ami ilyen intenzitással már rég nem tört rá… boldog volt. Hogy nem értheti meg Uesugi-san és bárki, aki közelebbről ismeri őket, hogy összetartoznak ezzel a férfival? Látniuk kell, hogy New York óta, és még inkább az összeveszésük és kibékülésük óta, szinte kézzel tapintható ragaszkodást éreznek egymás iránt. Mért akarná ezt bárki tönkretenni?

Igaz Uesugi-san nem olyan ember, aki „közelebbről" ismeri őket. Őt semmiképpen sem, nem jutottak el még arra a szintre sem, hogy 5 percet elbeszélgessenek egymással. Yukit pedig… egykor ismerte. De már elmúlt az az idő, és eljött az, amikor mindent elölről kell kezdeniük. Újra megismerni egymást. Na és persze meg kell ismernie Yukit és Shuichit EGYÜTT. Elfogadni, hogy ha rajtuk múlik, többet nem lesz egyik a másik nélkül.

Lassan elfordítva a fejét az órára sandított, majd sóhajtva kikászálódott a takaró alól. Yuki aludt tovább, mint a bunda. Ez nem vallott ugyan rá, Shu mégsem aggódott. Az írónak volt mostanában jópár álmatlan éjszakája, így ha ő nem is, a teste tudta mit kell tennie. Minél tovább tud pihenni annál jobb.

Tegnap óta most jutott eszébe újra a munka és a duett. Alig várta már, hogy munkálkodni kezdhessen rajta, immár elképzelése szerint. Utálta, hogy Sayurit ilyen helyzetbe hozta, és kicsit szégyellte is magát miatta, elvégre alig ismerte pár napja, rögtön nyakába zúdított egy ilyen feladatot. A stúdióban az lesz az első, hogy újra köszönetet mondd neki, amiért elvállalta, már ha nem futamodott meg azóta.

-Nem, kizárt, hogy így tett. A Tomoeda családban nem divat az ilyesmi. –kuncogott, hangosan kimondva, amire gondolt, mivel a csend kezdett az idegeire menni. Egész fura volt, hogy ezegyszer időben feléberedt és nem kellett rohannia, vagy lóhalálában készülődnie. Fura, de kellemes, így még arra is volt ideje, hogy rendesen megreggelizzen. Tudta Yuki büszke lenne rá, úgyis mindig arról papolt, mért nem eszik rendszeresen, amiben persze igaza is volt, de Shu mindig ellegyintette ezt a problémát.

Gyorsan feldobott egy teát, az író ízlése szerint ízesítette és a gőzölgő folyadékot egy csészébe öntve letakarta, remélve, nem lesz még teljesen kihűlve, mire rátalál az, akinek szánta. Miközben ő maga is legurított egy bögrényivel, gyors üzenetet firkált szerelmének egy cetlire, ami épp a keze ügyébe akadt. Az egész nem lett több mint négy sor, tekintve, hogy a szavak embere írásban már korántsem volt annyira bőbeszédű, mint élőszóban, így csak közölte nagyjából olvasható, kacskaringós betűkkel, hogy:

_Yuki! Jó reggelt! Elmentem dolgozni, de még idejében visszajövök, hogy elkészülhessek vacsorára, és hozok valami ajándékot apukádnak is, mivel tegnap a nagy izgalmak közepette ez elmaradt és nem illik. Sietek haza! Szia Yuki!_

_Ui: Idd meg a teát, ha kihűlt, tedd be a mikróba pár percre._

Mikor végül elkészült a mű, a férfi teáscsészéje mellé állította és kihörpintve innivalója maradékát, hátizsákjáért nyargalt a szobába. Nem mintha sietnie kellett volna, de annyira elszokott a nyugis tempótól, hogy nem bírta tovább rohangálás nélkül. Már majdnem kilépett az ajtón, mikor pajkos mosollyal visszafordult és a kis üzenet üresen maradt minden négyzetcentijét telerajzolta szívecskékkel folyton vigyorogva magában a gondolatra, hogy a férfi milyen képet fog vágni, ha meglátja őket -ki nem állhatta az ilyen szentimentális dolgokat. A fiú azonban úgy találta, ha bosszantja kicsit, azzal talán elűzi majd a rossz gondolatokat, és megmutatja: közöttük még minden a régi. Két perccel később elégedetten elhagyta a lakást.



Lágyan dudorászva haladt az utcán, mint mindig, de gondolatai vissza-visszavándoroltak a mai reggel eseményeire. Illetve tulajdonképpen nem is történt semmi, de épp ez volt benne a jó. Shuichi szerette, ha pezsgett körülötte az élet, ha történt valami, de néha észrevette magán, hogy igenis élvezi az ilyen nyugodt pillanatokat.

Vajon csak, mert Yukival való kapcsolata igen viharosra sikeredett? Végülis mennyi volt a leghosszabb időszak, amíg elmondhatták, hogy nem történt velük valami –legyen az jó, rossz, kellemetlen –bármilyen? Vagy egyszerűen csak öregszik? Még fel is nevetett cseppet ezen a gondolaton. Ha ezt Hiro hallotta volna…

_**Lassan kezdek úgy beszélni, mint egy vénasszony. **_

Ekkor felkeltette figyelmét egy autó, ami egy ideig párhuzamosan haladt vele, aztán rágyorsított, és most pár méterrel előtte leparkolt. Nem volt neki ismerős a kocsi, egyszerűen csak ott motoszkált benne valami felismerésszerű, amiről nagyon hamar kiderült, nem is volt alaptalan. A járműből ugyanis egy kopasz fej emelkedett elő, egy fej, amit Shuichi tegnap este látott utoljára. Az első kérdés, ami persze rögtön a fejébe tolakodott az volt: **mit akarhat?**

A férfi csak állt, nem szólt, de egyenesen őt nézte, várakozóan, és annyira még Shuichi sem volt naív, hogy azt higgye –a puszta szerencse hozta össze a kora reggeli találkát. Léptei meglassultak, végül pedig –úgy 1 méternyire a férfitól, teljesen meg is álltak.

-Öhm… -kezdte.

-Shindou-san. –biccentett neki oda Uesugi-san kimért mozdulattal, amiről látszott, hogy egy több évtizede begyakorolt, amolyan semlegesnek szánt üdvözlés. Shuichitól kapott is cserébe egy kezdetleges mosolyt.

-Um… micsoda meglepetés? –próbálkozott az énekes, és közben azt gondolta, hogy ha egypercen belül nem derül ki a találkozás célja, felsikolt kínjában és elrohan, pokolba a következményekkel!

A férfi szája mosolyra rándult és ajkai közül ezidáig ismeretlen hang csendült elő. Nevetés. Shuichi tátva felejtette a száját.

-Nos, úgy tűnik, lelepleződtem. –tárta szét karját a férfi. –Akkor nem is kertelek tovább. Szeretnék beszélni Shindou-sannal négyszemközt. Talán nem a legjobb módot választottam a találkára, de van egy olyan érzésem, hogy a fiam nem szívesen tett volna lehetővé egy ilyen alkalmat.

-Hát tényleg nem. –csukta be végre száját a fiú.

-Őszinte vagy. –jegyezte meg Uesugi-san. –Én tisztelem az őszinteséget és az igazat megvallva el is várom. Mindenkitől. De ne ácsorogjunk itt tovább. Nem az én stílusom az utcán kibeszélni a családi gondjaimat. –ezzel invitálóan a várakozó autó felé intett.

Shuichi habozott. Mi ez a kis félelem a szíve tájékán? Az autó belseje hívogatóan tátogott.

De vajon nem az oroszlán barlangjába sétál, ha beteszi oda a lábát?

_**Az isten szerelmére térj már észhez. **_–feddte meg magát szigorúan. _**Csak nem feltételezed Yuki apjáról, hogy fényes nappal elrabol a saját kocsijával? Az ötlete pedig nem is olyan rossz. És közeledni próbál, ez… jó dolog.**_

A lába azonban valami értehetetlen módon nem szívesen engedelmeskedett az észérveknek. Tanácstalanul körbenézett, mintha a mellette elhaladó járókelők segíthetnének dilemmája megoldásában, néhányuknak már meg is akadt a szeme a duetten, és ujjal mutogatva sugdolóztak elhaladtukban, vihogva összesúgva a fiú háta mögött.

Mikor az énekes újra a másikra nézett, az már kissé furcsán bámult rá.

-Valami gond van, Shindou-san? –emelte meg szemöldökét a férfi, Shuichi pedig zavartan nevetgélni kezdett.

-Hát, öhm, én…

-Csak nem fél tőlem?

-NEM! Nem, nem, nem, nem, dehogyis, erről szó sincs! –próbálta az énekes vadul hadonászva tudtára adni a világnak, hogy ilyen képtelen ötletet még csak ne is feltételezzenek róla. Persze mondani se kell, hogy az ellenkező hatást érte el vele.

Yuki apja próbált komolyságot magára erőltetni. Vagy húsz éve nem esett meg vele, hogy valaki a puszta viselkedésével hangos nevetést csalt az ajkára, és erről a rószaszínhajú fiúról tételezte volna fel utoljára, hogy sikerül neki. Még a fiú tovább hebegett-habogott össze-vissza, neki akaratlanul lánya és veje szavai jártak az eszében.

Tegnap este még sokat beszélgettek, és természetesen nem is lehetett más a téma, mint az Uesugi családot leginkább érintő… probléma… helyzet… vagy akármi volt is ez. A rövidke találkozóból nem sok derült ki, azon kívül –és az utolsó 10 év tükrében Uesugi-san már ezt is nagyon nagyra értékelte –hogy képesek mindenféle obszcén sértések egymás fejéhez vagdosása nélkül váltani néhány szót. Nem sok, de ezt is érdeme szerint kellett becsülni.

Hazafelé az autóban nem állta meg, hogy meg ne kérdezze.

_**Tegnap este:**_

_**-Ez a… Shuichi… mindig ilyen?**_

_**-Igen mindig. –vágta rá Mika és Tohma azonnal, meglepett pislogásra késztetve vendégüket. **_

_**-Értem.**_

_**-Shuichi… egy érdekes… individualista. –fogalmazott lámya óvatosan, a belső tükrön át apja szemébe nézve. –Érdemes megismerni. És nyitottan kezelni. Ha erre már képes valaki, akkor igen érdekes, melegszívű emberrel találja magát szemben. **_

_**Az apa hallgatott. Ő bizony nem volt elájulva ettől a fiútól, bár el kellett ismernie, hogy férfiruhában sokkal jobban fest, mint nőnek öltözve. De hát könyörgöm akkor is… hogy keveredett össze a fia ezzel a… hogy is mondta Mika? „Érdekes Individulaista". A lánya elmehetne diplomatának ezzel a fogalmazó készséggel. **_

_**-Apa. –Mika tekintete ismét elidőzött rajta, miközben a férfi a város fényeit bámulta.**_

_**-Tessék lányom?**_

_**-Ugye… nem tervezel semmi olyat… ami veszélybe sodorhatja ezt a nehezen kiharcolt, mondjuk csak ki bátran –utolsó esélyt az öcsémmel? **_

_**-Nem tudom, mégis mit vársz tőlem? Nyitottan jöttem ide az igaz, de nem azért, hogy mindenre rábólintsak, még ha nem is értek egyet vele. **_

_**-Akkor miért jöttél?**_

_**A férfi meglepetten pislogott. Lánya nagyon ritkán engedett meg ilyen hangot vele szemben. Mégis mi történik ebben a családban? **_

_**-Ne lepődj meg apa. –találta ki gondolatait Mika. –Unom már, hogy a békebíró szerepét kell betöltenem, akárhányszor szóba kerül Yuki neve előtted, vagy a tiéd őelőtte. A családomat szeretném végre újra egynek látni, de a te közreműködésed nélkül nem fog menni. Kérlek apa! –a nő szinte már könyörgött.**_

_**Uesugi nem tudta mit feleljen. **_

_**Tohma nemhiába volt sikeres üzletember. Tudta, mikor kell csendben maradni. Feleségének ezt az oldalát ritkán volt alkalma megcsodálni, de becsülte határozottságáért. Tulajdonképpen mindig is ez volt, ami megfogta benne, amiért egyáltalán hozzáment. A lámpák fényénél néha-néha vetett rá egy pillantást: elegáns arcvonások, elszántan összeszorított száj. Ha ez a nő nem éri el a célját, akkor senki a világon nem békíti össze azt a két embert. De vajon győzhet-e egy öregember makacssága egy fiatalasszony elhatározása felett? A kérdés nyitott volt… és nyitott marad, amíg Uesugi-san döntést nem hoz. És ez a döntés sokuk sorsára lesz hatással. **_

_**-Én csak annyit kérek tőled apa, hogy ne rontsd el egyetlen óra alatt azt, amiért ennyien munkálkodtak, hogy megvalósuljon. A férjem, Ayaka-san, én és még olyanok is, akikről nem is tudod… adj egy esélyt ennek a fiúnak, hogy meggyőzzön… én majdnem nem adtam és azóta is bánom azt a döntést. Gondold végig.**_

_**Ezzel Mika elfordította tekintetét, hirtelen roppant érdekesnek találva egy irodaház tetején villogó reklámfeliratot. **_

_**Apja összeráncolt homlokkal bámult egy ideig és fejében egy terv kezdett körvonalazódni. Az út további része néma csendben telt.**_

-Shindou-san. –vágott közbe, hogy megszakítsa a mentegetőző szóáradatot. –Csak beszélgetni szeretnék. Szavamat adom.

Shuichi lesütötte a szemét. Valójában már rég elhatározta magát. Nem is tudta mért vonakodik még. Egyszerűen tudta, hogy mennie kell, szükség van erre, hogy talán ezen múlik majd minden, Yuki és az apja között. Elvégre az író világosan megmondta: csak akkor lehet minden rendben közte és örege között, ha nincs semmilyen ellenérzés Shu és Uesugi-san között. Yuki tudta, hogy kell lehetetlen feltéteket szabni. Most itt van a slamasztikában.

-A többiek nem fogják tudni, hová tűntem. –volt utolsó elhaló kifogása, de egy lépéssel azért közelebb ment az autóhoz.

-Úgy hallottam nem szokatlan, hogy elkésik reggelente. –Shuichi ábrázata mélyvörös színt öltött. –És mint már korábban említettem, nem akarom egész nap igénybe venni az idejét.

Az énekes tudta, hogy ha még tovább ellenkezik azzal már inkább nevetségessé teszi magát, így bólintott egyet és megtette a pár épést, ami még a járműtől elválasztotta. Még észbe sem kapott és már Tokió utcáin száguldottak, már amennyire érdemes ezt a szót használni egy nagyváros reggeli csúcsforgalmában. A fiú még sosem látott ehhez fogható autót. Nagy volt. És ebben kb ki is merült az összes érdeme, legalábbis Shuichi szemében. Tágas volt és valahogy személytelen, szerencsétlen kombináció egy életvidám énekesnek, de tökéletesen odaillő egy Uesugi-sanhoz. A fiú zavarban volt, és a sofőr hátát bámulta, azon tűnődve, ugyan miért Tohma furikázta tegnap a férfit hozzájuk, ha annak ilyen járgány állhatott volna rendelkezésére. Nem tudott rájönni, és kínzóan tudatosult benne, hogy 5 perce egyetlen hang sem hagyta el egyikük száját sem. Ideje volt megtörni a csendet.

-Um, hová megyünk? –tette fel a logikus kérdést.

-A családom Tokiói házába.

-Nem is tudtam, hogy van külön házuk a városban. –nézett nagyot Shuichi, erősen kutatva emlékezetében, hogy a három testvér valamelyike említett-e ilyet bármikor, ismeretségük során.

-Az a ház már igen régi. –tájékoztatta a férfi. –Nem használom gyakran, mivel alig jövök pár évente Tokióba.

-De Mika-san, Tatsuha és Yu…

-Mind a saját életüket élik. –Uesugi-san az elsuhanó utcát fixírozta –Mika és Seguchi természetesen saját házat szerettek volna a házasság után. Eiri mindig is különc volt, a maga feje után ment. Tatsuha pedig gyorsabban a nyomdokaiba lépett, mint szerettem volna. –hangja elgondolkodva zsengett. Az énekes nem tudta megállapítani, egyáltalán neki szól-e még az elbeszélés. A férfi megint komolynak látszott.

-Ilyen az élet. Felneveled a gyerekeket, de végül úgyis magad maradsz.

-Ez nem igaz! –tiltakozott Shuichi, a másik meg úgy pillantott fel, mintha csak most venné észre, hogy ott van.

-Úgy gondolod?

-Hát persze! Hiszen ott van Mika-san, Tatsuha és Yuki… mindannyian szeretik magát, ebben biztos vagyok. Ha nem így lenne… akkor most nem lenne itt… azt hiszem, most inkább befogom. –hallgatott el gyorsan, mert nem állta tovább a férfi kiolvashatatlan pillantását.

-Érdekes, hogy az előbb Eirit is említetted. Az ő feltétlen szeretetében én magam nem vagyok olyan biztos.

Shu meglepve, hogy egyáltalán meghallgatják, és főleg, hogy válaszolnak előbbi kijelentéseire, fellelkesülve szólalt meg újra.

-Yukinál nagyon nehéz meglátni, mikor mit gondol, azt meg pláne, hogy mit érez, főleg azoknak, akik kevésbé ismerik. Jaj, mármint… nem úgy értettem, hogy maga nem ismeri jól, én csak azt akarom mondani, hogy ő néha furán mutatja ki a szeretetét, de attól, hogy nem látszik, azért még ott van benne az az érzés. Csak tudni kell felszínre hozni.

A fiú szeme élénken csillogott, ahogy magyarázott, karjaival szavait nyomatékosítandó hadonászott ide-oda, Uesugi pedig érdeklődve vette tudomásul, hogy komolyan veszi minden szavát. Eddig mindenki, még Mika is azzal biztatta –már az elején ennek a képtelen vállalkozásnak, mikor megszületett fejében a gondolat: megkísérel közelebbi kapcsolatba lépni fiával –hogy, ha megpróbálja, Eiri talán újra megszereti, és megint összemelegedhetnek… idővel. Ez a rószaszínhajú fiú viszont szent meggyőződéssel állítja, hogy NEM kell fia szeretetéért küzdenie- az már ott van, csak elő kell hívni türelemmel és kitartással. Szeretett volna hinni neki. Reménykedni…

Erővel rázta fel magát a gondolatból. Mika megmondta, hogy ennek a Shuichinak a varázsa szinte azonnal hat az emberekre. Ő nem azért jött ide, hogy tanácsot kérjen egy fiúbanda énekesétől, hanem hogy egyszer és mindenkorra elmondja véleményét.

-Gondolom, TE sok mindent felszínre hoztál már a fiamból.

Shuchinak baljós hangulata támadt a hangtól. Mintha nem is az beszélne, akinek negyed órája beszállt a kocsijába. A hőmérséklet érezhetően 10 fokot esett nagy hirtelenjében. Vonakodva a férfi szemébe nézett, és rögtön megértette, hogy nem fog tetszeni, amit most hallani fog.

-Hát… azt hiszem. –nem jutott eszébe értelmesebb válasz, de a mellette ülő nem is nagyon tartott rá igényt.

-Félretéve minden ellenérzést, amit az ilyen kapcsolatok ellen fenntartok (leereszkedő mosolya mutatta, hogy ez egyáltalán nem könnyű feladat, még elméletben sem), gondoltatok már a következményekre?

-Azt hiszem nem értem… -nyögte Shu, szinte megfagyva a komor tekintet súlya alatt.

-Talán nem voltunk kapcsolatban, de mindig figyelemmel kísértem Eiri életét, ha ő nem is tudott róla. És természetesen Mikáét és Tasuháét is. Lehetek bizonyos értelemben rossz apa, de a gyermekeim boldogsága sokat jelent nekem. Reméltem, hogy egyszer majd megházasodnak, gyerekeik lesznek és boldogan élnek, bármilyen klisén is hangzik ez. Mióta TE bejöttél a képbe, Eiri számára ebből a háromból kettő azonnal elérhetetlenné vált.

Shuichi érezte, hogy ölében nyugvó keze, amivel görcsösen szorongatta táskája szíját, lassan remegni kezd. Uesugi, bár nyilvánvalóan érezte a fiú kínlódását, nem törődve vele folytatta:

-Nekem nem tetszik, hogy a fiam egy fiúval él együtt, és ne érts félre, magával a személyeddel szemben semmi különösebb kifogásom nincsen. Azt is tudom, hogy esélyem sincs meggyőzni a fiamat, hogy hozzám hasonlóan gondolkodjon. Neked van.

-Vagyis… -az énekes hangja alig hallatszott a motorzaj búgásában. –Meg sem próbálja elfogadni a helyzetet. Azért jött, hogy változtasson rajta.

A férfi nem reagált, de hallgatása többet mondott minden szónál.

-Értem. Yukinak igaza volt. –Uesugi-sannak már nem kellett hegyeznie a fülét, hogy hallja, mit akar Shuichi mondani. A fiú egyenesen a szeme közé nézett, határozottan és keményen válogatva meg szavait:

-Én reménykedtem, hogy valóban a fia miatt jön ide, még én győzködtem őt, hogy ez így van és ne gondolja rögtön a legrosszabbakat. Tévedtem. Nem miatta jött, hanem saját maga miatt. Két éve talán még lehajtott fejjel elkullogtam volna, de most inkább kimondom, mit gondolok: egyáltalán nem érdekel, hogy mit tart helyesnek és mit nem, Én biztos nem fogok eldobni mindent, amit Yukival ennyi idő alatt felépítettünk, csak, mert magának múlt századi elképzelései vannak a családalapításról. –Shuichi el sem hitte, hogy ilyen mondatok elhagyják a száját, de még sosem érezte magát ennyire dühösnek. A számára olyan szokatlan érzést pedig nem tudta kellőképpen kontrollálni. Csak dőltek belőle a szavak, mert még korán sem fejezte be, oh dehogyis!

-Én szeretem Yukit, de nem fogok bocsánatot kérni azért, hogy fiúnak születtem, és azért hogy ki vagyok. Azt mondta nincs a személyem ellen kifogása. Ennek tükrében azt tanácsolom, szedje össze minden szimpátiáját velem szemben, mert se én, és bár nem beszélhetek a nevében, úgy hiszem, Yuki sem fog hirtelen úgy dönteni: szakít velem, egy olyan apa miatt, aki felé se nézett, csak, mert más elképzelése volt róla, hogyan élje az életét.

A férfi majdnem annyira reszketett, mint maga Shuichi, akinek mostanra minden dühe elpárolgott.

-Uesugi-san… én… sajnálom, hogy ilyeneket kellett mondanom, de…

-Nem. Mint mondtam, én tisztelem az őszinteséget.

Shuichi bólintott, és hirtelen fogalma sem volt, most akkor hányadán is állnak. A férfi beolvasott neki, ő beolvasott a férfinak, valahogy nem tűnt helyénvalónak, hogy így zárják ezt a beszélgetést.

-Uesugi-san… én szívesen segítek abban, hogy Yuki nyitottabban álljon hozzá a kettejük dolgához, de… ha nem fogadja el, hogy mi ketten egy pár vagyunk, akár felesleges is hozzáfogni a dolognak. Csak… adjon nekem esélyt, hogy bebizonyítsam, nem vagyok olyan rossz, mint amilyennek gondol. Ezzel segítene Yukinak is, és magának is.

-Nem hinném, hogy olyan pozícióban vagyok, hogy bárkinek is segíthessek.

-Én nem hiszem, hogy így van. –felelte Shuichi komolyan.

Uesugi-san felnézett, tekintetük találkozott, egybekapcsolódott pár pillanatra.

-Öhm… -kapott észbe az énekes. Csak most tudatosult benne, hogy már jó ideje mennek, és amennyire nem figyelte a tájat, felőle mostanra akár a térképről is lemehettek.

-Ne aggódj Shindou-san. Mint mondtam, annyira azért nem vagyok elkeseredve, hogy emberrablásra adjam a fejem. Már meg is érkeztünk. –ezzel kibökött mutatóujjával az ablakon. Shuichi szája tátva maradt.

-De hát…

-Ugyanott vagyunk, ahonnan elindultunk.

-De hát…

-Tapasztalataim szerint, egy jó kis kocsiút alatt lehet legjobban beszélgetni.

-De a ház…

-A ház létezik természetesen. De már rég nincs a családom tulajdonában. Pap vagyok… nem szeretem a felesleges dolgokat. Remélem, nem okoztam kellemetlenséget ezzel a kis füllentéssel. Nem szeretném, ha miattam késne el.

-Elkések én mindig magamtól is. –vigyorodott el Shu, a férfi pedig fejcsóválva kinyitotta az ajtót. Shuichi követte példáját, hamarosan pedig megint szemtől szemben álltak egymással.

-Ha nem gond, én nem mennék tovább. Szeretném, ha ez a kis találkánk titokban maradna.

-Igen. –mondta Shuichi. –Jobb is így. De egyszer talán eljöhetne a stúdióba. Seguchi-san biztos szívesen megmutatna mindent. És én is.

-Talán legközelebb. –biccentett kurtán a másik.

- De este…

-Természetesen ott leszek a vacsorán. Amúgy is ritkán adatik meg, hogy egy híres rockzenésszel ehessek együtt.

-Oh… -erre Shu már nem tudott mit felelni, és kedve sem volt rejtett szarkazmus után kutatni az előbbi mondatban. A férfi visszaszállt az autóba, viszont mielőtt becsukta volna az ajtót még így szólt:

-A lányomnak igaza van. Shindou-san valóban… érdekes ember. –ezzel a végszóval becsapta az ajtót, a sofőr indított, az autóból pedig hamarosan már csak a kipufogó füstje látszott, amíg be nem fordult a sarkon.

-Érdekes… érdekes vagyok? –mélázott Shuichi és szívében vegyes érzésekkel elindult a stúdió irányába.

Megint késett.

8


	14. Magányos barát

Helló mindenki! A dalszöveg, ami ebben a fejezetben szerepel, természetesen _**nem**_ az én szerzeményem.

Hugh Grant és Drew Barrymore: Way back into love (demo verzió). A Zene és Szöveg című filmből való. A szövege illett ehhez a szituhoz, szerintem legalábbis, ezért ezt választottam. Remélem tetszeni fog a folytatás. Jó olvasást!



Shuichi persze akkor is a fura találkozáson töprengett, mikor belépett munkahelyére, így még arról is megfeledkezett, hogy rettegjen K esetleges dührohamaitól. Csak akkor kapott észbe, mikor már odabent volt, így kissé behúzta a nyakát, hátha céloznának rá valahonnan, viszont, mikor semmi ilyet nem tapasztalt, óvatosan körülnézett. A stúdió majdnem néptelen volt –az egy Hirotól eltekintve, aki gitárját hangolta és lelkesen integetett neki, hogy menjen be hozzá.

-Hol vannak a többiek? –kérdezte, amint betette a lábát.

-Igen, neked is szép jó reggelt, kösz a kérdést, én is remekül aludtam.

-Hiro!

-Szerencsédre K-nek épp más dolga volt, és csak később fog visszaérni, Kotani meg telefonált, hogy ma nem érnek be időben Sayurival. Szegény lány, talán kis bátorításra van szüksége. Amit meg is értek, ahogy hirtelen belerángattad ebbe az egészbe. Csoda, hogy Seguchi-san belement… hé, figyelsz te rám egyáltalán???

Ez utóbbit kiáltani volt kénytelen, mivel mikrofonja előtt álló Shuichi a falat bámulta elmeredve, és határozottan úgy nézett ki, mint, aki valahol egészen máshol jár.

-Hiro, szerinted én érdekes ember vagyok?

-Hogy? Mi van??? –nézett nagyot a gitáros, tovább babrálva hangszerével. –Több, mint egy órát késel, olyan bamba vagy, mintha a fellegekben járnál és arra vagy kíváncsi, hogy érdekes vagy-e? Mi történt ma reggel? Csak nem gondok voltak a tegnapi összejövetelen?

-Nem, nem volt gond… -felelte továbbra is álmatagon Shu. –De nem válaszoltál.

-Hogy jutott eszedbe ilyesmi? –vágott vissza kérdésre kérdéssel Hiro, felemelt szemöldökkel.  
-Hát… csak úgy. Mármint úgy értem, mindenki azt mondja, hogy idegesítő, feleslegesen izgága, feleslegesen szószátyár és feleslegesen… ÉN vagyok. Mi ebben az érdekes?

Hironak fogalma se volt mit feleljen. A gondolatmenetet se nagyon tudta követni, de azért hű barátként bőszen próbálkozott.

-Meglehetős önkritikára vall, hogy ezeket így megemlítetted.

-Az önkritkának ehhez semmi köze. –vont vállat az énekes, igazítva egyet úgyis tökéletesen álló mikrofonján. –Nap, mint nap ezeket hallgatom, tőletek, Yukitól és ugyanezt szajkózta régen a családom is.

-Ez igaz. –értett egyet a gitáros. De Shu… valami bánt?

-Mért kérded?

-Hát nem is tudom… -tette le hangszerét a fiú, és egy lépéssel közelebb ment. –Nem vall rád ez a kimerítő önelemzés. Másrészről… az első pár kijelentésben talán egyet is értek, de Shu… sosem lehetsz feleslegesen TE. TE te vagy. És nincs ezzel semmi gond. Néha meg, mint például ma is… olyan dolgokkal tudsz előállni, hogy kezdem megkérdőjelezni, vajon Én eléggé kiismertelek-e már. Hogy ne lenne egy ilyen valaki… érdekes, ahogy te fogalmaztál?

Shu mosolyogva állapította meg magában, hogy Hiro még akkor is meg tudja vigasztalni, mikor igazán el sincs keseredve. Mert tényleg nem volt. Uesugi-san kemény szavai bántották ugyan, de nem mondtak többet, mint amit már eddig is tudott. Yuki apja nem kedveli őt, illetve a pár év alatt, mióta tud róla, eldöntötte, hogy nem kedveli és eljött, hogy még mélyebbre ássa magát ebben a tévhitben.

Vagyis én azon fogok igyekezni, hogy tévhitté tegyem. Ha Yuki makacsságát sikerült leküzdenem, az apja már csak hab kell legyen a tortán.

Hiro elgondolkodva firtatta a fiú arcát. Számított ugyan rá hogy barátja esetleg érzelmileg túltöltött lesz ma reggel: találkozás egy olyan emberrel, aki a terjedő információk szerint még a mindig mogorva és ellenálló Yukinál is kihúzta a gyufát, olyannyira, hogy évekig tartó „utáljuk egymást, és nem beszélünk" meccsbe torkollott a történet… nos Shuichi érzékeny idegeire talán romboló hatással volt a múlt esti párbeszéd. De legnagyobb meglepetésére nem látott rajta se zaklatottságot, se dühöt. Már majdnem napirendre is tért afelett, hogy nem lesz egy könnyektől maszatos, vállán zokogó lakótársa az elkövetkezendő hetek során, mikor barátja nekiszegezte ezt a korántsem szokványos kérdést.

Hogy „Érdekes"-e?

Na itt történt valami. Mondjuk a gitáros nem igazán tudott elképzelni olyan embert, aki a túlbuzgó énekest ne sorolta volna ebbe a kategóriába. Mondhatni barátja kimerítette ennek a szónak a fogalmát. Úgymond Shuichi volt az „érdekes" definíciója.

-Szóval… -kezdte óvatosan Hiro –Nem történt semmi különleges? –puhatolózott. –Semmi olyan, ami gondot okozna neked? És esetleg egy jó barát vállán sírnád ki… a problémákat?

-Nem Hiro kösz. –nevetett fel szívből jövőn Shuichi. –Te vagy a legjobb, akinek a vállán sírni lehet, de ezúttal szerencsére nincs szükség ilyen drasztikus lépésre.

-Na jó. –sóhajtott egy nagyot a barna hajú fiú, beletúrva hosszú loboncába.

-Hiro? –a fiú ösztönei ma reggel különösen ki voltak hegyezve, és érzékeny füle némi disszonanciát fedezett fel a látszólag közönyös felhangban. –Nincs esetleg valami, ami miatt esetleg… nem is tudom… TE sírnál az én vállamon?

-Miből gondolod? –ült le Hiro, de nem nyúlt gitárja felé.

-Az előbb, mintha… jaj, nem is tudom! –fakadt ki az énekes, és székét a másiké mellé húzva letelepedett az oldalán. Mint a régi szép időkben. –Tudod, milyen szánalmas vagyok ezekben a lelki gondokban, vagy mikben… ebben általában te vagy a szakértő.

-De csak, mert több mint egy évtizede van valaki a nyakamon, aki folyton próbára teszi ezt a nagyszerű képességet.

-Igen, azt hiszem szerencsém volt veled. –bökte oldalba vidáman Hirot, mire ő maga majd lefordult a székről. Barátja persze jól kinevette.

-Na jó, ha már majdnem kitörtem a nyakam miattad, legalább elmondhatnád, mi bajod.

-Makacsnak makacs vagy, az biztos.

-Volt egy remek tanárom. Na szóval?

Hiro sóhajtott, majd frusztráltan megvonta a vállát.

-Nincs semmi, csak aggódom miattad. Az igazat megvallva arra számítottam, hogy orrodat lógatva jössz be ma reggel, mégsem így történt, ami persze nem baj… De valami más biztos, hogy történt. Különben nem tetted volna fel azt a fura kérdést.

-Ennyi az egész? –Shuichi nem tágított. –Azt hiszed, titkolok valamit?

-Nem titkolod, csak nem mondod el. Az egészen más.

-Jó akkor… elmondom, mi a titok, ha te elmondod a többit. Megegyeztünk? –nyújtotta kezét a rózsaszín hajú fiú, szertartásos kézfogásra.

-Ki mondta, hogy van többi?

-Én mondom?

-Szóval meg akarsz vesztegetni? –somolygott a még mindig kinyújtott kézre a gitáros.

A másik csak szadistán elvigyorodott.

-Na nem bánom, te kis Sherlock. –ragadta meg a kezet Hiro. –Annyi az egész, hogy mostanában olyan furcsa vagy. Na nem olyan drasztikusan fura, de talán kicsit megkomolyodtál, vagy ilyesmi. És a kapcsolatod Yukival… eddig csak simán szerettétek egymást, de most van valami több… ragaszkodás, kötődés, vagy csak én látom így?

Shuichi megrázta a fejét, de nem felelt, csak intett, hogy folytassa.

-És mivel ennyire… hülye szó, de: „jóban vagy Yukival", mostanában kevesebbet lógsz a nyakamon. Kevesebbet dumálunk. Ayaka már rég elment és még nem is jön vissza egy darabig… és azt hiszem… kicsit talán magányos vagyok. Ennyi lenne. –fejezte be halkan.

Shuichi, bár ez ritkán esett meg vele, nem találta a szavakat. Igaz, hogy sok gondja baja volt mostanában, de akkor is… jobban figyelhetett volna. Volt egy barátja, akinek mindig nyugodtan zokoghatott a vállán és legtöbbször szó szerint ezt is tette. Hiro sosem mondta neki, hogy „most nincs rád időm", vagy hogy „Jaj, ne idegesíts már megint". Ha elege is volt belőle néha, nem mutatta, mindig mellette volt, ha szüksége volt rá. Ez volt az, amit még Yuki sem mondhatott el magáról, legalábbis nem az egész kapcsolatuk alatt. De Hiro barátsága más volt, mint az ő eleinte „se veled, se nélküled, ingó lábakon álló" szerelmi afférjuk az íróval. A fiú barátsága megingathatatlan vár volt, egy fal, ami mindig ott állt Shuchi és sokszor a teljes kétségbeesés között, ami nem hagyta, hogy átessen a másik oldalra, bele egy mély szakadékba. Pedig beleshetett volna, nem is egyszer. Beleeshetett volna Aizawa támadását követően, Yuki ridegsége alatt, és Kotani csókja után, de mégsem esett. Hiro miatt.

Hogy nem jött rá, hogy Hiro is emberből van? Hogy Ayaka elutazása talán jobban megviseli, mint mutatja? Hogy neki is szüksége lenne egy-két biztató szóra?

-Hiro… én…

-Nem Shu, ne hibáztasd magad.

-De igen. Jobban kellett volna figyelnem. Te mindig észreveszed, ha valami bajom van. Én mért nem vettem észre, hogy veled sincs minden rendben?

-Velem minden rendben. –helyesbített mosolyogva Hiro. –Máris jobban vagyok.

-Az jó, de… mit szólnál, ha holnap, a főzőtanfolyam után elbeszélgetnénk, vagy ilyesmi.

Hiro mosolyogva megveregette a vállát.

-Örülnék neki.

-Akkor ezt megbeszéltük! Akár gyakorolhatunk is.

-Na nem, nem, nem! Elfelejtetted a megegyezést? Én elmondom a titkom, te is elmondod a titkod. Nincs kifogás, ki vele!

Shu csalódottan sóhajtva visszazuttyant a székre, ahonnan az előbb felpattant.

-Hát jó. De meg kell ígérned, hogy senkinek se mondod el. Ígéretet tettem, hogy nem beszélek róla.

-Ez komolynak hangzik. Rajta!

-Előbb ígérd meg!

-Jó, jó ígérem! Tudod, hogy nem beszélek, lakat lesz a számon. Megbízhatsz bennem.

-Hát jó…

Ezzel az énekes nagy levegőt vett, és belefogott a történetbe…

És a többiek, K, a mögötte belépő Kotani és Sayuri, Fujisaki, valamint a már most izzadtságcseppektől gyöngyöző Sakano így találták őket, a legnagyobb egyetértésben ücsörögni a kényelmetlen székeken, fejüket összedugva, mint két összeesküvő. K szemöldöke pár pillanatra árulkodóan a magasba szaladt, amit aztán gyorsan palástolt szokásos arckifejezésével, magában viszont megelégedetten bólogatott a mostanában ritkának számító látványra.

-Látom, mindenki itt van.

-Naná!! –állt fel Shuichi, majd hőkölt kissé vissza, mikor menedzserük arca veszélyesen közel tolakodott az övéhez.

-Mi, mi az?

-Elkéstél ugye?

-Nem! –vágta rá a fiú, majd a férfi arckifejezését látva gyorsan javított egyet –Öhm, úgy értem kicsit. De nem az én hibám volt.

-Na persze, sosem az. –dörmögte K, majd összecsapta a kezét, hogy felhívja magára a figyelmet.

-Remélem mindenki készen áll, mert igen nagyra becsült énekesetek jóvoltából, itt a koncert előkapujában kell szinte egy teljesen új számot összedobnotok. Úgyhogy ajánlom, hogy mindenki vegye nagyon komolyan a dolgát.

-Értettük! –visszhangozta az egybegyűltek csoportja, és bár Sayuri egy árnyalattal haloványabb volt a szokottnál, szemében elszántság tükröződött, kis mosolyt csalva ezzel bátyja ajkaira, amiben persze nem volt egyetlen csepp gúny sem. Szavakkal nem is tudta volna kifejezni, mennyire büszke testvérére, hogy hajlandó volt ezt így, csak a kedvükért bevállalni, és csak egy egészen kicsit akadt ki rajta.

Még tegnap beszéltek telefonon a szüleikkel, akik már igencsak aggódtak, hogy régóta nem hallottak csemetéik felől, szemükre hányva, hogy máris megfeledkeztek ígéretükről, hogy rendszeresen jelentkeznek, de azok természetesen minden meggyőző erejüket latba vetették, hogy eloszlassák ezt a tévképzetet. Egy anya gyakorlott fülét azonban nem volt annyira könnyű becsapni, Sayuri pedig igencsak felfokozott lelkiállapotban leledzett azok után, amik történtek vele, de végül sikeresen elmagyarázta, hogy csak nagyon izgatott, mivel személyesen találkozott kedvenc rockbandája minden egyes tagjával. Ebben úgymond nem is tért el olyan nagymértékben az igazságtól.

Anyja végül elfogadta a magyarázatot, és továbbadta a telefont Kazuyának, így Sayurinak persze szóról szóra el kellett ismételni ugyanazt, amit egyszer már elmondott, de saját érdekében igyekezett türelmes lenni. Azt még nem árulták el szüleiknek, hogy a lány még a Bad Luck munkájában is együtt fog működni, nem azért, mert ezt rossz néven vették volna, sokkal inkább a meglepetés miatt, amit okozni akartak vele. Így inkább csak halványan célozgattak valami „nagy dologra, ami Sayurival történt", amivel persze újabb kérdésrohamot váltottak ki az aggódó Kumiko Tomoedából, aki vehemens mozdulattal tépte ki férje kezéből a telefont, hogy ő maga faggatózhasson.

Hiába, a két testérből nem húztak ki semmi többet, így végül fél órás szócsata és a telefonszámla többszöri említése után, végre letették a kagylót, Sayuri és Kotani pedig végre fellélegezhetett.

Sayuri tudatában volt a bátorító pillantásoknak, amik szinte minden oldalról záporoztak immár izgalomtól kipirult arcára, és bár igen hálás volt az odafigyelésért, sokért nem adta volna, ha rendelkezésére áll egy süllyesztő, vagy legalábbis egy láthatatlanná tévő szerkezet, hogy eltünhessen a világ szeme elől.

Kotani előző nap már részletesen elmagyrázta, mi lesz a dolga, így nem habozott, mikor végre eljött a pillanat és odaléphetett Shuichi mellé.

-Akkor készen állsz? –érdeklődött a fiú kedves hangon, a lány pedig félénken viszonozva a gesztust enyhén felvonta a vállát, jelezve, hogy ennél készebb már nem is lehetne.

-Nyugi, lesz időd belejönni. –nyugtatta meg Shuichi, mikrofonját igazgatva. –Az ilyen munka elég lassan megy, főleg az ilyen kezdeti fázisban, és én sem arról vagyok híres, hogy elsőre sikerül minden.

-Hallottam róla. –kotyantotta el magát a lány, és kicsit későn jutott eszébe, hogy ezt talán mégsem kellett volna. –Már úgy értem… hogy öhm… a többiek meséltek rólad… és… -zavartan elhallgatott. –Ebből már nem mászok ki, igaz?

Shuichi vidáman felnevetett, és megrázta a fejét, majd odanyújtotta Sayurinak a szöveg egy példányát, amit a lány mostanra annyiszor áttanulmányozott, hogy már most kívülről tudta minden szavát. Sokszor eszébe jutott, hogy az ő életében talán sosem lesz olyan személy, aki ilyen szép vallomást ad a kezébe, miután pedig már volt alkalma megismerni Yuki nem igazán közösségi természetét, még jobban elcsodálkozott, vajon Shuichi hogy szelídítette meg a szőke írót.

-Akkor kezdjük, emberek! –kiáltotta el magát Shuichi, és a Bad Luck, vendégükkel kiegészítve, belekezdett a nagy munkába. Az énekes valóban nem hazudott, mikor Sayurinak a munka lassúságát ecsetelte, de a lány nem bánta, hogy így történt, egyrészt, mert nagyon izgalmasnak találta, hogy nemcsak nézőként vehet részt az egészben, hanem benne van a történések közepében, másrészt végre saját tapasztalatai alapján tudhatta meg, milyen is egy stúdióbeli munka. Ahogy teltek az órák egyre jobban belejött, bár néha még így is el-elpirult, mikor egyszer-egyszer hamis hangot fogott. A többiek nem ütköztek meg a dolgon, megnyugtatva, hogy még tapasztalt énekesekkel is előfordul ilyen, ő meg távolról sem mondható annak. Viszont igen derekasan helyt állt.

Sakano-sanról ugyan folyt a víz rendesen, de szeme csillogásából határozottan úgy tűnt, elégedett a dolgok folyásával, ráadásul egyszer sem söpört végig tornádóként a helyiségen idegbajában, jelentősen csökkentve ezzel nemcsak a saját, de mindenki más stressz szintjét is. K karbatett kézzel nézte a munkálatokat, néha ugyan el-eltűnt egy telefonálás erejéig, de magnumja végig a tokjában maradt, talán a Sayuri iránti tiszteletből, talán nem, mindenesetre, mikor dél körül Tohma is megjelent a színen, elégedetten állapította meg, hogy nem kell újabb golyó ütötte lyukakat betömnie a cég számlájára a falakban.

-Hogy állnak? –állt oda a menedzser mellé, aki egy pillantást vetve a főnök arcára, rögtön tudta, hogy az forral valamit.

-Úgy, ahogy kell. El fognak készülni időben a koncertre.

-Megvan már Shuichi partnere a dalhoz?

-Azért jött ide, hogy triviális dolgokról faggatózzon? –vágott vissza a magas amerikai egyenesen, hiszen nyilvánvaló volt, hogy Tohma úgyis tudja, már kapcsolatba lépett egy zenésszel, aki remélhetőleg hajlandó lesz együttműködni a Bad Luckkal egy dal erejéig. A részleteket persze meg kellett beszélni és K-re sem kevés feladat várt még, mire annak a bizonyos szerződésnek az aljára kanyaríthatják a beleegyező alárásokat, de a tapasztalt férfi számára ez már csak formaság volt. És ezt Tohma is tudta.

-Úgy tűnik, látogatónk lesz hamarosan. –közölte halkan, és K-nek nem kellett sok ész hozzá, hogy rájöjjön, ki lehet az illető.

-Nincs ez még kicsit korán?

-Eddig minden a legnagyobb rendben haladt, de ha arra gondol, hogy jelenet lesz belőle, akkor nem ismeri még igazán az Uesugi család egyik tagját sem.

-Szerintem inkább túl jól ismerem őket. –húzta el száját K, de végül megvonta a vállát. –Már csak két kérdésem maradt. –mondta még gyorsan, mivel a főnök máris megfordult és az ajtó felé vette az iránt.

-Nem, Eirit még nem értesítettem, és talán nem is fogom, Shuichinek pedig szintén nem kell szólni. –találta ki a másik gondolatait Tohma. –Hagyjuk, hadd menjenek a dolguk a maguk útján. –ezzel már ott sem volt.

_**Hát ez érdekes lesz. **_–gondolta K, majd ismét teljes figyelmével a próba felé fordult.

-Apa!

Uesugi-san lánya és veje lakásán ücsörgött, telefonnal a kezében, amivel Kyoto-i ügyeit intézte alig 5 perce, de azóta csak szorongatta, és észre sem vette, hogy meredten bámul maga elé a semmibe. Reggeli találkozása a rockzenésszel nem egészen tervei szerint zajlott, így még azóta sem tudta, mit is tartson az egészről, és egyáltalán mihez is kezdjen magával ezek után.

Shuichi sok mindent mondott neki, ami igencsak elgondolkoztatta, és magában azon tűnődött, hogy valóban azért jött-e ide, hogy Yukit újfent megpróbálja megváltoztatni, holott magában már több hete elhatározta, hogy ilyesmivel többé nem próbálkozik. A fiú kemény szavai viszont megingatták ebbéli hitében, és lassan maga sem tudta már, mit akar és mit nem. Az sem sokat segített rajta, hogy odahaza Kyotoban megszokta, hogy egész napját kitöltik mindennapi teendői, itt pedig Mika nem győzte mondani neki, hogy itt az ideje, hogy kipihenje magát, amit a tétlenséghez nem szokott férfi igencsak fárasztónak talált.

Többek között, mert így szinte másra sem jutott ideje, mint a gondolkodásra.

-APA!

-Tessék, lányom? –kapott észbe a férfi, igyekezve nem észrevenni Mika kíváncsi pillantását.

-Csak szólni akartam, hogy elintéztem mindent ma estére. Foglaltam asztalt az étteremben, amit Shindou-san említett. De neked hiába magyaráztam volna. –ült le az elegáns, krémszínű kanapéra a nő, kényelmesen hátradőlve. –Láthatóan nagyon messze jártál gondolatban. Megkérdezhetem, hogy miről?

-Ha azt mondom: nem, békén fogsz hagyni?

-Talán köze van a dolognak ahhoz a kis reggeli kocsikázáshoz?

Apja szemöldöke a magasba szaladt, és Mikának akaratlanul az jutott eszébe, hogy mintha csak az öccsét látná.

-Nem kell minden mögé olyat gondolni, ami nincs is, lányom. Nem szoktam meg, hogy délig heverésszek az ágyban és vágytam egy kis egyedüllétre. –füllentette olyan könnyedén, hogy még Mika is minden fenntartás nélkül hitt neki.

-Csak meglepődtem, hogy nem talállak itthon. De hogy másra tereljem a szót, mikor beszélsz végre Eirivel rendesen?

-Hogy érted, hogy rendesen?

-Tudod, hogy értem. Rendesen, úgymint nem 5 percet, és úgymint nem az időjárásról, hanem a gondjaitokról.

-Ne sürgess, ha kérhetlek. –ült ki bosszúság a férfi arcára, mert unta már, hogy állandóan leckéztetik. -Majd, ha úgy érzem eljött a megfelelő pillanat, akkor lépek, de addig is ne szekálj édes gyermekem, hanem bízd rám a dolgot.

-Jól van na, egy szót sem szóltam. Mit szeretnél csinálni egész nap?

-Még van pár telefon, amit mindenképpen el kell intéznem…

-Apa, kérlek, nem azért jöttél ide, hogy halálra dolgozd magad. –csóválta a fejét aggódva Mika, de az tiltakozóan felemelte a kezét. –Jó, jó tudom a férfiak milyen makacsak, ha a munkájukról van szó. De azt azért ne akard beadni nekem, hogy pár telefonhívás egész nap eltart. Seguchi felajánlotta, hogy megmutatja az NG-t.

-És nemet mondtam, nem emlékszel? Itt leszek még pár napig, ráérünk később is.

-Apa, a férjem elég elfoglalt ember. Természetesen tudna időt szakítani rád bármikor, de talán mégis jobb lenne, akkor menni, mikor…

-Csak nem a lelkiismeretemre akarsz apellálni?

-Csak nem Shuichitól félsz? –vágott vissza kérdéssel Mika.

A képtelen kijelentésre a férfi egy legyintéssel válaszolt, bár azt be kellett vallania magának, hogy ha nem is fél, mindenesetre tart attól, hogy mégegyszer találkozzon a mai nap folyamán a fiúval. Főleg mivel nem akart lebukni, hogy hol járt reggel, és az elmondások alapján nem volt valami nagy bizalma abban, hogy az énekes nem fogja lebuktatni. Véletlenül persze. Eddig sok mindent képzelt a fiúról, de most, hogy jobban megismerte biztossá vált, hogy direkt vagy rosszindulatból nem csinálna olyat, ami az ő kifejezett kérése ellen való.

-Ugyan apa, menjünk, talán még Eirivel is összefutunk, néha-néha be szokott nézni a céghez, ha olyanja van?

-A rockzenészt pátyolgatni?

-Mikor így, mikor úgy. –mosolyodott el Mika, kézitáskájáért nyúlva, hogy telefonáljon egyet. –Leginkább a férjemmel szoktak értekezni, de hiába tagadja, legtöbbször úgyis Shuichi miatt megy oda. –pillantott ferdén apjára, hogy az hogy fogadja a kijelentést, de a szokásos pókerarcon kívül nem fedezett fel semmit.

-Kit hívsz? –kérdezte az öregember, mire Mika, aki az előbbe már az előszobában járt, mostanra Uesugi-san kabátjával tért vissza.

-Tohmát. –felelte sunyin.

-Nem emlékszem, hogy beleegyeztem, elmegyek bárhova is.

-Dehogynem. –hajolt le hozzá Mika és adott neki egy puszit –Csak még nem tudsz róla. Indulhatunk?

_**Hogy sikerült ilyen erőszakos gyermekeket nemzenem? **_–futott át fején a szarkasztikus gondolat, de más választása nem lévén követte lányát az autó felé. _**Úgy tűnik, hamarabb nyílik alkalmam újra találkozni veled Shindou-san. És istenemre, már alig várom.**_



-Eirinek nem szóltál róla, hogy apa idejön? –kérdezte Mika cseppet sem meglepve, de annál aggodalmasabban férjétől, annak NG-beli irodájában állva, miközben apja, akit végül mégiscsak ideráncigált, habár a férfi a legkisebb lelekesedést sem mutatta e téren, tőle pár méterre ácsorgott. Szokás szerint sajátos udvariasan semmitmondó arcikifejezését öltötte fel az alkalomra, ahogy Tohma egyik alkalmazottja lelkesen magyarázott neki isten tudja miről, amíg a főnök váltott pár szót négyszemközt a nejével.

-Nem, nem szóltam.

-Érdekes máskor bezzeg mindenről azonnal tájkoztatod. –berzenkedett a nő.

-Nem mindenről, csak amiről kell.

-Vagyis amiről **szerinted** kell.

-Tudom, mit gondolsz…

-Persze, hogy tudod, és ha te úgy gondolod ez helyes, attól rögtön az lesz? Eiri nyilván hátbadöfésnek fogja tekinteni, hogy idehozzuk apát az ő tudta nélkül, ahol találkozhat Shuichival, és ki tudja, mi történhet.

Tohma hátat fordított és hátul keresztbefonva két kezét, kibámult a pompás Tokiói panorámára, amit irodája ablaka eléje tárt. Meredten fixírozta az ablaküveget, míg végül minden teljesen elmosódott a tekintete előtt, és csak saját komoran visszapillantó tükörképét látta maga előtt.

-Senkinek nem kell elmondania, mit fog gondolni Eiri, vagy mit nem, nagyon jól ismerem.

Felesége hatalmasat sóhajtott és egy pillanatra behunyva szemét, lenyugtatta lázongó idegeit és… lelkiismeretét.

-Pontosan miért is jó ez nekünk?

-Nem tudom, hogy jó-e. De az a véleményem, hogy ha csak állunk és várunk, marad minden a régiben. A feszültség, a harag, minden. Eiri nem engedi majd, hogy az apja Shuichi közelébe menjen, apátok túl büszke lesz, hogy elmondja, amiért valójában idejött, ja és Eiri szintúgy nem szánja majd rá magát a cselekvésre. Szükség van valamire, ami felkavarja az állóvizet, ami mozgásba lendíti az eseményeket. És talán…

-És talán… Shuichi varázsa megint mindent megold?

Tohma kissé összerezzent, hallva Mika hangját közvetlenül a füle mellett, hiszen észre sem vette, mikor lépett oda mellé a nő, hogy immár együtt csodálják a délutáni csúcsforgalmat, mintha a látvány választ adhatna minden sürgető kérdésre.

-Igen, azt hiszem, ez is benne van a pakliban.

Mika fojtott hangon felnevetett.

-Nem is emlékszem, az Uesugi család mikor kezdett el ennyire függni ennek a fiúnak a viselkedésétől és erőteljes…

-Kisugárzásától. –fejezte be helyette Tohma. –És mikor kezdtünk el MI bízni benne?

-Nem tudom, de megtörtént.

Kölcsönösen megszorították egymás kezét, aztán az egyre türelmetlenebbül toporgó kopasz férfi felé fordultak.

-Akkor már csak a stúdiók vannak hátra. Apa hogy tetszett eddig az NG?



-Na, azt hiszem lassan kész leszünk a nyers változattal. –mondta ki a bűvös mondatot Shuichi, az izzadtságot törölgetve homlokáról, a többiekkel egyetemben. Immár délutánba fordult az idő, a csapat pedig rövid uzsonna és még rövidebb ebédszünet után munkájuk gyümölcsét észültek learatni.

-Akkor már csak le kell játszani az egészet egyben, hogy lássuk, mi sült ki belőle? –kérdezte Sayuri, Shuichi pedig rábólintott.

-Na persze, már csak. –horkantott fel Kotani. –Nem emlékszem, mikor voltál utoljára ennyire izgatott egy dal miatt Shuichi. Ha nem írattad át velünk vagy 10-szer…

-12-szer –helyesbített a mindig precíz Suguru faarccal.

-Pláne.

-Jól van, na nem kell rámszállni, csak tökéleteset akartam alkotni.

-Ezzel mindenki így van. –nyújtóztatta ki elgméberedett ujjait Hiro, amikkel egész nap a húrokat cibálta. –Csak azt tudnám miótalettél te ilyen kis rabszolgahajcsár. Fogadok, hogy csak Sayurinak akarsz felvágni, igazam van? –vigyorgott elvetemülten a gitáros.

-Héj…

-Jellemző. –szállt be Kotani is a játékba. –Vigyázat Shuichi, veszélyes vizekre eveztél, a húgom az, akire kivetetted a hálódat.

-Nem vetettem ki senkire!! –kiáltotta az énekes.

-Pedig igencsak elpirultál! Te kis hamis. –vihogta Hiro.

-Hiro!

-Nyugi, Shuichi, ne is figyelj rájuk, két idétlen. –jelentette ki a lány, aki a nap folyamán végleg összebarátkozott a társasággal, így alkalma volt Hirora is hasonlókat mondani. Máris úgy cikizték egymást, mintha régi ismerősök lettek volna.

-Neked a bátyád pártjára kéne állnod. –nyafogta megjátszott rosszkedvvel Kotani, aki mindenkihez hasonlóan igencsak elfáradt és jól esett neki egy kis figyelemelterelés. Balszerencséjére úgy elszokott már az otthoni dolgoktól, hogy teljesen megfeledkezett az apró kis tényről, hogy általában húga kerül ki győztesként a hasonló szócsatákból.

-Nyilván így van, kár hogy nincs egy kicsit értelmesebb bátyám, akkor még működne is a dolog.

Kotani durcás képet vágott, a többiek meg jót nevettek rajta. Jókedvükben észre sem vették, amikor három ember lépett be a stúdióba.

-Na akkor, énekeljük fel egészben ezt a fránya dalt, aztán menjünk végre haza. –indítványozta Shuichi, igazi frontemberhez méltó kötelességtudattal.

-Nagyon be vagy zsongva ma, úgy látom. –morogta Hiro, aki szívesebben lazsált volna még egy kicsit, ennek ellenére tisztában volt vele, hogy barátja szeretné már minél hamarabb Yuki közelében tudni magát. –Akkor rajta.

Shuichi Sayurira nézett, aki bólintott egyet, mire a fiú felemelt kézzel megadta a jelet, pár másodperc múlva pedig fel is csendült a muzsika. Shuichinak még épp eszébe jutott, hogy jó ideje nem látta K-t, és talán jobb lenne, ha ő is hallaná, mire jutottak a nap folymán, hogy később ne legyen oka kifogásokat támasztani. Mégsem bírta rászánni magát, hogy leállítsa a próbát csak a menedzser kedvéért, egyébként is minél hamarabb szeretett volna hazaérni, hogy legyen ideje előkészülni az esti vacsorára, na meg persze, hogy mihamarabb láthassa Yukit (Hiro sosem tévedett az ilyen megérzésekben).

Csupán ennek a véletlen, kósza gondolatnak köszönhette, hogy tekintetével még egyszer utoljára végigsöpört az egész helyiségen, és akadt meg végül a három látogatón.

_**Hironak igaza volt, túlhajszoltam magam. Már ébren is Uesugi-sant képzelem magam elé. Ha ez látomás, jobb lenne, ha nagyon gyorsan eltűnne, mert… uramatyám ez nem látomás! **_

Nagy lélekjelenléttel –amiről eddig nem is tudta, hogy megvan benne- összeszedte leesni készülő állát, és nekidurálta magát a hatalmas feladatnak, hogy próbáljon nem tudomást venni egy kopasz pap átható tekintetéről, útközben megfogadva magában, hogy inkább meghal, de nem bakizik bele a számba.

_**A dal…**_

Hirtelen leesett neki, hogy a véletlen hatalmas lehetőséget pottyantott az ölébe. Hiszen most elénekelheti a férfinak azt a dalt, amit Yuki írt! Másképpen talán Uesugi-san nem is lett volna hajlandó meghallgatni, de így nem lesz más választása. És, ha a férfi igazat mondott, és a puskaporos hangulat ellenére valóban figyelemmel kísérte fia munkásságát, a regényeit is beleértve, akkor 10000 közül is fel kell ismernie Yuki stílusát még a rövidke dalszövegben is. Ha Yuki nem is képes szavakkal elmondani, mit érez, beszél majd helyette a szöveg, amit ráadásul ő maga prezentálhat.

_**Kérem, értse meg az üzenetét ennek a dalnak. **_–könyörgött Shuichi gondolatban, és pillantása egy pillanatra találkozott is a férfi szilárd tekintetével. A fiú nagy kék szemei eztán lecsukódtak, hogy testét és szellemét teljesen átadja a zene varázsának, szívét pedig beleadhassa ebbe a pár percbe, ami hirtelen sokkal fontosabb lett minden másnál.

Sayuri:

_Életemre árnyát veti a tegnap_

_Párnám fölött nem süt ki a Nap_

_Naplómban poros lapok_

_Múlt időbe tettek a múlt napok_

Shuichi:

_Minden álmom, vágyam, elrejtettem rég_

_Ami van, ha nem lesz majd elég_

_Nem számít rég az idő_

_Kizárok minden mást, nem hagy el az erő_

Együtt:

_Visszatérnék én a szívhez, bár tudnám, hogyan_

_Visszatérnék én a szívhez és élnék boldogan_

Sayuri:

_Néha megtévesztő a szemedben a fény_

_Mit is mondhatnék, ha híján a remény._

_Kell egy kis mámor_

_De nem csak egy réfi sráctól_

Shuichi:

_Néha megtévesztő szemedben a fény_

_Keresem a jeleket, éltet a remény_

_Tán vár még rám az igazi csoda_

_Lelkem feléled és elindul oda_

Együtt:

_Rég vártam valakire, ki rám igaz fényt bocsát_

_És nem csupán túléli velem az éjszakát_

_Kéne pár jó tanács, _

_Súgd meg, te mit kínálsz_

_Szívem megnyitom neked_

_Szerelmed hová vezet_

_Segíts, hogy újrakezdhessem én_

_És találkozunk majd a hosszú út végén_

Mikor elcsengtek a dal utolsó akkordjai is, Shuichi még nem mert felnézni, még nem akarta tudni, milyen reakciót olvashat majd le a férfi arcáról. Lelki szemei előtt rögtön látta is, hogy Uesugi-san már a szám közepén fogta magát és elhagyta a helyiséget. Mikor azonban végre rászánta magát a felpillantásra, valami sokkal rosszabbat látott.

Yukit.

Egy nagyon dühösnek látszó Yukit.

A férfiből szinte sugárzott a félelmetes energia, mikor vetett egy tüzes pillantást sógorára, meg nővérére és apjára egyetlen szót nem vesztegetve Shuichihoz trappolt.

-Hazamegyünk. -jelentette ki, és a fiúnak eszébe sem jutott ellenkezni. Tudta, hogy kár lenne az erőfeszítésért.

A többiek, akik eddig nem vették észre a másik három személy jelenlétét, csak most kezdték felfogni, hogy valami olyasmibe csöppentek, ami egyáltalán nem tartozik rájuk, és jelenleg nem is akarták, hogy belekeveredjenek. Sayuri majdnem hátralépett ijedtében, mikor a borostyánszemű jéghideg düh szobra odaért mellé, megragadta Shuichit, és szinte kivonszolta a helyiségből a tátott szájjal álló „közönség" szeme láttára.

Az ajtó halkan becsukódott a távozók után, de a síri csendben még ez is ostorcsattanásként hatott. Aztán lassan, nagyon lassan megindult a szóbeszéd, Tohma pedig feleségéhez fordulva csak ennyivel kommentálta az esetet.

-Nos, úgy vélem, ezt remekül megcsináltuk.

12


	15. A második számú mi parkunk

Tokió utcáin egy fekete mercédesz száguldott, közlekedési táblákat, sebességkorlátozást, és útját bőszen kísérő káromkodásokat szemmel láthatóan figyelmen kívül hagyva. A benne ülők közül a sofőr, nevezett Yuki Eiri mereven bámulta a szélvédőn át látható tájat, vagy inkább, ami a nagy száguldozás közben elsuhanóban látszott belőle, utasa pedig kissé döbbenten az elmúlt 10 percben átélt események hatására, oda-odapillantott, de nem mert megszólalni.

Shuichi azt hitte, kezd hozzászokni Yuki hangulataihoz, de miután kiráncigálták a stúdióból, végigvonszolták az egész NG-n, bepakolták egy kocsiba és elszáguldottak vele, kezdte azt képzelni, hogy esetleg jókorát tévedett. Már többször kinyitotta a száját, hogy megszólaljon, de a bősz dudálás, meg a fékek csikorgásának hangja mindig elnyomta félénk próbálkozásait. Emellett nem akart még egy közlekedési balesetet is hozzátenni a remek nap eseményeihez. Telefonja azóta vagy ötször megcsördült, de szinte meg sem hallotta a vidám dallamot. Gondolatai száguldoztak, de még így sem tudtak lépést tartani a történésekkel, és egyelőre egy épkézláb ötlete sem volt, hogyan kezelje a helyzetet.

Mikor a következő kanyarban majdnem kirepültek egy árokba, magától megoldódott a helyzet, mivel karja hatalmasat csattanva nekivágódott az utasoldali ajtónak, és a fájdalomtól rögtön megeredt a nyelve.

- Yuki nyugtass meg, hogy mielőtt megölsz mindkettőnket, elárulod nekem, mitől gőzöld be így az agyad.

Dühét nem leplezve, mereven bámult az íróra, és magában elszámolt tízig, mielőtt folytatta volna.

- Állj meg!

- Tudhattam volna! – csattant fel Yuki, kezével a kormányra csapva, amitől a jármű, farát riszáló táncosnő módjára megremegett, mielőtt ismét egyenes pályán folytatta útját.

- Yuki nem tudom, miről beszélsz, de állj meg, mert ennek nem lesz jó vége – győzködte a fiú a józanész hangján, amibe azért mostanra egy cseppnyi rimánkodás is vegyült.

- Tudtam, hogy azért jön ide az öreg, hogy piszkos trükkökkel próbálkozzon. Csak tudnám, mért lepődök meg rajta, hogy még Tohma is adja alá a lovat! Elegem van!

- YUKI!

A férfi, akárha transzból térne magához, meglepve pillantott mellette ülő társára, aki ijedten, de határozottan a fékpedált fixírozta, mintha csupán pillantása erejével hathatna rá. Az író szeme kisvártatva ismét az útra tapadt, de szorítása mintha enyhült volna egy kicsit a kormányon. A sebességmérő fokozatosan csúszott le 120-ról 60-ra, és Shuichi pulzusa lépést tartott vele. Két perc múlva, mikor már biztosnak látszott, hogy sem autóbalesetben, sem szívinfarktusban nem fog meghalni, újra megtalálta a hangját, és remegve megszólalt.

- Hová megyünk?

- Nem tudom – jött a válasz.

- Hát persze, hogy nem. Remek!

A fiú nem szólt többet. Kezei a térdén pihentek, mozdulatlanul, és most Yukin volt a sor, hogy lopva rá-rá pislantson, ám akárhányszor sandított felé, az énekes mindannyiszor elfordult, és kibámult az ablakon. Méghozzá dühösen. Az író megkísérelt megszólalni néhányszor, pont, mint az énekes pár perce, de az utolsó pillanatban mindig meggondolta magát. A csend tapinthatóvá vált.

Yuki parkolót keresett tekintetével, és mikor meglátta az egyik hatalmas áruház neonfeliratát, rögtön be is kanyarodott, és megállt a parkoló egyik legeldugottabb szegletében, egy másik autó mellett. Utóbbi tulajdonosai még nem tértek vissza, így viszonylagos nyugalom köszöntött a két emberre, idekint legalábbis. Odabent a fejükben minden volt, csak béke nem.

- Miért hoztál el onnan? Miért voltál olyan dühös?

Az író megvonta a vállát, nyilvánvalóan hiába, mivel Shuichi továbbra is a másik irányba bámult, így nem láthatta a gesztust.

- Miért van az, hogy amikor már azt hiszem, minden elrendeződik, mindig történik valami, ami tönkreteszi az egészet? – tette fel Shuichi a költői kérdést.

- És úgy gondolod, ezúttal én tettem tönkre? – érdeklődött Yuki, nyilvánvaló nemtetszéssel.

- Ha tudnám, miért csináltad, eldönthetném, de így csak találgatni tudok.

- Te mindig tudod, mit miért teszel, igaz? És azt is tudod, mit akarsz.

- Igen, tudom, mit akarok – felelte lágyan a fiú, elmeredve a semmibe – Te mikor döntöd el végre?

A délutáni csúcsforgalom autódudáinak idáig szűrődő zaján kívül, csak egy öngyújtó fémes csattanása válaszolt. Aztán Yuki kitárta az ajtót, és komótosan kiszállt. Shu, veszítve magabiztosságából, kérdőn bámult utána, de követte példáját és becsapta maga után az ajtót. Csak a férfi öltönyös hátával nézhetett farkasszemet, meg a cigijéből előkígyózó füsttel, amit feléje sodort a lágy szél. Ez egyszer nem zavarta a dolog. Az aroma maga Yuki. Ha nem aggódott volna annyira az egészségéért, sosem kérte volna, hogy szokjon le. Egy kéz, benne az autó slusszkulcsával, Shuichi látóterébe került. A mercédesz ajtajai egy kattanással bezáródtak, elvágva ezzel a kocsi világát a fiú elől. A fiú elől, aki mostanra végképp összezavarodott, pedig az előbb még nagyon nyeregben érezte magát. Talán ez volt a hiba? Yuki mindig nehezen tűrte, ha valaki, igaza teljes tudatában megmondta neki a magáét, de Shu annyira ritkán tett ilyet, hogy a reakciót csak nagyon nehezen bírta megtippelni. Nem is próbálkozott, inkább egyenesen rákérdezett.

- Mit művelsz Yuki?

- Elmegyek sétálni. Gondolkozom.

- És a kocsi?

- Később visszajövök érte. Megvár.

- De… - a férfi az énekes dadogását sem találta elég érdekesnek ahhoz, hogy a képes felét fordítsa felé – De mi lesz velem?

- Gondoltam velem jöhetnél, persze nem kötelező – a csikk peregve repült, de Shunak ezúttal esze ágában se volt szemrehányást tenni a hanyag szemetelés miatt, annál is inkább, mert a füstölgő cigarettavég egy olyan pár méterrel arrébb lévő világban landolt, ami jelenleg nem létezett a számára. Neki jelenleg csak az a kéz létezett, ami minden bizonnyal egy Yuki Eiri nevű férfihoz tartozott, és amit tulajdonosa határozottan kinyújtott őfelé, elfogadásra.

Shuichi úgy döntött, nem érdemes vitába szállni a mostanra egészen biztosan megbolondult világgal, amiben a hosszas tűnődés csakis ártalmas lehet. Az időközben szatyrokkal felpakolva visszatérő négytagú család, (akinek a kocsija mellé parkoltak) döbbent szemei láttára, a férfi ujjai köré kulcsolta a sajátját, és imígyen indultak el, kifelé a parkolóból.

Shu lopva összefonódott kezükre pillantott. Sosem gondolta, hogy eljön a pillanat, amikor Yuki önszántából fog vele nyilvánosan kéz a kézben sétálgatni. Jó érzés volt. És a tény, hogy Yukit szintén nem zavarta a dolog – legalábbis nem tekingetett idegesen körbe-körbe, ki látja meg őket – még értékesebbé tette a pillanatot. Főleg az előzmények fényében.

- Dühös vagyok – jelentette ki egyszer csak a szőke férfi.

- Ha nem mondod, soha ki nem találom – húzta el Shuichi a száját – Ha azon dühöngsz, hogy Uesugi-san is ott volt a stúdióban, akkor nem értem, miért teszed. Tohma és Mika-san is mondták, hogy majd elhozzák, megmutatni neki a helyet – érvelt Shu – Talán arra számítottál, hogy majd rám veti magát, és ordítva követeli, hogy szakítsak veled? Mert ha igen, akkor tényleg nem ismersz engem. És valószínűleg őt se – gyorsan elharapta a mondat végét, mert nem szerette volna lebuktatni magát, meg a kis reggeli találkozót. Félt, hogy az csak olaj lett volna a tűzre – Yuki, mondj már valamit, kérlek! Beszélgess velem! Tudom, hogy a te módszered általában a hallgatás, de ez most úgyse működne! Mire gondolsz? Mit érzel? Dühös vagy? Jó, de miért vagy az!? Tudni akarom, sőt tudnom kell!

Szavait megerősítendő megszorította a kezet, amelyet fogott. Aztán várt. Tudta, hogy ha most nem oldotta meg Yuki nyelvét, akkor valószínűleg sosem fogja, és ebben az esetben akár már ma este megmondhatják Uesugi-sannak, hogy foglaltathat magának helyet a legközelebbi gépre, haza Kiotóba.

Mély sóhajtást hallott, aztán Yuki mély baritonját, amint beszélni kezdett.

- Folyton apámra gondolok. Meg arra, hogy mi a helyes döntés – szólalt meg egyszer csak a férfi.

- Én azt hittem, azt érzed helyesnek, ha elhatárolódsz tőle és nem engeded a közelembe. Végül is ezért vagyunk most itt, nem? – a megjegyzés akár szemrehányás is lehetett volna és bizonyos értelemben az is volt.

Yuki nem háborodott fel. Ellenkezőleg. Bólintott.

- A megszokás, vagy bármi is ez, azt mondatja velem, pontosan ez lenne a legjobb megoldás. Semmi bonyodalom. Apám nem próbálkozna többé, és én sem törném magam.

- De?

- De… akkor pont azt a hibát követném el, amit annak idején ő is elkövetett… ellenem – az író szája feszes kis vonallá zsugorodott. Szemmel láthatóan nehezére esett a vallomás. Shu bátorítóan megszorította a kezét.

- Miután megtörtént, ami megtörtént… apa nagyon próbálkozott. Úgy tett, mintha nem érdekelné. Csupa segítőkészség, csupa megértés volt, de láttam a szemében… nem szívesen volt a közelemben. Elhidegültünk.

- Nem haragudtál rá? – szúrta közbe csendesen Shu.

- Magamra haragudtam. Aztán minden érzelem közöttünk közönnyé változott. Azt hittem, ez így is marad örökre. Nem tudtam mire vélni a rám törő érzelmi zűrzavart, mikor Mika közölte, hogy apa visszajön. És még most sem tudom.

- Ezt hívják szeretetnek Yuki.

- Hm.

Céltalan útjuk egy parkba vezette őket. Nem az „ő" parkjuk volt, de nem számított. A fák ágai furcsa árnyakat vetettek mindkettőjük arcára. Az egyiken egy madár illegette magát. A közelükben egy kis tó hullámai csobbantak. Yuki átkarolta Shichi vállát és a vízben úszkáló kacsákat bámulta.

- Mi lesz az esti vacsorával?

- Elmegyek – jelentette ki Yuki.

Shu mosolygott, de csak ekkor esett le neki valami.

- Yuki… hogy az előbb nem többes számban beszéltél, az ugye… véletlen volt?

- Nem.

- De…

- Figyelj.

A borostyán szemek megtalálták az övét.

- Egyedül kell mennem. Hogy csak ő és én legyünk ott. Másképp nem megy.

- De hogy…

- A részleteket bízd rám. Lesz egy-két szavam Tohmához is.

- Azt elhiszem – jegyezte meg a fiú, nem minden él nélkül – Ígérj meg nekem valamit.

- Nyugi, nem akarok az öregben komolyabb kárt tenni. Annyira még nem vagyok elkeseredve.

Az énekes szemöldöke azonnal a magasba szaladt.

- Azt el is vártam! – legyintette meg játékosan Yuki vállát - Nem is képzeltem, hogy bármi ilyet tennél – a kijelentés elment volna fenyegetésnek is –Mert, ugye nem?

- Már mondtam.

- Remek. Igazság szerint, valami más jutott eszembe – a fiú kissé elhúzódott a másiktól, hogy jobban a szemébe nézhessen. Yuki egyik keze lehanyatlott az oldala mellé, másikat lezserül zsebre vágta, úgy várta a nagy bejelentést.

- Hallgatlak – mondta végül úgy 10 másodperc múlva, mert Shuichi nyelvét mintha levágták volna.

- Mi? Ja igen! – kapott észbe Shu, zavart nevetgélés közepette – Szóval valami másról van szó, aminek semmi köze Uesugi-sanhoz.

- Drámai témaváltás a válságos pillanatban? – emelte meg Yuki elegáns ívű szemöldökét.

- Azt hittem a drámai részen túl vagyunk.

- Nem volt itt semmilyen dráma – a férfi már-már lezserül vont vállat.

- Már megbocsáss – Shuichi kissé sértődötten emelte meg a hangját – Az ÉN érzékeny lelkemnek elég drámai 120-al menni a városban, csúcsforgalomban. Na, elmondhatom, amit szeretnék?

- Ne kímélj.

- Ígérd meg, hogy nem haragszol meg rám, ha elmondom egy titkomat.

- Mi a fene, neked titkaid vannak? - játszotta a meglepettet Yuki, de azért nem titkolt kíváncsisággal hegyezte a fülét, remélve, hogy a fiú belekezd végre mondandójába.

- Miért ne lehetnének titkaim? – akadt fenn Shu az előbbi kijelentésen – Nekem talán tilos?

- Shuichi!

- Jó, jó mondom már! Szóval… Hiro és Ayaka beírattak engem egy tanfolyamra – hadarta gyorsan.

- Talán egy „hogyan beszéljünk kevesebbet" című kurzusra? Az valóban jót tenne neked – felelte Yuki csaknem kajánul. Shu dühösen csípőre vágott kézzel méregette, aztán úgy döntött, nem érdemes vitába szállni vele.

- Még nem szeretném elmondani, hogy milyen tanfolyam ez – folytatta szilárdan – Eddig is azért titkolóztam, mert meg akartalak lepni az eredménnyel, már ha lesz egyáltalán olyan… eléggé reménytelen eset vagyok, de ki tudja… léteznek csodák. Hát ennyi.

- Értem – nyugtázta Yuki. Nem volt neheztelés a hangjában, sőt magában azt gondolta, bár neki is ilyen titkai volnának. Mennyivel könnyebb lenne az élet. Miért ilyen egyszerű Shuichi körül minden, és mégis nagyon bonyolult? Fejcsóválva újra áthidalta a kettőjük közt lévő távolságot, magához vonta a másikat és a fülébe suttogott.

- Köszönöm, hogy elmondtad.

- Nem Yuki – ragyogott fel a fiú arca – Én köszönöm.

- Mit is?

- Hát, hogy beszéltél nekem az apádról és, hogy mit gondolsz vele kapcsolatban. Ez kis lépés a jó irányba nem gondolod?

- Vannak, akiknek nem is olyan kicsi – felelte csendesen a férfi.

Visszafordultak a tó felé, bámulták a kacsákat, álltak még 5 percig, aztán úgy döntöttek, ideje elindulni.

- Tetszik ez a park – jegyezte meg a fiú, Yuki mellett bandukolva (kissé csalódottan vette tudomásul, hogy a kézfogásos menetelésnek egyelőre vége, ugyanis Yuki jelenleg inkább zsebeiben kotorászott. Talán nem létező cigaretta után) – Talán ez is lehetne a „mi" parkunk".

- Ha így folytatod, a város összes parkját kisajátítod év végére.

Az út vissza a kocsihoz további vidám élcelődéssel folytatódott, azonban mindketten tudták, hogy csak az esti vacsora iránti feszültségüket takargatják vele.

Yuki és apja együtt egy nyilvános helyen? Beszélgetve? És hozzá általános bunyó kitörése nélkül?

Shuichiban hirtelen elhatározás érlelődött, amikor őszintén bevallotta magának, hogy a találkozás minden bizonnyal katasztrófa-sújtotta területté változtatná az éttermet és környékét. Elhatározta, hogy amint hazaér, megnyugtatja, akiket meg kell nyugtatni. Elhatározta, hogy felhívja Mikát, hogy szót váltson vele egy-két dologról.

És végezetül szentül eldöntötte, hogy ha nem is nyíltan, és nem úgy, hogy Yuki is tudjon róla, de ő maga is ott lesz azon a vacsorán.

Megfigyel, hallgatózik, és a vállalkozás sikeréért… bőszen imádkozik.

Mert csak Isten a megmondhatója, hogy nagy szükség lesz rá.

5


	16. Titokzatos virágbokor

A Shuichi és Yuki második randija miatt oly emlékezetes étterem cégére a lenyugvó nap fényében fürdött. Az égitest narancssárga fénye megcsillant az ablaküvegeken, utolsó halvány fénypászmát vetve a sarokban elhelyezett asztalnál ülő férfi sápadt arcára, pohara szélén türelmetlenül doboló ujjaira.

Yuki az előre megbeszélt időpontban, mérsékelten elegáns öltönyben feszítve jelent meg pár perccel ezelőtt. Tekintete gondosan átkutatta a helyiségben tartózkodók arcát, mielőtt a hozzásiető pincérhez fordult volna. Minden felesleges cécó nélkül bemondta a nevét a foglalás miatt (mintha nem tudta volna így is mindenki), leült az asztalhoz és rendelt egy pohár bort – mindezt olyan egykedvű természetességgel, ami egyáltalán nem adott okot senkinek a félelemre vele szemben. A személyzet ennek ellenére úgy járkált körülötte, mint különlegesen veszélyes nagyvad körül a gondozói.

Bár maga Yuki is azt hitte, nem látszanak rajta elfojtott érzelmei, olyan szinten áradt belőle a visszafojtott feszültség keltette idegesség, hogy a levegő határozottan vibrálni látszott körülötte.

A mellette ülőkre ügyet sem vetve meredten megcélozta a kellemes barackszínűre festett fal egy pontját, és olyan merően bámulta, hogy az egyik pincér zavartan követte pillantását, azon tűnődve, ugyan mi érdekeset láthat ott, mert ő bizony nem lát semmit.

Yuki még délután, miután hazaértek Shuichivel kis sétájukról, megcélozta az irodáját és bocsánatkérő mosolyt küldve a fiú felé – aki megértő biccentéssel jelezte, nem haragszik – letelepedett a telefon mellé. Tűnődve fixírozta egy darabig, mielőtt megfontolt mozdulattal kézbe vette, és Tohma irodájának számát tárcsázta rajta.

Miután kirángatta Shuichit az NG-ből, ölni lett volna kedve, ezen belül is legelőször Tohma nyakát kaparintotta volna szívesen ujjai közé, szemernyi kétsége sem volt ugyanis afelől, kinek köszönheti borzalmas délutánját. Gyilkos indulatai elpárologtával, és ahogy a józanész kezdett ismét felülkerekedni cselekedetein, rájött, hogy az előbbi elképzelésnek semmi hasznát nem venné, sógora úgyis olyan módon csűrné-csavarná a dolgait, hogy mindenképpen neki legyen igaza a végén.

Yuki ezt a bölcs taktikát alkalmazta az egész beszélgetés alatt, gyakorlatiasan és minden érzelemtől mentes hangon közölve az NG igazgatójával, hogy az esti vacsorán egyedül kíván apjával részt venni. Persze Tohma sem volt hiába az, aki. Olyan nemesi hidegvérrel biztosította a férfit, hogy ő mindent elintéz pontosan Eiri kívánalmainak megfelelően, hogy az író zsebében ismét kinyílt az a képzeletbeli bicska, amit némi száguldozás és a parki madarak csivitelése egyszer már sikeresen kiűzött belőle.

Persze türtőztette magát – mást amúgy sem nagyon tehetett – és minimális udvariaskodást követően megszakította a beszélgetést.

Ahogy itt ült, várva a pillanatot, amikor a kopasz fej megjelenik a bejáratnál, furcsa nyugalom lett rajta úrrá. Elvégre miért is izgul annyira? Ez is csak egy újabb beszélgetés, semmi több. Egy beszélgetés, aminek a végére elveszíthet ugyan egy apát, de mindenképpen megtarthatja Shuichit.

Megtartani… milyen fura szó, főleg ha a fiúról van szó. Nem lehet, hogy éppen fordítva van? Shuichi már annyiszor bizonyította, hogy százszor hűségesebb, kitartóbb, szerethetőbb mindenkinél, akit valaha ismert. Olyan volt, mint egy mágnes, ami kimeríthetetlen erővel vonta Yukit maga után, egészen addig, amíg már nem akarta elereszteni többet.

Igen, Shuichi ott lesz mellette, ha ma kiűzik is apjával egymást a világból makacs természetükkel, amely mindkettejüknek sajátja.

Órájára pillantott. Nyolc múlt 10 perccel. Remek. Legalább az az elégtétele megvan, hogy nem ő késett el. Persze így, hogy Shuichi nélkül jött, ez nem is volt annyira nehéz feladat.

Kezdte unni magát. Ujjai önkéntelenül ütemes tam-tam-ot vertek az asztallapon. Azon tűnődött, hogyan folytassa éppen aktuális regényét, ha hazaér. Mostanában úgysem sokat haladt vele, a kiadója meg képtelen leszállni róla.

Hirtelen megérzéstől vezetve a bejárat felé tekintett. Kissé megdermedt, mikor ismerős szempárral találta magát szemben.

Uesugi-san intett neki, és elindult feléje, kimért, merev léptekkel, amikre Yuki annyira jól emlékezett gyerekkorából. Az öreg már akkor is úgy járt, mintha vasdarab lenne a gerince helyén. Megrázta a fejét, elhessentve az emléket. A nosztalgia egyelőre várhat.

- Szervusz Eiri – köszöntötte a férfi.

- Apa – biccentett, majd elegáns mozdulttal a vele szemben lévő székre mutatott. Az öreg helyet foglalt és egy pohár ásványvizet rendelt, Yuki pedig – nem árt az alkohol ilyen helyzetben – elgondolással, még egy adag vörösbort.

A pincér precízen felírta a rendelést és hangtalanul távozott, a két férfi pedig magára maradt. Egyelőre nem szóltak, csak bámulták egymást. Yuki állát kezére támasztva, apja kihúzott derékkal, egyenesen ült.

- Nos… - adta fel végül Uesugi-san és megköszörülte a torkát. Ha azt remélte, ezzel majd megoldja fia nyelvét, csalódnia kellett, mert az makacsul hallgatott tovább, csupán a szemöldökét emelintette meg – Kissé meglepődtem, mikor Seguchi közölte velem, hogy kettesben leszünk ma este. A ma délután fényében különösen…

- A ma délutánt inkább felejtsük el – szólalt meg végül Yuki.

Az öreg kissé megrántotta a vállát, jelezve, hogy neki édesmindegy, és újabb támadásba lendült.

- Sok mindent szeretnék mondani… még többet kérdezni. Azt sem tudom, hol kezdjem.

- 7 év lemaradást tényleg elég nehéz bepótolni – vetette közbe Yuki, a szemrehányás legkisebb jele nélkül.

- Ez így igaz – felelte akadozva a másik, de keze cseppet ökölbe szorult – Mégis… ha már idejöttem… megpróbálom. Persze te is kérdezhetsz, ha akarsz.

Yuki nem szólt. Uesugi-san behunyta a szemét, látszólag erőt gyűjtve a folytatáshoz.

- Nézd, én nyitott vagyok. De neked is annak kell lenned, ha azt szeretnénk, hogy ez valaha működjön. Elszúrtam. Nagyon. De most itt vagyok. Kérlek…

- Ezen már túl vagyunk – könyörült meg rajta az író – Legyen… nyitott leszek, amennyire lehet. Ezt megígértem Shuichinak.

- Értem – a férfi arca furán kifejezéstelen lett és úgy maradt akkor is, mikor a pincér megérkezett a rendeléssel.

- Hozhatok még valamit?

Yuki kérdőn apjára pillantott, aki nemet intett a fejével, és ásványvizes pohara felé nyúlt.

- Egyelőre nem kérünk semmi mást – mondta Yuki, mire a pincér biccentett és távozott, de közben fura pillantást vetett az asztal mögötti növényekre, amelyek egész kis „bokrot" alkottak Yukiék háta mögött. Az egyik oldalon a muskátlik enyhe hullámzása volt észlelhető, az alkalmazott pedig eltűnődött egy pillanatra, megnézze-e vagy sem, de mivel a kérdéses hely éppen a két férfi mögött volt, nem akarta, hogy esetleg azt higgyék, hallgatózik. Az étterem első szabálya volt, hogy mindent a vendégekért, és a tulajdonos Yuki Eiri érkezésekor különösen a lelkükre kötötte, hogy semmi szín alatt ne zavarják meg az írót, miközben a másik férfival beszélget. Így hát egy sanda pillantást követően inkább ment a dolgára, a virágok pedig hamarosan olyan mozdulatlanok voltak, mint annak előtte.

- Mesélj magadról – mondta egyszer csak az idősebb férfi.

- Mire vagy kíváncsi? – vonta fel Yuki a szemöldökét.

- Bármire, amit érdemesnek tartasz elmondásra.

- Nem sok olyat mondhatok, amit ne tudnál már így is. Tudod miből élek. Tudod kivel élek. Tudod hol élek. Az életem nem olyan izgalmas, mint azt sokan gondolják.

- De nem is olyan unalmas, mint amilyennek itt beállítod. Mi van például az írással? Még nem fogytál ki az ötletekből? – erősködött Uesugi, magában felsóhajtva fia szótlan természetén. Remélte, hogy nem neki kell majd végig elhessegetni a kényelmetlen csendeket.

- Mondd csak, olvastad akár egyetlen regényemet is? – Yuki szemében komolyság csillogott. Most először nem volt semmi gúny, szemrehányás a hangjában. Most először tett fel egy olyan kérdést, hogy a válaszra őszintén kíváncsi volt.

- Az én munkám során nem éppen kötelező olvasmány az ilyesmi – felelte csendesen az öregúr.

- Vagyis nem.

- Úgy van, nem. De a dolgok változnak. Talán nemsokára rászánom magam.

- Miattam igazán nem kell – vont vállat Yuki.

- De igen. Pontosan miattad kell – mondta szinte suttogva a férfi.

Fia kurtán felnevetett.

- Nézd apa, ezt fejezd be jó? Néhány nap alatt nem fogod tudni lefaragni a távolságot, ami közöttünk támadt. Így biztosan nem. Nem várom el tőled, hogy szerelmes regényeket olvasgass, csak annyit, hogy légy megértőbb a viselt dolgaimat illetően. Nem mintha engedélyt akarnék kérni bármire is – tette hozzá végül – Ha pedig Shuichiról és rólam szeretnél hallani, akkor ne kerülgesd a forró kását, és akarj cikornyás mellékutakon eljutni a témához, ami legjobban foglalkoztat.

Uesugi keze megfeszült a pohár szélén.

- Hát jó, igazad van, és egyenes vagy, mint mindig. Mika sokat mesélt rólatok. És ne nézz rám így, mert nem én kértem meg rá, mondott ő sok mindent magától is. Tudom, hogy ez a mostanra bimbózó kapcsolat sem működött mindig tökéletesen. Ha jól hallottam többször is majdnem szakítottatok.

- A szakításban az a legjobb, hogy utána ki lehet békülni – jegyezte meg Yuki színtelen hangon, próbálva nem gondolni arra, hogy ez most mennyire „Shuichis" megjegyzés volt.

A jelek szerint apjának is ez jutott eszébe, mert elhúzta a száját, és ha lehet még komorabb képet vágott.

- És a gyerekek? – szólalt meg hirtelen.

- Miféle gyerekek? – Yuki persze nagyon jól tudta, mire céloz a másik, de nem akarta ilyen könnyen megadni magát. Kezdett elege lenni a vallatásnak is megfelelő társalgásból. Ráadásul valahonnan mögüle a muskátlik tengeréből mintha kis nyikkanást hallott volna. Mielőtt még az éttermekben elhelyezett növények ötletének feltalálóját szidhatta volna gondolatban, apja folytatta a megkezdett témát.

- A TE gyerekeid Eiri? Nem szeretnél apa lenni? Vagy örökké nyálas szerelmes regények írásával akarod múlatni az idődet, hogy kielégítsd a háztartásbeliek, meg a fiatal iskolás lányok igényeit? – a férfi kezdte egyre jobban belelovalni magát, Yukit azonban még a sodrából sem hozta ki a dolog. Komótosan előtúrt egy szál cigarettát és szórakozottan a négy égtáj felé fújva a füstöt, unott fejjel hallgatta a véget érni nem akaró szóáradatot a családi szeretetről, gyermekvállalásról és hasonlókról.

Ha nem hallotta volna már 100-szor ugyanezt az öreg szájából, akkor is nevetségesnek találta volna, hogy pont az az ember tart itt kiselőadást a családi összetartásról, aki épp a sok éve nem látott fiával beszélget.

- Fogalmam sincs a kettőnek mi köze egymáshoz.

- Eiri!

- Nem, még nem gondoltam gyerekekre. De ha ennek az lenne az ára, hogy elhagyjam Shuichit, akkor soha nem is lennének saját gyerekeim. Azonban – folytatta árnyalatnyi gúnnyal – szerencsénkre a huszadik században élünk, ahol, mint tudjuk számtalan lehetőség kínálkozik. Még valami? Újabb kifogások, hogy miért szúrtam el mindent, amikor összeálltam egy fiúval? Hallgatlak, elvégre ezért vagyok itt.

Az öreg lehajtotta a fejét.

- Én csak szeretném, ha mindhárman boldogok lennétek.

- Nem tudtam, hogy ennyire gyerekpárti vagy – kortyolt egy nagyot Yuki, majd tette le a bosszúságára mostanra kiürült borospoharat – Csak azt nem értem, miért nem Mikát forszírozod ezzel a dologgal. Elvégre férjnél van, „normális" kapcsolatban él. Aztán ott van még Tatsuha.

- Neki még nem nőtt be a feje lágya – forgatta a szemét Uesugi.

- Végre valamiben egyetértünk.

- De értsd meg Eiri, nekem semmi bajom ezzel a Shuichivel – az öreg már-már kétségbeesettnek hangzott – Kedves fiúnak látszik, aki odavan érted, ezzel nincs is semmi gond. De még én, aki alig találkoztam veled, is tudok egyet s mást rólatok. Hogy miért? Tényleg jól érzed magad, hogy időről időre szinte az egész ország a kettőtök viselt dolgairól beszél? Mindketten híres emberek vagytok, és ez az egész…

- Nem érdekel az ország – kezdte Yuki veszélyesen lehalkított hangon.

A mögötte lévő növényzetről egy levél az ölébe pottyant, amikor a rejtélyes bokor ismét vad táncba kezdett.

- Nem érdekelnek az emberek sem. Soha nem érdekeltek.

- Eiri, ne vedd kioktatásnak, nem annak szánom, bár, ha akarod, akár annak is veheted – eltűnődött, mielőtt folytatta volna – Gondolkozz el azon, mi az, ami boldoggá tesz téged. Még fiatal vagy, és talán azt hiszed, ez a legjobb neked, de pár év múlva talán…

- Ebből elég. Egyszer világosan megmondtam, hogy mit akarok és mi a helyzet. Ha a boldogságom miatt aggódsz, nem kell, mert jól vagyok. Jól **vagyunk!** És ha te nem jössz, és kevered meg megint a kását, akkor még most is minden rendben lenne.

- Szóval mégse kellett volna jönnöm?

Yuki szótlanul nézett rá. Arca nem árult el semmit. Azt várta, hogy apja megint a megszokott hegyi beszéddel próbálkozik, de az öreg pár percig semmit nem szólt, csak szomorúan nézett maga elé.

- Igen. Talán nem kellett volna – mondta végül, és még sosem érezte magát ennyire kegyetlennek – Azt hiszem, én most elmegyek.

Uesugi összerezzent, de gyorsan összeszedte magát, felállt és keserűen bólintott.

- Rendben. Legyen úgy, ahogy akarod! Remélem, boldog leszel Shuichivel.

Ökölbe szorított kézzel fordult, hogy elhagyja az éttermet, amikor…

- NEEEEEEE!

A teremben minden szem a társaság felé fordult, és elkerekedett, amikor rózsaszín paca… ami hamarosan egy emberi test alakját öltötte, rontott ki a muskátlik közül, karjaival vadul hadonászva.

- Nem végződhet így – kiabálta eszeveszetten.

Yuki nem akart hinni a szemének. Először behunyta a szemét, aztán újra kinyitotta, remélve, hogy a látomása addigra eltűnik, azonban keserűen csalódnia kellett.

- SHUICHI! Mit keresel te itt? – tajtékzott próbálva minimálisra csökkenteni dühének hangerejét.

A fiú pislantott párat, majd szeme sarkából óvatosan a férfira nézve zavart nevetgélésbe kezdett.

- Lebuktam igaz?

- Én inkább azt mondanám… lebuktattad magad. És minket – tört elő újabb bosszús hang a növények szövevényes indái mögül, majd a virágok ismételt vad mozgolódása közepette Hiro és Kotani feje bukkant elő a sűrűből. Nemsokára mindhárom jómadár ott díszlett Yukiék asztala mellett. Az emberek első döbbenetükből felocsúdva összesúgtak, majd nevetgélve és vissza-visszanézve újra vacsorájuk felé fordultak.

Az író a fejét fogta, Uesugi-sannak pedig előbbi rosszkedve dacára erősen ajkába kellett harapnia, hogy fel ne kacagjon a díszes társaságon. Utóbbiak sarokba állított bűnösökként szobroztak az asztal mellett, míg az öregnek meg nem esett rajtuk a szíve. Udvarias mozdulattal az asztal felé intett, és invitálóan megkérdezte:

- Rendelhetek nektek is valamit?

Yuki asztalra támasztotta a könyökét, és két tenyerébe temette az arcát, magában azt dünnyögve:

- Ez nem velem történik, ez nem velem történik, ez nem velem történik…

5


	17. Titokzatos virágbokor 2

Yuki - tudatában a még mindig feléjük vetett furcsálló pillantásoknak, indulatait egyelőre kordában tartva felemelkedett a székről, és viszonylag nyugodt hangon megszólalt.

- Elnézést, megbocsátotok nekünk egy pillanatra?

Választ nem várva megkerülte az asztalt, megragadta Shuichi karját, és egy nagyobb virágcsoportosulás mögé vonszolta, hogy elrejtse a kíváncsi szemek elől.

Kotani és Hiro zavartan álldogáltak, előbbi kínos feszességgel mosolygott, Hiro viszont tettetni sem próbálta, hogy minden rendben van és jól érzi magát. A következő pár perc rettenetesen kínos volt mindannyiuk számára.

A hátuk mögött hirtelen megjelenő pincérek udvariasan széket toltak alájuk, ők pedig kissé bénultan lerogytak Yuki apja mellé.

- Rendelhetek nektek valamit? - érdeklődött Uesugi-san, mintha ez a világ legtermészetesebb dolga lenne. Hiro nyelt egyet, és érezte, hogy hideg verejték futkároz a hátán, de kiszáradt torkára hallgatva gyümölcslevet rendelt, Kotani pedig követte a példáját.

Hebegés, majd ügyefogyott és üres udvariassági fordulatok következtek mindkét fél részéről, amikor Yuki apja nyugodt ámde komoly arccal tartalmasabb témák felé terelte a beszélgetést.

- Amíg nem lesz újra teljes a társaság, mesélhetnétek nekem a munkátokról fiúk - dőlt hátra Uesugi a széken, nem törődve két asztaltársa meglepett pillantásaival - Végigjártam ma ugyan a stúdiót, de vajmi keveset értek ezekhez a dolgokhoz. Kíváncsi lennék a ti szemszögötökből milyennek találjátok az NG-t.

Hiro megköszörülte a torkát remélve, hogy Kotani most majd részletes magyarázatba kezd a stúdióbeli munkájuk mikéntjéről, de a dobos makacs hallgatásba burkolózott, ami a gitáros vállára fektette a beszélgetés beindításának súlyát. Elkezdett hebegni valamit, de igazából ő maga sem tudta miről magyaráz, hiszen gondolatban Shuichiékon járt az esze.

_**Shu, ezért még nagyon sokkal tartozol nekem. És esküszöm behajtom rajtad valahogy.**_

Mikor megérkezett az itala, úgy kapott utána, mint fuldokló az utolsó szalmaszál után, elvégre amíg ivott, addig sem kellett beszélnie.

- Hiro-san, ha nem tévedek... - szólalt meg egyszer csak az öreg - Te régóta Shindou-san barátja vagy, úgy hallottam. És mint ilyen, bizonyára rengeteget tudsz kettejük kapcsolatáról. Sokkal többet, mint én, ami elég szomorú, de a tény tény marad. Folyamatosan azon töröm a fejem, hogyan kerülhettek össze ők ketten. Talán te meg tudod fejteni nekem ezt a talányt.

Hiro félrenyelte a zavarában felhörpintett narancslevet. Heves köhögés közepette, vörös arccal hajolt előre levegő után kapkodva.

- Sajnálom, ha zavarba hoztalak a kérdéssel - mentegetőzött Uesugi, miközben pillantása a muskátlik felé tévedt.

Kotani mobilja ebben a pillanatban hangosan megcsörrent, ő pedig, bár sejtette ki hívhatja mégis örült, hogy nem lesz útban eme kínos kérdés tisztázásánál.

- Elnézést egy pillanatra... - motyogta, és kissé arrébb vonult, gondosan elkerülve azt a virágállványt, amely mögül elfojtott hangok hallatszottak. Habozott még vagy fél percig mielőtt felvette volna a telefont, ami a délutáni események fényében egyáltalán nem rótt fel magának.

_Pár órával korábban_

Sayuri és Kotani gondolataikba merülten sétáltak hazafelé a próbáról. Na nem voltak ezek világmegváltó gondolatok, sőt még aggasztóak sem, hiszen ezúttal mindketten elégedettek voltak a nap eseményeivel.

Kotani nagyon tudta élvezni, mikor munkája gyümölcse látható eredmény formájában beérik, és húgát is boldognak - vagy inkább elégedettnek látta egész nap. Ennek ellenére kicsit meg is könnyebbült, amikor K Shuichi „távozása" után bejelentette, hogy talált a fiúnak partnert a duetthez, ami egyben azt is jelentette, hogy Sayuri rövid, ámde annál emlékezetesebb énekesi karrierje a végéhez érkezett.

És ez volt az, amin a lány éppen járatta az agyát. Tetszett neki a munka, és a kezdeti szégyellőségek után teljesen belefeledkezett mindabba, amivel pót-énekesi pályafutása járt. Tudta, hogy az egész nem fog sokáig tartani, de ilyen hirtelen befejezésre nem számított. Magában mégis igyekezett csalódottságát leplezni, azt hajtogatva, hogy már így is többet kapott az élettől, mint amiről a többi hasonló korú tinilány álmodozhat. Elvégre pár nappal ezelőtt még az is hatalmas eseménynek számított az életében, hogy egyáltalán _találkozhat _kedvenc bandájával.

Éppen itt járt a gondolatmenetben, mikor Kotani egyszer csak megtorpant mellette, épp a lakása utcájára vezető sarkon befordulva. Felnézett, és bátyja ijedten kimeredt pillantását követve tekintete végigsöpört az elé táruló utcaképen. Először semmi rémületre okot adót nem fedezett fel, és már azon volt, hogy megkérdi bátyját - végleg elment-e az esze - amikor... ő is meglátta.

- Te jó ég! Csak nem...?

- Semmi kétség felőle!

- De miért ilyen korán? És mért nem szóltak nekünk előre?

- Pontosan azért, hogy minél nagyobb legyen a meglepetés! - nyögött fel siralmasan Kotani. Mobilja ekkor csörrent meg a zsebében, ő pedig kábultan a füléhez tartotta. Szinte meg sem hallotta Shuichi mit magyaráz: valami bocsánatkérésről hebegett, meg Sayuriról, miután hallotta Hirotól a híreket új duettbeli partneréről. A dobos bólogatott, habár ennek se Shuichi, se húga szempontjából nem volt jelentősége - előbbi úgyse látta mit csinál, utóbbi meg inkább a zöld autót bámulta, ami a ház előtt parkolt, és amit mindketten azonnal felismertek - nagy elkeseredésükre. Kotaninak egyetlen dolog járt a fejében: menekülni innét, minél hamarabb! Még nem volt felkészülve egy szüleivel való találkára, habár hirtelen ijedtségének okát képtelen lett volna megmagyarázni. Hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve szinte beleordított a telefonba.

- Én is mehetek?

Sayuri felkapta a fejét.

- Kotani, remélem eszedbe sem jut... - bátyja karja után kapott és dühösen a szövetbe meresztette körmeit - Ne merészelj egyedül hagyni éppen most, mert letépem a fejed!

- Rendben, ott leszek! - felelte a dobos és zsebre téve a mobilt, bocsánatkérő mosollyal, sandán húgára pillantott - Muszáj mennem Sayuri, tényleg! De ügyes lány vagy te, kibírod velük pár óráig nélkülem is. Ugye?

- NEM! - toppantott nagyot a lány, de Kotani egy mozdulattal szabaddá téve karját, máris futásnak eredt az ellenkező irányba.

- Ezért még megfizetsz! - szállt utána a kiáltás, és ebben nem is kételkedett, mert a lány hangja már rég elhalt mögötte, de a lelkifurdalás egészen Shuichival való találkájáig nyomon követte.

a88;

_Jelenleg _

Az író eközben egészen az étterem hátsó faláig húzta az énekest, és miután egymással szemben megálltak, csak merőn, várakozóan nézett rá. Nyilvánvalóan heves bocsánatkérésre számított. Mikor nem kapta meg, bámult tovább. Végül Shuichi kapitulált.

- Yuki, figyelj...

- Mondani szeretnél nekem valamit, ugye? - az író tekintete majdnem felöklelte.

- Nos, nyilván, különben nem jöttem volna ide - motyogta zavartan a fiú, mindenhová nézve, csak a férfi szemébe nem.

- Hallgatlak.

- Én... szerintem jól tettem, hogy idejöttem.

- Nem erre gondoltam.

- Egyszerűen féltettelek Yuki.

- ÉS még csak nem is erre.

- Jó, akkor mit mondjak? - Shuichi keze kétségbeesetten ökölbe szorult.

- Nem is tudom, mondjuk egy „bocsánat, hogy itt vagyok" megfelelne a kívánalmaimnak.

Yuki most már leplezni sem próbálta idegességét.

- Jó, akkor azt mondom, hogy sajnálom, hogy elbújtam a muskátlik között, és egyezzünk ki döntetlenben. Na, ez milyen ajánlat? - nézett fel rá végül Shuichi. Csak az a kár, hogy későn, mert a férfi addigra már öltönye zsebében kotorászott. A fiú hamarosan csak egy hasas füstfelhőt látott az arca helyén, meg az alóla kivillogó szőke hajfürtöket.

- Dühös vagy rám, mert... miért is? - szólalt meg végül - Persze elbújtam, és bolondot csináltam magamból... megint. De csak azért, mert tudni akartam, nem fajulnak-e el a dolgok kettőtök között. És aggodalmaim nem bizonyultak alaptalannak.

Yuki nem szólt, de szájában táncolt a cigaretta, és olyan erővel szívott a csikkbe, hogy az valósággal felparázslott. Hiába próbált megnyugodni, nem ment... és közben rájött, hogy nem is akar. Jólesett dühösnek lenni, mert ismerős érzés volt, olyasmi, amit tudott kontrollálni. Tudta, hogy le kéne már szoknia arról, hogy minden esetre így reagáljon, de a kellemes szokásoktól elég nehéz szabadulni... Az énekes magyarázott tovább.

- Valójában Mika-san javasolta, hogy jöjjek ide.

Yuki szája vonala megfeszült. Shuichi sietve folytatta.

- Na jó, igazából enyhe kényszert alkalmaztam, mert felhívtam ma délután és sokáig győzködtem, de ő is tartott tőle, hogy esetleg ostobaságokat csináltok együtt ti ketten apukáddal, ő azonban méltatlannak tartotta a hallgatózást. Végül rábeszéltem, hogy én képes vagyok félredobni a büszkeségemet...

- A micsodádat?! - jött a közbevágás sistergő szarkazmussal.

- A büszkeségemet Yuki, a büszkeségemet! Egy szó, mint száz, megbízott vele, hogy ne engedjem nagyon elkanászodni ezt a kellemes apa-fia jelenetet.

- Kecskére bízta a káposztát. Nem lett volna semmilyen jelenet, de egyeseknek mindig bolondot kell csinálniuk magukból. És ha már őket mindenki hülyének nézi, jön a soron következő bolond, aki általában én vagyok, aztán tessék - megvan a másnapi bulvársztori - csattant fel Yuki, olyan ingerülten hajítva el a csikket, hogy az egyet perdült mielőtt szép ívben a földön landolt Shuichi lába előtt. Az énekes lehajolt érte, de közben tovább beszélt.

- Nem emlékszem olyan esetre, hogy miattam bekerültünk volna az újságba, a bejelentésed óta.

- Tohma aranykeze sok helyre elér, de azért nem mindenhova. De neked különleges képességed van hozzá, hogy a határokat feszegesd. Főleg az ÉN határaimat. Most épp a türelmemét.

- Sajnálom, hogy így érzed, de már nem számít. Itt vagyok.

- Itt vagy, hát persze!

Shuichi összerezzent, amikor Yuki ökle a mellettük álló virágállványon csattant. A borostyán szemek lángoltak. Az egész ember úgy festett, mint egy kitörni készülő tűzhányó. Shuichi remélte, hogy megússza tettét egy egyszerű Hawaii-féle lávaömléssel, és az író dühe nem fog Yellostone-park nagyságú lyukat ütni az étterem köré.

A férfi megragadta a vállát, és arrébb taszította, hogy teljesen a virágok takarásában legyenek.

- Megmondanád, hogy mégis mit keres itt a másik kettő? Ha jól emlékszem legutóbb még nagyon utáltam, ha ismeretlenek beleavatkoztak a családi életembe.

- Ők nem ismeretlenek, és nem volt semmiféle családi életed! - Shuichi szeme tágra nyílt, amikor rájött, hogy mit mondott. Behunyta a szemét, és felsóhajtott - Bocsánat nem így akartam mondani. De most már kicsúszott a számon és végső soron...

- Végső soron igaz - fejezte be Yuki helyette. Nem tűnt megbántottnak.

- Yuki kérlek, ne hagyd így abba ezt az estét. Inkább menjünk szépen vissza oda, és újra beszélgess el vele - fogta Shuichi könyörgőre a dolgot, de mintha a falnak magyarázott volna.

- Már mindent megbeszéltünk.

- Mi mindent? Elfelejtetted, hogy hallottam az egész párbeszédet? Ha te ezt mindennek nevezed, akkor fura fogalmad van róla, hogy mi az.

- Shuichi... most hazamegyek. Ha jössz, gyere! Ha nem, hozasd haza magad Hiroval. A dobost meg tüntesd el a szemem elől.

- Kotaninak semmi köze ehhez. Szerintem te nem rá vagy dühös.

- Erre remekül rátapintottál. Nem rá vagyok dühös. És amíg azt találgatod, ki más lehet - szerinted nyilván teljesen értelmetlen haragom célpontja - addig én elárulom neked, hogy egészen jól megvoltam a dobossal, amíg bele nem keverted ebbe a számomra igencsak magánjellegű dologba. És egy dologban igazad volt. Semmi köze a dologhoz. Az ÉN dolgaimhoz meg aztán pláne nem.

- Yuki... néha... néha úgy szeretnélek megütni - fakadt ki Shuichi, de kirohanása értékéből sokat levont az, hogy Yuki tisztában volt vele, az énekes lenne az utolsó, aki képes lenne akár egy ujjal hozzáérni.

- Nem te vagy az egyetlen. Talán ezt váltom ki az emberekből. Ki tudja miért... Egyébként miért állunk itt egy étterem közepén és veszekedünk?

- Nem tudom. De ez egyszer nem én vagyok az oka. Legszívesebben ordítva adnám tudtodra, hogy néha milyen ostoba döntéseket hozol.

- Régen nem zavart volna, ha nyilvánosság előtt csinálsz jelenetet. Az előbb sem zavart. Hogy is van ez?

- Nem tudom Yuki... talán megváltoztam. Mindenki változik. Csak te nem! Nem, elvégre Yuki Eiri nem engedheti meg magának, hogy engedjen valamennyit a mogorva imidzséből, amivel mint egy fallal veszi körül magát. Aggódjanak mások amiatt, hogy hogyan oldják meg a problémákat, ő beéri azzal, hogy morcos marad és rideg, a gondok meg oldódjanak meg maguktól!

- Shuichi, ez nem csak egy „probléma", amit ha elég keményen próbálkozunk, csak úgy meg tudunk oldani. Ahhoz mindkettőnknek akarni kéne, hogy újra nagy boldog család legyünk, amik egyébként sohase voltunk. Csakhogy én nem vagyok biztos benne, hogy akarom. Igen, így van, nem tudom, meg akarok-e neki bocsátani.

- Akkor mondd el neki ezt! - kiáltotta Shuichi, és Yuki úgy meglepődött, hogy le se pisszegte.

- Azt hittem, mindenáron össze akarsz hozni minket újra. Ezért is vagy itt nem?

- Akkor félreértetted a szándékaimat Yuki - felsóhajtott - Igen természetesen azt akartam/akarom, hogy legyen szent a béke kettőtök között, de elsősorban azt, hogy legyél végre őszinte magadhoz és Uesugi-sanhoz is. Hogy mondd el neki mit akarsz, mire gondolsz és mik a terveid. Ha arra vágysz, hogy menjen el és ne jöjjön vissza, akkor mondd meg neki és ne csak kerülgessétek egymást két hétig, és Uesugi-san ne úgy menjen haza, hogy felesleges volt az egész hercehurca.

Yuki hallgatott, talán latolgatta az elhangzottakat, talán nem. Kár is lett volna tagadnia, hogy a fiúból olyan erő sugárzott, aki a legkeményebb ellenfeleket is megadásra késztette volna. Az írónak kedve lett volna máris beadni a derekát, de Shuichi még nem fejezte be.

- Ezenkívül még azt akarom mondani, hogy sajnálom.

Yuki kezdte nem érteni a dolgot. _**Mégis min sajnálkozik most ez a baka? **_

- Nem akartam tönkretenni mindent...

Az író azonnal megértette, és száraz kuncogást hallatva közelebb vonta magához a másikat, vigyázva, nehogy akár a fejük búbja kilógjon a muskátlik közül.

- Nem csináltál semmi rosszat.

- De igen, megint kínos helyzetbe hoztalak, és apukád most már tényleg nem csoda, ha bolondnak tart, meg ügyetlennek.

- Sokszor voltál már ügyetlen, sőt szinte állandóan az vagy, mégis szeretlek baka. Mindezek ellenére most hazamegyek. Számomra véget ért ez az este. Hogy mi lesz holnap, azt még szeretném eldönteni.

- Felteszem, nem kívánsz felvilágosítani pontos terveidről az üggyel kapcsolatban - sóhajtott fel a fiú. Yuki mosolyféleségbe rántotta a száját.

- Ha megtenném, reakcióid a kialakult helyzetekre már korántsem lennének olyan elbűvölően természetesek, mint általában.

- Én azt hittem, inkább idegesítőek és megalázóak semmint „elbűvölően természetesek" - bökött a muskátlik felé a fiú, állát Yuki vállán megfeszülő öltönyének támasztva.

- Attól függ, honnan nézzük. De induljunk végre. Nem szeretném az este további részét ebben a sarokban eltölteni.

- Hát jó, menj, ha annyira akarsz, de én még maradok egy kicsit - húzódott el kissé Shuichi - Mármint nem itt a sarokban, hanem a többiek társaságában.

- Maradsz?

- Maradok.

- Jobban járok, ha nem kérdezem meg miért, igaz? - meredt Yuki sötéten maga elé.

- Megkérdezheted, nincs ebben semmi titok. Szeretnék még néhány szót váltani édesapáddal. Megvárhatsz majd a kocsinál, csak pár percről van szó. De ugye nem mész el búcsú nélkül?

Yuki rágta még a szája szélét egy darabig, kifürkészhetetlen tekintettel nézve maga elé, aztán megragadta Shuichi kezét, immár másodszor az este folyamán, és visszahúzta a hatalmas lámpák árasztotta fénybe.

- Csak tudnám, mióta vagy ilyen merész és nyugodt szerető családom tagjainak körében - morogta a férfi, Shuichi pedig észrevétlenül elhúzta a száját, de bölcsen nem válaszolt.

Látták, hogy Hiro és Uesugi élénk beszélgetésbe merültek, mire Yuki gyomra összeugrott, Shuichi viszont megkönnyebbült. Hiro-t nem volt könnyű feladat rávennie, hogy eljöjjön vele leskelődni és kissé hálátlannak érezte magát, amiért így magára hagyta a mufurc férfival ilyen kiélezett helyzetben. Kotani meglepően készséges volt, aminek nem tudta ugyan az okát, de annyi gondja-baja volt, hogy nem elmélkedett ezen a furcsaságon.

A beszélgetők felpillantottak, mikor ők ketten ismét csatlakoztak hozzájuk, és kérdő tekintetük valamiféle magyarázatot követelt. Shuichi szeme Kotanit fürkészte, de Hiro megelőzte a kérdést és megszólalt.

- Valami halaszthatatlan családi ügyben haza kellett rohannia. Kért, hogy mondjam meg neked, nagyon sajnálja, hogy nem maradhat végig, ahogy ígérte.

- Én indulok - mondta Yuki, mielőtt az énekes kommentálhatta volna az elhangzottakat.

Uesugi felemelkedett a székről. Ő meg a fia merőn nézték egymást pár pillanatig, majd Yuki, mindannyiuk meglepetésére a kezét nyújtotta az öregember felé. Az - habár meglepettsége mutatta, mennyire nem szokott hozzá az üdvözlés ezen formájához - elfogadta a gesztust.

Az író arcán ugyan szokás szerint egy izom se rezdült, magában mégis azt fontolgatta, mennyire bolond volt, mikor eddigi életét Shuichival mozgalmasnak gondolta. Csak most, hogy ezer év után újra találkoztak, most tudta meg, milyen nyugodt volt az élete apja jelenléte nélkül. Meg tudta volna fojtani egy kanál vízben, amiért felforgatta olyan nehezen kiharcolt lelki békéjét. Valamiért mégsem akarta még, hogy elmenjen és ez a kettősség őrjítette meg.

Gyorsan elengedte a ráncos kezet, aprót biccentett Hiro felé, Shuichinak meg megszorította a vállát, amolyan „bármit akarsz, csak gyorsan csináld" mozdulattal.

Kifelé menet máris újabb cigaretta után kotorászott, de az öngyújtót csak akkor vette elő, mikor kiért a szabadba. Nagyot szippantott az esti levegőből, majd két tenyerébe zárva az öngyújtó lángját, meggyújtott egy szálat. Többször is leszívta a füstöt, mire teljesen megnyugodott.

Öt perc múlva azon volt, hogy mindjárt az órájára pillant, de Shuichi és Hiro alakja épp akkor tűnt fel az étterem bejáratában, így inkább kivágta a kocsi ajtaját és beszállt, a helyére illesztve a kulcsot. Önkéntelen ütemet vert a kormányon ujjaival, amíg a fiú váltott pár szót a gitárossal, mielőtt elindult volna felé.

- Na, megvolt a titkos beszélgetés? - kérdezte, mikor énekes beszállt mellé.

- Nem volt titkos! Hányszor mondjam még? - tiltakozott Shuichi.

- Akkor elmondod, miről volt szó?

- Kíváncsi vagy rá?

- NEM vagyok kíváncsi!

- Akkor nem mondom el - mosolygott pajkosan a fiú.

Yuki szívta még kicsit a fogát, de (fránya büszkeség!) nem érdeklődött tovább.

Uesugi-san pedig miközben sofőrjére várt az étterem előtt, a kezében tartott tárgyat bámulta, amit alig két perce a rózsaszínhajú fiútól kapott. Shuichi mosolygott, amikor átadta, és szokásától eltérően nem kommentálta hosszú körmondatokkal miért teszi, amit tesz. Két egyszerű mondatban foglalta össze az ajándék nyilvánvaló jelentőségét.

- Még ne adja fel kérem, Uesugi-san! Van remény.

A férfi az elhangzottakon töprengve, tűnődve végigsimított a tárgyon, forgatta erre, forgatta amarra, az énekes szándékain elmélázva.

_**Shindou-san azt hiszem jobban tudja mit akar, mint én, vagy akár a fiam. Nagyon érdekes.**_

Ezzel felcsapta a kezében tartott könyvet az első oldalnál, aminek borítóján a következő felirat díszelgett:

**Közelebb**

**írta: Yuki Eiri**


	18. Egy menedzser kiváltsága

**18. fejezet: Egy menedzser kiváltsága**

A Shindou-Uesugi rezidencián élők nyugis vasárnapnak néztek elébe. Yuki a dolgozószobájában pötyögte legújabb regényét, Shuichi pedig a nappaliban ült a földön, előtte az asztalon tengernyi félig teleírt vagy türelmetlenül galacsinba gyűrt papírok előtt, tűnődve rágogatva szájában tartott tolla kupakját és néha felismerhetetlen szavakat motyogva orra alatt. Két napja a vacsorán történtek óta nem látta kedvese apját, és majdnem biztos volt benne, hogy Yuki ugyanígy van ezzel.

Nagyon remélte, hogy ez a csend nem a dolgok végét jelenti, hanem csupán némi szünet, amikor mindkét fél megpihen, és remélhetőleg erőt gyűjt a hosszas folytatáshoz.

- A fenébe már, ne ezen tűnődj, a dalszövegedet nézd! – fakadt ki hangosan, aztán kissé riadtan Yuki szobája felé nézett, és mikor a pár másodperces hallgatás meggyőzte róla, az író valószínűleg nem hallotta a kifakadást, csak akkor eresztett le megint.

Ez a két nap számára a munkán kívül reménykedéssel telt. Remélte, hogy valahol Tokió egy másik szegletében Uesugi-san egy közepesen vaskos kötettel a kezében fekszik Tohmáék heverőjén és belemélyed az olvasásba. Továbbra sem merte bevallani magának, hogy kicsit fél attól, lépése elhamarkodott volt, vagy meggondolatlan, vagy esetleg mindkettő egyszerre. Jobb pillanataiban, amikor haladt valamicskét „Többé kevésbé" című legújabb szerzeményének szövegével, a mérleg nyelve is a kedvezőbb lehetőség felé billent gondolataiban, és meg mert volna esküdni, hogy Uesugi-san nem a kukába dobta a könyvet egy laza mozdulattal. Minden egyes használhatatlannak bélyegzett papírgalacsin, ami az előtte növekvő szeméthalmot szaporította, pont az ellenkezőjéről győzte meg.

Annyira már megismerte ugyan az öregembert, hogy tudja, jellemét mélységes mély szakadék választja el bármiféle nyomdaipari termék szemétbe dobálásától, képzelete ezt a változatot tekintette mégis a legszínesebben elgondolható borzalomnak így ezt játszotta le neki újra és újra, amíg Yuki meg nem kérdezte mi bántja.

Igen, az író bár maga is kissé ábrándozónak tűnt (ami önmagában ellentmondás volt), az énekes két napos fura lelkiállapota felkeltette az érdeklődését. Ha le is vonta magában a megfelelő konklúziókat, nem szólt, de Shuichi sem erőltette a magyarázkodást.

- Ah, fenébe! – sóhajtotta és fejét lehajtotta az asztal lapjára, a még meg sem száradt tinta tetejére.

Érezte, hogy ma már nem fog értelmes mondatokkal előrukkolni, de mert nem sok kedve volt egyedül kóvályogni a lakásban míg Yuki dolgozik, mégis erőltetni próbálta a dolgot. Az idő nem sürgette, ez a dalszöveg nem a koncertre kellett, K pisztolygolyói sem süvöltöttek figyelmeztetést visítva a feje körül.

_**Vajon Uesugi-san mikor akar visszautazni Kyotóba? **_

Mikor felfogta, hogy megint ugyanazon tűnődik, arra is rájött, hogy ez ellen valószínűleg semmit sem tehet.

A reménytelenül csukott iroda felé fordult a pillantása, és már azon tűnődött, vajon Yuki kihajítaná-e, ha megkérné, hogy mára hagyja abba és töltsék együtt a hétvége további részét – amikor az ajtó kitárult.

Yuki megállt a félfának támaszkodva, Shuichi pedig felkapta a fejét és egymásra meredtek.

- Yuki…

- Mivel te nem haladsz, engem pedig jelenleg nem sürget az idő, gondoltam akár ki is jöhetnék hozzád – szólalt meg a férfi.

- Gondolatolvasó vagy! Már épp azon… de honnan tudod, hogy nem haladtam?

- A félig befejezett mondataid a képedre vannak írva, baka! – lépett oda hozzá a férfi és kinyúlt, hogy letörölje a fiú tintafoltos arcát. Shuichi felnevetett, és hagyta, hogy a másik eltüntesse az árulkodóan bolondos mondatok utolsó maradványait is.

- Van ötleted, mit csináljunk a rengeteg szabadidőnkkel? – kérdezte az írót, aki a kanapéra mutatott.

- Szerintem maradjunk a fenekünkön és pihenjünk. A tegnapi nap teljesen kikészített.

Shuichi bólintott és kezénél fogva magával húzva a férfit elhelyezkedtek az ágyon.

- Tényleg soká jöttél haza, pedig szombat volt. Már aggódtam is egy kicsit. Mi történt?

- A kiadómnak adtam le a legújabb regényem kéziratát. Az ember azt hihetné ennek nem kéne egész napos programnak lennie. Ha a hivatalos észjárás nagyképű következetlenségeivel kell szembenéznem, sokszor nem tudok mit kezdeni magammal. Tegnap is így volt.

Shuichi ugyan nem sokat értett ebből, mégis bólintott és Yuki vállára hajtotta a fejét. Az író hátradőlt, kinyújtotta lábait, a lehető legkényelmesebben elfészkelődött, és behunyta a szemét. Észre sem vette, de két perc múlva máris álom és ébrenlét között ingadozott. Shuichi keze lágyan simogatta a haját, aztán a fiú feje az ölébe csúszott és Yuki máris viszonozhatta a szívességet. Ujjaival óvatosan beletúrt a rózsaszín fürtökbe, a megelégedés apró sóhaja önkéntelenül hagyta el az ajkát.

Mikor hangosan kopogtattak az ajtón, Yuki úgy megijedt, hogy reflexből két lábra ugrott, elfeledkezve Shuichiről, aki gyönyörű ívben lerepült róla és csak a dohányzóasztal előtt állt meg, alaposan beleverve a fejét.

- Aú! – kapott a növekvő púphoz a feje tetején, kótyagosan bámulva Yuki fölé hajló aggodalmas, de ugyanakkor vidám képét.

- Szép repülés volt. Nagyon megütötted? – kérdezte, nem törődve az ismét felhangzó visszhangos kopogással, mert épp azzal volt elfoglalva, hogy Shuichi matató ujjait lefejtse a sebről és közelebbről is megnézhesse.

- Ez nem szép tőled Yuki. Mért kellett ilyen hirtelen felugranod? – bosszankodott a fiú, de azért engedelmesen odatartotta a fejét – Nem nyitod ki?

Yuki megborzolta a haját és az előszoba felé indult.

- Na, hogy nézett ki? Nem vérzek? – Shuichi keze a fájó pontot kereste ujjaival.

- Megmaradsz. Főleg ha békén hagyod, és nem fogdosod.

Mikor kiért az előszobába, felsóhajtott és megdörgölte a szemét. Elhatározta, hogy bárki is ez, nagyon nem lesz kedves vele. Napok óta először majdnem szunyókálhatott egyet, erre tessék. Végigsimított a haján és kitárta az ajtót.

- Mit keresel itt?

- Gondoltam megnézem, mit csináltok vasárnap délután.

Yuki válaszul zsebre tette a kezét. Az öreg állt és nézett, Eiri pedig úgy találta, abból semmi rossz nem származik, ha követi a példáját.

- Szóval… mit csináltok ma délután? – Uesugi kissé habozóvá vált.

- Semmit – felelte Yuki az igazságnak megfelelően, és csak szikrányi pillanatra fordult meg a fejében, hogy apja a rövidke választ esetleg flegmaságként könyvelheti el a tények ismerete nélkül. A szobából Shuichi hangja szállt elő.

- Yuki! Ki az?

A férfi felsóhajtott, és befelé intett a kezével a „szíves" vendéglátás egyetemes jeleként. Apjának illúziói ugyan nem voltak, de úgy döntött, ha már itt van, nem fordul vissza, így belépett az előszobába.

- Yuuuuki?!

- Bemegyek, mielőtt ránk töri az ajtót. Gyere utánam, ha kész vagy.

A férfi bólintott és precíz gondossággal fal mellé állította cipőit, majd házipapucsba bújt, és komótosan beljebb engedte magát. A szobából kihallatszott az énekes érdeklődő, majd hirtelen lelkessé váló hangja, aztán léptek szapora trappolása verte fel a ház csendjét, és Uesugi máris szembetalálta magát azzal a zavarba ejtően hatalmas szempárral.

- Uesugi-san! – lelkendezett a fiú túláradó jókedvvel.

Shuichin látszott, hogy tényleg magánkívül van örömében és izgatottságát alig (értsd: egyáltalán nem) bírta leplezni. Zavarodottan, hadarva szaladgált össze-vissza a lakásban, próbálva felkutatni a legtisztább poharat, a leghidegebb vizet, és legkényelmesebb ülőhelyet képzeletbeli „apósa" számára, miközben igyekezett eltüntetni az elhasznált papíroktól túlcsorduló szemetes tartalmát egy nem látható helyre.

Yuki a legnagyobb testi (ha nem is lelki) nyugalommal kényelembe helyezte magát a kanapén, és dohánymarta hangján apjának ugyanezt az eljárást javasolta. Kezébe vette félig tele (pesszimista hangulatában ő inkább félig üresnek nevezte) cigisdobozát, de aztán sóhajtva meggondolta magát és nadrágja zsebébe süllyesztette.

- Csak nem megpróbálsz leszokni? – majdnem megfeledkezett a másik jelenlétről maga mellett, így sietve kapta fel a fejét, mielőtt válaszolt.

- Próbálok.

- Szerintem jól teszed – az öreg jól megnézte magának a szőke férfit, aki pár másodperc után felvonta a szemöldökét, de nem kérdezett semmit. Az öreg folytatta – Az egészségednek mindenképpen jót tenne, ha leszoknál. De… - mondta tovább sietve, mert Yuki homlokán egy eddig láthatatlan barázda jelent meg – talán jobb, ha nem mondok semmit, mert a végén csak azért hagyod abba a leszokást, hogy engem bosszants, vagy meghazudtolj.

- Ennyire gyerekesnek látszom? – dörmögte fia, a konyha felé pislantva, ahol gyanúsan nagy volt a csend.

- Nem dehogy – mosolyodott el a férfi. Yuki meglepve nézte, mit tesz az öregember arcával ez az gesztus. Magában próbálta megfogalmazni, miközben a férfi szavait hallgatta – De ismerem az emberi természetet, és tudom, hogy bárki, kortól függetlenül hajlamos gyerekes viselkedésre, ha csapdában érzi magát és szerinte a helyzet úgy kívánja.

- Meglehet – vont vállat Yuki, mert nem volt kedve ellentmondani. Lassan felállt – Elnézést, de utána kell néznem az énekesem és a konyhám állapotának. Megbocsátasz?

Yuki magán érezte a másik kíváncsi tekintetét egész végig, amíg ki nem ért a szobából és majdnem azután is. Emlékezett még erre a tekintetre gyerekkorából és későbbről is, abból az időből, mikor már nem volt felhőtlen köztük a viszony. Ez volt az, amit mindig méltányolt a férfiban. Ezt az egyenes tekintetet, ami nem pillantott se jobbra, se balra, ha meg akart nézni valamit, vagy kérdőre vonni valakit.

Mire kiért, sikerült visszarángatnia magát a valóságba. Shuichi mosolyogva fogadta, és kíváncsian pipiskedve közel hajolt hozzá, hogy a fülébe suttoghasson.

- Nyugi nem törtem el semmit. Ne ráncold a homlokod, tudom, hogy azért jöttél ki, hogy ellenőrizz.

- Ha te mondod – hessentette el a meglepően éleslátó megjegyzést a férfi.

- Csak szerettem volna kis időt adni nektek kettesben. De ha nem baj, mostantól én is csatlakozom.

Yuki hirtelen átölelte és állát a rózsaszín fürtökre hajtva visszasuttogott.

- Mindketten alig várjuk, hogy ott legyél, baka.

A fiú mosolyogva elomlott az ölelésben, aztán játékosan meglegyintette az író karját.

- De őelőtte inkább ne nevezz bakának, meg semmi ilyesminek, jó? Nem akarok égni miattad.

Yuki elengedte, majd egy kézzel felemelte a tálcát a poharakkal és a válla felett hátraszólt.

- Jó nem nevezlek neveken, ha nem csinálsz magadból idiótát, nem hisztizel, nem teszel semmit tönkre, nem idegesítesz. Soroljam tovább? Tudok még.

- Nem is vagyok ilyen Yuki! – nyafogta Shuichi, de aztán későbbre halasztotta a számonkérést, mert átlépték a szoba küszöbét.

Uesugi úgy ült, ahogy Yuki otthagyta. Az író meg volt győződve róla, hogy ez alatt a két perc alatt ugyanilyen szobormereven, egyenes háttal várakozott, tipikus példájaként a „karót nyelt" kifejezésnek. Tudta, ez inkább szokás nála, mintsem merev kötelességtudat – vagy inkább a kötelesség diktálta mozdulat vált lassanként szokásává.

- Uesugi-san mit csinált ez alatt a pár nap alatt? – érdeklődött Shuichi, beindítva a társalgást.

- Nem sokat – vette el az egyik poharat az öreg – Mika kényszerű pihenést erőltet rám, holott nem lenne rá szükségem. Sokat beszélgettünk, de lassan kezd idegesíteni ez a tétlenség – vallotta be.

Shuichi összeráncolta a szemöldökét.

_**Ez egyáltalán nem jó jel. Ha unatkozik itt, akkor… jó, mondjuk már jó ideje eljött Kyotóból, biztosan nagyon elfoglalt ember lehet. Már így is sokáig elhanyagolhatta a kötelességeit. De ha nem marad tovább, akkor… mi lesz vele és Yukival? Hiszen még semmit sem oldottak meg! Alig beszélgettek. Ki tudja, mikor adódik megint ilyen remek alkalom? Talán soha…**_

- Csak nem mész vissza Kyotóba?

Shuichi összerezzent. Úgy tűnt Yuki és az ő gondolatai azonos irányba vándoroltak. Az énekesnek nagyon nem tetszett ez az irány. Uesugi-sant leste, félve várva, mit fog szólni erre a kérdésre. Az öreg kissé lehajtott fejjel ült, keze lazán a poharára fonódva, és a csendben Shuichi azon kapta magát, hogy a vízben táncoló buborékokat bámulja.

- Egyszer biztos visszamegyek. Hogy mikor azt még nem tudom – felelte a férfi, nagyon is tudatában annak, hogy a szobában lassan késsel lehet hasogatni a feszültséget, habár ez egyedül csak Shuichi arcára ült ki, akinek a gumipofa kifejezés továbbra is csak egészen halovány jelentéssel bírt. Pedig lett volna kitől tanulnia. Jelenleg azonban minden érdekelte csak hiányos képességei nem. Gyorsan közbevágott, próbálva biztonságos mellékvágányra terelni a beszélgetést.

- Szóval Uesugi-sannak ebben a pár napban nem volt mit csinálnia? Nyugodtan szólhatott volna. Remek programokat találhattunk volna ki. Bár az sem lehet rossz, ha az ember csak otthon ül és olvas... – hangja tétován elhalt, remélte, hogy a kissé direkt célzással nem rontotta el a férfi kedvét.

Yuki egyszer csak úgy találta, valami olyan párbeszéd folyik a szeme előtt, amiből őt mintha alaposan kihagyták volna. Shuichi arca úgy festett, mint templomablak véres naplementében, és az író érzékei még sose csalták meg, ha az énekes elemzéséről volt szó. A képzeletbeli mutatók a „titkolózás" feliratú csengőt húzogatták valahol agya egyik zugában. Ha arra gondolt, hogy Shuchinak… az **Ő Shuichijának** immár közös titkai vannak az apjával… mintha táblán csikorgó körmök hangját hallotta volna, és végigfutott hátán a hideg.

- Valóban sokat olvastam mostanában. Az ember nem is gondolná, mi mindent lehet kezdeni a szabadidővel, ha hirtelen sok jut belőle.

- Szegény Yukinak mostanában nem sok szabadideje volt. Igaz Yuki? – bökte oldalba a fiú – Ma is csak nemrég függesztette fel a munkát az irodában.

- Hm.

- Pedig mondtam neki, hogy legalább vasárnap lazíthatna egy kicsit. De hiába beszél neki az ember.

- Ezt épp te mondod?

Shuichinak hirtelen eszébe jutott valami. Úgy felragyogott az arca, hogy a másik kettő nem igazán tudta mire vélni hirtelen hangulatváltozását.

- Most jutott eszembe Uesugi-san! Biztosan kényelmetlen lehet, hogy akárhányszor beszélgetni szeretne Yukival, ilyen hosszú utat kell megtennie! Nem aludna itt ma este?

010101010101010

- Jó reggelt mindenkinek! – süvöltötte Shuichi tele energiával másnap a stúdióban.

- De jó kedve van valakinek? – jegyezte meg Hiro az órára pillantva – És csak öt percet késtél. Nem mondom, hogy új rekord, de ez sem rossz.

- Nem értem mért kell minden egyes alkalommal az órádat nézegetni, amint megérkezem. És igen, kellemes volt a hétvége. Remélem a tiétek is – dobta le az énekes a táskáját, és állt a többiek mellé a fejét forgatva.

- Ha Sayurit keresed, ő ma nem jön – közölte Kotani, kissé nyúzott fejjel.

- Akkor a te hétvégédről inkább ne is kérdezzek igaz? – vigyorgott Hiro – Mi történt?

Kotani grimaszba torzult szájjal köszönte meg a „tapintatos" baráti érdeklődést – A szüleim idejöttek. Együtt töltöttük a hétvégét.

- És ez viselt meg ilyen nagyon? – tárta szét kezét a gitáros – Bár elismerem, egy ilyen meglepetés nem mindig érinti kellemesen az embert.

- Nahát Kotani, tényleg a városban vannak a szüleid? – lelkendezett Shuichi azonnal, felragyogó szemekkel – Remélem, nem hagyod úgy elmenni őket, hogy nem mutatkoztunk be! Már nagyon kíváncsi vagyok rájuk. Csakis kedves emberek lehetnek, ha ilyen gyerekeket sikerült felnevelniük!

Kotani csak mosolyogni tudott.

- Milyen gyerekeket?

- Hát te nagyon kedves és figyelmes vagy, Sayuri meg egy angyal – vágta rá Shuichi.

Kotani megpróbálta emlékképeit – amelyekben a hétéves Sayuri reggel belopakodott a szobájába és jégkockákat szórt a takarója alá – rendbe szedni és beazonosítani egy angyallal, de sehogy sem illet húga fejére a glória. Megrázta a fejét és átugrotta a tévképzetet.

- Hát persze, hogy bemutatom őket nektek! És nehogy azt higgyétek, ők az oka nyomott hangulatomnak. Az érkezésük váratlanul ért ugyan, de ezt a hétvégén sikerült kihevernem – magyarázta.

- Hát kihevernem nekem is lenne mit – vallotta be Shuichi – Tegnap nálunk járt Uesugi-san.

- És ezt csak most mondod? – Hiro részletekre szomjazva közelebb oldalazott. Kotani úgyszintén. Suguru úgy tett, mint akit nem érdekel a dolog, de szeme Shuichin pihent, remélve, megszólal végre és mesélni kezd.

- Hát az úgy volt… szóval tulajdonképpen nincs mit ragozni rajta. Tegnap eljött hozzánk és beszélgettünk.

- Könyörgöm, ne kelljen mindent harapófogóval kihúzni belőled! – csapott Hiro az énekes vállára, aki enyhén megrogyott, és keze önkéntelenül a tegnapi púphoz vándorolt a feje tetején.

- Nos… - sportcipője ideges tam-tam-ot vert a padlón, mialatt fejben megpróbálta értelmes mondatokba foglalni az előző nap eseményeit – Mindenféle dologról beszélgettünk. Azt mondta, még nem tudja, mikor megy vissza Kyotóba. És azt hiszem, elolvasta a könyvet, amit adtam neki, bár hangosan nem mondta ki Yuki miatt – nézett Hirora, mert ő volt az egyetlen, aki ismerte kis magánakciója titkát. A többiek értetlenül pislogtak, de nem szakították meg az elbeszélés fonalát – hát… utána elmondtam neki, mennyire elfoglalt Yuki, hogy még vasárnap is dolgozik…

- Shu, az ég áldjon, nem Yuki napirendjére vagyok kíváncsi! – Hiro érezte, hogy az énekes kerülget valamit, ezért próbálta beszédre unszolni.

- Na jó, tudom, hogy hülyeség volt olyat mondanom, de…

- Shu!

- Jó, jó! Szóval… én megkértem Uesugi-sant, hogy aludjon ott nálunk.

Hiro eltátotta a száját. Elméjébe élénk képek tolakodtak. Szinte látta maga előtt, ahogy Shuichi ragyogó arccal feldobja ezt a labdát, és remélte nem azért ápolgatja barátja a feje tetejét, mert Yuki ahelyett őt csapta le.

A bejelentést a többiek részéről is döbbent némaság fogadta, így annál jobban megijedtek, amikor szinte berobbant az ajtó és egy sárga folt „úszott" be rajta, ami akár ember is lehetett – de lehetett valami más is. Ha valakinél történetesen lett volna fényképezőgép remek felvételeket készíthetett volna a jelenlevők leesett álláról.

- Helló kedveseim! – kiáltotta a tünemény enyhe akcentussal, amit sokadik pillantásra nőként azonosítottak a jelenlevők. Shuichi később azt állította, hogy ha valaki esetleg írói válságba kerül, csak rá kell néznie a hölgyre és máris oldalakat tud írni róla. Lássuk csak, hogy nézett ki az, akinek megjelenése még Shuichi szavát is képes volt elvenni: ami először megragadta rajta az ember szemét, a haja volt. Az ilyen nagyon szőke, enyhén hullámos loboncért ölni tudtak volna a legmenőbb parókakészítők is. Ezenkívül magas volt és karcsú, fekete, ultraelegáns napszemüveget, bőrdzsekit, farmert és bőrcsizmát viselt, emellett pedig úgy adta a vagányt, mint aki így született.

- Mi ez itt szoborcsoport? Ugyan már, uraim, ennyire letaglóztam volna a társaságot? Remélem elbűvölő megjelenésem volt ilyen hatással rátok!

Odalibegett hozzájuk, mögötte K lépkedett - arcán szétterülve kaján vigyora - mint élő figyelmeztetés, hogy vendégükkel nem nagyon ajánlatos lacafacázni. Mondjuk ezt még az olyannyira nem gondolatolvasó Shuichi is felfogta két pillantás után.

- Hello… öhm… szívélyes üdvözletem… - rebegte a dalnok kissé megilletődve.

- Te jó ég, micsoda félénk társaság! – hahotázott a hölgyemény – Pedig azt hallottam rólatok, a zenétekkel falakat tudtok kirobbantani a helyéből – vállat vonogatva, vigyorogva menedzserük felé fordult és lezserül a vállának támaszkodva rászólt – Tudtam én, hogy csak nagyzolsz, mint mindig. A közönség csak az én hangomat fogja hallani.

- Inkább a te emlékezeted kéne felfrissíteni kedvesem – dörmögte cseppet sem megilletődve K – Megszokhattad volna, hogy ha az első találkozásnál nem veszel vissza magadból, csak elrettented a leendő munkatársaidat. De sebaj, egy menedzser kiváltsága, hogy időről időre meglepje a gyámoltjait – hahotázott harsányan K, boldogan megeresztve egy sorozatot, bele a plafonba.

A Bad Luck tagjainak szeme elkerekedett, álluk pedig mostanra tényleg a földet csapkodta - kínjában, hogy lejjebb sajnos nem tud zuhanni.

- Látod? – csóválta a fejét K, megveregetve a lefagyott Suguru vállát – Megijesztetted őket.

- Nahát, szegény gyerekek – mosolygott a hölgyemény és harsány hangon bemutatkozott – Cecilia Dowell! Remélem, senkinek sem okozok csalódást azzal, ha bejelentem: egy duett erejéig együtt fogunk dolgozni mi öten. Biztosan emlékezetes napok következnek kedveseim!

A fiúk szinte hallották Tohma hangját, amint azt kiáltja „csodálkozva": _Elfelejtettem volna említeni?_


	19. A tegnap délután krónikája

**Helló! Remélem ez elég gyors új fejezetnek minősül! ^^ Nyugi, ilyen többet nem lesz :))) Ez most így alakult. Jó olvasást mindenkinek!**

**010101010101010101  
**

**19. fejezet: A tegnap délután krónikája**

- Apa, mi a baj?

- Hm? – ocsúdott fel az öregember - Semmi. Mért hiszed, hogy baj van?

Mika hátradőlt a székén, és kevert egyet az italán, mielőtt megpróbált szót érteni apjával.

- Amikor ilyen képet vágsz, tudom, hogy Eirire gondolsz.

- Milyen képet vágok? – Uesugi követte lánya példáját és kényelmesen elfészkelődött a kis kávézó kényelmesen öblös székében. Kora délután volt. A hely egy kis utcában bújt meg, így kellemes volt mindazok számára, akik nem szerették, ha mellettük dübörög el a fél város forgalma, és az ennek megfelelő szmogmennyiség. Itt viszonylagos csend honolt, csak távolról hallatszott egy-egy tülkölés, fékcsikorgás, az út mellett álló hatalmas fák lombjainak susogása még ezt is nagyrészt elnyomta.

Az öregember kortyolt egyet a kávéjából és elfintorodott. Nem szerette ezt a barna löttyöt, csak az illatát szívta be szívesen. Lányának látszólag nem voltak hasonló fenntartásai, arcára kiült az élvezet, ahogy sajátját iszogatta.

- Inkább ne válaszolj – hagyta rá Uesugi, és Mika mosolyogva vette tudomásul a választ – És igen, eltaláltad. Mostanában sokszor gondolok rá.

- Ez mondjuk nem is meglepő, annak fényében, hogy gyakorlatilag ezért vagy itt – mutatott rá a nő.

- Felteszem, ez célzás akart lenni. De hiába. Ennél többet, mint amit eddig tettem, nem tehetek, bármennyire hajszolsz és idegesítesz.

- Ezt tenném? Nahát, micsoda meglepetés – Mika mit sem értő arccal döntötte le kávéja maradékát.

- Nevess csak ki nyugodtan, de ettől nem változik semmi – a nő majdnem elnevette magát apja durcás ábrázatán.

- Szerintem máris változott. Te. Mikor Tohma délután közölte, hogy saját önszántadból felkerekedtél és…

- Ugyan, hagyjuk ezt. A tegnapi találkozás ugyanúgy végződött, mint az összes eddigi, és ugyanúgy, ahogy valószínűleg a következő húsz is végződni fog. Semmitmondó témákról fecsegtünk, és Eiri unott, elutasító arcát bámulhattam egy órán keresztül – a férfi ingerülten kavart egyet a tökéletesen eleggyé vált folyadékon, amit esze ágában sem volt meginni – Shuichi ötlete meg egyenesen…

Mika szemöldöke ugyanolyan sebesen szánkázott felfelé, amilyen gyorsan apja lehajtotta a fejét. Hiába motyogott magában valami értelmetlent az öreg, lánya nem hagyta, hogy elterelje a beszélgetést másfelé.

- Nocsak. Shindou-san ötletei. Nekem is volt szerencsém hozzájuk, nem is egyszer. Érdekelne, mit tett le az asztalra tegnap – somolygott Mika, szépen manikűrözött körmeivel dobolva az asztalon – Erről tegnap nem is mondtál semmit.

- És ma sem akartam – vont vállat Uesugi.

- Ki vele, apa!

Az öreg égnek emelte a szemét és lemondóan felsóhajtott.

- Senkinek ne adjon az ég erőszakos gyerekeket – morogta – A fiú felajánlotta, hogy aludjak ott náluk.

Mika gyöngyözve felnevetett.

- Ezt szerettem volna látni! De nem is kell: gondolatban látlak titeket magam előtt. Egy pont Shuichinek.

- Ez nem vicces! – dörmögte rosszallóan az öreg – Az a fiú képtelen viselkedni, vagy féket tenni a nyelvére, ezt már megfigyeltem. Nem tud parancsolni a hangulatainak, egyáltalán nem való Eiri mellé. Érthetetlen, hogyan bírják ki egymást.

Lánya fürkészően vizslatta az arcát.

- Megint a vesszőparipád. Hát legyen, de hagy mondjak valamit. Hajlamos vagy az alapján megítélni embereket, milyen volt róluk az első benyomásod vagy, hogy milyennek **akarod **látni őket. Eldöntötted, hogy nem ilyen párt akarsz Eirinek, így aztán Shuichit is ennek fényében ítéled meg.

- Ezek szimpla megállapítások, amit korábbi találkozásainkkor figyeltem meg – védekezett Uesugi – Minden szavam helytálló, ezt el kell ismerned.

- Szóval sem mondtam, hogy nem ismerem el. Azonban te csupán Shuichi jellemvonásait soroltad fel. Utóbb kiderült: Eirinek pont erre volt szüksége. El tudom képzelni, milyen lenne az a figura – akár lány, akár fiú – akit te udvariasnak, helyénvalónak találsz. Hogy szemléltessen, ilyesmi kép lebeg a szemem előtt: Eiri és a másik otthon ülnek a kanapén, szívják egymás után a cigarettákat és naponta egyszer ráhümmögnek egymásra egyetértésük jeleként, miszerint a világ úgy rossz, ahogy van.

- Eltúlzod.

- Cseppet sem. Shuichi olyan egyéniség, amilyenre a fiadnak szüksége van. Magam sem vagyok oda ugribugri természetéért, de elviselem, Eiri érdekében. Szerintem erre maga Eiri is rájött, és mostanában mintha jobban igyekezne kiérdemelni a fiú ragaszkodását: néha rajtakapom, hogy direkt féket tesz a nyelvére, pedig korábban minden durva megnyilvánulás lelkiismeret furdalás nélkül csúszott ki a száján. Mintha direkt figyelné milyen hatása van beszédének, egy-egy szavának, és mindenképpen kedvező benyomást akarna tenni Shuichira. Csak akkor mutatja ezt a jobb oldalát, ha vele van együtt és ez jelent valamit.

Mika hátradőlt és kifújta magát. Nem remélt nagy áttörést hosszú beszédétől, de remélte, azért nem hiába jártatta a száját.

Nem volt alkalma megvárni a visszajelzést, mert hátuk mögött feltűnt egy tejfölszőke fej, ő pedig felemelkedett, és intéssel jelezte férjének hollétüket.

- Szia – köszöntötte a férfit, aki gyors csókot lehelt az arcára, majd leült mellé.

- Gyorsan ideértél Seguchi – jegyezte meg az öreg is, miután átestek a kötelező udvariaskodáson – Mika épp azon volt, hogy szétszedjen darabokra.

- Áh – Tohma szeme nevetett, miközben odaintette a pincért – Egy kávét kérnék. Köszönöm – mikor ismét hármasban maradtak, megkérdezte – És szabad tudnom, miről folyt a szó?

- Shuichiról – vetette oda kajánul Mika.

- Hálás téma – bólintott férje, szeme sarkából a kopasz férfit vizslatva. Végül nem várta meg, hogy bárki megszólaljon, ő maga kezdett beszélni, mellőzve a köntörfalazás bármilyen formáját – Mivel mostanáig nem sikerült Eiri szívét megindítani, arra gondoltam, nagyobb társaságban hátha mégis sikerül. Megejthetnénk végre azt az ötszemélyes vacsorát, amit már a kezdet kezdetekor említettünk.

- Több kéne ahhoz egy vacsoránál, hogy…

- Apa, ne ellenkezz állandóan. Mondj igent, legfeljebb gazdagabb leszel egy jó vacsorával. Veszíteni nem veszíthetsz.

Uesugi legyőzetve felemelte a kezét, miközben Mika szavain töprengett.

_**Nem tudom, miért, de mióta Tokióban vagyok, egyre nagyobb kérdőjel tátong az: idejövetelem célja helyén, amiben kezdetekkor annyira biztos voltam. Mihez kezdjek? Ezt mondja meg nekem valaki? Mihez…?**_

010101010101010101

Shuichi fáradtan baktatott oda a stúdió mellett, a folyosón álló italautomatához. Sürgősen szüksége volt egy kólára. Még innen, a vastag ajtó mögül is hallotta duettpartnere semmivel össze nem téveszthető hahotázását, ami újabb sóhajt csalt az ajkára, a mai napon nem először, és gyanította, hogy az elkövetkezendő pár napban nem utoljára.

Nyikorgást hallva hátrapillantott, és csaknem mosolyognia kellett Hiro-n, aki megjelent a kijáratnál. Odabentről elfojtott durranások hallatszottak – az énekes, aki mostanra száz közül is felismerte volna egy 45-ös magnum durranását – gyorsan előkotort még egy pár érmét a zsebéből, így mikor barátja odaért, rögtön a kezébe nyomhatott egy üveg jéghideg italt.

- Kösz – Hiro beletúrt összezilált hajába és egy hajtásra kiitta az üveg tartalmának a felét. Shuichi kíméletesebben bánt a maga adagjával, így volt módja közben beszélni is.

- Úgy látom te is menekülőre fogtad.

- Mást nem nagyon tehettem – nyögte ki két korty között Hiro, akinek marta a torkát a szénsav, de jelenleg ez volt a legkisebb gondja – Úgy tűnik, mára vége a hajszának. K az előbb nyilvánította befejezettnek a napot. Ez a nő egy rabszolgahajcsár. Én a helyedben nem nagyon késnék el holnap, mert a végén… - A gitáros elhúzta ujját a nyaka előtt.

- Ne drámázz – nevetett Shu – Már rég nem énekeltem ilyen jót. A hölgynek lenyűgöző hangja van.

- Az már igaz. Jól fogtok mutatni együtt a színpadon, az extrém stílusotokkal – jegyezte meg a másik – Én jelenleg ott tartok, hogy mozdítani se bírom szegény ujjaimat.

Shuichi elgondolkodva nekidőlt a falnak, a kólásüveggel játszadozva.

- Nem is tudom… persze én is elfáradtam, de ilyenkor… amikor ilyen emberekkel dolgozhatok együtt… ekkor érzem igazán, hogy az a rengeteg munka, amibe a Bad Luck csillagának felívelése került, beérik. Cecilia igazán csodálatos előadó. A duett hatalmas siker lesz, ebben biztos vagyok. Ráadásul Yuki dalszövege, így a siker még inkább garantált.

Hiro odaállt barátja mellé a falhoz.

- Én csak egy dolgot szeretnék tudni – lopva az énekesre nézett, aki a párát törölgette kólásüvege oldaláról. Szája szélén enyhe mosoly jelent meg. Karja akaratlan mozdulattal a másik fiú vállán landolt, amikor az meglepve felnézett rá.

- Hiro?

- Csak egy dolgot szeretnék tudni – ismételte – Mikor nőtt fel Shindou Shuichi, és nekem miért nem szólt róla senki?

- Hiro, én… - Shuichi azt se tudta hová legyen meglepetésében. Arcát enyhe pír öntötte el – Én csak értékelem, amit kapok a Bad Luck-tól és az NG-től. Sokat jelentenek nekem. Ettől még aligha számítok kevésbé szeleburdinak.

- Nem is így értettem – rázta meg a fejét Hiro. Tűnődött, megpróbálja-e szavakba önteni, amire gondol – Nem érdekes. Munka után rögtön hazamész?

- Hiro, hogy értetted az előbbit?

- Sehogy. Bolondságokat beszélek, ne is figyelj rám. Eléggé fáradt vagyok – nyelte le kólája maradékát, és hajította a mellettük álló szemétkosárba. Barátja kis tűnődés után ugyanígy tett, habár az övé még nem volt üres. Hiro hirtelen barátjára nézett, és szája szélén bolondos mosoly omlott el.

- De áruld már el, pontosan mi is történt tegnap! Gondolom egyikük sem táncikált örömében, mikor előadtad az ottalvós ötletedet – hozakodott elő a reggeli témával a gitáros.

- Na, igen… egy kicsit olyan volt, mintha valaki odafent megnyomta volna a pillanatmegállító gombot. Akkor és ott még én is rájöttem, hogy ez talán kicsit elhamarkodott lépés lenne, az előzmények ismeretében – grimaszolt Shuichi.

- Nem is értem, hogy juthatott eszedbe ilyen képtelen ötlet – kuncogott Hiro – Elég fura lenne elképzelni, hogy Uesugi-san kint kuksol a kanapén, miközben ti odabent a hálóban… AÚ!

- Csak neked jutnak eszedbe ilyen… micsoda perverz vagy! – Shuichi vöröslő fejjel barátja hátára csapott.

- Jó, jó, azért nem kell így kiakadni – Hiro nevetett, játékból úgy téve, mintha megijedt volna , holott valójában mulattatták Shuichi színváltozásai – De tudhattad volna, hogy így fognak reagálni.

- Tudtam is, csak kezdek kicsit türelmetlen lenni.

- Türelmetlen? Te? És ez miben nyilvánul meg, ha szabad kérdeznem?

- Egyelőre semmiben. De… lassan talán kezdenem kéne valamit ezzel a helyzettel. Vagy szerinted nem? – Shuichi hangja elbizonytalanodott - Mármint… tudom, hogy végül is semmi közöm hozzá, elvégre ez Yuki és az apja dolga, de ha ez így megy, akkor ők ketten képesek lennének még egy évig ugyanilyen semmitmondóan elbeszélni egymás mellett.

- Ebben van valami – bólogatott Hiro bőszen - Shuichi nem győzök ámuldozni rajtad. Mióta vagy ilyen éleslátó?

A fiú elpirult a dicséret hallatán.

- Nem vagyok én éleslátó. Ugyan Hiro…

- De, de, nagyon is az vagy – erősködött a másik - Vagy csak Yuki-témában lettél ilyen kis szakértő?

- Meglehet – somolygott az énekes, mert tetszett neki a „Yuki-szakértő" cím gondolata.

- És megkérdezhetem, hogy mint szakértő, úgy érzed-e, elmozdult a kapcsolatuk a nulláról?

- Én inkább úgy mondanám, hogy a nulláról már elmozdultak, de még nem jutottak el az egyig – sóhajtott Shuichi, végiggondolva a dolgot – Ezzel arra utalok, hogy Yuki már nem gyűlölettel tekint Uesugi-sanra, ha az belép az ajtón, inkább amolyan súlyos beletörődéssel, hogy „na tessék, már megint el kell viselnem az öreget egy óra hosszát, vagy még tovább".

- És az egyes szint – ahogy te fogalmaztál – mi lenne?

- Ha minden kényszerítő erő nélkül leülnének és elbeszélgetnének egymással.

- Az apja már így is meglátogatta párszor nem? A tegnapi, saját elmondásod szerint, igazi meglepetésszerű látogatás volt – mutatott rá Hiro.

- Igen, de nem vagyok meggyőződve róla, hogy nem Mika-san keze volt a dologban. És egyébként sem volt semmi értelme, hiszen az időjárásról meg a munkáról a szomszédok is képesek órákat beszélni egymással. Egy apa-fia kapcsolatnak ennél többről kéne szólnia, nem?

- Nem tudom, Shu… Ha valami nagyon elromlott, előfordul, hogy már nem lehet egykönnyen összerakni. És kettejük között valami alapvető romolhatott el, ha ennyire nem kedvelik egymás társaságát.

Shuichi csüggedten lehajtotta a fejét, de azt már nem fejtette ki hangosan, hogy folyamatosan, akárhányszor az öregember közelében volt, érezte a belőle áradó mély… szomorúságot? Habozó kérlelést? Nem tudta volna megmondani, de valami olyan emberi érzést, amit a mogorva küllem alapján egyáltalán nem feltételezett volna senki emberfia. Hogy Shuichi mégis észrevette, azt annak tulajdonította, hogy annyit harcolt Yuki ugyanezen tulajdonságával, hosszú-hosszú heteken át, hogy már-már egy rezdüléséből is pontosan tudta, mit érez legbelül – ha kimondani nem is hajlandó. Megrázta a fejét, mert nem akart mélyebben belegondolni a témába. Inkább más irányba terelte a beszélgetést.

- De te Hiro, mintha vidámabbnak tűntél volna ma, mint általában. Történt valami?

- Hm? – Hiro arcán enyhe pír jelent meg – Nem sok… csak annyi, hogy ma reggel különösen hosszú ideig beszélgettünk telefonon Ayakával. Jól esett, ennyi az egész – vallotta be sóhajtva - Nagyon várom már, hogy visszajöjjön.

- Igen, azt elhiszem. Nem lehet könnyű – Shuichi szeme szánalommal telt meg, de nem tudta, mit mondhatna még.

- Ne nézz így rám. Épp most mondtad, hogy boldognak látszom és az is vagyok. Gyere, menjünk vissza! Összeszedem a cuccaimat, utána akár indulhatunk is. Persze csak ha igényled a társaságom a hazafelé vezető úton.

- Naná. Megkérdezhetnénk Kotanit, mikor találkozhatunk a szüleivel. Meg Sayurival! – vetette fel, miközben Hiro nyomában belépett a helyiségbe.

- Nicsak, a két szökevény! – lépett elő K a semmiből. Magnumja a tokjában figyelt, így a két barát nem ijedt meg, csupán vállat vontak.

- Kiugrottunk egy kólára, ennyi az egész – magyarázta Hiro.

- Hová tűnt Cecilia? – kérdezte Shuichi meglepve, mert sehol nem látta újdonsült partnerét. Mivel a hölgyeményt észrevenni nem volt nagy kaland, utóbbi egyet jelenthetett: már nincs a teremben.

- Elment. A hátsó ajtón távozott – erősítette meg Suguru.

- Remek munkát végzett ma mindenki! – a csapat meglepve felnézett, mert K általában igen fukarul bánt a dicsérő szavakkal – Ne felejtsétek, Cecilia mellett nincs se henyélés, se unatkozás. Ami azt illeti azt hittem, elsőre csalódott lesz. Ő ugyanis sosem elégedett, de meglepetésemre semmi ilyesmiről nem volt szó.

- Nahát, tényleg? – lelkendezett Shuichi.

- Igen, tényleg – hagyta rá K – Legnagyobb hibádat, a reggeli késést szerencsédre nem szokta magára venni, mert ő maga is krónikus későn kelő. Még annyira se tud időben beérni valahova, mint Shuichi.

Suguru elhúzta a száját, de Shuichi láthatóan megkönnyebbült.

- Még jó. Akkor számíthatok arra, hogy nem harapják el a torkom, ha kicsit elkésem.

- Csak semmi lazázás! Én is itt vagyok, ha nem vetted volna észre – K ragadozó vigyort eresztett meg, aztán hátat fordított a társaságnak – Nyomás, holnapig ne is lássalak titeket. Pihenjétek ki magatokat, mert ez csak bemelegítésnek számított az elkövetkezendő napokhoz képest – és már ott sem volt.

- Ajaj, srácok – nyújtózkodott Kotani – Jobb lesz, ha felkötjük a gatyánkat, ennek már fele sem tréfa.

- Nemsokára koncert, addig fél lábon is kibírjuk valahogy – vélte Hiro, annak ellenére, hogy kezdődő izomláz jeleit vélte karjában felfedezni.

- Kotani, a szüleid meddig maradnak itt? Tudják már?

A dobos vállat vont.

- Fogalmam sincs. Állítólag mindenképpen szerették volna megnézni hogyan élek. Anya meg van róla győződve, hogy elzüllök, ha nem tartja rajtam a szemét.

- Csak aggódik érted, az normális – mosolygott Shuichi.

- Pár napig biztos maradnak, mert Sayuri kiharcolta. A jelek szerint nem bír elszakadni tőletek - mondta Kotani.

- Nem is bánjuk, ha marad. Mi is megkedveltük őt.

A banda meglepve fordult Suguru felé, akinek a szájából nem szokták meg a hasonló ajnározó megjegyzéseket.

- Mi van? – vörösödött el a bámulás célpontja.

- Nocsak, nocsak, Fujisaki? Ez tőled már udvarlásnak is beéri – böködte oldalba könyékkel Shuichi a menekülni vágyó szintetizátorost.

- Ne legyél nevetséges! – hadarta az céklafejjel.

- Azért ehhez nekem is lesz egy-két szavam! – bújt bele Kotani a féltő testvér szerepkörbe, színpadiasan összevonva a szemöldökét.

- Semmi közöm az ostoba fantáziálásotokhoz. További szép napot!

A három fiú elnéző mosollyal nézett a kiviharzó Suguru után, ami hamarosan viharos kacajjá terebélyesedett.

- Kotani, szerintem te alakítottál legjobban – nyögte Shuichi két röhögéshullám között.

- Tényleg? Nagyon igyekeztem. Nem gondoltam, hogy ennyire komolyan veszi.

- Majd kiheveri – vélte Hiro, összeszedve magát és kitörölve a könnyeket a szeméből – Rég nevettem ilyen jót. De most már induljunk, mert nem szeretnék itt éjszakázni.

A három barát léptei hamarosan elhaltak a folyosón, a stúdióban pedig kialudtak a fények.


	20. Következő lépés

Shuichit alig ezer méter és az ennek a távnak megfelelő öt perc választotta el a hazajutástól. Fáradt volt, ámde boldog és elégedett. A Ceciliával töltött próba minden percét kiélvezte, hogy végül kimerülten, de elégedetten távozhasson a stúdióból. Hiroval és Kotanival annyira jól érezték magukat, hogy az azonnali hazajövetel ellen szavazva elmentek egy kellemes beülős helyre. Üdítőt ittak, és haveri traccspartit tartottak. Shuichinak végre volt alkalma kifaggatni Kotanit a szüleiről, és megérkezéseik körülményeiről. A dobos heves tiltakozása ellenére elnézést kért tőle, hogy saját problémái miatt egészen megfeledkezett barátjáról a kérdéses vacsora után.

A fiú biztosította, hogy eszébe sem jutott haragudni semmiért, elvégre tudta milyen bonyolult most Shuichi helyzete, hiszen gyakorlatilag két tűz – apa és fia – közé szorult, ami megmagyarázza, hogy néha gondterhelt, ideges és ilyenkor esetleg ostobaságokat csinál, ami néha inkább fokozza a zűrzavart. Ezzel az énekes is egyetértett, Kotani pedig ígéretet tett, hogy húgát másnap elviszi a stúdióba, nehogy pont ő maradjon ki annak a munkának a gyümölcséből, amiben olyan fontos szerepet játszott.

- Mert – fejtette ki Shuichi a legnagyobb komolysággal – ha Sayuri nem vállalta volna, hogy segít, Seguchi-san nem engedélyezte volna, hogy megvalósíthassam a duettes ötletemet. Mérhetetlenül hálás vagyok neki és ezt szeretném érzékeltetni is vele.

A báty mindentudó mosollyal kijelentette, hogy Sayuri oda-vissza lesz az örömtől, ha megtudja, hogy így vélekednek róla, Shuichi pedig azonnal megkönnyebbült, Kotani ekkor gyorsan felállt, mert húga említése eszébe juttatta, mennyire későre jár.

A két jó barát még maradt egy ideig, a Bad Luck dolgairól beszélgettek, amikor Shuichi egyszer csak megszólalt:

- Te Hiro…

- Tessék? – hörpintette fel üdítője maradékát a gitáros.

- Arra gondoltam, tehetnék még egy kísérletet Yukival és Uesugi-sannal – felelte elmerengve Shuichi, erősen összeráncolt szemöldökkel, mintha most dolgozná ki legújabb terve részleteit.

- Ajaj – Hiro gyászos pillantással megcsóválta a fejét – Arról is tegyél, ha lehetséges, hogy Yuki ne orroljon meg érte, és küldjön megint száműzetésbe hozzám. Ki vele, mit találtál ki?

- Semmi különöset. Mint mondtam, utolsó alkalom, hogy összehozok egy találkát kettejük között. Méghozzá egy közös vacsorára gondoltam.

- Shu, ezt a témát már körüljártátok egyszer és nézd mi lett a vége. Fél este egy virágcserép mögött kuporogtam – fintorgott Hiro.

- Igen, de nyugi, neked nem szánok szerepet ebben. Magamnak annál többet – Hiro úgy látta, balsejtelmei fognak beigazolódni, mert az énekes szemének vad csillogása eszement ötletet ígért, amiről előre tudta, nem fog tetszeni neki. Már akkor a kifogásokon törte a fejét, mikor Shuichi még el sem mondta, milyen szörnyűségeket ötölt ki.

- Én sokkal családiasabb környezetre gondoltam, mint amilyet bármilyen puccos étterem szolgáltathat. Meghívjuk Uesugi-sant és Seguchi-sanékat hozzánk vacsorára, amit ÉN fogok elkészíteni! – düllesztette ki a mellét, miközben Hiro a kezébe temette arcát.

- Shu, figyelj – kezdte legtürelmesebb rábeszélő hangján – Tudom, hogy a főzőiskola sokat segített, hogy kevésbé légy ügyetlen a konyhában, de alig pár órán vettél részt idáig. Nem kétlem, hogy sokat fejlődtél, de egy teljes, két vagy háromfogásos vacsora elkészítése még egy tapasztalt szakács képességeit is meghaladja sokszor – érvelt, és hiába rázta Shuichi a fejét, rendületlenül folytatta – Több kárt csinálsz, mint hasznot, ha túl nagy fába vágod a fejszédet, és helyettetek a tűzoltók fogadják majd a vendégeket. De ha már mindenáron családi vacsorát akarsz tartani, miért nem beszélsz Mika-sannal, aki nyilván sokkal jobban ért az ilyesmi megszervezéséhez nálad.

- Nem tudom mennyire ért hozzá – tűnődött el Shuichi bizonytalanul – Eddig még csak étteremben láttam enni, hogy hétköznapokon ő főz-e vacsorát otthon, azt nem tudom.

- Akkor kérdezd meg tőle – ajánlotta gyorsan Hiro.

- Nem, Hiro ez így nem lenne jó. Azt akarom, hogy Uesugi-san érezze, hogy szívesen látjuk, és hogy készek vagyunk áldozatot hozni azért, hogy velünk tölthessen egy estét.

- Hát áldozat az lenne, elsősorban Yuki szemszögéből – jegyezte meg Hiro színtelen hangon – Elvégre egy új konyha berendezése nem kevésbe kerül.

- Hiro, ne marháskodj! – sértődött meg Shuichi – Mint mondtad, igenis sokat fejlődtem ezalatt a néhány alkalom alatt, és egyáltalán nem úgy értettem, hogy segítség nélkül vágnék bele.

- Miféle segítség?

- Hát először is, elmennék Atsumi-sanhoz, a tanáromhoz, és tanácsot kérnék tőle, hogy mit hogyan kell csinálni. És, ha nem bánod… - itt elpirult egy kicsit – Ayaka-san segítségét is igénybe venném.

- Miben tudna ő segíteni neked több száz kilométer távolságból? – kérdezte meglepve, de egyszersmind meghatottan Hiro.

- Ha jól tudom, ő ért valamennyire ezekhez a dolgokhoz, és Yukit is viszonylag jól ismeri, sőt Uesugi-sant is, ami hatalmas előny velem szemben – hadarta a fiú, egyre kerekebbre tágult szemmel – Adhatna tanácsot, hogy milyen menüt készítsek, Atsumi-san pedig abban segíthetne, hogyan valósítsam meg. Még Yukit is meglepném vele.

- Kizárt, hogy Yuki-san beleegyezzen, hogy bezárkózz a konyhájába egyedül és mindenféle boszorkányságot kotyvassz. Főleg nem az apja kedvéért.

Shuichi lehajtotta a fejét.

- Szóval, szerinted nem működne, igaz?

Hiro felsóhajtott.

- Nem akarok semmi jót elrontani, de… Nem hiszem, hogy ez az alkalom jobban sülne el, mint a többi korábbi. Te már megteremtetted nekik a lehetőséget. Hogy nem éltek vele, arról nem tehetsz.

- Ettől nem érzem jobban magam – motyogta a másik.

- Tudom, hogy nem, de ez az igazság. Talán túl hirtelen jött ez, és egyikük sem tud mit kezdeni a másikkal. Vagy nem is akarnak, de… - Shuichi szerencsétlen képét látva, felsóhajtott – Nem fogom azt mondani, hogy vágj bele, ha egyszer úgy gondolom, hogy nincs értelme. De bevált már néhány ötleted, amit elleneztem. Csak annyit mondok, hogy ne siesd el. Most menj haza, gondold át, és ha mégis a megvalósítás mellett döntesz, én támogatni foglak, teljes vállszélességgel. Még Ayakával is beszélek a nevedben.

- Kösz, Hiro te tényleg…

- Túl kedves vagyok. Tudom.

- Kedves és őszinte – motyogta Shuichi – Azt hiszem, igazad van. Nem működne. Kész, teljesen tanácstalan vagyok. Nincs több ötletem.

- Inkább ne ötletelj, hanem hagyd, hogy a dolgok maguktól megtörténjenek – vont vállat a gitáros, és odaintve a pincért, kifizette mindkettejük üdítőjét.

- Talán igazad van – morogta a fiú, és megszaporázta lépteit, hogy utolérje barátját.

- Sziasztok! – Kotani a tartóra csörrentette kulcscsomóját, mikor belépett a lakás ajtaján. Ki volt facsarva, mint egy citrom.

- Nahát, Kotani – toppant elé húga, és a maga 164 centijével feszesen kihúzta magát. Tizenhat évnyi ismeretség után a báty úgy értelmezte az arckifejezést, mint enyhén neheztelő.

- Mi bajod?

- Semmi – felelte a lány kedvetlenül, és bevonult az immár – anyjáék érkezése óta – Kotanival közös szobájukba. A fiú értetlenül bámult utána, fogalma sem lévén, mivel érdemelte ki a cseppet sem lelkes fogadtatást. Ártatlansága teljes tudatában bevonult a nappaliba, ahol apja éppen az újságot bújta.

_**Pedig azt hittem jól fog végződni a nap**_ – gondolta elszontyolodva. Mivel olyan bátynak tartotta magát, aki nem szereti húgát boldogtalannak látni, úgy döntött valahogy a dolog végére jár, pedig nem sok kedve volt hozzá – _**csak tudnám, min húzta fel magát.**_

- Szia, apa – mondta közben, mire a férfi biccentett egyet és visszamerült a nagyvilág híreinek vizsgálatába. A dobosban ekkor tudatosult, hogy elfeledkezett a cipőjéről, mire visszatrappolt az előszobába.

Gyorsan lehámozta vastag talpú bakancsát és ismét beljebb engedte magát. Ekkor figyelt fel először a távoli sercegésre. A sülő hal semmivel össze nem téveszthető illata úgy csapta meg orrát, hogy egy pillanatra nem is Tokioban érezte magát. Mintha ott hon lett volna, vasárnap délelőtt, korgó gyomorral várva az ebédet.

Meglepődni nem lepődött meg, mert mióta a szülei megérkeztek, szinte tömték belé az ételt, hiába tiltakozott. Kumiko Tomoeda, mikor először meglátta, összecsapta a kezét, és „szegény gyerek, csont és bőr vagy" felkiáltással folyamatosan hordta elé a finomabbnál finomabb fogásokat. Az isteni illattól vezérelve az általa eddig legkihasználatlanabb helyiség, a konyha felé vette az irányt. Anyja a villanytűzhely előtt állt, a csábító illatokat felhőző serpenyő mellett, de ösztöneitől vezérelve lassan megfordult.

- Szia, anya – ment oda gyorsan hozzá (vagy inkább a halhoz) Kotani, és nyomott egy gyors puszit az arcára.

- Ne csorgasd a nyálad az ételbe – felelte az asszony, miközben rosszallóan végigmérte a fiút. - Csupa csont és bőr vagy – jegyezte meg legalább századszor – Na, nem is csoda!

- Kezdi már – jajdult fel a dobos.

- Fogadni mernék, hogy ez lesz az első rendes étel, ami reggeli elmeneteled óta lecsúszik majd a szádon – feddte meg a szemét forgató Kotanit anyja.

- Ezt meg miből gondolod? – adta az ártatlant, és az NG büféjében sebtében belapátolt szendvicsre gondolt.

- Mikor egy napja megérkeztünk, ez a konyha szinte sikított az ürességtől – meredt rá sandán az asszony – És mikor kinyitottam a hűtőt, vajon mit találtam benne?

- Látom, rögtön kisajátítottátok a helyet – fintorgott a másik.

- Semmi mást, csak egy instant levesport, aminek egyébként sem lenne ott semmi keresnivalója – folytatta a nő belelendülve – Egy darab sajtot, amit azonnal kidobtam a szemétbe, habár magától is átsétálhatott volna… Meg egy doboz kólát. Egek!

- Anyaaa! – Kotani már-már vitatkozni kezdett, mikor újfent megakadt szeme a szemkönnyeztetően ínycsiklandó illatot árasztó, sülőfélben lévő vacsorán – Várj csak, akkor ez a hal… anya kérlek! Nem azért jöttetek ide, hogy pénzt költsetek rám! Megmondtam, hogy jól keresek, nyugodtan elmehettünk volna bevásárolni együtt, és akkor én fizethettem volna, úgy ahogy tegnap. Elvégre tulajdonképpen vendégségben vagytok nálam.

A nő csípőre tette a kezét – Vendégségben? Kisfiam, én sose megyek hozzád vendégségbe. Alig láttalak az elmúlt hónapokban. Apád hallani se akart volna semmilyen bevásárlásról, amit nem ő finanszíroz. A tegnapi kivételes eset volt, de hagy játssza el a családfő szerepét legalább most, mikor… együtt vagyunk.

- Hát most mit mondjak erre? – tárta szét a kezét a fiú tanácstalanul, ámde hálás szívvel.

- Ne mondj semmit, inkább menj és engeszteld ki a húgodat.

- Jó hogy említed, először áruld el nekem légy szíves, hogy mi a baja – ült le Kotani az egyetlen székre, ami a helyiségben állt a csupasz asztal mellett – Hozzám se akart szólni mikor hazajöttem. Mit tettem már megint?

Anyja visszatért a serpenyőhöz, így Kotani csak a hátát láthatta válasz közben – Duzzog. Rosszul esik neki, hogy itt hagytad ma reggel.

- De hát azt hittem…

- Azt hitted, hogy az őseid ideérkeztével automatikusan rá hárul a feladat, hogy szórakoztassa őket, nemde te nagyokos?

- Ha az egyik ős mondja, biztosan.

- Ne gúnyolódj, és igen, ez a véleményem. Szegény nem azért jött ide, hogy minket bámuljon egész nap. Tessék szépen foglalkozni vele, és nem itt hagyni egész napra. Egyébként…

Kumiko megfordította a sercegő halat és nekidőlt fia mellett az asztalnak.

- Elmesélte ezt a kis énekesnői epizódot. Nagyon lelkes volt, de én kihallottam némi disszonanciát a vidám elbeszélésből.

- Mifélét? – kérdezte Kotani felettéb kíváncsian.

- Szerintem kicsit csalódott, hogy csak ennyi volt az egész. És az, hogy reggel úgy itthon hagytad, csak fokozta benne ezt az érzést. Amilyen bolond, a fejébe vette, hogy most, mikor már nincs szükséged rá a munkában, azt szeretnéd, ha nem is lógna tovább a nyakadon.

- Ez ostobaság – tört ki Kotani hevesen.

- Tényleg az?

- Anya, ezt most komolyan kérdezed? – a fiú felpattant és mérgesen nézett a nála vagy 10 centivel kisebb nő szemébe.

- Nyugi kisfiam – intette megfontoltságra az asszony – Nem kérdőjelezem meg a testvéri összetartást, de nézz magadba és mondd azt, hogy még csak meg sem fordult a fejedben az a lehetőség, hogy végre megszabadulhatsz tőle és több időt tölthetsz a barátaiddal.

- Igenis azt mondom! – kiáltott fel a fiú, már-már a sértődöttség határát súroló felháborodottsággal.

- Jó van, én elhiszem. De ezt vele is el kéne hitetned, mert nem volt szép látvány, ahogy a szemöldökét húzogatta egész álló nap – ezzel a nő megfordult és a kikészített tálra kanalazta az immár késznek ítélt halszeleteket. Kotani nem volt tanúja, mikor a következő darab nagy sercegéssel sülni kezdett, mert ekkorra érkezett húga (illetve tulajdonképpen saját) szobája elé. Kopogás nélkül nyitott be, és mielőtt Sayuri elszökhetett volna, gyorsan becsukta maga után az ajtót. A lány az ágyon ült és zenét hallgatott. Kotani láttán úgy feltekerte discmanjén a hangerőt, hogy a fiú még innen is tisztán hallotta, hol tart a Glaring Dream éppen.

- Mit akarsz? – kérdezte mogorván Sayuri – Beugrottál, hogy megnézd, élek-e még?

- Kikapcsolnád? – mutatott a lejátszóra Kotani, remélve, hogy gesztus érthetőbb lesz a beszédnél. Kizártnak tartotta, hogy valaki ilyen hangerő mellett kommunikálni tudjon. Már-már azt hitte húga nem fogad szót, de végül dühösen kirántotta füléből a dugókat, és maga mellé hajította az ágyra. A bekapcsolva hagyott cd tovább harsogott Shuichi hangján, miközben a testvérek farkasszemet néztek egymással.

- Anya elmondta, mit találtál ki – törte meg az idősebb testvér a csendet – És veszekedés nélkül szeretném tisztázni, hogy eszem ágában sem volt kihagyni téged semmiből.

- Valóban?

- Valóban. Hogy mégis megtettem az azért van, mert olyan idióta vagyok, aki nem tud gondolatot olvasni, és akinek éppen ezért eszébe sem jutott, hogy legkedvesebb hugicája megorrol rá ilyesmi miatt – hadarta Kotani – Sajnálom, hogy itt hagytalak ma reggel, nem tudtam, hogy ezt bántásnak fogod elkönyvelni, amit semmiképpen sem akartam tenni. Megbocsátasz? – kérdezte, miközben megpróbálkozott egy Shuichitól eltanult kutyakölyök figurával.

A lány nem szólt semmit csak elnevette magát és hozzávágta kispárnáját a szintén elvigyorodó fiúhoz, aki ügyesen elhajolt előle, és inkább leült húga mellé az ágyra.

- Shuichi egyébként alig negyed órája ecsetelte nekem, hogy holnap mindenképpen vigyelek be a stúdióba. Nagyon hálás neked, amiért lehetővé tetted a duettes álma megvalósulását.

Sayuri tekintete rögtön ellágyult, amit Kotani igyekezett nem észrevenni.

- Figyelj, van számodra egy lányos feladatom, aminek szerintem még örülni is fogsz - mondta inkább.

- Na ne mondd! Ki vele – dőlt hátra Sayuri, két kezével átfogva térdeit.

- Nem tudtam tudod-e, de Shuichinak épp a koncertünk napján lesz a születésnapja. Még nem vettem neki ajándékot és fogalmam sincs mit…

Sayuri nem hagyta, hogy befejezze. Felugrott, magára kapta korábban hanyagul a szék hátára dobott kardigánját, és rögtön az ajtónál termett.

- Mint a villám – vigyorgott a báty, mire Sayuri felkapta a korábban elhajított kispárnát, és ezúttal nem tévesztette el a célt – Megmondanád, hogy hová készülsz? – köpött ki néhány kósza tollat undorodva.

- Egész délelőtt porszívóztam, meg port töröltem a TE lakásodban! Induljunk most rögtön!

- De a vacsi…

- Azt utána is megehetjük! Gyerünk már!!

- Fáradt vagyok!

- Majd útközben levetkőzöd!

- Sayuri, mindjárt ESTE van! Anya vacsorát csinál! Hulla vagyok! Úgyse engednének el. Térj észhez! Holnap munka után – ahová te is velem jössz – elmegyünk és végigjárjuk az összes boltot, ami csak eszedbe jut. Ígérem. De ma már nem.

- De…

- És ez nem vita tárgya!

Sayuri állt még egy darabig, fontolgatva az elhangzottakat. Végül felsóhajtott.

- Nagyokos – dobta fejbe Kotanit ezúttal egy dobverővel.

Uesugi lánya lakásán ült a kanapén és majd elemésztette az unalom. Mika nemsokára itthon lesz – a boltba ment bevásárolni - de a tudat valahogy nem vidította fel. Tohma még a kávézóban magukra hagyta őket, miután telefonja szüntelenül csörgött és nem állhatott tovább ellen a világ sürgető hívásának, így mosolyogva elnézést kért és olyan gyorsan eltűnt, mint ahogy előtte megjelent. Az öreg - jobb dolga nem lévén - már vagy tíz perce fixírozta a szemben lévő üres falat. A semmittevéssel nemhogy egyre kipihentebbé vált volna, de frusztrációja egyenes arányban nőtt az ücsörgéssel töltött órák számával. Megszokott életmenetéből kitépve elveszettnek, tehetetlennek érezte magát. Kyotóban része volt életének az a megnyugtató fáradtság, ami nap végén azt jelezte, mindent elvégzett maga körül, és elősegítette, hogy a körülötte élők élete a megfelelően nyugodt mederben csordogáljon. Itt meg csak ült naphosszat, és hagyta, hogy Mika Eiri miatt nyaggassa, elvigye kávézókba, éttermekbe, Eiri miatt nyaggassa, hosszú sétákat tegyen vele a városban, és közben egész végig, unos-untalan Eiri miatt nyaggassa! Nappalai egyhangúsága után az éjszakák olyan kipihenten találtak rá, hogy fél éjszaka csak feküdt és fián gondolkodott, újabb és újabb elméleteket gyártva, hogyan férkőzhetne közelebb a szívéhez, hogy aztán a reggel első napsugarára minden gondolatot ostobaságnak tituláljon.

- Igen, tessék – dörmögte bele éppen megcsörrenő mobiljába, de csak akkor zökkent vissza gondolataiból, mikor az illető megszólalt.

- Uesugi-san. Örülök, hogy végre el tudtam érni. Már jó pár órája próbálkozom.

- Ah, Mizuki – megdörzsölte homlokát (pont, ahogy Eiri szokta, mikor Shuichi a normálisnál jobban az idegeire ment) próbálva elűzni a kezdődő fejfájás jeleit, természetesen sikertelenül – Nem voltunk a lakásban egy ideig, a telefonomat pedig idebent hagytam.

- Elnézést, ha megzavartam – mondta a férfi. Hangjában őszintének tűnt a sajnálat.

Nem haragudott rá. Tudta, hogy legmegbízhatóbb asszisztense nem zavarná, ha nem lenne nagyon fontos a dolog. Mikor eljött Kyotóból ő maga kötötte a lelkére, hogy pár napig vegyék úgy, nincs a Földön, és ne zaklassák mindenféle apró-cseprő ügyekkel, amiket egyébként ha otthon volt, mindig ő intézett.

- Mondja nyugodtan. Most úgysincs semmi dolgom – nógatta Uesugi. _**Ennél szabadabb nem is lehetnék **_– gondolta közben frusztráltan. Legkevésbé a munka járt ugyan a fejében, de a semminél ez is jobbnak ígérkezett.

- Valójában több dologról lenne szó – kezdte habozva az asszisztens rövid hallgatás után – A néhány nap alatt, míg távol volt ugyan ment minden, mint a karikacsapás, de vannak, akik képtelenek megérteni, hogy néha Uesugi-sannak is jár némi szabadság. Mindenáron személyesen önnel óhajtanak beszélni, és intézni az ügyeiket. Egyre türelmetlenebbek. Néhány dokumentum is aláírásra vár – Mizuki mostanra egyértelműen kínosan érezte magát.

- Felhatalmaztam, hogy eljárhasson a nevemben, míg távol vagyok, nem? – vakkantotta Uesugi enyhe indulattal. Nem volt fair, hogy a férfin tölti ki felgyülemlett dühét, amit Eiri makacs ellenállásának és saját kételyeinek köszönhetett Shuichival kapcsolatban. Mizuki is érezhette ingerlékeny és szeszélyes hangulatát, mert nagy gonddal megválogatva szavait szólalt meg ismét.

- Úgy van. De a bürokrácia hullámai egyre magasabbra csapnak a fejem felett. Hiába a felhatalmazás, néhány ügyhöz elengedhetetlen a maga jelenléte. Az iratokat természetesen el tudom faxolni – buzgólkodott – De Katou-sannal például mindenképpen fel kéne vennie a kapcsolatot, legalább telefonon, mielőtt elharapja a torkomat. Minden nap kétszer megjelenik itt, holott világosan közöltem vele, még nem elérhető.

- Értem – felsóhajtott. Lassan szokásává vált – Mindent küldjön át, amint lehet a sógorom irodájába. Tudja a számot igaz? Helyes. Majd értesítem őt, hogy ne lepődjön meg túlságosan. Katou-sannak pedig szólhat, hogy várom a hívását.

- Köszönöm Uesugi-san – hálálkodott megkönnyebbülten Mizuki.

- Nem, én köszönöm – felelte gépiesen az öreg, miközben tekintete megakadt egy fotón, mellette a polcon. Többször is látta már ittléte alatt, de valahogy mindig magához vonzotta a szemét és mindig észrevett rajta pár apró részletet, amit azelőtt nem. Mika és Seguchi kart karba öltve álltak és mosolyogtak rajta. Eiri kelletlen képpel, zsebre vágott kézzel, mogorván bámult volna a lencsébe, ha valaki, aki a nyakába csimpaszkodott el nem vonta volna a figyelmét és nem késztette volna heves tiltakozásra. Fia arcán azoknak az embereknek a kifejezése ült, akik rengeteg időt töltenek rakoncátlan ifjak rendre utasításával. Shuichi szája természetesen fülig ért, a mellette álló Tohma lábát pedig kitakarta egy ujj, ami nagy valószínűséggel a fotót készítő Tatsuhához tartozott. Az öreg tekintete Shuichi mosolyán időzött, miközben udvariasan elköszönt Mizukitól. Mika így talált rá, merev háttal ülve a kanapén, üres tekintettel meredve a semmibe.

- Apa, jól vagy?

- Persze, mért ne lennék?

- Mi jár a fejedben? – pakolta le a nő a tömött szatyrokat – Rosszkedvűnek látszol.

- Elgondolkoztam és rossz ötletnek tartom ezt az újabb közös vacsora témát.

Mika felsóhajtott. _**Már megint kezdődik**_ - De…

- Ha így haladunk lassan degeszre tömjük magunkat, teljesen hiába. Kifutok az időből! A munka, amit idáig hanyagoltam már nem vár meg sokáig.

- Épp ellenkezőleg – jelentette ki lánya – Addig vár, amíg te akarod – a mobiltelefonra bökött – Tüntesd el valahova és máris szabad vagy.

- Ez nem így működik. Eleget pihentem, és Kyotóban szükség lenne rám.

- De apa…

- Nem maradhatok itt örökre, hogy látogatóba járjak Eirihez és könyörögjek neki, legyen oly kegyes, és álljon szóba velem – simított végig ingerülten kopasz fejbőrén a férfi - Azt megértem, hogy nem akar rögtön a keblére ölelni, de a durvasága elég bántó tud lenni. Eddig csak azért tűrtem el, mert így akartam vezekelni régi hibáimért, de már nem sokáig bírom.

- Próbáld meg nem komolyan venni – tanácsolta Mika, de apja bosszúsan ellegyintette.

- Kezdem mindenfajta humorérzékemet elveszíteni ezzel a helyzettel kapcsolatban – azzal elvonult a hálószobájába, telefonja gombjait gyötörve tehetetlen dühében.

- Remek – kommentálta a nő, majd sarkon fordult és a konyhába masírozott. _**Nagyon kijár már Eirinek egy látogatással egybekötött fejmosás**_ – gondolta dühödt-idegesen, és elővette a húsklopfolót. Ideje levezetni a dühét, mielőtt valami meggondolatlanságot cselekedne. Ezzel körbenézett a fagyasztóban valami ütlegelnivaló után.

Miután kellően lehűtötte magát, hosszan elbeszélgetett a férjével telefonon, aki rögtön el is halasztotta a vacsora megszervezését, és várakozó álláspontra helyezkedett. Itt most megfontoltságra van szükség.

Másnap elment a Bad Luck próbájára, nyitva tartotta a szemét. Ez persze nem egyedi eset volt. Amikor csak tudta, szemmel tartotta apósát ideérkezte óta, mindig próbálva kitalálni mi legyen a következő lépés. Eirit is meggyötörte párszor telefonon, de a férfi a korábbiaknál is szűkszavúbb volt az utóbbi napokban és néhány hümmögésen kívül még az igazgató se tudott többet kicsikarni belőle. Először arra gondolt Shuichi hozta ki valamivel a sodrából. Az ilyenfajta viták úgy jöttek-mentek közöttük, hogy szinte észre se vették, ha közben ki is békültek – de Shuichi vidámabb volt, mint bármikor, ma is teljes erőbedobással próbált újdonsült duett-partnerével. Jókedvűen viccelődtek a bandával és Sayurival aki, amint igazgató megállapította, mindennapos látogató lesz az NG-ben az elkövetkezendő napokban. Nem bánta. Bár kemény kezű volt, és nem ismert tréfát, ha a cég hírneve forgott kockán, azt is tudta, mikor kell szemet hunyni bizonyos dolgok felett. A lánynak nem lett volna itt semmi keresnivalója, de minden jel szerint nem hátráltatta a munkát, és K sem emelt panaszt ellene.

Aki igazán érdekelte az Shuichi volt. Mosolya őszintének látszott, Tohma ebből rögtön kitalálta, hogy Uesugi háza táján kell keresnie Yuki mogorvaságának okát, ellenkező esetben Shuichi orrát lógatva járkálna, homlokán villogó betűkkel hirdetve: gondok vannak köztem és Yuki között.

Az igazgató régen rájött, hogy Shuichi remek szócsöve Eiri hangulatainak. Amikor idejéből képtelen volt annyit szánni kedvenc rokonára, hogy meglátogassa, csak az énekest kellett szemügyre vennie, aki szolidaritásból, szeretetből, és mert annyi érzéke volt érzelmei elrejtéséhez, mint egy féltéglának, mindig remekül példázta kedvesének éppen aktuális lelkivilágát.

Ebből, na meg Uesugi-san utóbbi időben tanúsított rosszkedvéből tudta, hogy ha hamarosan nem tesznek valamit, a két makacs családtag egymás idegeire megy. Látatlanban. Ennyit arról, hogy nincs bennük semmit közös!

Tohma végül úgy döntött, még nem érett meg az idő a drasztikus lépésekre, a távolból azonban sas szemmel figyelt, mikor határozza el magát bármelyik fél a cselekvésre.

Nem is kellett soká várnia.

Uesugi-san kilépett a liftből. Kényelmes tempóban végigbaktatott a folyosón. Mika intelmei jártak a fejében, de gyorsan elhessegette őket. Eldöntötte, hogy mit akar tenni és meg fogja valósítani! Nincs több vacsora! Nincs több egymás kerülgetése!

Mikor az ajtóhoz ért és bekopogott, a kicsoszogó Yuki azzal fogadta.

- Azt hiszem, ez lassan már unalmassá válik.

Egy darabig farkasszemet néztek.

- Ezentúl mindennap megtisztelsz a látogatásoddal? – érdeklődött Yuki teljes nyugalommal.

- Minden alkalommal meghívót kéne kérnem? – vágott vissza pléhpofával az öreg. Yuki beljebb intette, majd becsukta utána az ajtót. Kezdett deja vu érzése lenni. A papucsok felé bökött, de apja megrázta a fejét.

- Akkor itt akarod elmondani, mit akarsz tőlem? – érdeklődött türelmetlenül.

- Tőled semmit. Legalábbis ma este nem.

Megállapodott a tekintete a szobából kiviharzó énekesen és vészesen mosolyra ránduló szájjal kijelentette:

- Én Shuichit keresem.

A fiú álla leesett. A térdéig.

- Ha neki sincs ellene kifogása, váltanék vele néhány szót négyszemközt.

- De van ellene kifogása – vakkantotta Yuki hirtelen.

- Neki, vagy neked?

- Nem mindegy?

- Kinek mindegy, neki vagy neked?

Elektromossággal telt meg a kis előszoba. Yuki mélyről szedte a levegőt. Fújtató gőzmozdonyra hasonlított, ami épp indulni készül. Apja tar koponyáján kidagadtak az erek. Shuichi komolyan félni kezdett, hogy egyikük agyvérzést kap. Vagy mindkettő.

_**Itt cselekedni kell, de azonnal **_– szólalt meg fejében egy belső hang, de a jelenet hirtelensége és intenzitása úgy lenyűgözte, hogy lába egyszerűen nem engedelmeskedett. Végül mégis erőt vett magán. Az íróhoz rohant és megfogta a karját. Kínosan megkomponált vidám mosolyt eresztett meg az öreg felé, aztán a szoba felé vonszolva szerelmét, magas hangon visszaszólt:

- Egy pillanat. Valamit mondanom kell neki. Egyetlen perc és visszajövünk – gyorsan belökte Yukit az ajtón. A férfi nem ellenkezett. Uesugi kihúzta magát és felöltötte „mindenki maradjon távol tőlem" maszkját. Shuichi utolsó vigyort eresztett meg felé és óvatosan behúzta maga után a szoba ajtaját. Papírvékony volt, direkt süketeknek kifejlesztve, hogy még ők is hallhassák, mi folyik a túloldalon. De kit érdekel most ez? Hátát nekivetve hátradőlt. Szabályosan kiment az erő a tagjaiból. Most mitévő legyen?

Nem szerepelt az esti programjai között Uesugi-san látogatása, de érezte, ha most elküldik őt, talán már nem jön vissza többé.

- Yuki…

- Menj.

- Tessék?

- Azt mondtam, menj vele, ha akarsz.

Shuichi óvatosan felsandított. Yuki már nem úgy festett, mint egy kitörni készülő vulkán. Félelmetes közöny ült a vonásain. Ugyanolyan megkomponált és mű, mint az előbb Shuichi erőltetett mosolya.

- De hát…

- Felhúztam magam a semmin – mondta színtelen hangon az író – Nem kellett volna. Mindig kihozza belőlem a legrosszabbat.

Shuichinak ebben egyet kellett értenie.

- Ha nem szeretnéd, nem megyek.

- Menj!

- Yuki!

- Azt mondtam…

Shuichi szája szorosan az övére tapadt. Karjai bonyolult csomót kötöttek a válla köré, nehogy könnyen el tudja taszítani. Yuki állt. Mereven, hidegen, elutasítóan. Shuichi fokozta az ölelés erejét. Szeme nyitva volt, úgy meredt a férfi hasonlóképpen nyitott szemeibe. Hátborzongató volt ilyen közelségből a borostyán szempár tüze. Félelmet keltő. Elriasztó. Kemény. Elszánt. Pont, ahogy Shuichi szerette. Nem félt, nem riadt el. Kemény maradt és elszánt.

**Nem** hagyja Yukit beburkolózni szokásos álcája mögé!

Ujjaival a férfi tarkóját simogatta, hajszálai csiklandozták a tenyerét.

A pillanat elmúlt. Shuichi rögtön tudta, amikor megtörtént, mint mikor feszesre húznak egy cérnaszálat és elengedik, pont mielőtt elpattanna. A jég felengedett a keskeny szemekben. Csókja viszonzásra talált, karok fogták át és húzták szorosabban magukhoz.

- Ne félj Yuki, semmi baj. Beszélgetünk vele. Bizonyára rólad. Azért mert mindketten szeretünk téged. Ő is szeret. Te is szereted őt.

Nem kérdés volt.

Yuki elengedte. Bólintott.

- Lehetséges.

- Akkor megyek. Nemsokára jövök.

Yuki bólintott. Shuichi megfordult, kinyitotta a szobaajtót és kilépett. Uesugi-san hajszálra ugyanott állt, ahol korábban, de arcán felengedett valami a szokásos merevségből.

- Indulhatunk?

- Igen.

Az író kilépett és megállt apjával szemben.

- Sajnálom az előbbit.

Shuichi keze megállt félúton a cipője felé. Ezért már érdemes volt ma felkelni.

- Igen – motyogta az öreg, aztán felnézett és _elmosolyodott _– Én is.

Yuki zsebre vágta a kezét, Shuichi meg észbe kapva gyorsan felrántotta tornacipőit, és maga elé engedve az öreget, kilépett az ajtón. Becsukódott utánuk.

Nagyot nyelt. Meggyőzni Yukit az egy dolog. Kettesben maradni az apjával már egészen más káposzta volt. Ismerős félelem kúszott szét a tagjaiban. Ugyanaz, amit első találkozásukkor érzett odalent a parkolóban. Mikor kiléptek a liftből, vendégük azt mondta.

- Sajnálom az előbbit Shindou-san. Nem egészen így terveztem a belépőmet.

Shuichi megvakarta a feje búbját és gyorsan kibökte.

- Hát elég hátborzongató volt.

- Melyikünk? Én, vagy Eiri? – húzta el savanyúan száját az öreg.

- Ketten együtt – vágta rá Shu azonnal. El is pirult.

- Tudja…

- Örülnék, ha tegeződnénk Uesugi-san – már a füle is lángolt – Mármint, ha Uesugi-san tegezne engem, az nagyszerű lenne.

A kopasz férfi tűnődve nézte egy darabig.

- Tudod… ez volt az első tulajdonságod, ami megtetszett. Őszinte vagy.

Shuichi köszönetfélét motyogott, és körülnézett a parkolóban.

- Egy kis sétát terveztem. Séta közben jobban megy a beszéd – felelt a férfi ki nem mondott kérdésére.

- Egy séta nagyszerű lesz – bólintott Shuichi, habár gyomrának erről más véleménye volt. Már felengedett kissé, de még most is ólom volt a vacsora helyén.

- Nos, akkor…

- Shindou-san…

- Igen! – húzta ki magát gyorsan. A férfi tekintete az övébe vágott. Metszőn, hátborzongatón… kérlelően… _**Annyira olyan, mint Yuki. **_

- Shuichi… - a kopasz, buddhista pap megköszörülte a torkát és azt suttogta – Segíts nekem. Mondj el nekem mindent Eiriről. Segíts _megismernem őt!_


End file.
